The Mudblood's Daughter ReWritten
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Hermione has a life changing secret. It would affect her daughters life, and the life of Draco Malfoy, if found out. So what happens, when this secret is slipped to Draco, and how will it change the lives when found out? Read and Review. Dramione COMPLETE
1. Weasley Family Dinners

A/N: Okay! So in the last version of the Mudblood's daughter, I really messed up with the ages of the characters. So, to clear up any confusion in this story I made a list of them. These are the more frequent characters in the story.

Bill Weasley - 41  
Charlie Weasley - 39  
Fleur Weasley - 32  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 29  
Gabrielle DeLecour, Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 28  
Lucas Weasley - 13  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows - 12  
Victorie Weasley - 10  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 9  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 7  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 6  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 5  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 4  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 2  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 18 months

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

"Hermione! Can you please come and help out?" Molly Weasley called me from the garden into the kitchen. I pushed through the herds of people, clutter and carrying a tray of ham sandwiches out into the bustling garden. Luna waved dreamily at me, before pulling an arguing Lorcan and Lysander apart. The two sandy haired five year old boys tried to reach at each other, and pull the others hair. Those two boys were always fighting.

I lifted the tray above her head, as a group of boys all ran past her, before putting it down on the table. I ran my hands through her milk chocolate, honey streaked curls,slightly flustered and looked around the busy garden. My golden skin glowed in the dim candle light, contrasting lightly with my white v-necked jumper.

I stood up straight, smiling at Molly, who was rushing around madly, trying to catch Albus and Callaria as the two five year old children ran through the garden, chasing a gnome. They were always doing something naughty. Lily, a bubbly little red-headed four year old, was sitting on her father Harry's shoulders, clapping her hands joyfully. At his feet, Esmerelda and Elizabeth, twins with really rich, dark red curls where reaching up to be lifted as well. Those girls loved Harry, constantly hounding him. I giggled lightly.

Charissa, with her dark chocolate waterfall of curls and glowing gold eyes, was standing on her tiptoes, and kissing her husband Charlie, her arms wrapping around his neck, and his hands on her buttocks in the far corner of the Weasley's garden. No wonder they have so many kids, ever since they met they have never taken their hands of one another. In fact, I bet by next week she is pregnant again. I would put money on it! Actually, one time, we all did. Let's just say that at the end of that week, I had gained a lot of money.

Pansy was trying to force Bilius, an incredibly stubborn two year old, to put his coat on, and the floppy brown haired boy was stomping angrily, pushing her away furiously. Ron was holding Lucien, an eighteen month old baby, bouncing him on his knee while he spoke to George, as Lucien grabbed random pieces of food from the table and smearing it over his face. What a messy baby boy...

Luna had let go of Lorcan and Lysander, and the two were now wrestling, while Charlotte stood watching, twirling her fiery red curls around her finger, her thumb in her mouth. I wonder how long it will be until she decides its time for her to break in and kick both their asses? Kathleen was sitting beside Ron, reading a very thick book, balancing glasses on the end of her nose. Smart little platinum blond, that Kathy is.

Arthur Weasley was interrogating my parents, who were used to him by now, but he still has my father sweating, and pulling on the collar of his shirt. Poor daddy... I laugh, and sit down at the table. Out of the kitchen, ran Cassie, pulling James along by the hand. Cleo rushed after them, her dark chocolate, honey streaked curls bounding around her shoulders, and Louis followed her eagerly.

Dominique, Roxanne and Molly Jr were all sitting at the end of the food stacked table, whispering to one another, while looking at Lucas, who was leaning against the fence bored, as Victorie hovered around him. If they weren't cousins I would swear she had a crush on him. She is always staring at him... Ginny rushed up to Harry, who was now struggling to hold all three four year old girls, and quickly pecked him on the cheek, before taking a butterbeer over to Bill, who was sitting in a deckchair with Fleur in his lap.

Fleur of course, looks as gorgeous as ever, not that I care, and is completely comfortable. On the deck chair next to them is Gabrielle, with Lucille sat at her feet, and Jacques sat on the grass talking to Gabrielle.

Percy and his wife Audrey were in the kitchen, cooking more food. Considering the amount of people who are here, I would say we need it. Angelina was doing the washing up, and Molly, who has given up chasing Albus and Callaria, is sweeping the kitchen. I smile to myself, and reach for a cucumber sandwich, when I notice two things are missing from this picture of family. Where is my daughter? And where... is Teddy?

Frowning, I stand to look for them, when Molly states it's time for dinner. I stayed in my seat, because I know, that the minute I move, some one else will steal it. Pretty soon, the table fills up. Molly and Arthur head off at one end, and my mom and dad are at the other.

Ginny is next to Arthur on his right, with Harry opposite her, Lily on her lap, and James sitting next to her. Albus is sitting next to Harry, and beside him sits Callaria, already pulling food to her plate. That girl has her fathers appetite.

Next to Callaria is Pansy, who is looking at her daughters ever growing food pile with distaste, and Ron is next to her, Lucien still on his lap. Angelina has sat next to George, with Roxanne and Fred then sitting next to her. Luna sits down in between Lysander and Lorcan, who sits next to Fred.

There are four empty seats, before the end of the table where my parents sit. Teddy suddenly pops up, and sits in one, Narca-Jane sitting next to him. I get up, and sit beside her, and Lucas sits next to my dad. Victorie as always, sits opposite him, with Dominique next to her, and Louis beside her. Bill sits with Fleur next to him and Charlie sits next to them.

Charissa takes her place next to Charlie, Bilius in a high chair next to her, and Kathleen having moved next to his high chair. Cassie and Cleo are then next, followed by Esmeralda and Elizabeth. Molly Jr, Percy and Audrey, than Lucy are sat next, then Charlotte. Lucas mom, Clara sat next to Gabrielle, Fleur's sister and Lucille's mother, with Lucille sat between her and Jacques, who is next to Ginny.

"Go on then, you lot, dig in!" Molly says, and everyone starts taking food. I load up as quickly as I can. There are fifty one people here, and if you don't get your food fast, you don't get your food. That's why we only do this once a month. It cost a bloody fortune, it takes three days to prepare, and it's a struggle to get your food, and eat it before someone else steals it.

Eventually though, evryone settles down, and we eat in peace. Okay, maybe not peace, cause of all the people who are here, but a less rambunctious forage for food.

I peer down at Narca-Jane out the corner of my eye, and see that she is once again looking at Teddy. Her platinum blond curls are pulled into two pigtails, and her bangs brush against her eyelids. Her incredibly light blue eyes sparkle, as she looks up at Teddy, and her ivory skin shines. She has light freckles across her nose. Narca-Jane smiles at Teddy, and I notice for the first time that she had at some point of being here, put on pink lip gloss.

I shake my head, and look over at my cousin, Charissa. Charissa looks over at me with a knowing expression. Her gold eyes shimmer at me and I bit back an annoyed groan. I found out Charissa was my cousin in forth year, when the Beauxbaxtons came to Hogwarts fro the Tri-Wizard Tournament. During the war, Charissa has secretly sent me money to buy food, because I had been pregnant while they were searching for the horcruxes, and HAD to eat! I was constantly hungry!

After I had gotten out of Malfoy Manor, with Narca-Jane, cause she had been born in the Malfoy Manor dungeon, I had gone to live with Charissa. Charissa had lived all alone, because Lucius Malfoy had killed Aunt Cassadra, and Uncle Kyrian (his own brother!), and taken her little sister Cissady, when Charissa had been eleven. Our grandmother and grandfather had lived with her, but grandfather died a year before the war and then so did grandmother three months later.

I snapped out of my small reverie, to find Charissa had gone back to speaking to Charlie, who was holding her hand on top of the table. Do these people just live to rub it in my face that I am single or something? Do they have to act so couply? Okay, that's wrong, I shouldn't be so cruel.

I was the one who went and got pregnant at sixteen, therefore meaning no one would ever want to date me again. Wait... thats wrong too. Plenty of people want to date me. I just always turn them down because I don't want Narca-Jane to get upset.

I went to eat some food, and I notice that it's all gone from my plate. Chuckling, I look at the others around me and see that they are all looking at me completely innocently. That'll teach me to day dream while eating at the Weasley Family Dinners. Narca-Jane gets up, having finished eating, and leaves the table. I notice that pretty quickly after, Teddy leaves as well. I frown, and shake my head. Harry looks down the table at me.

"Hey, 'Mione, you okay?" he mouthed, and I nodded. And really, I am. Or at least, I was... until Charissa spoke.

"So, I hear Draco is back in town," she said, and all movement stopped and everyone looked at her, apart from the children who kept eating. I felt ripples of shock from my toes to my head, and I looked around for Narca-Jane almost habitually. Pansy squealed happily, at the news of her best friends return, then her face fell when she realised it would mean telling him about her marriage to Ron. I would have laughed, if I weren't so shocked myself.

"When did Draco get back, dear?" Molly asked, and Charissa smiled thankfully at her. For being the Head of the Hallows family, causing her to constantly be in the Daily Prophet, she really did hate being the centre of attention. I saw Charlie put his hand on hers, and bring it to his lips, kissing it. She looked at him, a little shocked, before looking at the rest of the table again.

"Oh, he got back on Saturday. He came to visit the kids at the Mansion. Had tea with us, it was all very... civilised," Charissa said, sipping Charlie's fire whiskey. Ron, Harry and Ginny all got disbelieving looks.

"Why on earht would you let that asshole," Molly shouted 'Ron!' at him, covering her ears, but Ron continued, "Anywhere near your home after what he did to your family, to everyone, during the war? Are you bloody crazy!?"

Oh crap... he bought up her parents.... he just had to bring them up... Charissa's eyes went black, and then as red as Charlie's hair, as she shot to her feet, glaring at him. My mom had gasped, and covered her mouth, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her sisters death, and my dad was putting an arm around her shoulders. Pansy was glowering at Ron, while the children had all gone eerily silent.

"Ronald! He is my cousin! It's not like I could just ban him from seeing my family! Just be grateful Narca-Jane hadn't been there! And, Ronald, he was NOT the one who killed my parents! It was Lucius! And I still bailed him out of Azkaban! So don't you dare go pointing the finger at Draco because he has not done anything to me that everyone here hasn't!" Charissa snarled, and she pushed her seat back, sending it crashing to the floor, and marched out of the garden, heading to the river at the bottom of it.

"Thanks a lot, Ron," Charlie growled, before following her. Molly sighed, and whipped out her wand. The plates on the table began to stack up, and float through to the kitchen, while everyone sat in silence. I decide that it's time I left, and excuse myself, going to look for Narca-Jane. Lucien, still in Ron's lap, blinks, before he started bawling.


	2. Luria, the Owl

A/N: Okay! So in the last version of the Mudblood's daughter, I really messed up with the ages of the characters. So, to clear up any confusion in this story I made a list of them. These are the more frequent characters in the story.

Bill Weasley - 41  
Charlie Weasley - 39  
Fleur Weasley - 32  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 29  
Gabrielle DeLecour, Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 28  
Lucas Weasley - 13  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows - 12  
Victorie Weasley - 10  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 9  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 7  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 6  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 5  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 4  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 2  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 18 months

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Narca-Jane was not happy about being forced to go home. I knew it. She had practically snarled when I mentioned leaving Teddy. It was not funny at all. I had to threaten to cast a Wingardium Leviosa and levitate her home, before she would detach herself from the blue haired boy. I am seriously going to have to have talks with that boy. I don't notice that I'm scowling dangerously, until Narca-Jane eeps, and runs to her bedroom.

I shake my head, kicking of my trainers, and go through to the living room. The red light is flashing, showing that I have at least one new voicemail. Eugh... I bet its from Terry. Terry is this guy at work, he's nice, handsome, sweet, and hounding me. I like him, sure, but only as a friend. I'm the Head of the Education board at the Ministry of Magic.

I oversee what happens in Hogwarts, Beauxbaxtons and Durmstrang. They made it up because of all the trouble the war caused, and offered me the job of being Head. So I took it, mainly because it meant I would still see Harry once a week because he became an Auror. Ron became keeper for the Chudley Cannons. I delete the voice mail, and go to my bedroom. Stripping down into my underwear, I casually peer into the mirror. Turning, I silently thank Merlin that I never got stretch-marks when pregnant with Narca-Jane.

I cock my head to left, and look at my form. My breasts never really got smaller after I stopped breast feeding. They stayed... well big. My waist had shrunk, and my hips had widened, even more so than when I was at Hogwarts. My skin had this nice golden hue to it, which I got from my dad, I expect. My mom isn't as tanned as I am. My hair had seemed to adapt from being Hermione Grangers hair, into Miona Hallows, and instead of having a bush on top of my head, they were more soft, delicate ringlets now.

My eyes had changed as well. After finding out about my blood line, I had slowly noticed my eye colour starting to change with my emotions. It had shocked me, but, I learned how to control it so they stayed the same colour when in company of Muggles. Also, my wardrobe had changed. Instead of clothes from Primark, and Asda, I had Giovanni's (God knows I love those shoe's) Armani, Vera Wang, in fact, any designer you could think of, I most likely have them in my wardrobe. Charissa had forced me to bin all my old stuff, then took me on a week long shopping trip. It was terrifying. But... the Jimmy Choo's I now own... totally worth it.

I pull on my silk nightgown (yes! Silk! Another thing Charissa forced me to buy! Said my pyjama's were tacky!). The night'gown is floor-length, with lace around the rims, and a heart neckline and off the shoulder bell sleeves. It's white and has a slit up the side. Not that I would say so outloud, but it looks great on me. Slipping my pedicured feet into fluffy white slippers, I walk through to the kitchen.

"Crookshanks! Here puss!" I called, and I heard a sharp miaow, before my devil cat rushes into the kitchen. He's gotten old. And fat, yet I love him all the same. The fat lump of ginger fur looks up at me, with his flattened face all crushed, and his eyes piercing. I roll my eyes, and fill his food bowl with diet cat biscuits, before placing it in front of his royal highness. He looks at it, sniffs it slightly, before turning away, his nose up in the air and padding out of the room, his tail straight up. Stupid, selfish animal. Why on earth did I buy that moron? "That's all your getting, Crookshanks! You're on a diet! You fat little bastard!"

I'm beginning to see why Ron hates that animal so much. Grabbing a bottle of spring water from the fridge, I go through to the living room and plop down on the couch. Turning on the television, I channel surf, until I find something of vague interest on the Discovery channel. It's an expose on the habitats of sea turtles. I don't notice I've fell asleep, until I wake up the next morning.

--

Honestly, you'd think that Narca-Jane would be excited to be going to Diagon Alley! God know's I was when I went! It's such a fascinating place, even now. Yet all she can do is mope and grump about how I made her leave Teddy, and that I am so uncool for dragging her away from him. God you'd think they were soul mates or something! However, when we get there, she is immediately rushing me into shops.

Of course, the second I enter Diagon Alley, I am hounded by Wizards, witches and reporters. All the perks of being the friend of the great Harry Potter, and also the 'missing' Hallows witch. Yay me. Can you sense the sarcasm?

"Miss Hallows! Miss Hallows! What do y-" I cast a silent silencio charm on the reporter, and push through the people. I have a tight grip on Narca-Jane's hand, and she is screaming slightly, as they hound her, trying to get to her. Her hand suddenly slips from mine, and I scream, as she is pulled up by almost every reporter, wizard and witch in diagon Alley.

"MOM! MOM! Help!" I can hear her screaming, and she is so obviously distressed. I try to pull the hordes apart, but there are too many. I pull out my wand, and after about three seconds of debate, Narca-Jane's scream forces me to send a Perfictus Totacalus at them. They seize up, and fall to the ground. Narca-Jan yeels for me, and lauches herself at my waist, hugging me tightly. She is sobbing.

Stupid bloody reporters. Attacking my daughter! The cheek of them! How could they think they would get away with that?! Grasping Narca-Jane's hand, I look angrily at the reporters, before taking her to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Her old owl died. He had been Ron's owl Pig. He had given her him for her eleventh birthday, but he had died two weeks ago. I promised her I would get her a new one.

Her eyes light up, and turn gold the moment we step into the Emporium, and she is quickly rushing round trying to find the perfect owl. I walk over to the counter and smile at the girl who is working behind it. She looks slightly star stuck. Bloody hell. "Hiya, so obviously you know who I am," I say, and she nods, speechless. God, doesn't she know staring is unnerving? Narca-Jane rushes over to me, her face like a light bulb.

"I found it! Mom! I found it!" she cheers, and at first I was afraid, I was petrified, but I let her drag me to where her 'found' owl was. She leads me to a spotted barn owl, which I must say was very beautiful. It's eyes were huge, like a bush babies, and pure black. It had a heart shaped face and spotted white milk chocolate feathers on it's back and wings. It chest however was pure white, and at it's neck, there was a brown ring of spots, all in a perfect v shape. The bird was quite big, yet still small enough to be called petite.

I look at the price tag. Holy crap! It's like, three hundred and eighty galleons! I mean... sure... I have spent more than that on shoes (don't judge me! They were so cute!) and a book, but it's a lot of money. I look at Narca-Jane, but she looks so happy and is stroking the owl through the bars of its gold cage. Sighing, I lift the cage from its stand and go over to the counter, placing the ridiculously expensive bird on the counter.

"Oh! I see you have chosen Luria as your new owl. She is a very exceptional bird, it's a good choice. She can fly up speeds of seventy miles per hour, and has unheard of senses. Plus, she can find her way anywhere. She is a great owl to have, extremally well-behaved, doesn't even need to be in a cage. That's be three hundred and forty Galleons please. Food and accessories come free with the bird," the girl says, and i grumble and hand her the money. She disappears after cashing in the money, and comes back with a very large bag of food, accessories and treats for Luria.

I cast a shrinking charm on it, and put it in my pocket. Pickign up the owl, I carry her out of the shop, Narca-Jane skipping behind me. Luria is silent, as I set her down and open her cage door. I hold out my hand to her, and she sniffs it, before squawking and hopping onto my arm. Narca-Jane laughs, and stroked Luria's feathers, before holding out her arm for Luria to fly over to. Luria does so, and I am glad that Narca-Jane loves her bird so much.

I shrink the cage, and put it in my pocket as well, before leadig Narca-Jane to Bourgin and Burkes bookshop. It's still my favourite shop in the world. "Narca, sweetie, do me a favour and get me a basket, I don't want to have to carry all your school stuff," I ask her, and she just beams at me, before holding up a basket. Hmm... she must hav known what I was going to say already. I smile sheepishly, and take the basket from her.

Walking over to the shelves, I look over them, before pulling out a book and dropping it into the basket. Narca-Jane, who loves to read just as much as I do, drops a book in as well. "Narca, what do you think about learning about toadstools?" I ask, and she goes 'ewe!' sticking out her tongue at me. I laugh, and pull out a book on Quidditch. Surprisingly, she loves quidditch. Or not surprising, considering who her family and her father is.

"How about book on the history of quidditch?" I ask, and laugh at her reaction.

"Oh my god! Really? Oh so totoally yes! Put it in mom! Oh! and can I get a new broom? The Thestral 300 is out now! And you know how much i have been dying to get one of those! Please! Please!" She is jumping up and down, causing Luria to fly up of her arm and onto my shoulder. Her face is completely hopeful, and I can't find it in my heart to say no, so as always, I give in. God, this girl is so spoiled. Maybe I shoul- OH CRAP! Oh my god, oh my god...

Malfoy has just walked into the book shop.


	3. The Bracelet

A/N: Okay! So in the last version of the Mudblood's daughter, I really messed up with the ages of the characters. So, to clear up any confusion in this story I made a list of them. These are the more frequent characters in the story.

Bill Weasley - 41  
Charlie Weasley - 39  
Fleur Weasley - 32  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 29  
Gabrielle DeLecour, Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 28  
Lucas Weasley - 13  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows - 12  
Victorie Weasley - 10  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 9  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 7  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 6  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 5  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 4  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 2  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 18 months

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

I quickly duck down, causing Luria to squawk in shock. I crawl behind the bookshelf, leaving Narca-Jane standing looking like a lost little lamb. Oh crap! I can't leave her out there in the open! What if he sees her? I peer round the corner, and tug on the sleeve of her Vera Wang pink silk cardigan. She looked down at me, a confused look on her pretty little face. when I pull her round the shelf, she squeals, and I cover her mouth.

"Shush! We have to get out of here!" I hiss, and her eyes start changing colour to a light violet. She is obviously really confused. Luria spreads her wings, landing on Narca-Jane's shoulder. I get to my feet, hunching down, and hold onto Narca-Jane's hand. She winces at my grip, but I am still panicking. Malfoy can not see me. If he did... god knows what would happen. I look around the edge of the bookshelf, and see that Malfoy is standing at the counter, speaking to the owner of the shop.

I drag Narca-Jane, and she quietly squeals, while Luria flys ahead of us, and out the door. We almost make it, when the door opens, and a rush of children shopping for Hogwarts all flood in, and send Narca-Jane and I backwards, thudding into a bookshelf. Ow! Bloody books fell on my bloody head! Rubbing the spot where the heavy book bumped my head, I look at Narca-Jane. Her curls, all shimmery and silvery blond where mussed, and her bangs were in disarray. The poor twelve year old looked like someone had just dragged her through a hedge backwards.

Plus, there was a horrible tear in that oh so expensive Vera Wang cardigan. Dang... it was my favourite one on her as well. Wait... that sounds so wrong of me... I really need to get a grip. Soon... Narca-Jane looked up at me, her eyes big, and chipmunky (is that even a word? God I hope so, or all those brains and smarts I pride myself on having are completely useless!) her bottom lip slightly pout.

"Mama... what's going on? Why are you so determined to leave? We normally spend HOURS here! We're on a first name basis with the shops owner for Merlins sake!" Narca-Jane scolds me, and I feel a bit like a petulant child. Her gaze is set, and determined, and I nearly cower. That girl spends far too much time with Professor McGonnagle! Wait... that sounds sooo Slytherin of me.

"Mama..." her tone is warning now. It's the 'if you don't give me answers, I am going to hex you while you sleep and give you pulsating boils' tone she had developed over the years. Gets it from her Aunt Ginny, my guess is. She's still glaring at me, and I quickly look over at Malfoy. He has moved and is now he heading towards the bookshelves. He still hasn't noticed me yet. Narca-Jane looks over at him, then back at me again. "Who's that man?"

She's playing with her bracelet now, and I know she must be getting mad. Though she always wears it, the only time she touches it is when she get's frustrated. It's incredibly important to her as it's the only thing of her fathers family she owns. I remember when Narca-Jane was still at Hargreaves Primary, and someon had stolen it. Narca-Jane had gotten so mad, and attacked the person, so I got called into the school.

_"This behaviour is unacceptable, Lady Hallows!" the Head of the school ranted. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. Her face was so funny, all round and red. She looked a bit like Miss Trunchbull from the Matilda movie. Only not half as scary. I must have slipped into a daydream, because she yells my name. I jump, and look at her._

_"Sorry, Professor Lies. ow, how do you know Narca-Jane doesn't have a valid reason for fighting?" I asked, and she fumes. My god... she is so red. I wonder if she is going to have an aneurysm? I hope not, that might be messy, and I have no experience in the medical field other than dentistry. _

_"Lady Hallows! I know you probably think you own the world, and so does your daughter, but in my school we have rules! And I expect those rules to be followed! My school has an image to uphold, and your daughter is trying to destroy it by getting into fights every week, pranking my teachers, and causing general disruption in her classes. This latest fight is the end of the line! A girl had to go to 's!" she snaps, and that gets my attention. St Mungo's? Me and that girl will be having serious talks about her behaviour._

_"I promise, Professor, I will be having serious words with her when we go home," I start, but she scoffs and cuts me off._

_"No, you can have words with her now. Professor Honey, please bring in Miss Hallows," she sneers, and I almost want to curse the woman. She suddenly reminds me deeply of Bellatrix Lestrange, and that is not someone I particulary like to remember. The door opens, and a baggy suited female teacher walked in, holding Narca-Jane by the back of her black school pinafore and white shirt. The little girls pink and silver tie was tied round her waist, and her curls were mussed and falling out of her pink bows. Dirt streaked across her face and clothes, and she was missing a sock and a shoe. Dear Merlin, she looks a mess._

_"Hiya mama," she says, smiling at me sheepishly. I raise my eyebrows and stand, looking down at my eight year old daughter._

_"Don't you 'Hiya Mama' me, Narca-Jane Hallows. What's this I'm hearing about you sending a girl to St Mungo's?" I ask her, and Narca-Jane looks at her feet, scuffing her shoe against the floor. _

_"She stole my bracelet! Mama!" Narca-Jane cries at me, and I realise that there was a good reason for her fighting. Narca-Jane had had that bracelet since her birth. It was the one thing that she had from her father. It was pure silver, and was a two headed snake. One set of eyes were rubies, and the other had emerald eyes. Every year, at Christmas and her birthday, in the mail a silver charm would get sent, and it would be attached to the bracelet. _

_Narca-Jane's whole existance was based on that bracelet. _

"Mama? You're doing that daydreaming thing again!" Narca-Jane says, and she snaps me out of the reverie I had put myself in. I look at her, blinking. It's times like this, I notice how much she looks like her father. I wished to god she would look like me when she was my little baby girl, I honestly did. But she grew up, to look exactly like a mini replica of her father. I look around, and notice that I can't see Malfoy anymore, sighing in relief, I stand, and brush down my Calvin Klien Jean skirt.

"Come on, Narca sweetie, lets go catch Luria. She flew off," I state, and Narca-Jane gasps, and runs from the shop, to find her. I follow, remembering the incident with the reporters earlier, and find Narca-Jane standing just out of my view. "Narca-Jane! Sweetie! have you-"

Oh god... Malfoy. Holding Luria on his arm. Talking to Narca-Jane. I quickly rush over, praying to lord he doesn't recognise me. "Come on, Narca-Jane. We have to go. Get Luria and..." i get cut off, by Malfoy. Oh god... he recognises me.

"Well, if it isn't the little mudblood turned pure."


	4. Malfoy

A/N: Okay! So in the last version of the Mudblood's daughter, I really messed up with the ages of the characters. So, to clear up any confusion in this story I made a list of them. These are the more frequent characters in the story.

Bill Weasley - 41  
Charlie Weasley - 39  
Fleur Weasley - 32  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 29  
Gabrielle DeLecour, Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 28  
Lucas Weasley - 13  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows - 12  
Victorie Weasley - 10  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 9  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 7  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 6  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 5  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 4  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 2  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 18 months

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

I grimaced, when he said that word, and was tempted to cover Narca-Jane's ears, even though she has most likely heard it at Hogwarts. I heard her and her friends talking about how she was supposedly 'The Mudblood Princess' at school. Apparently she was quite proud of her title. I couldn't understand it. I know that I was never happy with that nickname. But, Narca-Jane isn't me. She's my daughter.

"So, Mudblood, I'm guessing that this Narca-Jane Hallows," he looks her up and down, and I pull her behind me, shielding her from his view. Why is he speaking to me. What does he want? What's he up to? Cautiously, I casually look around, to see if there are any other death-eaters, to see if this is a trap and Malfoy is the one to spring it. Narca-Jane is trying to look at him, but Luria lands on her shoulder, distracting her.

"What do you want Malfoy? Just because we are in public does not mean I will refrain from hexing your ass so fast you'll go blind," I hiss at him, and he smirks. God, I hate that bloody smirk. Makes me want to punch the filthy look of his place, and watch his 'pure' blood dribble down his face from his broken nose.

"Actually, Granger. I don't think you will. According to my darling cousin," I notice the strain he puts on 'darling', "You have a very high image to maintain. Wouldn't risk it even if it was me."

I am seriously willing to risk it. If I can't keep him distracted for long enough, he might figure out Narca-Jane, and then he'll ask questions, and I don't want any questions. Especially not in public. But... if I do hex him, my reputation, for being a good girl, a smart girl, etc, that would be destroyed. Not that it's not already almost in tatters from attacking those reporters. But I was protecting my baby, so that's okay. "Trust me, Malfoy, if you don't tell me what you want right now, I will hex you until you look like a giant boil."

"I was just giving your darling daughter back her owl, Granger. The bloody thing flew onto my shoulder after I left the shop, the girl came running up to me after she saw me with it," he stated, and I almost growl at him referring to my daughter as 'girl'. I know she is one, but he can use her name. But I notice he doesn't even care that I am threatening to hex him. He is standing straight, hands in his pockets, looking down at me (I am a tiny 5'3. I hate being so short!) with a completely stoic, I am so better than you, expression on that perfectly prattish face of his.

Merlin, that's so frustrating! "Malfoy, if that's all, I have to go." I don't really have to go, but he doesn't know that. I just really want to leave. The man makes me want to kill someone. More specifically him. Charissa would never forgive me. Or she might, just be very mad at me for a very long time. I turn to leave, holding Narca-Jane's hand, and begin pulling her away, when he grabs her hand, and kisses it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Narca-Jane," he says, a smile on his lips, and Narca-Jane pulls her hand from him and wipes it on her skirt, nodding. I look at him, suspiciously, and apparate, casting a side-along on Narca-Jane. We end up right at the Hallows Mansion, in Charissa's library. I let Narca-Jane run off to find her 'Uncle Charlie' and collapse onto one of Charissa's big, plush arm chairs, suddenly completely exhausted.

Charissa's library is huge. The room is like 20 metres high, and 50 metres long in breadth. Every wall is covered in bookshelves that reach the ceiling, and the only bit of wall that doesn't have a bookshelf on it is the door. There are several stacks as well, as high as the ceiling, and then close to the door is a small reading area with several large plush chairs which are great for reading in, and a coffee table.

According to Charlie, this is Charissa's favourite place in the whole wide world, and I can so see why. I love it here as well. I hear footsteps behind me, and look over my shoulder to see my beloved cousin now, her nose buried deep into a book, black rimmed glasses balancing on the bridge of her nose, with pink insides.

She looks smartly comfortable, wearing Jimmy Choo ( I have got to get a pair of those, they are so cute!) heels, a black fishtail, knee-length skirt (looks like an Armani, I think) and a white shirt with ruffles at the front, and pearl buttons, with a high neck (definitely a Vivianne Westwood). I cough to get her attention, and she screams slightly, jumping and dropping her book.

"Miona! Merlin, you terrified me!" she smiles, and picks up her book, snapping it shut, and putting it on the coffee table as she walks over to me. I must have a terrible look on my face, cause her face falls, and she grasps my hand. "What's wrong, Miona?"

"Hermione... call me Hermione," I tell her. It's not that I don't like being called Miona. It's just the name is from my life before I was eight, and had my memories erased of being a pureblood and was raised as a muggle. My mom wanted to protect me, from Voldemort and the war, so she erased them, and I was called Hermione Granger, because it was my fathers name. He was actually adopted, by muggles, and really a purblooded wizard from the Swallow family, but that's beside the point.

I notice that Charissa has gone silent, and she has a stony look on her face. I must have offended her. "Charissa... I didn-"

"No... no... it's okay... it's your name," she argues. God... I have upset her. She takes of her glasses and puts them on the table. Her eyes are hazel, hiding all emotion from me. Crap. She must be really mad. "Just tell me what's wrong, Hermione."

"I saw Malfoy. While I was with Narca-Jane."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh."

Charissa and I look at each other. I sigh, and she rolls her eyes. It's funny how I can say something, and she know's automatically what I mean. Of course, Malfoy is her cousin, and she knows what he is like. Or maybe she iss just as protective of Narca-Jane as I am. She opens her mouth to say something when Narca-Jane run in, screaming. Her cheeks are bright red, and she is sobbing.

"Mama! Mama! It's gone! I've lost it!" shechokes, and I rush over to her, pulling her into my arms. I ask what she's lost, and she lets out another loud sob, big salty tears falling from her eyes.

"My bracelet! Mama! I've lost my bracelet!"


	5. Dawna

A/N: Okay! So in the last version of the Mudblood's daughter, I really messed up with the ages of the characters. So, to clear up any confusion in this story I made a list of them. These are the more frequent characters in the story.

Bill Weasley - 41  
Charlie Weasley - 39  
Fleur Weasley - 32  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 29  
Gabrielle DeLecour, Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 28  
Lucas Weasley - 13  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows - 12  
Victorie Weasley - 10  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 9  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 7  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 6  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 5  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 4  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 2  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 18 months

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

I stiffened, and lifted Narca-Jane's arm to look at it. Sure enough, the silver snake bracelet was gone. Narca-Jane was in tears, her eyes having gone deep, deep blue. Shit. Where could she have lost it? THe only person who can put that thing on, and take that thing off is a... "Malfoy," I whisper, and Charissa's expression goes confused.

"Wait, Malfoy took her bracelet? Why would he do that?" she asked, and I look at her with one eyebrow quirked. Realisation hit her, and she slapped her palm to her forehead in realisation. Honestly, I love her an all, but sometimes she can be so dense for a girl who left school as one of top students of her year. Narca-Jane erupts into a frenzy of hiccups, and I call on Dawna, my personal Hallows house elf. She was a gift, so I couldn't exactly say no. I pay her though.

"Dawna, will you be a dear, and take Narca-Jane to the kitchen to get a glass of water?" I ask, and Dawna nods, squeaking out a high pitched 'Yes, miss!', before taking Narca-Jane's hand and apparating to the kitchen with a pop. I stood, and glower into space. Charissa looks at me, covering her mouth with her hand. "Charissa, we have got to get that bracelet back."

Charissa nods, and I realise I must be terrifying her. Softening my features I look at the door as Charlie walks in carrying Bilius and Lucien. Charissa smiles at him, and skips over, taking Lucien from him, and kissing the dirty blond haired baby boy on the forehead. Lucien giggles and takes a lock of her hair in his small chubby hands. I roll my eyes at the typically happy family, and cough. Charissa looks over at me, and I raise my eyebrows.

She sighs, and hands Lucien back to Charlie, kissing him lightly on the lips, before walking over to me. "Charlie, I'll be home later."

--

Draco walked into Malfoy Manor, his head held high, a cold, stubborn expression on his face. In his hand, he tightly grasped the bracelet. The charms made bell-like sounds, as he sauntered towards his mother's study. The walls were lined with pictures of his ancestors, and everything about the manor was very grand, and impressive. His footstep echoed in the large, straight hallways, before he arrived at the large door to his mothers study.

He'd never been allowed in there, but he knew that was where she spent most of her time. He rose a hand to knock on the door, just as it opened, and his mother stepped out. Her hair was pulled into a french twist and a few ringlets of blond curls framed her face. She looked at him, startled slightly, her blue eyes widening, as she quickly shut the door before he could see into it. She locked it, with an old brass key, then brushed past him, gracefully, and began to walk down the corridor.

Draco always found his mothers behaviour suspicious when it came to that room. She wouldn't even let his father in it. Draco felt a pang of sadness burst through his ice cold heart, as he thought of his father, but he pushed it away. "So I found your bracelet, mother," he stated, and Narcissa's eyes widened, as she spun to look at her son. Draco smirked at her, and held out the small bracelet that was enveloped in his large hand.

Narcissa took slow steps forward, almost cautiously, and she gently lifted the bracelet from his hand, biting her lip nervously as she did so. Draco found this action very suspicious, as his mother never got nervous. "Where... where did you find it?" she asked, and Draco put his hand's in his pockets.

"A girl by the name of Narca-Jane Hallows had it. Isn't that interesting mother? I mean, she is a Hallows, and the mudblood Granger's daughter, how on earht would she be able to put it on, I wonder? Especially considering how only pure blooded Malfoys can," Draco asked, and Narcissa would have rolled her eyes, had she not been raised better.

"Oh honestly Draco, you are making everything into on big conspiracy! It's just a bracelet, darling," Narcissa says, and she slips the charmed bracelet into her pocket. Draco shakes his head.

"No, mother, it's not. That bracelet was the first thing father gave you, it was a symbol of your life together. It's been in the Malfoy family for generations, passed on from Wizard to Wizard. It's not just a bracelet," he stated, and Narcissa began to feel guilty. "Why did Narca0Jane Hallows, who has nothing to do with family, have it?"

Narcissa looks at him, before sighing, and walking to her Study. She unlocked the door, and opened it. She gestured for him to go in, and cautiously, he did. "Draco, I have something I should have told you a very long time ago."

"What?"

"Narca-Jane Cassadria Hallows, is your daughter."


	6. Portraits of the Girl

A/N: Okay! So in the last version of the Mudblood's daughter, I really messed up with the ages of the characters. So, to clear up any confusion in this story I made a list of them. These are the more frequent characters in the story.

Bill Weasley - 41  
Charlie Weasley - 39  
Fleur Weasley - 32  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 29  
Gabrielle DeLecour, Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 28  
Lucas Weasley - 13  
Teddy Lupin, Narca-Jane Hallows - 12  
Victorie Weasley - 10  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 9  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 7  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows Lucille DeLecour - 6  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 5  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 4  
Billius Hallows-Weasley - 2  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 18 months

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Draco looked around the room. Pictures hung on the white walls, of Narca-Jane Hallows, at all ages. She was smiling, crying, laughing, being happy in the pictures. There were muggle photo's and wizard ones, which moved, and danced. His mind didn't register what his mother had said, as he walked over to the wall with the large, white marble fireplace at it's centre. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of a Narca-Jane, sitting formally, her blond curls tumbling down her back to her waist, the top layer pulled back in a big green bow. She looked about ten years old.

She wore a white dress, with dare green lace around the edges and an empire waist with a green bow tied at the back. Her eyes were a shocking clear blue, and a small smirk was on her lips. She occasionally blinked, and every now and again she would wave and smile at you.

"Draco, dear, did you hear me? She's your daughter!" Narcissa tried again, and Draco finally realised what she was saying. He looked at her, blinked once, before he burst out laughing. Narcissa rolled her eyes, and sat down in her large, green throne like chair, looking at her nails as she waited for him to calm down. He finally stood, clutching his aching sides, and gasping as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Mother, no offence but that's ridiculous and impossible. Me and the Mudblood Granger have never slept together. Ever," he stated, and Narcissa shook her head. She muttered, and stood, before slapping him across the head. "OW! Mother! What on earth was that for!"

"Firstly, for using that filthy word, I always told you not to have prejudices against muggleborns. I don't ever want to hear you speak that word again. Second, do you really expect that poor girl to let you remember? You caused her misery for years, Draco. Waking up, to find yourself in bed with the person who tormented you, tried to kill you're headmaster and stole your virginity, not exactly a pleasant moment. She obliviated you, Draco," Narcissa explained, and Draco looked at her, before he collapsed into her chair.

"What... when... how?" he asked, panicking suddenly. Draco felt his heart beating faster, and he rubbed his chest, gasping slightly. Narcissa sat on the arm of the chair, rubbing his back, and pulling him to her chest. She hugged him, as he tried to process the information. When he finally pulled himself together, she let him go, and sat opposit him, while he stared up at the portrait of Narca-Jane. "When did she get pregnant?"

"I only know a little. She wasn't keen on telling me everything, so you'll have to ask her for the details. But... I will tell you what I know. Narca-Jane was conceived during your sixth year, at Christmas. Remember, we made you stay there because-" she began to say and he cut her off with a stony glare.

"I know, mother."

"Oh, yes, well, anyway. According to Hermione, please remember she wasn't completely coherent, as she was giving birth as she spilled these details, so she was very vague, you were both incredibly 'bladdered' I believe was her term. You bumped into her as she wandered to the kitchens. She was drunk because someone spiked the Gryffindor punch. so, you two spent the rest of the night together. Next morning, she woke up, you got into an argument, and she obliviated your memory," Narcissa told him, and Draco sat up, looking at the portrait.

Narcissa looked at him worried, as he stood, and walked over to the portrait. The girl blinked, and stood inside it, smiling at him. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but closed it again, and waved instead, her bracelet's charms shimmered in portrait light. Draco looked at his mother. "She can't speak?"

"No. Hermione was very specific on that fact. She gave this to me after your father passed. Not in person, through the Hallows connections, of course," Narcissa stated, yet she went silent as she thought of his fathers death. It was still a fresh in her mind, the death of Lucius. It had only been two years since his death, yet she had done reasonably well in moving on, she thought.

"She looks like you..." Draco muttered, and Narcissa smiled to herself. It was true, she did. Only with curly hair. "Mother, may I have a minute. To collect my thought's."

Narcissa nodded, and stood, walking from the room and closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Aunt Narcy!" Charissa called out, as she and I ran towards her. Narcissa looked up shacked, yet hugged Charissa tightly. After Lucius's death, Charissa had tried to spend more time with Narcissa. She figured that Narcissa would not have let Lucius kill her parent's willingly, so she had tried to forgive her. It's a slow process. Narcissa looks at me, with a barely tolerable look. God! You'd think she'd like me after giving birth to her granddaughter, becoming a pureblood and helping to get her son out of Azkaban. Stupid wench.

"Narcissa, we need the bracelet. Narca-Jane is going mad without it. It's like someone has stole her sanity as well!" I state, and Narcissa nods, opening a silk pouch on her jeweled silver belt. She pulls out the bracelet, and I sigh with relief as she hands it to me. Thank GOD she is Malfoys mother. Otherwise we would never have got this back. Of course, then we probably wouldn't have Malfoy. Then I wouldn't have Narca- I cut myself off there, not liking where this train of thought was leading me.

"You have to go! Draco is here, if he see's you, he will..." Narcissa states, trying to push us away from her study. I look at her, confused, as she pulls on my arm, and not to politely, I yank my arm from her. My eyes narrow on her study, and I spin on my heel and march towards it. She scrambles after me, lifting her skirts, and running ahead of me, covering the lock to her study door. "You can't go in there!"

"Why?" Charissa chirps, gleefully. God... that girl is far too happy. I miss the solemn, silent Charissa. From before Charlie. This one is far too chipper, far too energetic. I wonder if she has been taking pepper-up potion... I look at her closely, watching her movements. She's moving quickly, almost hyper, as she rushes over to Narcissa. Her skin is glowing and her eyes... oh god... she is bloody pregnant again.

I look at Narcissa, now completely pissed off, and I know I know I look worse than when I was in that competition with Harry to get the Lucky potion from Slughorn, and he was doing everything perfectly. Grr... thats part of the reason I got competely drunk at Christmas and slept with Malfoy. Not how i looked... how Harry was... oh never mind. The pointis that's part of the reason I have Narca-Jane.

"Come on, Aunt Narcy! Why can't we go in there? We've been in there before!" Charissa says happily, tugging on the sleeve of her shirt. Narcissa looks trapped, I notice with amusement, and I nearly snigger, but disguise it as a cough. Me and Charissa both step forward, now with equally menacing looks, and she glares back at us, before the door opens and she falls backwards onto her bottom.

Charissa sniggers, then starts giggling, before laughing loudly, clutching her sides. I look at her, then at Narcissa before bursting out laughing as well. We cling to each other, and gasp for breath. "Is something funny, Mudblood?"

I stop laughing and shoot up, looking into the cold, prison bar gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. Narcissa is now standing, behind Malfoy. Charissa collects herself, and gives her cousin a glare. "Draco. That is a filthy, dirty word. Never use it in my presece again."

Her tone is steely and cold, her eyes matching his, as she squares of to him. He looks from her too me.

"You and I have got to have a serious talk about MY daughter."

Oh... shit...


	7. Death becomes you

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update!

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

I look at Malfoy, then glare accusingly at Narcissa. I feel betrayed, and absolutely bloody furious! What bloody right does she have to tell Malfoy about MY daughter? Malfoy looks ready to fight, argue and generally destroy me. Well, you know what. I ain't going down. I square my shoulders, and glower, letting a smirk fall onto my lips. "Very well, Malfoy. Let's talk about my daughter," I state, crossing my arms, and Charissa backs away from me, a nervous smile on her lips.

"Miona... please don't fight..." she says softly, and I pay her no heed. Her hands unconsciously go to her stomach, and Narcissa looks at me, coldly. If I wasn't already trying to keep my temper in check, I would have blown up at her by now. How dare she tell him about my child. Stupid Wench. Charissa's plead with me, and I look away from her to Malfoy, who looks just as defensive as I probably do. Only so much more collected.

"Charissa, sweetie, let's go and get some tea in the garden. You shouldn't put yourself under stress in your condition," Narcissa tells my stressed cousin, as she panics. Charissa looks at me, and with a sigh, nods, allowing Narcissa to lead her away. Malfoy sneers at me.

"I bet you think your so strong keeping my daughter from me," he states, when that was actually the exact opposite of how I felt. "Must be the perfect form of revenge, not telling me about her."

"Malfoy, please. Don't you think if I wanted revenge, I would have told you about her, and then kept her from you?" I state as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it really was. "I really didn't expect to get bloody pregnant, or lose my virginity to someone like you, so why on earth should I have let you know my daughter?"

"Because she was mine as well! I fucking deserve to know her! You had no bloody right to keep her from me!" he snarled and I know deep down he's right, but I refuse to give in.

"Oh really? What would you have done, if you had known, huh? Send us money every month, and try to make sure no one ever found out? Would you have been there when she broke her ankle when she was five? Or when she got her first big tooth and wouldn't shut up about for days?" I hiss, and he glares. "Or would you have been so busy trying to get into Daddy's good books for having an 'impure' child, that you would have missed it? Would you have been there when she said her first word? Or even when she went to McDonald's for the first time?"

I know what I'm doing, and I can tell my the on his face that he does to. He wouldn't have been there, and he know's it as well as I do. Malfoy may have changed, but he hasn't changed that much. Sneering, I turn and start to walk away, when he stops me.

"I would have liked the chance. I would have tried my best. I would have done everything possible to keep Narca-Jane," I hate the way he say's her name, possesivly, and cold. "safe. And I should have been able to have that chance to be her father." I don't even bother to turn to face him, yet I respond cruelly, and coldly.

"Was this before, or after, you became a Death Eater, than Malfoy? Before you killed Dumbledore, or after you failed to? Do you want to know why I didn't tell you? It's because of that filthy, disgusting, EVIL mark on your arm. It's because you got in trouble with Voldomort, and if he found out about MY daughter, that I was pregnant with your child, he would kill her. And me most likely," I say, looking at him over my shoulder. I shouldn't have brought it up, and i know I shouldn't have. But facts were facts, and I lived for facts.

"That's a load of bullshit, Granger," he states, and I turn to face him fully, an exasparated expression on my face. "Oh get a bloody grip, Granger. The reason you didn't tell me was because you were ashamed of yourself. I bet that even Potty and the Weasel don't know who the father is. Their both to stupid to figure it out anyway."

I storm over to him, and raise my hand to slap him, when he grips my wrist and pins me with a glare so frozen, I feel my knee's start to buckle. Not good. "You aren't ever going to lay a hand on me again, Granger. You caught me by surprise last time," I smirk, knowing he is talking about third year, "But not this time. Now here is what's going to happen. You are going to hand Narca-Jane over to me. As she is my daughter, and then you are going to leave."

I look at him, disbelieving, and yank my wrist from his grip, growling as I got my legs back. "Never. You will never take my daughter, and you will never not let me see her. She has lived with me for her entire life, and I have done everything for her. And even if you took me to court, to try and gain custody of her, you can bet that ANY judge would take my side over yours."

Malfoy looks at me, with a hard stare, before pushing me away. "She is my daughter as well, mudblood. And even if there is no point in trying, I WILL have Narca-Jane. You have had her for the last twelve years. It's my turn to have her."

I narrow my eyes on him, and look him dead set in his eyes. I know he's serious, deadly even, yet there is something else. "Malfoy, what do you know about Narca-Jane exactly?" I ask, generally curious, and Malfoy thinks for a moment.

"I know enough," he states, and I quirk my eyebrow. That's just another way of saying 'I know nothing'. Partly, I know it's my fault, all of it, but I push that right down, because I am the one who was with Narca-Jane when she got sick, I was the one who never went back to Hogwarts and I am the one who works day and night (so what if I don't have to! I am not using the Hallows fortune to live off of!) to make sure she had everything she needs.

"Do you know her favourite colour? Her favourite food? Her allergies? Her fears? Her hopes? Her crushes? Do you even know what house she is in at Hogwarts?" I ask and sure, I'm not being fair, cause of course he doesn't know. But for some reason, I can't help it. Part of me want's him to suffer. Part of me wants revenge for everything he has done to me, for getting me pregnant at sixteen and causing my father to never look at me the same as he did when I was younger.

Malfoy is silent, before he looks at the ground, defeated. Suddenly, he looks at me. "What house is she in?" he asks, and I sigh. Of course the asshole would want to know that.

"Slytherin," I growl, and he smirks, looking proud. You'd think I'd just told him she was the queen or something! "Her best friends are Gryffindor's though."

Okay... that's a lie. Stella is in Slytherin, Adalyn is in Ravenclaw and only Riley and Raine are in Gryffindor. But he doesn't have to know that. He glares at me, and I glare back. "I want to meet her."

"Well you can't. She goes back to school on Monday." A pang of sadness pierces my heart as I think of sendig her of to Hogwarts and not seeing her smiling face again until Christmas. I normally go and live with Charissa and her family, when Narca-Jane is at school. My apartment is so... empty and lifeless when she isn't there.

"That's four day's away. I can still meet her in that time, Granger," he states, and I bite my lip.

"You can't... because she doesn't know you exist."

"What!?"

"I told her that her father was dead."


	8. Ministry End of Summer Ball's

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update!

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

"I told her that her father was dead."

The statement hung in the air, causing a thick blanket of tension to suffocate me. Malfoy was staring at me as if I had just ripped out his heart, and crushed it in front of him. Of course that's not possible because to do that he'd actually have to have a heart for me to pull out. He reaches out, and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer and glaring down at me. I shudder in disgust at his touch, and try and yank my arm away, but he refuses to let me go.

"You told her I was dead?" he hisses through grit teeth, and I nod slowly, my eyes widening as his grip tightens. I yelp in pain, as he squeezes my arm tighter and tighter. It felt like my arm was in a vice! He glares down at me with eyes that are so cold, and so empty, that they feel like they a burning me with scorching hot flames. "Why?" His voice seems dead to me, broken, and sad.

"She... she asked... and I didn't... OW! Draco, you're hurting me!" I screech, and he lets me go, shock written onto his features. I hold my arm to my chest, and see the nasty purple bruise already forming. He's looking at me, fearfully, and I whimper, as my fingers brush of the purple area. I glare at him. "You idiot! The Ministry End of Summer Ball is in two days, and you give me a huge fucking bruise? What is your problem?"

"Just tell me why, Granger," he says, once again angry and I glare up at him. Dropping my arm, I turn and start to walk away. I stop and look over my shoulder at him, my eyes narrowed on his tall, muscle bound form.

"I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to know her father was a murderer," I state coldly, and he freezes, as I walk away, swinging my hips for good measure, my head held high. However inside, I am nowhere near as confident as I appear. Inside, all I feel is dark, cold emptiness. And all I really want, is to run far away from him, and hide with Narca-Jane somewhere safe.

* * *

After the disturbing confrontation with Malfoy, I grab Charissa and pull her away, immediately apparating back to Hallows Mansion. She is startled by my sudden demands to leave, but goes along with it, still annoyingly chipper. The minute we arrive, I do a locating spell on Narca-Jane, and run to her, kicking my Jimmy Choo heels off. Charissa is quick to follow, but she walks gracefully behind me, casually talking to the portraits as she passes them.

When I get to Narca-Jane, she is covered in flour as the kids are baking cookies in the kitchen with House Elf's. I immediately pull her into a hug, tightening my grip on her, praying to Merlin that I never have to let her go again, and knowing that I have to. She is gently patting me on the back, nervously.

"Mama...? What's wrong?" she asked, and I look at her. Cupping her chin I look her straight into her emerald green eyes. God those things constantly change colour! She doensn't even bother with emotion or colour control, she just randomly lets them change. Tomorrow they might be pink for Merlin's sake. Oh.. wait... I'm drifting again. God why do I do that? It's so ridiculous! What happened to the Hermione Granger that did something, and stuck to it? Even when I was pregnant, I stuck to searching for those bloody horcruxes. God I hated those things. Evil nasty soul sucking things. "MOM!"

Oh, yeah, I was away to say something profound and amazing, wasn't I? "Narca-Jane, I want you to promise me something, okay?" I ask, and she nods, her eyes widening. "No matter what you hear, what someone tell's you, always come to me for a straight answer. Any question you have for me, anything at all, you can ask me. And I promise that if you do, I will always give you an honest answer."

She looks at me, and I look back. For a moment, it's like she's trying to figure me out, before she nods, and promises. She looks at my arm, and gasps loudly, causing everyone to look at us. "Mama! What on earth happened to your arm!?"

I blink, and look at the large, purple hand print bruised into my arm, and suppress a shudder. That's so not going to match the colour of my dress for the Ball. Not that I even like going to these things, but Narca-Jane, for all her Quidditch-loving, Marauder worthy personality, loves Balls, and dressing up. So I go just so I can take her, so she can dance, and have fun at the stuffy, old people parties.

* * *

Draco sat in front of the large, grey stone fireplace of his drawing room, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand, glowering into the flames. Suddenly, there was crack a burst of flames, with Blaise Zabini, one of his best friend's from Hogwarts, stepping out, and smiling at him. "Draco! Mate! Why so broody?"

He glowers, and throws his glass into the fireplace, causing a small explosion of fire to heat up the room. Blaise rose his eyebrows, as Draco stood, and walked over to the fireplace. He leaned on it, pressing his forehead against his arm as he glared into the flickering orange flames. Blaise sighed, and sat in the chair opposite Draco's one. Draco's ivory skin glowed orange in the fire's light, and Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco's drama act. "Look, mate, if you don't tell me what happened, how am I supposed to help?"

"Turns out I have a kid, with the Mudblood Granger," Draco states, and he waits for Blaise to say something, exclaim in shock and outrage, yet Blaise is oddly silent. Draco turns, and narrows his eyes on his best friend. Blaise is looking around the room innocently, whistling to himself. Draco scoffs in disbelief, and shakes his head chuckling. "You knew. You BLOODY KNEW! And you bloody fucking didn't tell me!"

"Look, Draco, mate, Pansy told me. She made me take an Unbreakable Vow not to tell you! I wanted to tell you! Honestly I did!" Blaise protests, and Draco rant's angrily to himself. "Draco! Come on, mate! You know I wouldn't keep something like that from you if I had a choice in it! Hermione was-"

"Granger!? You've spoken to the Mudblood?! You'veactually had a conversation with her about Narca-Jane?" Draco asks, and Blaise nods. Draco mutters, and looks away from Blaise shaking his head, before looking shaprly at him again. "When? Why!?"

"At the Ministry End of Summer Ball. Hermione goes to it every year, and I go to, so normally we all end up hanging together while the kids all play together. Hell, I've even spoken to Narca-Jane. Anyone with half a brain can tell she is your daughter mate," Blaise stated, and Draco nods, before his eyes widen and he looks at Blaise with a suspicious look.

"You say they both go to this Ball every year?" Draco asks, and Blaise nods, wondering where he was going with this. Draco smirks, and Blaise's eyes widen, before he shoot's up in realisation.

"Draco, mate! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, yes mate. You have got to get me into that Ball, Blaise."


	9. Her Green Dress

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! The first part of this chapter is in third person. It's easier to write descriptions. X :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Blaise sat in Hermione's living room, at her apartment. He was wearing a set of black dress robes, with green trimmings, his black hair combed back from his chocolate skinned face. His indigo eyes glowed with mirth, as Hermione rushed around, putting on diamond hanging earrings. Her curls were pulled into a sophisticated chignon, leaving her creamy skinned neck bare, and her shoulders bare as well as her back.

She wore a white satin dress, that brushed against the floor, with rose bead embroidery at the heart shaped neckline, and had tight, off the shoulder, sleeves that pointed at her wrists to her middle finger, with a small loop to keep them in place. The dress skirt fell straight, then flared around her knees, swaying and swishing over her legs as she moved. The back dipped low, in a round arch. She wore white heeled sandals which clicked against the laminate flooring as she walked. She peered at Blaise, as she did her diamond necklace up, looking in the mirror above the fireplace.

"Blaise, are you sure that your wife doesn't mind you taking me to the Ball? I mean..." she starts and Blaise shakes his head. Hermione looks at him, her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised. Blaise stood, and clasped her necklace for her, before turning her to face him.

"We both know, my wife HATES Balls, if anything, she is incredibly grateful that I am taking you," Blaise states, and Hermione rolls her eyes, before yelling on her daughter and her friends. She lifts her skirt, exposing her sandals, and pink painted toes, before walking away from Blaise, frustrated. Blaise sighed, and sat down again, as the fire exploded and a blue haired boy in a black set of dress robes walked out of them. "Hey Teddy."

"Hey. Where's Aunt 'Mione?" he asked, scratching the back of his neck. Blaise looked at the twelve year old boy, and pointed towards Narca-Jane's bedroom. Teddy started to walk towards it, when Blaise pulled him back by his collar.

"Sorry, kid, but no boys allowed in there. Blondie's orders," Blaise stated, and Teddy frowned, before going over to the television, and turning it on. He switched it over to the football, and sat on the couch in Blaise's old seat, watching it. Blaise furrowed his eyebrows, and sat next to the kid. "What's this?"

"Dude, you don't know what footie is? Where have you been living, the dark ages? It's like muggles quidditch this stuff!" Teddy exclaimed, a look of shock evident on his face. Blaise looked sheepish, before nodding. Teddy gaped at him, before a big grin covered his face, and he went back into a huge explanation on the game, and all it's rules and moves. Blaise just blinked at him, clueless.

"I don't care! You are not wearing all that make-up! Get it off now!" Hermione's voice floated through to the living room. It was followed by a 'But Mama!'. "No buts! You are not a goat! Now get it off! Narca-Jane! If you don't take it off I will!"

That statement was followed by a lot of screams, and shout, then it went quiet. Teddy and Blaise looked at each other, before the door opened, and Hermione walked out, looking like a proud queen. She did a quick spell, fixing her hair, and cleaning her dress. She smoothed it down, and smiled at them. "Teddy, you came! I am so pleased you made it!" she said happily. She walked over to him, and gave him a quick hug, before going into the kitchen. Crookshanks suddenly appeared and followed her, like a huge orange football.

"Oh bug off you stupid fat animal!" Hermione yelled, and Crookshanks darted out of the kitchen, terrified, and ran straight into Narca-Jane's now closed door. Hermione walked into the living room, a million galleon smile on her face, carrying a champagne flute filled with bubbly champagne. "So, Teddy, looking forward to this evening?"

"Yes, Aunt 'Mione. I really am!" he grins, and Hermione nodded, sipping her champagne. Suddenly, Narca-Jane's bedroom door opened, and one by one the girls walked out. Leading the group was Adalyn Spears.

Adalyn was the tallest of the group, and wore a light pink, knee-length dress, with a ruffled layered skirt, and a halter neck. Around her waist was a thick dark pink bow, and she wore flat dark pink shoes. She carried a small dark pink bag as well. Her red hair was pulled into a messy chignon, with straight bangs framing her ivory skinned face, and sparkling blue eyes. Following her was Stella Zabini, who was a little bit smaller than her.

Her dark blond hair was loose around her shoulders, curled, and she wore an strap yellow dress. It had a heart neckline, with frills along the edges, and a full, knee-lengths skirt, with white daises sewn onto it. She had a white ribbon around her waist, and on her feet she wore a pair of white flipflops. Her indigo eyes and half cast skin were what pointed out the fact she was 100% pureblooded Zabini.

Behind her walked Riley Adams, whose platinum blond hair was pulled into a french twist with her bangs loose and straight. Her soft brown eyes looked ahead of her mischievously. She wore a shimmery blue dress, with off the shoulder pointed sleeves, and a full knee length skirt. She wore blue ballet pumps, which had ribbons that wrapped up her legs. Her dress was the plainest of them all, but it was so simple that it was perfect for Riley.

Following her, slightly timidly, was Raine Gray. Raine's black hair was straightened, and then pulled into a ponytail, tied by a lilac ribbon. She wore a lilac strapless dress, with a dark purple swirl pattern all over it. She wore slink-back purple flats. It's skirt was full, lifted by several layers of chiffon, and she was just slightly smaller than Stella. She bit her lip, her green eyes flicking over the others in the room.

Then, finally came Narca-Jane. She looked around, and blushed when her eyes landed on Teddy. She wore a green dress, emerald green, that looked like the dress Hermione wore to the Yule ball, only ending at her knee's. Around her waist was a darker green bow, which tied at the side, and she wore white gloves. On her feet she wore dark green pumps, and she carried a dark green clutch bag. Her hair was pulled up into a simple, neat chignon, with green ribbon tied through it.

Hermione looked proudly at her, and Narca-Jane beamed at them. Teddy walked over to her, and kissed her hand. She giggled, and slapped him gently on the head. "God! Teddy, no need to be so formal! We've been friends forever!" Narca-Jane said happily, and Teddy's face froze, as she went over to her girlfriends, and pulled them into a hug. Blaise watched as Teddy frowned, and looked at Narca-Jane's back, before she looked over at him, and he pasted a grin on his face. "Come on Teddy! We're so gonna get our picture taken!"

* * *

I stand at the front, waiting for the announcer to call my name, look behind me at the girls and then look at Blaise, who was holding my arm. I smiled up at him, and then turn to face the door as it opens. We enter, going at a quick pace, closely followed by the girls, and then Teddy and Narca-Jane. All the Heads of Departments and their families and guests get their arrival's announced.

Soon after we arrive, the Ball is in full swing. I was sipping champagne, making pleasant conversation with my superiors, while keeping an eye on Narca-Jane. Honestly, these people are so boring! God, all I want is to be at home, curled up on my couch, watching a stupid funny movie with my daughter, before I spend the second-last full day I have with Narca-Jane at the final family dinner of this year until Christmas, and then packing up the last of her stuff and send her off to school.

It's only when you have to do it yourself, that you realise how hard sending your children of to Hogwarts is. I peer around, noticing Blaise has vanished, and then look back at the old guy who I am speaking to.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the powder room," I lie, smiling at the man, and he nods, shaking my hand. Ugh... old people's hands... ugh... they feel so gross. I turn away, and conspicuously wipe my hand on my dress, walking towards the Ladies room. I enter, only to hear the sound of moaning in one of the stalls. I grit my teeth, biting back a groan, as I hear the moan turn into a slightly higher scream before it's muffled.

Okay.... that is SO wrong! There are kids here... and there are people... in the stalls! Shaking my head, I turn and leave, slamming the door behind me. Those people should be ashamed of themselves! I stride over to the girls and Teddy, who are all dancing together, and smile at them, until I notice Narca-Jane has gone. "Girls? Where is Narca-Jane?"

"Oh, Daddy said he had o speak to N.J. Said it was super important," Stella states, and I nod, thanking her then walking away. I look around for Blaise and Narca-Jane, but they aren't anywhere around. Furrowing my eyebrows, I walk towards the balcony doors, quickening my pace. I burst through the door, and see no one.

"Narca-Jane! Blaise!" I call out, but no one replies. I am seriously starting to get worried, as I run back inside, and over to the exit hall. Where are they! I rush out into the hall, frantically looking around for them, when I see a glimpse of platinum blond turning a corner. Sighing in relief, I go to follow, when inside the hall there is a chorus of screams. My instinct kicking in, I pull my wand out of my sandal strap, and race back into Ballroom. Upon entering, I almost faint, when I see the attackers.

Death Eaters and Dementors.


	10. Pansy and the Weasel

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! The first part of this chapter is in third person. It's easier to write descriptions. X :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Dementors swarmed the room, covering lit ceiling in a blanket of black. I ran into the Ballroom, my wand ready, firing curses at the Death Eaters who were entering through balcony doors. I try and make my way over to the girls and Teddy, but they are suddenly pulled into the crowd. People are screaming, running for the hall, and my hearts beating so loud that it is cutting out all the sound around me.

"Expelliamus!" A jet of green hits my hand, sending my wand flying, and in a moment of insanity I forget about my wand-less magic, and panic. I hear a snap, and I know instantly that it was my wand being crushed. I gasp, and then hear a yell from the doorway. _'MAMA!' _The scream of my daughter surrounds my, and I spin to look at her. Relief fills me, and I hitch up my skirts to run to her.

"CRUCIO!" screeches from behind me, and my eyes widen as a the red beam shoots past my head, hitting Narca-Jane in the chest. She spins, and hits the floor, screaming, and it's as if time stops. My hair flies around my face, and my eyes widen, as a scream rips itself from my throat, I spin to see who threw the curse. Antonin Dolohov stood, a crazed look on his face. A surge of fury surged through me, and I quickly move, as time speeds itself back up.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I screech, and the minute the words pass my lips, I realise the weight of them. The green blast fires from the palms of my hand, and flies at him, just missing his head, and crashing through the window where it vanishes. I run at him, ready to claw his eyes out. "YOU MONSTER! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! YOU SICK FILTHY ARSE!"

Suddenly, two arms, strong, heavy arms wrap around my waist. I furiously lash out, screaming angrily. "HE HURT MY DAUGHTER! HE HURT MY BABY!" I scream, and I fight, kicking, punching, and elbowing my captor. They are dragging me out of the Ballroom, and I drive my heel down onto his.

"Granger! Cut it out you fucking bitch! You have to get out of here!" I hear Malfoy's voice hiss at me, and I freeze. He drags me without force, and I gasp as I see Narca-Jane.

"Let me go! My daughter! My baby!" I shout, and she is suddenly scooped up by a pair of black arms. My eyes make contact with Blaise's and i mouth thank you, before a flash of white light pierces my chest. The last thing I hear before I pass out, is Malfoy's voice going 'Shit'.

* * *

Draco stood over Narca-Jane, the only sign of his worry was the fact that his eyebrows were furrowed. He briefly glanced over at Hermione, who still lay, sleeping from the curse that knocked her out. Frowning, he looked back at Narca-Jane, who whimpered in her agonized slumber, and frowned deeper, before brushing her mussed up platinum curls from her forehead. wen he realised what he was doing, he sharply tugged his hand back, and turned on his heel.

He strode from the room, looking at Hermione, almost furiously, before closing the door gently. His expression cold, and vacant, he marched from the room, towards his drawing room, running a hand through his platinum hair, messing it up slightly.

Blaise sat in his chair, his head in his hands. His bow tie was undone, hanging around his neck. He had lost his robe, and his waistcoat, and was only wearing his shirt, trousers and shoes. He looked up at Draco, when he heard the door close. His eyes were red, and his cheeks were tear stained. "Look... Blaise... mate..."

"Don't you dare 'Blaise, mate' me! I left MY daughter in there! With a bunch of Death Eaters and Dementors, bacause of you! I left my daughter, there, and saved yours instead! So don't you fucking dare 'Blaise, mate' me!" Blaise shouted, shooting to his feet. He grabbed Draco by the collar and crashed him into the heavy oak door. He snarled, before he broke down, falling to his knees, sobbing. Draco bent down and pulled Blaise into a hug, silently hating himself for doing this to his best friend.

After a few minutes, Blaise pulled himself together, pushing Draco off him and sitting in his chair, while Draco sat opposite him. "Okay, do you know who is leadign these bastards now?" Blaise asked, and Draco thought for a moment, looking serious, and broody, before he shook his head.

"But I do know that Dolohov is back in," Draco stated coolly. Blaise looked at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

"How?"

"Because he's the bastard that cast a crucio on my daughter," Draco hissed, and he jumped, when he heard fast approaching footsteps.

* * *

I sat up, looking around her, completely dazed. The last thing I remember was lots of black and then pain, extreme pain, and then blacking out. Reaching out, in the darkness, I felt my mother's form lying beside me. Smiling, I hopped of the side of the bed, wincing in pain when my feet made impact with the cold, hard, stone floor. Frowning, she shook it off, before walking to the door. Peeking over to her mother, she smiled, before leaving.

Leaving the bedroom, I so totally realized I was SO not at Hallows Manor. Or our apartment. There were pictures of a bunch of really blond people, like me, up on the walls. Only Grandpa Kyrian is blond in our family. Shrugging, I run through the building, and realise it's huge quickly. But I want to make the Slytherin Seeker post this year, so the excercise is good. I race round a corner, and scream when a large door opens.

Falling back onto my butt, I blussh totally completely embarressed, when this mega hot, but mega old (like my MOM'S age! That's like super old!) Adonis looks down at me. Come on girl! Pull yourself together! Get of the bloody floor at least! I pull myself to my feet, trying to preserve as much dignity as possible, and realise he is looking at me like I'm some sort of bloody miracle. I suddenly have the strangest urge to stick my tongue out and stomp on his foot. Weird...

"You're up?" he asked, finally speaking, and I realise that his voice is sooo like his looks. Adonisly (so not a word, trust me. I've read the dictionary) and deep. I blink twice, and nod.

"Er... you that Malfoy dude, aren't you? The one my mom hates," I state bluntly, and i see him frown and nod. "Great! Now, do me a favour. Where's the kitchen? I'm starving, and like Uncle Ron says, you should never talk on an empty stomach. Actually, Uncle Ron says you should never do anything on an empty stomach, but he is always eating anyway. Aunt Pansy, she is like so hating how Uncle Ron eats, even though they are married. So yeah, do you have any food?"

God i am sooo hungry. Starving even. I would kill for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. With a side of chips. And... and pasta! I feel my mouth water, and look at the Malfoy dude hopefully. "Food?"

"Oh, yeah, follow me, I'll take you to the kitchen," he states, and I smile happily, while my stomach rumbles loudly. He chuckles, and leads me somewhere. God I hope this dude ain't some sort of creepy, wierdo pervert.

"Wait. Pansy and THE WEASEL are married?! BLAISE!"


	11. Lost

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! The first part of this chapter is in third person. It's easier to write descriptions. X :D

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

"Wow! It's huge! Bigger than Auntie Charissa and Uncle Charlie's kitchen!" Narca-Jane gushed, her eyes big, and fluttery as she twirled around Draco's kitchen, her hands clasped to her chest, a Cheshire cat grin on her ivory skinned face. Any pain that had been in her eyes, any doubt that she had had about Draco, had vanished, and now, she was just plain starving. "I remember this one time, Stella, Riley, Raine, Adalyn and me, we all..."

She blinked, before spinning and looking at Draco with a horrified look. "Stella! Riley! Raine! Adalyn! Where are they!? Did they get out!? Tell me!" she begged, her eyes filling with tears, fading to dark, deep black. Draco's own eyes widened, and he stepped backwards slightly. He wasn't used to crying girls, especially not when they where his daughter. "Oh my god. I can't stay here. I have to find them. I will NOT put up with those bloody other Slytherin's without Stella! It's bad enough being a slytherin who is best friends with a Ravenclaw and GRYFFINDOR'S when you're a Slytherin, but when the only person in you're house who doesn't call you a Mudblood Princess is missing, then it's a mega pain! So I HAVE to find her!"

Narca-Jane began to head for the fireplace in his kitchen, and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Draco snapped into action and chased her, and just as she threw the powder down and shouted Ministry of Magic, he reached her in time to get his hand burnt by the green burst of flames that engulfed Narca-Jane. He yanked his hand away, and the flames vanished, leaving his white marble fireplace empty.

"Shit. Granger is going to kill me. And possible Blaise will as well."

* * *

Narca-Jane hid behind the fountain, before darting across the floor towards the White hallway. She heard voices, and hid behind a suit of armour. As two robed figures walked past, she held her breath, before pulling her wand from under her dress. "Stupefy," she muttered, and a small bolt of white light fired from her wand and hit the two on their back. She smirked. "Merlin I love magic!"

Looking around, she quickly ran over to the two black robed men, and pulled them into an empty office, before stripping one and stealing his robes. Grimacing, she opened the door and quickly ran out the room. Pulling out her wand again, she looked around, and muttered a locating spell her mother had taught her. Hermione had taught her it when she was five, in case she ever got lost, and needed to find Hermione in a shopping centre or the Hallows Manor.

A map of The Ministry appeared in front of her, and a red dot where Stella was appeared. It was a room by the Ballroom, a few hallways away. "Oh thank God they are still here!" Narca-Jane whispered, before running in the direction of the room, her platinum curls bouncing around her shoulders, as she hurtled through the vast corridors.

She stumbled, tripping over the over sized robe, and fell, her wand flying from her hand as she fell to the ground. "Owie..." she whispered, putting her palms flat on the cold marble floor, and pushing herself up. She fell back onto her bottom, with an oomph, and bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. Shaking her head, she pulled herself to her feet and continued on, blood trickling down her leg from her grazed knee. She walked over to her wand, and picked it up, casting the spell again, and running this time to Stella's location.

"Come on Stell, you can't just leave me alone. If you're... I will never forgive you," she whispered to herself, and she skidded to a halt, when she came to the room. Readying her wand in case of an attack, she slowly opened the door. The door opened with a creak, and Narca-Jane's heart thumped in her chest, as she stepped into the room. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her, and she felt a wand pointed at the back of her neck.

"Who are you!" Riley's voice sounded, and Narca-Jane relaxed in relief, spinning and hugging her best friend. "Wha-!"

"Oh thank GOD you guys are alright! Is everyone here? Raine? Adalyn? Stella? Teddy?" Narca-Jane asked, and somewhere in the darkness, she heard Teddy say 'Lumos'. she saw the tear-stained, messy haired, rumpled clothed figures of her five closest friends, and nearly screamed in happiness. "How did you get out? Why didn't those evil guys kill you?"

"We got away and hid in this room. We've been here for ages!" Stella moaned, and she plucked at the hem of her dress. "The worst thing of it all, is that I'll never be able to wear this dress again, because I tore it!" Narca-Jane laughed and hugged her, while Stella pouted happily.

"Okay, enough with the touchy-feely crap, how do we get to the fireplaces without being caught?" Riley asked, raising her eyebrows.


	12. The Truth

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This entire chapter is back in Hermione's POV.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

I wake in a strange room, in a bed with black curtains, still wearing my dress from the Ball. It was rumpled, and smelled horribly and my arm is throbbing. Never again will I wear this. The minute I get to Hallows Manor, cause I so obviously am not there. Charissa NEVER decorates in black, I am giving this dress to Dawna to burn! Or maybe to wash and she can have it. I don't know why I bought the thing anyway, I think it was Narca-Jane... OH CRAP! Narca-Jane! Where the hell is she? Oh giddy diddly lordly wordy giddy Soddy Dumblydore shoddiness. Wow. That was a lot of weird words.

"Do you always talk to yourself, Granger?" I hear a voice behind me, and I scream, spinning to look at it's owner. Oh, it's just Malfoy. What the hell does he want? I ask him, and he gets this foul, nasty ferret-like look on his face. He-he. Ferret. Malfoy. Mal-ferret. He's scowling deeper now, and I realise that once again I was talking out loud. Why the hell do I keep doing that? God, I need to see a psychiatrist. I used to have one after the war, because I was a little crazy, and I didn't want to end up like that filthily whore bitch Bella- "God Granger. You're monologuing again."

"Oh shut it, Mal-ferret. What the bloody hell do you want? And where the bloody hell is my daughter? And where am I?" I ask him everything at once. It's good to get these questions of ones chest. Malfoy looks guilty. Why does he look guilty? Oh god. What has happened to Narca-Jane? My eyes immediately glare at Malfoy, and I muster up all the hate I posses into a scowl, as I stand from the messy bed and put my hands on my hips. I can only imagine what my hair looks like. Probably the bush it was when I was in Hogwarts. "What have you done, Malfoy."

My tone is like ice, freezing the air around me, and I just hope my glare burns Malfoy into a tiny pile of worthless ashes. Malfoy however, unfortunately, has not spontaneously combusted like I wish he would, but walks into the room, closing the door behind him. Oh shit. The last time that happened Narca-Jane happened nine months later. My glare vanishes, and I fight the blush that threatens to stain my cheeks, taking a step back from him. He looks at me interestingly.

"You are at Malfoy Manor, _my _daughter had gone Gryffindor on us and run off to save her friends, and I haven't done anything particularly _'bad '_in a while." As he said this, my mind hones in on his use of the fact that Narca-Jane has gone 'Gryffindor'. Ugh, what an arse. Going to save you friends does not make you a- WHAT!? She's done what!? Oh that stupid little... calm... calm... GOD SHE IS AN IDIOT!

"Why didn't you stop her! You are such a prat, Malfoy! AND A TERRIBLE FATHER! Of course it's only to be expected considering who your own father was. I bet you're just like HIM!" I snarl, adding the last comment as revenge for the bruises on my arm. Malfoy's eyes narrow on me, and he growls deeply, a furious look falling across his strong, fine cut, handsome feat- WAIT! Hold up and back a truck! Malfoy is not handsome. The mere thought of him BEING handsome disgusts me. He strides towards me, practically oozing rage, and power in every step, and I back up as well, before I am trapped against the wall.

"Listen, you filthly whore of a mudblood, and listen well. I am nothing like my father. My father may have been a coward, and a bastard, but you have no right to say he was a bad father. He did the best for me he could, and you have no right to mouth your filthy muddy mouth of about him. Keep your dirty rotten opinions to yourself," he hissed, and I glower at him.

"Oh yeah, cause a good father is PROUD when their son becomes a disciple for pure evil," I snarl sarcastically, and he snarls back at me, furious.

"Yeah, cause a good mother lies to her daughter when she asks about her father and tells her he is dead," he responds, and once again, guilt picks at my heart. I look down at my feet, sighing. "You should have told me about her, Granger. And you should not have erased my memories from that night. That was one of the worst years of my life. And it's nice of how you lied to my mother. 'Someone spiked the Gryffindor punch'. Don't make me laugh. You would never drink anything you haven't gotten by your own hand. And I know that you were at Slughorn's bloody Christmas Party. I saw you."

I look at him, and then look away, completely ashamed. I couldn't argue with him, because it was true. I wouldn't drink anything I didn't get myself, and he had saw me at Slughorn's party. "Which means, mudblood, that you had to have willingly fucked me. Because that's the only way you would have."

I feel my eyes fill with tears, and a sob bites at the back of my throat as Malfoy sneers down at me. He lets me go, and I crumple to the ground, holding my arms as cries tear themselves from my throat, and silently, I berate myself for letting Malfoy affect me like this, for letting his piece together the truth.

I, Hermione Granger, also known as Miona Claria-Jane Hallows, willingly and maybe not so happily, slept with Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, the Ferret, and the all round asshole who tried to kill Dumbledore.


	13. Tea and Biscuits?

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! Most of chapter is back in Hermione's POV. Flashback in Third person.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

The sound of Blaise's relieved yells signal that Narca-Jane managed to get her friends back, but I am still sitting on the floor, my head bowed. I can't bring myself to look up at Malfoy, because I can feel the sneer on his face, the look of utter disgust at me. I can hear the girls all laughing and crying, most likely they are hugging one another, hounding Blaise. I chuckle dryly. I've been in this position for almost half an hour. All my tears seem to have dried up.

I hear Draco move, and than sit on the bed I had been in. The bed creaks under his weight. I wonder how heavy he must be, because it didn't creak when I was in it. I look up, and I know I look a total mess. My hair is a birds nest, my eyes are probably red, and bloodshot as well as puffy. My cheeks are probably like a fire engine, with tear tracks, and my lips are completely chapped. I feel dirty, as if I had just been rolling in dirt, and now my arm is in complete agony from the pain Malfoy put on the bruise he gave me in the first place.

"What happened that night?" Malfoy asks and I look over at him. I can't believe he just asked me that. How can he ask me that? He is looking at me seriously though, and I look away, biting my lip. I don't want to tell him to much, because he might use it against me, but then, he needs to know. I roll my neck, and let my head rest against the wall, kicking off my sandals. I don't think he expects me to tell him anything.

"It was Christmas. I was going through a really bad time. Ron was with Lavender, and that was plain disgusting, while I had bloody Cormac McLaggen chasing after me left right and centre and then there was the fact that Harry was doing BETTER than me at Potions. That just messed me up royally. So, naturally, I was really upset. I left the party early, soon after you got made an example of by Filch, and went straight to Myrtle's toilet."

God I hated that ghost. Always bloody moaning. Made me want to smack her silly then hex her with the bat bogey hex. I notice Malfoy still looking at me, expecting me to continue, and I quickly continue.

"I went straight to Myrtle's toilet, expecting to be able to cry my eyes out in peace, I thought I was alone..." my eyes close, and my head falls back, as I retell the sordid details of that night, like replaying an old movie on a megaphone.

_Hermione pushed her way through the party goers, and out of Slughorn's room. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and she covered her mouth with one hand, as she fled the hallway, heading for Moaning Myrtle's toilet. The sound of her fishtail skirt ripping at the back didn't deter her, as she pushed the door open, and collapsed into a stall, sobbing. She pulled her legs up to her chest, her dark green heels scraping along the floor. _

_Her dress was ruined, the green satin torn, and now filthy from the dirty toilet floor. Part of her felt bad for it, because her mother had made the dress especially for the occasion, after she had written home to tell her about it. But the sting of Ron's betrayal with Lavender, the burn of Harry beating her at potions, and the embarrassment of having Cormac drooling and pursuing after her, were all starting to become to much. She wasn't sure how much more her heart could take. She choked on another sob, and then she was silent, screaming to herself soundlessly, yet it was so loud to her it would have burst her eardrums. _

_"Mudblood?" she heard a slightly astonished yet cold voice, and her head shot up, tears still streaming down her face, to look into the almost, but not quite worried silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. She grimaced, and he sneered at her. "Get dumped by you lover boy, Potty? Or is it the Weasel who has left you for lower pastors?"_

_"Oh fuck off, Malfoy. I really can't deal with this right now," she tried to sound strong, but her voice was raspy, and weak, and her words were broken by sobs. Draco looked at a loss, as she broke into a fresh wave of wails, burying her face in her hands. Draco took a step backwards, and looked around, eyes widened to the size of galleon's, before swallowing his disgust, and bending down to pull her into his arms. He could never deal with crying women. It was his mother's fault._

_He whispered condolences to her, rocking, as she clung to herself. After a few deep, heavy minutes of crying, and comforting, Hermione took a deep breath, and rested her head on the back of the cubicle wall, breathing unevenly. She sniffed, before looking at Draco with puffy red eyes. She smiled, humorlessly. "I'd ask you if you were drunk, but that just seems stupid because you don't drink."_

_Draco dropped his arms from her, and looked don at her, his usual, emotionless look gone, and a tinge of sad humour in his eyes. "Lately, you'd be surprised what I've done. Or not, considering who I am. Who my father is." His last words were bitter, and caused him to glare at the cubicle wall opposite. Hermione looked up at him, angered by his words, yet also knowing what he meant to a certain degree._

_"Don't compare yourself to him, Draco," she pacified, surprised at how easy his name slid from her lips. He looked at her, shock etched onto his sharp handsome features. "You are so much better than him. Don't let anyone tell you different. That man, if you can call him that, isn't even a quarter of the person you are. You could bet he would never squash down any opinions on blood to comfort a crying girl, especially not a mudblood like me."_

_"Don't be so ready to say I'm not like him, Granger. You don't know me," he stated, cold and indifferent, looking at her maliciously. _

_"I know that you'll do the right thing, Draco, no matter what anyone says. You just proved that. And that is something Lucius Malfoy has never done," she stated, and he looked at her for a moment, before he cupped her cheek with his right hand, and dipped his head to hers, kissing her on the lips gently. She gasped, shocked, but her eyes slowly closed and she kissed back. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his left arm around her waist and-_

"Okay, Granger, I think I get it. So you're saying we had sex in Moaning Myrtle's toilet? Bit perverted isn't it? Bet it gave her a thrill, another reason to moan though." he asked, and I glowered at him. Merlin this man is an idiot. There is no way he was second smartest in our year. No freaking way!

"No, we didn't have sex in the toilet. We sneaked out of there, and had sex in a deserted classroom, I'll have you know," I informed him, even though I wasn't very happy about telling him that. What girl wants to tell the bloke she lost her big 'V' to that they did it in a classroom. In fact, what girl WANTS to lose their virginity in a classroom anyway? It's bloody mortifying.

"Wait. So how did we sneak from the bathroom, to the classroom, without realising what we were doing and leaping apart in disgust?" Malfoy questioned me, and causing me to want to smash a brick into his head, and yell at him, but I don't, I tell him instead.

_"No... not... here..." Hermione gasped out, in between heated kisses, fight for domination between the two lustful enemies. Draco nodded, lifting Hermione by her butt. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling her lower half flush against him, causing him to groan against her lips, and squeeze her butt. He carried her, her arms around his neck as she kissed his face, his shirt long gone, only his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Her dress was completely ripped up the back , barely covering her butt. _

_He pushed his way through the door, shoving against it with his back, causing her to jolt, and him to moan as she fell flush against him again. Her lips went right back to his ear, sucking on his earlobe keeping him in a lustful amour. He pushed her against the wall, and she gasped, letting his ear go, as he sucked on her neck. She moaned, and shivered against his lips, before pushing of the wall, causing him to stumble with her in his arms, and then continue on down the corridor. _

_He dropped her legs, causing her bare feet to hit the cold stone floor and her to yelp slightly. His lips immediately covered hers again, and he kicked open the door to a classroom, pulled her in, his lips never leaving her, one hand in her curls and the other undoing her dress. The minute her dress hit the ground, he closed the door with a dull thud. _

"Well... er... yeah so then... we..." I stutter. Why am I stuttering? God! This is so stupid! I'm blushing, I know I am. I can feel it. My cheeks feel like they are on fire, and I know that I look like a tomato. A tomato in a dirty, creased, probably sweat-stained white dress with a birds nest on top of its head. I'd laugh if it wasn't me I was describing. I haven't looked this bad since my hair was at it's bushiest in first year.

"That was very vivid, Granger. Amazing how you seem to remember every little detail," he states, and I blush deeper. It's not my fault! About two months after that I found out I was pregnant! Then, I had Narca-Jane, and that put me of sex for like four years. Then, whenever I mentioned on one of my dates that I actually HAD a daughter, they would always bail on me. It's not my fault that the only guy now, who actually has any romantic interest in me at all, is Terry fucking Boot from work.

"Is there anything else you want toknow Malfoy? Because I want to go home. I am filthy, smelly, and really need to condition my hair," I state rudely, and he shakes his head. Silently, I thank God, Merlin, Budda and Jesus he doesn't ask about the next morning, even though I can't help but wonder why he doesn't. What can I say? I'm naturally like that. Always wanting to know things I shouldn't.

"Good, well I'm going to be going then," I tell him, standing and grab my wand from my garter, trying to keep my modesty at the same time. I do a quick Scourgify, even though I know it won't do much, and walk from the room with as much dignity I can muster up. I follow the sound of Narca-Jane's voice, to a study, the slow, heavy footsteps of Malfoy close behind, and go into what seems to be a study to me. Narca-Jane is there, talking to Teddy, and eating a sandwich. Where did she get that? That girl is so... never mind.

Blaise has left with the other girls, and probably dropped Adalyn, Raine and Riley of to their parents. That guy is so responsible. I'm so glad he's one of Narca-Jane's godfathers. She has four of them, but only three godmothers. I know, a bit excessive, but they are my friends, and I can't pick between them. "Teddy, Narca, it's time to go!" I call to them, and they look over at me, shocked at my sudden appearance, no doubt, but nod anyway.

They walk over to me, and I hold out my arm to both of them, away to apparate out of the manor, when Malfoy stops me. He yells my name, and I look at him.

"What?" I snap, exasperated, and he glares at me. A slow sneer works its way onto his face, and I repress a shudder.

"I'll be in touch, Granger," he states, before I apparate out of his study. When we land in my apartment, Malfoy's words repeat themselves, and I gulp in slight fear, and anxiousness.

Somehow, I don't think he means that we will be having tea and biscuits.


	14. Goodbye NarcaJane!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is Mainly Draco. Hermione will appear though. Oh, and if anyone wants pictures of the children, I can email them to you. I searched on google. If you want, just ask. :)

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Draco stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, wearing a deep green cloak, with silver snake broaches holding it in place. He looked around, towering over the bumbling rushing students, and sobbing mothers who were letting their children off to Hogwarts for the first time. He grimaced, as some snotty nosed red haired girl rushed past him, knocking into him before rushing away again. He watched the girl run, and heard a shout.

"Callaria! Get over here now! You are not supposed to go running off like that!" he heard Pansy Parkinson's undeniable screech, and he shoved through the crowd and round the corner, to see a mob of red heads, brunettes and blonde's all gathered together. What surprised him, was the fact that Ron Weasley had his arm around her shoulders, and she held onto his hand whole grabbing Callaria's hand with her other one. Weasley was looking down at her with an expression that could only be described as pure adoration. It was rather sickening.

Blaise stood close by as well, with his wife and daughter. He looked at the group, and saw that at the centre of it all was Teddy and Narca-Jane. Molly Weasley was ushering them all together, holding a muggle camera in her hand. "Lucille, darling, please stop hitting Louis. James, let go of Cassie's hair," Molly kept saying, trying to control the hordes of children, when finally her temper roared. "All right! All of you together now! I want to take this picture BEFORE the train leaves!"

Draco smirked, as he saw everyone immediately stand straight, and group together for a picture. He felt a slight irksome niggling at the back of his brain, that he wanted a family like that, but he pushed it down deep into the crevices of his soul. He looked at them, as they all smiled and waved at the camera, and she pressed the timer, levitating the camera and rushing to Arthur Weasleys side, just managing to get there as the camera snapped the picture. Then the train whistle bellowed, signaling it was away to leave.

"Oh! On the train you three! I love you!" the family chorused, and Hermione emerged from the family, hugging Narca-Jane. Teddy waited, holding onto his trunk, and owl, while Lucas rolled his eyes, and got on the train, holding his girlfriends hand with his right hand, and his trunk with his left. Molly rushed over to him. "Oh do be careful Lucas! I don't want anymore letters about you getting lost in the Forbidden Forest!" she called.

Hermione smiled at Narca-Jane, twiddling with her pigtails, before handing her a small silver box. "Here you go, sweetie. I know you'll love it," she stated and Narca-Jane opened the box. Her eyes widened, and a smile spread across her face as she pulled out a silver locket.

"OMG! This is a genuine replica of the one Rikki has on H2O! This must of cost a fortune!" she gasped hugging her mother, and Hermione laughed, and shook her head. "I love you, mama! I can't wait to see you again at Christmas!"

"Yep! I can't wait to see you again as well. Now get on that bloody train, or you are going to miss it!" she joked, and Narca-Jane hugged her one last time, before grabbing her trunk and rushing over to Teddy. Crookshanks followed her, and Hermione smiled as Narca-Jane bent down to pick up the old, fat cat, and carry him on the train as well. Hermione bit her lip, fighting back her tears, as Charissa came up behind her, hugging her tightly.

"Mama! Mama! I love you!" Narca-Jane called from her compartment, as the train began to pull out of the station, puffing steam above it. Hermione waved, chasing after her, yelling her goodbye's, until Charlie grabs her around the waist and pulls her back to the group. Draco walked over to the group, and noticed how the fevered chatter they were having died down almost instantaneously. Hermione's eyes widened, and Pansy eeked, hiding behind Ron.

"Hello, Granger." he said, calmly, and he heard Ron crack his knuckles, as Hermione stammered. Harry stepped forward, pulling Hermione back.

"Look, Draco. This is a family event. You aren't wanted here," he told him, and Draco nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to speak to Granger for a moment. It's about-" he started, and Hermione quick butted in, saying it was alright, and stalking over to him, dragging him from the group. Charissa frowned, but let Charlie sweep her up into a kiss. When the two were far enough away, and the group had started to depart, she snapped at him.

"What are you doing here!?" she snarled, and Draco quirked an eyebrow at her as she put her hands on her hips. She glared up at him, and he sneered right back at her.

"I came to see my daughter off to school, and I want to talk to you about Christmas," he explained, and she looked at him suspiciously.

"What about it?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes on his face, her lightly freckled nose scrunching up slightly, and her lips pursing into a thin line. She crossed her arms, and Draco saw Ron looking over to them, before Pansy dragged him through the portal to Kings Cross Station.

"Narca-Jane will be spending it with me. When she comes back, I will take her to Malfoy Manor," he tells her and Hermione's eyes widen, and she drops her arms in disbelief, before stammering.

"You... you can't... she doesn't even know... you can't! She won't go with you!" she stutters, before pulling herself together and glowering up at him. "The only way, she would ever think of going anywhere with you, was if I was going as well."

Draco looked at her, before a plan formed in his mind, and a slow smirk spread across his face. Hermione blinked, confused, before shaking her head and taking a step back. "No... no... don't you even think that I... No!"

"Granger, how would you like to move in with me?"


	15. Blaise, Draco, Lucius but no Voldemort

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! Completely Hermione's POV Oh, and if anyone wants pictures of the children, I can email them to you. I searched on google. If you want, just ask. :)

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

I sit in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, drinking tea from a white chine cup, as Ginny, Pansy and Charissa all look at me as if I had just told them I was the Death Eater who had led the attack at the Ministry End Of Summer Ball. All I had told them, was that I happened to be moving in with Malfoy. Don't ask me why. Lets just say I didn't have much choice in the matter. At all. Charissa blinks slowly, before covering her mouth with her hand and running from the room, heading straight for the toilet at the end of the corridor.

The sound of her throwing up promptly follows the slamming of the toilet door. Ugh... that's so gross... Poor Charissa. Morning sickness never was nice to her. I know exactly how she feels. Pansy suddenly starts chocking with laughter, as if I have told some hilarious joke. Her curled bob shakes and shimmers in the bright light of Ginny's kitchen, and I am getting increasingly annoyed as she actually slips of the chair laughing, clutching her sides. Ginny looks at Pansy, and then at me.

"Are you crazy!? You can not move in with Malfoy! Do you not remember the stuff he put you through in Hogwarts? Or the fact that he's actually threatening to steal your daughter from you! And we still don't know if he is the one behind the Ministry Ball attacks!" she yells, slamming her cup down on the table. I guess I sort of expected her to react like this. Ginny is well known for her temper, and to be on the receiving end of it, is well, terrifying. I remember when i told her for the first time I was a Hallows witch.

She asked me how long I had known, and I had of course, told the truth. She blew up at me and wouldn't speak to me for a month for not telling her the truth about my heritage as soon as I found out. And about the fact that I kept secrets from her. I looked at her, eyebrows raised, and she sat and glowered back at me, anger simmering under her now red skin, ready to bubble over again.

I set my hands in my lap, and wait patiently for them to stop being silly, while Charissa comes in, glowing slightly from sweat, her hair pulled up into a ponytail and her clothes mussed. She does thankfully smell minty. Very minty, but that's way better than vomit. She sits down, and Pansy, who somehow has been Charissa's best friend for a very long time, possibly because they are both from similar pureblood backgrounds, calms down, and looks at her worriedly, going around the round table to sit beside her.

She pulls Charissa into her arms, and strokes her hair, as Charissa shudders, and retches slightly, but doesn't hurl again. Ugh, thank god. I hope Charissa sprayed air freshener in the toilet, otherwise it's really going to reek. I don't dare voice this though, because Ginny is now on boiling point. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, MIONA HALLOWS! Are you an absolute fucking-"

She uses words Molly Weasley would most definitely snarl, and shout at, followed by a swift rap on the knuckles. I sit patiently, waiting for her to finish, barely batting an eyelid as she rants, raves and all around screams her head off at me. When she finally settles, and sits down, panting for breath, I stand, and go over to the kettle, filling it with water. "Ginny, I understand completely where you are coming from, I do. The only reason I would even think of agreeing to this, is for Narca-Jane. It's not fair on her, that I keep her father from her."

"But it doesn't matter! She doesn't even know!" Ginny states, and I roll my eyes, popping a teabag into a large, Mickey Mouse mug for Charissa. Charissa loves tea. She drinks the stuff like she breathes oxygen. She doesn't do little cups either. She drinks from mugs the size of buckets. It started mainly when she was pregnant with Cassie and Cleo. She hadn't drank that much before then, but the minute she had gotten pregnant, she wasn't allowed alcohol. So tea replaced it, and now she basically lived of the stuff.

"That's the point, Gin-Gin. She doesn't even know he is her father. And she should. I should never have kept it secret from her for all these years, and I MOST definitely should not have lied and told her he was dead when she was five. That is why I am moving in with Malfoy, for her. My misery doesn't come into it. And as her godmother, I would expect you to trust my decision and do what's best or her, not what's best for me. That goes for you two as well."

I feel bad for playing the Godmother card, but they need to understand that even though I am going to be positively miserable at Malfoy Manor, it's not me who this is about. It's about Narca-Jane, and what's best for her. And currently... that seems to be having her father in her life. Even if she doesn't know. Ginny glowers at me, but gives in, nodding, and I smile at her, pouring the boiling water into Charissa mug, and than adding copious amounts of milk.

Stirring it until it's a rich, tea colour, and taking out the teabag and dropping it in the bin, I hand the cup to Charissa. She stirs, because she had apparently fell asleep on Pansy, and looks at the tea wearily, sniffing it, then drinking it. It seems, that she hasn't been sleeping lately. At all, if she can be sleeping during the day. She ever does that. Ginny appears to have calmed down greatly, for which I am grateful, because now we can get to the really important stuff.

"So, any idea's on who is behind the attack at the ministry? It seems rather risky, doesn't it," I say, and Ginny nods, while Charissa sits up, much more alert. Pansy frowns, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It can't possibly be Voldemort. He is long gone. Harry made sure of that. Lucius Malfoy is dead, Charissa went to his funeral," Ginny started, but Charissa cut in.

"We never actually saw his dead body. It could have been a dead sleep potion. Make it seem like he was dead, just so he could slip under the Minestry's radar. He could have been plotting this for all we know," Charissa shrugged, and I ponder what she says. It is possible. Lucius Malfoy may be blond, but he is not an idiot. Not that I have anything against blonde's. My own daughter is blond for Merlin's sake. Wait... back to the topic at hand.

"Who else is suspect? Bellatrix?" Pansy asked, and Ginny shook her head.

"Dead. My mum killed her."

I try and think, when a thought comes to me. "What if it is Draco Malfoy?" I ask, and Charissa frowns, away to protest, when I rationalise myself. "I mean, don't you think it's odd, that he just suddenly decides to come back, then three days later, Death Eaters attack the ministry? It almost seems to coincidental."

Charissa sighs, and nods. "You're right. It does," she whispers, before sipping her tea. Pansy looks affronted by the news, yet gives in to the idea.

"I don't think we should rule anyone out. Any living Death Eater should be suspect. That means... all of them, even Blaise," Pansy stated, and I look at her. She can't seriously be suggesting that Blaise could be behind this. It's too... outrageous!

"It can't be... Blaise... his own daughter, and her best friends were there. I really don't think..." I protest, and Charissa looks at me sadly. I can't stand it.

"Yes, but that would make it the perfect plan. No one would suspect him, because Stella was there," Ginny inputs, and Charissa nods. I bite my lip, and look at Pansy for support. She is looking at her hands, fear on her face, and when she looks up, her eyes are brimming with tears.

"And... from what you said... he would have the perfect alibi. Narca-Jane," Pansy choked out, and Charissa hugs her. I scowl at the idea of my daughter being used by a Death Eater, and growl silently. Ginny gets up, and goes over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of red wine, and putting it on the table, then getting three wine glasses.

"Something tells me we are really going to need a glass of wine to get through the rest of these suspects."

Charissa scoffs, and drinks her tea, and I can't help but agree with Ginny.

This is going to be one long night.


	16. Pepper up Potion

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! Completely Hermione's POV Oh, and if anyone wants pictures of the children, I can email them to you. I searched on google. If you want, just ask. :) Oh, and I just noticed I didn't put albus potters age in the age listing. He is five.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

The next morning, it's been two days since I agreed to move in with Malfoy. Last night, I told my best female friends, then got totally hammered with them as we tried to figure out who was behind the Death Eater attack. Oh god... I need headache relief! Feels like a bloody elephant is bloody dancing on my head. Charissa went home, I remember that much, after we started questioning her about Charlie's reaction to her baby, and she had blurted out that she hadn't told him yet.

I look up from where I had passed out. Half of me was hanging of the couch, my hand hitting the floor as well as my knee, I according to the mascara smudges on the arm of the couch, my face had apparently been smashed into it. Ugh... can't I just have one morning where I don't happen to look like the back end of a bloody bus? Or at least where I put my nightgown on before I pass out. I can't afford... okay, I can afford, but that's beside the point, to keep buying new clothes because I slept in my previous ones.

Ginny has a blanket draped over her, while she is passed out on her rocking chair that had been given her by her mother, and Pansy is already up, probably taken a pepper-up potion, and making a fry up in the kitchen. I can hear Harry talking to her, and James and Albus fighting. Getting up, I catch my appearance in the mirror above the fireplace. Oh the horror! OMG! Where is my bag! I quickly look around, and see my blue Prada bag by the end of the couch. Quickly bending down to open it, I pull out my face wipes, and a hairbrush.

I rush back to the mirror, and make frantic work of the black mess around my eyes, and the red lipstick that stained my lips. After my face was free of all traces of make-up, something that I realise, is quite new to me lately. I look just like I did in sixth year. It's strangely... gratifying. I smile, and brush my hair. The brush is enchanted, and causes my hair to fall in sleek, shiny waves, cleaning it and giving it a slight curl at the end. That's better, now I look like a grown up again. The twenty-nine year old woman that I am. If I didn't know, I had over a hundred years of life ahead of me, I'd be panicking about old age by now.

Now if I could just get rid of this blasted headache, and the taste of red wine at the back of my throat. I drop my brush and my wipes back into my bag, and pull out a chewable toothbrush. Popping it in my mouth, and casting a silent scourgify on my Levi jeans (vintage, of course), and Giovanni top, I walk through to the kitchen, chewing happily, if not painfully. "Morning 'Mione," Harry says happily as I enter, and I grumble at his oh-so-cheerful grin, and amused emerald eyes.

I walk over to the bin, chewing for a few more minutes, and then spit out my chewable toothbrush. Pansy laughs, and puts some eggs she was frying onto a plate for me, along with bacon, beans, grilled tomatoes, sausages (square and normal) and about five pieces of toast. She hands it to me, and I sit at the table, beside James who was now pulling on Albus's hair. I guess that when Cassie isn't around to distract him, he does his other favourite past time. Picking on his baby brother. Harry just looks at them, bemused, while Lily giggles in his lap, and eats his bacon.

I shake my head, and begin eating. Okay, now I know I do tend to eat a lot of food, but why on earth has Pansy given me so much food? Must be living with Ron. "So, 'Mione, how was your evening?" Harry asks loudly, and happily, and oh very annoyingly chipper. I just glower at him and shove a forkful of egg, sausage, bacon and beans in my mouth.

"Harry, if you want to be able to procreate ever again, you will finish your breakfast in silence," Ginny says, clutching her head as she stumbles into the kitchen, and pulls James and Albus apart, flopping down in James seat after pushing him out of it. James pouts, and then looks over at his father.

"Dad, when can we go to Aunt Kissa's again. It's boring here. I want to play with Cass. And Cleo and Louis," James sounds slightly put out, and a bit devious as well. I know he added Cleo and Louis on as a last minute thing, which worries me a bit, but he's only seven, so it's not like he has crushes on girls yet. Ginny is suddenly alert, a small grin on her face.

"Speaking of Charissa, any idea why she hasn't told Charlie she's pregnant again yet?" she asks, and Harry's eyes widen. I snicker a little, as he goes 'Again!?' and shakes his head, muttering about contraception charms.

"Wait, isn't Charlie going back to Romania at the end of this week. To run the Dragon Reserve?" Harry asked, and I vaguely recollect that Charissa had mentioned that a couple of weeks ago.

"That's why then. She knows how much he loves working with the Dragons. She also knows that if he knew she was pregnant again, he wouldn't go. Remember when she was pregnant with Charlotte? He refused to leave her side for the entire pregnancy, even though she had tried and tried to get him to go to the Reserve," Ginny said, having downed a headache potion, and a pepper-up potion. I push my plate away, having ate enough of it, and nod slowly, wiping my mouth.

Charlie Weasley had once said that he only had time for Dragons in his life, that the love of women didn't compare much. Yet he had, for the last seven years, stayed with Charissa because of her constant habit of getting pregnant. Maybe she was just sick of the sight of him? I mention this and Pansy raises an eyebrow at me, while Harry laughs and Ginny shakes her head.

"Puh-lease! Those two are constantly all over each other. I think it's impossible for her to get sick of the sight of him! She needs him like she needs oxygen!" she states, as she finishes of my breakfast. Part of me wonders if she is pregnant again, and then I remember that she is just a Weasley, and as typical of the Weasley's has a large appetite. Harry nods at me.

"Sorry, Mione, but it's true. Charissa really relies on Charlie, so it can't be easy for her to let him go. That's probably why she won't tell him, because she needs to learn to let him go when she has to. She might not act it, but Charissa does like her Independence, even if it means separating herself from Charlie for a while," he tells me, and I cock an eyebrow at him. How does he know this? He rarely talks to Charissa unless it's business related. "Hey, I pick up on things. Also, anyone can tell that she has issues with relying on people because of what happened with her parents."

I can agree with that, I guess. When should I tell Harry about moving in with Malfoy? He will take it much better than Ron, I know that much, but when should I? Maybe I should wait untill after I have moved in, then they can't stop me. That feels disloyal though... I know, I could let Ginny tell him. Then she could distract him from trying to stop me. Yeah... wait... I can't do that, it means Ginny would have to lie to Harry and that's not nice thing for me to make her do.

"Er... Hermione? You're mumbling to yourself again," Pansy interupts my thoughts, her eyebrows raised, and i chuckle nervously, glancing at Harry. He doesn't seem to have heard me, and I sigh thankfully. My relief doesn't last long, when he turns to me and stares at me with those emerald eyes of his.

"So, Mione, whats new in your life?" he asks, and I blink, before blurting it out.

"I am moving in with Malfoy." I cover my mouth in shock, and Harry's eyebrows rise to his hairline, and an incomprehensible look covers his baby boy features. Lily looks up at him, blinks, then grabs his nose, laughing.

"Look, daddy! I got your nose!" she squeals happily, and Harry looks down at her. As soon as he is distracted by his daughter, I quickly rush through to the living room, grab my bag, and apparate out of their house. I feel incredibly guilty, as I flop down on my couch, covering my face with my hands, and screaming in frustration.

GOD! I HATE MALFOY!


	17. Professor Nott is so HOT!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! I know there's not a lot of Dramione in the story so far, but after reading my other story, I'm trying to make it more realistic. Lots of swearing in this chappy, you have been warned. Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is in Narca-Jane's POV. It's slightly angst, with a dash of romance and a hint of teenage troubles. Oh, and I do not own Stella, Adalyn, Riley or Raine. They are all owned by CaillinxNollaig,who created them.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Sometimes... sometimes I hate being a Hallows witch. There are so many stupid rules, and regulations you have to follow. Like _A Hallows witch is always charitable_ and _A Hallows witch never reveals her emotions_. Do you know how difficult it is to follow all those rules? When you're five, you're immediately thrust into classes on morals, heritage, anything really to do with the way to act proper and decent at all times. They even teach you how to sleep! You get trained to be the next head of the family, like my Aunt Charissa.

Being Head of the Hallows family is like being the Queen of the Wizarding world. Our family hold so much power, and influence, that we are considered 'The Royal Family' of the Wizarding world. Apparently, when I grow up, and turn twenty, the duty of being Head of the Family, is to fall onto my shoulders. Do you know how hard that burden is for a twelve year old girl to bear? To know that your entire future is going to be made up of meetings, making final decisions, and generally having the entire Wizarding world looking to you for guidance? It's terrifying!

And then, you have the fact that I am a Slytherin. I mean, I don't even like my house, so God know what other houses feel towards us. I don't even know how I got into Slytherin, almost my entire family, apart from Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise, are Gryffindors. And the rest of them, like Aunt Charissa, went to Beauxbaxtons. Because I'm in Slytherin, do you know how hard it is to gain trust from anybody in the other houses. Everyone expects me to be cunning (which yes, I am... but that's so B.T.P!) and sly (okay... maybe I am a Slytherin... but still it's B.T.P) but I'm not evil!

Do you know Uncle Ron sent me a HOWLER when he found out I got sorted into Slytherin? It was so supremely embarrassing! My entire house dissed me for a month! If Stella hadn't been in Slytherin as well (that one was so an obvious, everyone knew that girl was a Slytherin), and I wasn't a Hallows witch, I would bet money that I wouldn't be at Hogwarts any more. Especially after my house found out I was best friends with Gryffindors.

That's why they wouldn't let me join the Quidditch team last year, even though I was the best seeker at try outs. This year they will have to accept me! I have the best broom money can buy, and I'm the best flyer in our year (no offence to Teddy, who became the Gryffindor Seeker last year. Lucky.) Too be honest (I don't want to sound like I'm perfect, and self-obsessed, cause I'm not) the only thing I am really bad at is Transfiguration (surprisingly, it's only the easy stuff I find hard. The difficult stuff is kind of simple to me) and Astronomy, and swimming. I can't swim, never could. I'm actually completely terrified of water. And spiders. And trolls, centaurs and mermaids.

But that's also B.T.P. So, even though I happen to be the most disliked person in Slytherin, I am still the one in charge. I've got Stella at my side, and that Goyle girl, Henrietta. Outside of Slytherin, I have Raine, Adalyn and Riley, and, when it's not to do with Quidditch, I have my Teddy. Teddy is like one of my closest friends. I have known him since birth. Stella I have known second longest, since I was three. Raine and Riley I have known since we started Hargreaves School for young Wizards and Witches, and Adalyn we met in our last year at Hargreaves when she moved here from France.

Stella is very... suspicious of people. She doesn't trust anyone other than her immediate friends, and I can understand that in her. After all, we are Slytherins. And you know what they say. Never trust a Slytherin. But, she is still Stella. A bit of a loud-mouth, yet prim, and proper, and also incredibly intuitive. She does not like to be bossed around, and in front of teachers, can seem like the most perfect person you will ever meet. It why we get along so well. That and the fact that she is good at Ancient Ruins, meaning I can get her to do my homework. She was the least accepting of Adalyn when she joined our small group, yet they learned to get along.

Adalyn is funny. She reminds me a lot of Uncle Ron, yet also of my mom, because she is so incredibly smart. She is passing every subject she takes, and can do everything other than keep a goldfish alive for longer than a week. She is one of the smartest people I know. She also eats like a pig. She constantly eats, all the time, yet stays incredibly thin. She is amazing, and friendly, and everyone who meets her loves her, because she is cool. She is a bit like Aunt Luna as well, and is a bit quirky, yet she is so grounded its a contradiction. She is the perfect Ravenclaw, and also really pretty. She is also the one in our group who tries to keep us out of trouble, yet it never works, for some reason... Especially considering Riley...

Riley is a troublemaker. Pure and simple. She fights, she plots and she demands attention wherever she goes. And she gets it, because that's what she does. Some people say she is an attention seeking bitch, yet I say she is misunderstood. Riley can't help it, she is naturally dominating. A lot of people think she is the leader of our group, but she isn't really. Riley is protective, and can rile up anyone and anything, as goes her name. She isn't quiet, she isn't polite and she most definitely isn't a good little girl. That girl could fight a bear and win. In first year, it was her idea to break into Hogsmead, and also her idea to go camping the Forbidden Forest, and put exploding dung-bombs in all the cauldron's in the Potions classrooms. The teachers positively hate her.

Then, finally, you have Raine. Raine and Riley are cousins, but Raine is very different from Riley. Raine is shy, easily embarrassed, and very evasive. Yet... just like her cousin, she is a troublemaker. But, because of her shyness, she is less forward about it, and more Slytherin (which is really unlike a Gryffindor) about her trouble-making. And she gets away with it, because who would suspect her? She is so completely innocent it's untrue. She is a wallflower, and likes to stay out of people's way and attention. Being friends with us, does however cause her a problem, considering most of the time we are in detention, or I'm in the Daily Prophet, and Stella drags us to all the parties she possible can. She does know her way around the school, and can break into anywhere though. She also has one hell of a batting arm.

Currently Stella, Riley, Raine and I are all in Slytherin/Gryffindor Potions, listening to Professor Nott as he goes on about something or other. Stella and I sit in the centre of the table, in the back row, while Riley sits on my right, and Raine is on Stella's left. So it's basically, from the isle closest to the door, to the wall, it goes Riley closest to the door, than me, followed by Stella, and then Raine who is hiding behind a cauldron. A note lands in my lap, and I open it, to see it's blank. Furrowing my eyebrows, I look confused, until Riley whispers 'It's charmed!'.

"Revealus," I whisper, tapping it with the tip of my holly wand, and Riley's hand writing appears on it.

**_How hot is Prof. Nott? R.A_** I roll my eyes, and grab my quill, writing a reply, before handing it back. She looks at my reply, and gasps in mock horror. I'd wrote _He is so not hot_. She quickly scribbles down something and throws it at me.

**_Traitor. How can you not think Prof. Nott is hot? He so is!_**

_It's quite easy. He's old. Like... thirty._

_Isn't your mom like thirty? And my dad?_ Seems like Stella has joined in the conversation, after she snatched the note and quickly, but neatly wrote her reply.

_No. My mama is twenty-nine. _

**_But she'll be thirty this year then, riiiight? :D _**Ugh... they are ganging up on me again...

_Hell yes. But sorry, N.J, but I gotta agree with Trouble. Prof. Nott is sooo hot!_

**_You guys are crazy. How can you talk like that about a Professor? . _**Well, hello Raine. Welcome to this very disturbed conversation we are having.

**_I can understand N.J not liking Nott, I mean she has a certain blue haired boy who has her attention. ;D_**

Oh. My. god. They don't think I have a crush on TEDDY do they? Oh that's so wrong! Teddy is like my best friend! My best male friend anyway. _You guys are sooo sick. I do not have a crush on Teddy!_

**_But he has a crush on you, N.J! How can you not see that? _**

_Yeah, N.J! It's so obvious! Everyone knows about it! Even the Slytherins!_

**_Speaking of Teddy... where is he?_**

Oh no... they can't find out about Teddy. Quick, got to change the subject! I quickly try to think of something, while the girls keep conspiring to find out where Teddy is, when Professor Nott walks up to our table. Riley's eyes widen, and Raine quickly crumples up the note, dropping it into our bubbling cauldron. It turns a murky gray colour, as opposed to the nice, emerald green its supposed to be. It starts to bubble dangerously, causing Raine and Stella to start edging away from it, before the potion explodes on Professor Nott, covering his robes in gray goo, and landing on his head.

We all look at him in horror, as the goo slides down his face, and onto the floor. Riley is starting to snicker, before bursting out laughing, and I look at her, in a blind horror, before a giggle tears its way from my throat. Soon, all the class is looking over, and laughing as well, while Professor Nott looks furious.

"Riley Adams! Stella Zabini! Narca-Jane Hallows and Raine Gray! DETENTION!" he roars, and that cuts through our laughter like a knife. Raine gapes at him, Stella stutters, and Riley glowers furiously, while I sit dumbfounded. I just got detention. On my FIRST day back at Hogwarts...

Mama is so going to kill me.


	18. The First Prank of the Year

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is in Narca-Jane's POV. Oh, and I do not own Stella, Adalyn, Riley or Raine. They are all owned by CaillinxNollaig,who created them. Evil plotting genisus at work in this chapter.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Adalyn looks at us, one by one, a look of utter disbelief on her face. It's lunch, and the five of us are sat round the end of the Gryffindor table. Adalyn sits right at the end, like the head of the table, so that th rest of us are on either side of her, and she can glare at us all. It goes me, Raine, Adalyn, Riley and then Stella. Me and Stella are heading us off, so there is a huge gap between us five, and the rest of the Gryffindors. It's quite good, because it means we have an entire section of food to ourselves.

"How... You... ARGH!" Adalyn shakes her head, before loading her plate with deliciously tempting food. We all quickly follow her example.

If you were a stranger, and you saw us all sitting together, you'd probably have a heart attack. We all look so different, have completely different attitudes, and are all arguing as we eat. For example, Adalynhas her hair pulled into a high ponytail, perfectly straight bangs framing her her face, and a perfect straight fringe running across her eyelids. Her make up consist of light gloss, and a touch of mascara, and her uniform in neat, and pristine, withher shirt tucked in. Yet, you can see that under her uniform she is wearing a blue t-shirt with the strawberries on it, and her earring are strawberry studs. And one of her socks has fell down, and she is wearing red converses.

Riley is the exact opposite. Her hair was wild, and unruly, like her personality, and she had her fingernails painted bright orange, along with her eyeshadow and mascara, and her accessories are all Halloween, with orange pumpkin earrings, and an orange neck scarf with black cats on it. Her uniform is messy, and unturned, and there is dirt on her robes already. Her tie is around her waist, tied in a knot, and she isn't wearing a shirt. It looks like she was in a rush when she dressed.

Raine has her glasses on, and her hair is slightly wavy, but her bangs were mussed up. She has on mascara, and that's it, with a necklace with her name on it around her neck. Her uniform had that slightly worn look about it, and she looked like an innocent angel sitting with us. Her earring were even little angels. What's that saying again? Oh yeah. Appearances can be deceiving. Her eyes shift around the hall, as if searching for target to destroy.

Stella looks classically flirty, thanks to her early puberty. She already has breasts. Lucky her. Her uniform, while neat, has her shirt unturned, her tie loose, and her robes partially messy. Her hair falls in loose curls around her face, and she has light pink gloss on her lips, withlight pink eye shadow and blush, with a dash of mascara. Over all, she looks very feminine and grown up. Uncle Blaise would have a heart attack. She is pouting playfully, and waving at Professor Nottinnocently. She has a red heart necklace, with matching earrings.

And then there is me. My hair is pulled into two plaits, and my bangs are curly. My tie isn't even done up anymore, and my robes are stuffed in my bag. My shirt sleeves are rolled up, and I have on green eyeshadow, with a light red cherry gloss and mascara. I have an emerald stud in one ear, and a ruby one in the other, while wearing my charm bracelet on my wrist, and the necklace my mama gave me around my neck.

Yep, we definitely are a weird bunch... I notice Riley is looking around now, before she grabs all our attentions. Uh oh... something tells me that we are going to get in trouble because of what she is away to say. "Okay, I have a plan." Knew it. We are so dead.

"Instead of going to detention, I say we skip it, and go to Hogsmeade," she states, and she pulls the copy of the map Uncle Harry has out of her bag. I knew that stealing that thing and making a copy of it was going to haunt me later in life. "We can take the route through the one eyed witch. We'll come up right into honeydukes. Then, we can go to the Weasleys Wizard Weasleys, and snack on the sweets in the Honeydukes cellar."

Adalynsighs, and looks a Riley with a look of tiredness. "It's only the first day back, Trouble. We have no need to go to Honeydukes yet," she tries to stop Riley's planning, but Riley has a dangerously mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Adalyn, Raine and I will go to Hogsmeade. Stella and Narca-Jane will go to detention, and tell the teacher that me and Raine are the victims of a nasty prank, and that we couldn't make it. Then, while there, Stella, you sneak out, and go to the floors girls toilet. Take the fizz bombs I gave you for your birthday. Fill the drains with them, and then fill the toilets with paper, and turn on all the taps. Flush the toilets, and then get out of there and back to detention. By then, we should be back. Adalyn will be our witness, that we were in bed covered with pustules the whole night."

Adalyn groans and Stella smirks, balancing her chin on her hand. For a moment, I think I may have gotten away with not having to do anything, when Riley turns to me, with a lovely smirk. God, that girl should have been in Slytherin.

"N.J, while you detention Professor is distracted, it should be Nott, I'm guessing since he gave us the detention, go into the storage cupboard, and get us these ingredients," Riley quickly scribbles down a list of ingredients, which look like they are for a transfiguration potion, before handing it to me, and telling me to put it in my bag. "Then, get out of there. Hide the ingredients in Myrtle's bathroom."

Adalyn looks at me, for any hope of me objecting. She knows, that because I am the leader of the group, it's founding member, if I say no, Riley will back off. But honestly, the idea of this, seems to exhilaratingnot to do. I look around the group, at their mixed expression, before sending my most Slytherin smirk at them. "It's on."

Adalyn sighs, and puts her head on the table in defeat, as Riley cheers, getting suspicious looks from the Professors, including Headmistress McGonnagle, and Raine rolls her eyes, pulling out her book on the greatest Pranksters of the Last Century. I look around my friends, and raise my Goblet. They look at me weird, but do the same.

"To the First prank of the year!" I say, and the girls all grin, even Adalyn as she comes round to our ploy.

"To the First Prank of the Year!" they all repeat, and our goblet crash together, just as thunder starts to rumble outside, as if stating doom for our school.


	19. The Only Way Left is Out

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is in third person, and it's more about Charlie and Charissa.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Charlie Weasley had hated his wife when he met her. He had thought she was a typically spoiled rich girl, who thought she was better than everyone else. She had arrived at the Dragon Reserve, to train as a Keeper as she was to inherit the Reserve when she turned twenty one, in an expensive white gown, a large white sun hat. She hadn't spoken to anyone, and gone straight to the Head Keepers office. HE had been requested to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't get eaten by a dragon.

She had been solemn, and silent, but did everything he said, paying attention to his words, and behaving politely. Charissa was especially good with the baby Dragons, like she had previous experience, and when he had asked about it, she would get a really cold look on her face, and tell him that it was none of his business. It had really irked him, until he found out about her parents. It wasn't until she nearly died while helping with a Hungarian Horntail, that he really tried to get to know her.

Then, nine months later, he married her. Then she got pregnant a year later. And now here he was, packing to go back to Romania, while she played with their babies in the nursery wing. They had been together for nearly nine years, and known each other over ten. They loved each other, and they loved their children. Which is why he didn't get why she was so adamant he left to Romania.

Charissa walked into the room, her hair long, and falling in sleek waves, perfectly straight. In her arms, she carried a snoozing Lucien, who had his head resting against her shoulder. Bilius toddled behind her, his dummy in his mouth, dragging a Dragon teddy by its neck behind him. "Daddy!" Bilius mumbled, through his dummy, and he ran over to Charlie, arms wide, the poor Dragon bouncing of the floor pathetically. Charlie bent down and swooped Bilius up, before giving him a kiss on the nose. Bilius giggled, and hit him with his dragon.

"Hows my noy doing?" Charlie asked Bilius, and Bilius beamed. Charissa smiled over at him, as she gently jigged Lucien, who began to drool on her shoulder.

"Me good! Just like daddy say!" Bilius cheered, and Charissa gave Charlie an angry look, as Lucien whimpered in his sleep, rubbing his snotty nose on her dress. Charlie sighed, and looked at Bilius, who blinked up at him with big hazel eyes, grinning happily behind his pink dummy. Charlie rose an eyebrow, and looked at Charissa, who shrugged, and mouthed 'Essie'. Charlie went 'ah' in realisation. Essie had only just given up her dummy, and it seemed that she had given it up to Bilius.

Charissa was raiding his tiny closet now, and she pulled out his jeans. She brought them over to his suitcase and dropped them in, before going to get another pair. Moodily, she brings them over, and drops them in the case as well, before Charlie grabs her arm, and turns her to face him. Her eyes are hazel, as she controls their colour, and he sighs, before kissing her gently on the lips. Lucien mumbles, and moans in his dreary sleep, and Bilius goes 'ewe', causing Charlie to pull away from her, and Charissa to glare at Charlie.

"Don't do that," she snaps, before marching from the room, her hair swishing around her furious form. Charlie stood there, confused, and wondering what exactly he had done this time.

* * *

Charissa sat huddled in the corner of her library, far from the entrance, her favourite book in her lap. It was her wedding album. She wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve, as tears poured down her cheeks, and she gently caresses the moving photo. It's her and Charlie, dancing in the Weasley's garden. Because of the publicity Charissa had, she had wanted to keep the wedding as simple as possible, wearing her mothers wedding dress, and requesting that they married at the Weasley's house, for sentimental reasons.

A sob wrenched from her throat, and she hugged the album, her tears falling faster. They echoed through the large, book filles space, and caused the stacks to vibrate. "Charissa!?" suddenly cut through them, and Charissa's head shot up from where it rested on the page, her eyes wide, and her expression startled. She heard the heavy footsteps of her husband approaching her, and darted up, dropping the album and running the opposite direction. She kicked of her heels, and ran as fast as she could, before hiding in a stack, her back against the books.

She heard him stop on the other side, and sigh, before leaning against the book shelf. "Charissa... what's wrong? Whatever it is... we can fix it. We can work on it. Me and you. Together..." he pleaded, and Charissa bit her lip, her eyes filling with more tears. "Come on... it's me and you, isn't it... we can do anything... We'll work it out, we always do."

Charlie ran his hand through his hair, and looked at his scarred arm, clenching his fist. "Please... tell me what's wrong..."

"I can't," he heard a whisper, and his green eyes landing on her, as he stood up straight. The bookshelf groaned in relief, as he removed his weight from it. Charissa stood, looking at the ground, her hair falling around her like a dark cape, hiding her face from his view. She held her arm awkwardly, and she shivered slightly, as her bare feet connected with the cold stone floor of her library. When she finally looked at him, his heart broke.

No... it shattered like glass. Her eyes were puffy, and her lips were chapped. Her cheeks were like red roses, and tear stained. But what broke him... what made him want to die, was her eyes. They were black, and empty.

"Why... I thought you were past this... keeping secrets like this..." he whispered, taking a step towards her, and she took one back, whimpering slightly.

"I'm... I'm not keeping secrets. I need to do this on my own. This is my problem. Not yours, not ours, but mine," she tried to explain, dropping her hands, her tone lifeless. Charlie looked confused, and tried again, stepping towards her. "Stop it! Stop trying to fix it, Charlie!"

"Why? You're my wife! The mother of my children! I love you more than anything on this planet! Why should I stop?" he yelled, frustrated beyond belief at his wife's childish behaviour, and she glared at him, her eyes filling with red.

"I need a break! I don't want to be THIS anymore!" she snarled, stomping her foot, and throwing her arms up. "I can't..."

It was the second time she had said this, and it just made Charlie more mad. He had no idea what she couldn't do. How was he supposed to know, if she wouldn't tell him? He glared at her. "What. Can't. You. do?" he hissed, his voice like stone, and Charissa felt as if someone had just used the Crucio curse on her. She stayed silent. "Tell me!"

"I can't be your wife anymore!" she shouted, her heart began to crumble, as Charlie stood, going stiff as a board. Charissa dropped her arms, tired suddenly. "I can't do this... I need a break."

"You want to break up? What? Just like that? No reason?" he snarled, and she shook her head, her hair shimmering, sounding lightly of bells. He hated her. He loved her. He needed her.

"No! Never! I just... I just want a break. From being a couple. Nothing permanent," she tried to reassure him, but her words had no effect on him. They made him feel empty, and hollow. She tried to think of a way to explain it, to tell him what was wrong. She bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing, and her anger slipping away. "Charlie. Do you know the first thing, the first thing anyone asks me when I see them?"

Her eyes searched his face expectantly, and he shook his head, staying silent. Charissa smiled sadly at him. "The first thing they ask is, how is Charlie? then... they ask me how the kids are. But they always forget to ask me how I am. I don't even know how I am anymore! I don't know who I am! It's always 'Charlie and Charissa', or 'Charissa and the children' or the Hallows-Weasley family, or hell even 'US!'! It's never just me! And I know... that is so incredibly selfish of me, to think that way, but it's true!"

"The minute I left Hogwarts, I was thrust into a world of meetings, and business details. Then, I went to the reserve and met you! By the time I was twenty-two, I was pregnant! I never had a chance to figure out who I was, Charlie. I never had the chance to be me. I need to know now Charlie, before..." she stopped, and Charlie furrowed his eyebrows at her. She swallowed, and looked away.

"Before what, Charissa?" he asked, and she looked at him guiltily.

"Before I lose myself completely," she said swiftly, and loosely. Charlie frowned, and Charissa wanted to slap herself silly for doing that to him, but she needed to let go. "I've always been on my own, and I've always relied on no one but myself and Sonny. Being with you, relying on you... it terrifies me, Charlie. Because I can't always count on you to be there when I need you. You have your life, and while I'm part of it, it's not my one. I don't know where my life is, and that's why I need this... Please... let me go... just for a while..."

"Will you come back?" he asked, his tone low, and Charissa smiled at him, nodding.

"Of course I will! You seriously don't think I am going to leave my Dragon Wrangler out there in Romania with those gorgeous hot Romanian women for long do you? Charlie, it's just a break," she laughed, and Charlie stayed still, as she walked towards him, and grasped his scarred hand, and raising it, intertwining their fingers. She looked him in the eyes, and he flashed back to the day of their wedding, standing in his mothers garden.

_"I, Charles Weasley, take you, Charissa Elaina Hallows, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life," Charlie said, smiling at Charissa._

_His mother sat in the front row, and she let out a frightful wail, blowing her nose on a tissue as she sobbed. Charissa beamed up at him, her simple, yet elegant white dress bellowing around her. Her eyes sparkled gold, and a tear slipped down her cheek. The minister nodded at Charlie, and looked at Charissa._

_"Charissa, your vows," he said, and she looked at him, momentarily shocked, before nodding. She looked back at Charlie, grasping his hands in hers, their fingers intertwined, and smiled shyly._

_"All my life, I have been alone, I have been fighting to find someone who I could trust, and today, as I pledge my life, and my heart in front of God, our friends and out family, I realise, that I have found him in you, Charlie Weasley. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. And binding myself to that vow, to that promise, I, Charissa Elaina Hallows, take you, Charlie Weasley, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."_

_Charlie felt his heart thump against his chest, as Charissa stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him, causing a rapturous applause to burst forth from family. Charlie laughed, and Charissa pulled back blushing. "That's my job, Charissa," he whispered, and she beamed, her face glowing as she looked over to the minister. The minister smiled at her, and held up his arms._

_"I pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" he boomed, and Charlie smirked, before swooping Charissa off her feet and kissing her passionately on the lips, his arms wrapping around her tightly, and her arms going up around his neck._

"Charlie... the day I took my vows, I promised that i would let you in on my fears, feelings, secrets and dreams. Well, now, I need you to listen to me, and realise that I need you to let me do this. I need you to let me take a break from being Charlie Weasley's wife, and to be... just Charissa," she said softly, and he sighed, before letting go of her hand. She furrowed her eyebrows, and frowned, until he cupped her chin, and rose her face to meet his, an arm around her waist, lifting her from the ground.

"Just promise me... promise me you'll come back to me. Promise me this isn't the end," he whispered, and she closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of his hot breath against her face, tingling her skin. She rose her lips to meet his, and in a painfully short, sweet kiss, she poured her entire heart into him.

"I promise," she muttered, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and her hands slid up his neck, over his shoulders, before resting on his cheeks. They kissed, refusing to stop, and she cried silently, pouring her all into their last goodbye, until God knows when. He ran his hands all over her, remembering her every curve, the feel of her skin, the taste of her lips, her neck, her face.

They seperated, finally, and he put her back on the gound, resting his forehead against hers. Charissa licked her lips, and looked at him. "I promise."

* * *

Charissa left him to his own devices, and went to Hermione's apartment, feeling as if a huge weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. She beamed, and apparated straight into the living room, to find Hermione fuming. She paced around the living room, not noticing Charissa, ranting angrily, and occasionally kicking the couch or the coffee table, scuffing the Gucci heels she wore. They were straight from the catwalk, and if Hermioen was kicking things in them, something must be really wrong.

"Miona? What's up, girlie?" she asked, and Hermione looked at her, before thrusting a letter in her direction. Raising her eyebrows, Charissa before bending down to pick up the letter. Her eyes scanned it quickly, before her eyes widened.

"You got fired!?"


	20. Anything Like You

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! First part is in Hermione's pov. ;) Warning, contains swearing. Mainly Hermione's thoughts after she loses her job. Bit of drunken rambling to it. Second part is Malfoy. (more third person)

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

I feel numb. You know... like when you have the one of the very few things that keep you from going crazy torn from you. I feel like... like I need my mum. Someone... anyone... just to fix this aching hole in my chest. My job was like my security blanket. I was Head of the Education Board. I was good at my job. Brilliant even. After the war, I managed to sort out all the mess that had been caused by Voldemort, and the Death eaters. I got Hogwarts rebuilt after the devastation of the Battle. I did all that... Why would they fire me?

Charissa has gone. She is at the Ministry right now, probably threatening a lot of people with the loss of_ their_jobs, to get mine back. I suppose I should be grateful. I mean, not everyone has a cousin like Charissa. But... what am I going to do? I feel empty. I've lost Narca-Jane, Malfoy will see too that, I know, and now.. my job? Absentmindedly, my fingers trace the snake shaped scar, which was often hidden by a glamour, that coiled around me, starting at the back of my neck, and slowly running round, down my cleavage, and round in three spirals over my stomach and back, before ending at the base of my right hip. I hate my scars from the war. I have another around my belly button, shaped like a web. Its covers almost my entire stomach, and dips down to my pelvis.

I still hate Bellatrix for them. For every part of me she hurt. For every scar she inflicted upon me. In the end she got what she deserved. Thanks to Molly. I love that woman as if she were my own mother. It's hard not to, considering how little I actually know of my own parents. Twenty-nine years of life, and I still can't say that my own mother knows me. After the war... it was hard to look at her the same. Knowing all the stuff I had seen. Knowing the things that I have experienced and done. It became impossible to share anything with them, I wore a constant 'poker face'. Don't get me wrong, I do love them, honest to God, they are some of the most important people in my life.

But... it doesn't feel natural. They lied to me for a lot of my life, and even though they say that it was for my protection, how much of their words can I believe? Can I afford to trust them? "I shouldn't be asking questions like that," I mumble to myself, staring into the black screen of my television, and taking a lon, dry drink from my whiskey. My father, Job (pronounced Jo-h-be), gave me the bottle when he found out about Narca-Jane. He said 'You'll need it, if your daughter is anything like you'. I didn't quite know what to make off that. Daddy was always a bit... edgy around me.

Daddy was raised by muggles, but he was a pureblood wizard. His parents had though him a squib, so they put him up for adoption. He never went to school, because when the time came, he hadn't wanted to go. Mom traded her life as a witch, for one as a muggle dentist. Stupid, I think, but considering Aunt Cassandra and Uncle Kryian got murdered by Lucius Malfoy, who just happened to be Uncle Kyrian's brother, might have been a smart move. I always thought they were idiots after I found out the truth. Still do occasionally, but they are my parents, so I deal.

Truth be told, sometimes I wish Molly Weasley was my mother. My mom is so prim and proper, that Molly is a refreshing change. The Weasley's are chaotic, and messy, and slightly dysfunctional, but they don't lie to one another, they are a true family. They are my true family. There is no forced politeness, or silly attempts at truce. Molly accepted Narca-Jane immediately, even though I knew she knew who Narca-Jan's father was. My mother wasn't exactly as accepting. Possibly the answer can be blamed on who Malfoy's father was, possible not. I don't care. I've got my whiskey, my baggy over sized t-shirt, and soppy chick flcks to watch.

The perfect night in. Speaking of Malfoy... what am I thinking moving in with him? Am I an idiot? A sucker for punishment? Obviously, because otherwise I wouldn't put myself through his complete and utter CRAP and racial slurs. I graduated (okay, so I didn't really graduate, but I really wanted to... so badly) top of my year, highest marks. I still get called The Smartest Witch of this Decade. So what the bloody fucking hell am I doing in moving with Malfoy? We have nothing in common! The only reason I am doing this, is so that at Christmas I can tell my baby that she actually does have a father! Which I should have done immediately! But I didn't, for some stupid, non-Hermione reason.

I kick my feet in the air, and pout at my toes. I blink, before swinging my legs to the floor, and marchign over to my storage cupboard in the hall. I pull out two large bags, and in a moment of complete insanity, I start pulling out all the contents of my wardrobe. None of this is me! None of it! Where are the pink jumpers, knitted by Molly? The oldratty jeans that have been worn so often they are nearly white at the thigh and have permanant grass stains? I shove my wardrobes contents into the suitcases, leaving only my most favourite items. (Mainly my shoes, a couple of pairs of _Guess?_ jeans, some very expensive tops, a bunch of shirts and a suit from Armani. Just because I'm getting rid of this junk, doesn't mean I don't still need clothes.) I pull on a pair of jeans, and grab a pair of ratty, old trainers from sixth year.

Grabbing the suitcases, I march out my apartment, and head for the local Red Cross Charity Shop. I put the suitcases down on the counter, then leave, feeling more like me than I have in a while. As I head back to my apartment, I hear the woman in the shop scream, and then a thud. It's followed by someone screaming as well, and a lot of rustling. Biting my lip, I look over my shoulder, in time to see the two woman raking through the clothes, astounded. Smiling, I turn back, and head home.

Back in the apartment, I look at the whiskey my Daddy gave me, and pick it up, walking over to the sink. I pour it all down the oplug hole, and drop the bottle in the recycling box. I go to the cupboard, reach past the healthy food, and straight for the chocolate biscuits that belong to Narca-Jane. Grapping a wine bottle and a glass, I kick off my trainers, and sink into my couch, enjoying the fsoftness to my full pleasure, and turning on the television.

Life may be crap... I may be losing my daughter to my childhood enemy... and I may have lost my job, but as long as I have my chocolate biscuits, a bottle of cheap wine, and my chick flick movies... I'll make it through another day.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk, when two arms slid around his neck, and kisses being pressed to his ear. Dark raven hair fell over his shoulder, as Astoria Greengrass looked at him pouting. Her breasts were pushed against his back, and he wanted to push her away, trying to concentrate on his work, as she nibbled on his ear.

"Come back to bed, Draco..." she whispered, saucily, planting feathery kisses along his jaw, and he wanted nothing more than comply, but he had to sort out the lease on Hermione's apartment, and the papers for Hogwarts and the Ministry. She had said that if he was so determined for her to live with him, than he had to do all the paperwork. It had irked him, frustratingly so, but he had to do it to get his daughter.

"I can't, Astie. I have to get these documents in order, before Friday, or..." he started, and she slid herself into his lap. She looked him in the eyes, playfully tugging on the sach of his robe. He tried to move her, but she latched onto his neck, smiling cheekily.

"Please... just for a few hours... those silly document's can wait, they can't be that important..." she said, her tone childish. Draco was starting to get really annoyed. He really had to get this done. Hermione had set him a single task to do, and right now, Astoria was getting in his way.

"Astoria. I have to finish this, or else I won't be able to see my daughter. So move your pert little arse, and let me work," he snapped, and she furrowed her eyebrows, confused. He had said daughter, right?

"Draco, is there something you aren't telling me? Becuase you shouldn't keep secrets from you fiance you know," she stated, and Draco looked at her. "What's this about a daughter? Who is she?"

"You probably know her. Narca-Jane Hallows, I believe she is called," he stated, and Astoria's jaw dropped, her eyes widening. Draco sighed, and pushed her off him, turning to his desk. "Mudblood Granger said, that if I sort these dosument's out, she would move in here, and let me get to know my daughter. So that's what I'm doing."

"Wait. Granger is moving in HERE? You don't even let ME live here!"


	21. Rita Skeeter does it again!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! First part is in third person (Narca-Jane) point of view. The Second is Hermione.

* * *

**The Mudbloods Daughter - The **Re**-Write**

Her eyes shot open, and she was engulfed in darkness. Narca-Jane breathed heavily, still sleepy, and looked up at the stone ceiling. Her beds heavy, Slytherin green curtains were pulled shut around her, and at some point, she had kicked her blankets and bed sheet's down to the foot of her bed. She had always had restless sleeps, even as a baby. She had been told countless stories, of when she was a baby and her mother had been up all night. Her favourite stories were the stories of when she was a toddler.

The curtains suddenly burst open, and light poured into the darkness of my bed. Stella stood, her hand on her hips, a smirk on her lips and her wand twirling about in her fingers. "Come on, N.J. Rise and shine!" she sang, and Narca-Jane groaned, before pulling her curtains shut again.

She heard Stella start to tap her foot, as she fell back to her thick, white cushions. This was why she hated school. She was SO not a morning person. Unlike Stella, who loved the morning and was completely hyper when it came around. Suddenly, her world, dark and silent, was full of light, as Stella ripped the curtains from their hanger, and smiled at Narca-Jane, her eyes sparkly and bright, signaling the sign of a prank well done. Stella was still in a glorious mood from Tuesday night, when she had been ordered by Riley to flood the girls bathroom, and get back to detention unnoticed.

She had completed her part of the task to perfection, and had since then been in such a good mood it was like someone had sucked the Slytherin right out of her. It bugged Narca-Jane to no end. "Narca-Jane Hallows! It's time to get up! You'll be late for breakfast otherwise!" Stella giggled, then skipped away, taking Narca-Jane's curtains with her. Narca-Jane groaned,and sat up, putting her bare feet on the cold hard floor of the dungeon dormitory.

She ran her hand through her loose curls, and idly thought that she needed a haircut, when she realised the curls fell past her mid-back. Yawning, she made her way to her trunk, and pulled out her neatly folded uniform. Getting dressed, she moved sluggishly and tired, groaning as she fixed her buttons from the mess they had been. God... she really hated mornings. She was honestly just glad it was finally Friday. Maybe now she could get some sleep. Grabbing to pink hair ties with bows on them, she walked from the Slytherin girls dormitory, throwing her bag over her shoulder.

She entered the hall, pulling her hair into it's usual plaits, and saw that today the group was sitting at the Ravenclaw's table. They never all sat at the Slytherin's table. Teddy refused to. And she didn't like not having Teddy around. It felt... wrong. But she saw him sitting, his History of Magic book out, while he frantically tried to catch up with the work he had missed. Narca-Jane couldn't help herself. She smiled widely, and ran down the table, tripping slightly, before hurling her arms around Teddy's neck. Teddy looked at her surprised, as the pair tumbled to the floor.

"Narca-Jane!" Adalyn squealed, peering over the table in shock, her mouth full of food. Riley snickered, and Raine shook her head, before spooning scrambled eggs into her mouth. Stella smirked, leaning against the table, her legs crossed. Teddy awkwardly patted Narca-Jane on the back, his scarred face turning red, and his hair changing to green embarrassingly. She grinned at him, before pulling herself up and sitting next to his seat.

He pushed himself of the floor, ignoring the comments of the people around him, and sat back in his seat. Narca-Jane hugged him again, and then began to pile food onto her plate. Her eyes shone, and even though she hated mornings, she was quite enjoying this one. She had all her best friends around her, and Teddy, who had been her soul companion since she was a baby, was back. Sure he was a little torn up, exhausted and had bright fluorescent green hair, but he was back.

Not taking her eyes off of Raine, who sat opposite her, talking happily, she continued to eat her breakfast, but let her hand fall down the bench and hold Teddy's tightly. He looked at her, slightly surprised, but she just looked ahead at Raine, a huge grin on her face, as she talked animatedly, eating at the same time. Suddenly the hall was swarmed with owls, and the familiar sound of people calling their owls and receiving their mail filled the hall. Narca-Jane let go of Teddy's arm, and covered her food with a napkin, before holding up her arm for Luria to land on.

The beautiful owl swooped down, and landed softly on her arm, a Daily Prophet falling from her talons and onto the table beside her breakfast, and letters from her mother, her aunts and uncles and her Granny Molly tied in a bundle, the sting held in Luria's beak. She gently took the bundle, stroking Luria's feathers, and Luria squawed affectionatly, before hopping up to her shoulder and resting there. Riley took her Daily Prophet.

"Can I look at this?" she asked, and Narca-Jane nodded, before going back to her pile of letters. She did a quick flick through, and counted that there were fifteen in the bundle. Groaning, she opened the one on top, began to read, when the hall went into uproar. She looked up startled, as every rushed at her, asking her question and harassing her.

"What.... what!? Stop! Professor McGonnagle! HELP!" she screamed, and Professor McGonnagle stood, and looked over her students.

"SILENCE!" she boomed, and the hall fell into a deadly, uneven quiet, everyone turning to look up at her. "Everyone will return to their tables! This is not a zoo! You will all leave Miss Hallows alone till-"

"But she's not a Hallows, Professor! She's a Malfoy!" someone shouted from the Gryffindor table, their accent highly Irish, and Narca-Jane glowered.

"I am not! I am a Hallows!" Narca-Jane protested, and McGonnagle looked at her with a quirked eyebrow. Riley bit her lip, and handed her a copy of the Daily Prophet. Narca-Jane furrowed her eyebrows, and frowned at her friend. "What's this got to do with anything?"

"Just look at the front page, N.J," she ordered, and Narca-Jane scowled deeper, before looking at it.

**_MALFOY HEIR REVEALED! FIANCE DEVASTATED!  
_report by Rita Skeeter**

_Last night, it was revealed to us, that one Draco Malfoy, the son of the once esteemed, turned Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, and the beautiful Narcissa Malfoy, has in fact got an heir to the Malfoy fortune in the form of Narca-Jane Hallows, the eldest heir to the Hallows fortune, and daughter of the famous Hermione Granger. His poor, darling fiance, Miss Astoria Greengrass is reportedly devastated by this news, as she had no idea of her future husbands illegitimate bastard child.  
Narca-Jane is currently in her second year of Hogwarts, and according to our sources, a very mischievous badly behaved young Slytherin, yet also incredibly smart. One pauses to wonder, if she will have the same lust for the male species her mother had, as her mother did, leaving a trail of men heartbroken behind her, including the Bulgarian Bonn-Bonn Viktor Krum, and the Boy who Lived, Harry Potter._

She had read enough. Throwing the paper to the ground, she cast a quick Incendio on it, the paper bursting into flames until it was nothing more that a pile of ash. Glowering she looked at everyone who surrounded her. "If anyone... ANYONE questions my heritage, I will not hesitate to repeat those action upon them. Leave me be," she ordered, and the crowds all murmured and gulped, before skulking back to their tables.

Narca-Jane fell back to her seat, glaring at her plate, as a million thoughts filled her head. Her main thought, the one that caused her eyes to fill with tears, was the thought that her mother had lied to her. Her own mother, who she was supposed to be able to trust, had betrayed her in the biggest way possible. She had kept her father from her. And she had lied about it every time Narca-Jane had asked about him. Narca-Jane lifted the letter that had her mothers handwriting on it, and stared at it, before crumpling it in her fist.

She dropped it to the table and she stood, marching from the hall, not sparing them a look back, her eyes filling with tears. Above her, flew Luria, who watched her owner cautiously. Teddy watched her leave, and then looked down at the crumpled letter. He picked it up, along with her bag, and letters, before running after her. Stella bowed her head, sadly, before looking at her friends, who all had the same remorseful expressions.

They all knew, that while they were her closest and best friends, this was something only Teddy could fix.

* * *

Hermione flopped down onto her bed, exhausted, and in desperate need of sleep. She had just spent all morning moving her entire apartment, into Malfoy's Manor. He had actually given her an entire wing to herself, and had it decorated exactly like her apartment. She had no idea how he had know how it looked, yet her brain had turned to mush by now, and her fingers felt like sausages.

While Malfoy had wanted to use magic, she had refused, wanting to go back to her muggle roots. She felt it was necessary to become who she had been. Something she had kept, like the nice, soft ringlets that was her hair, but she had promptly gone to Primark and bought the most muggle-ish, and lable-less clothes she possible could. And it felt good. Like she was back on her own two feet again. Yawning, she stretched her arms, the bruise on her arm now a yellowish colour, with a tinge of dark purple, and no longer painful.

She rolled onto her back, and closed her eyes, ignoring the horrible sense of foreboding that clung to the back of her mind, that niggling instinct that something was wrong, and fell into a deep, undistirbed sleep.


	22. The White Dancing Peacock

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! Hermione. Authors POV short chapter but its productive.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Hermione sat at a large marble fountain, her manicured fingers causing ripples to go through the water. She wore a pair of old, faded, grass stained denim jeans, and a white ruffled shirt with matching sequined white flip-flops. She was looking up at the sky, into the vast blue sky, searching out a sign of Luria and finding none. Frowning to herself, she looked around her again, as a white Peacock spread its feathers in order to attract her attention. And attract her attention it did, Hermione gasped at the display, as it danced for her once again, the fifth time in the two days she had been there.

She didn't know why it did it, but it astounded her even after seeing it many times. She had spent the majority of her time in the Malfoy Manor garden. Mainly to avoid having to speak to Malfoy, or his fiance. But she loved it there. White lilies, white roses, cherry blossom trees and old oaks filled the garden. Unicorns, something she had been shocked to see in Malfoy's Garden, raced each other through the valleys of green grass, and peacocks guarded the fences. She had even come across the occasional fairy. But she sat at that fountain, searching the skies, praying for Luria to arrive with a letter from Narca-Jane.

She hadn't left the Malfoy Manor in the two days it had been since she moved in, mainly to get a taste of the area she had submerged herself in, yet when she hadn't received a letter from Narca-Jane the morning after Hermione had sent one Hermione had started to get worried. And now it had been two days since Narca-Jane had written, and Hermione was practically tearing out her silky curls in worry. And, of course, due to the fact she hadn't seen Malfoy since she had moved in, she couldn't speak to him to see if Blaise had heard anything. Her eyes scanned the heavens again, yet the only change was a passing white cloud.

"No sign?" she heard a deep male voice, and she jumped up, to see Malfoy looking at her, his platinum hair falling into his silver eyes. She looked away, in the direction of the Peacock who had lowered his feathers after Hermione had become distracted, and sighed.

"Yes. There has been no sign of Luria, or any owl with any form of reply from my... our daughter," Hermione said, looking back up to the sky. She lowered her head, again, looking at the wite gravel under her feet, before turning to face Malfoy. "I... I need to know that she's okay, Malfoy... She... she's my baby... I love her..."

Hermione covered her mouth, and looked away from Malfoy, as a sob rose up her throat. She needed her daughter, she needed to know she was alright. She missed her like crazy, as always in the first few weeks after she leaves, and even more so now she had nothing to distract her. No job, her cousin had gone AWOL with her children, and she had just moved into her enemy from school's home, with him and his mother, and on the occasion, his fiance. Which was weird as she didn't live in the Manor. "I need her, Malfoy... I have nothing else... I need her..."

Malfoy looked stone cold on the outside, but inside he was trapped. Lately, in very painful, agonizingly brief flashbacks, he had begun to slowly remember the night Narca-Jane had been conceived, and looking at Hermione the same way was getting a little harder, the more he remembered, the more he saw her as the broken girl who had told him he was nothing like his father, and could be a good person. Yet he was also harshly reminded of her lies, her betrayal, and the fact that even though she remembered saying that to him, just a week ago, she had contradicted herself. And that made him see her as the cold, heartless bitch he had come to hate more than his father.

But here she was, falling apart from just two days without contact with her daughter, and she didn't know about the article in the Daily Prophet, or the fact that the very secret she had tried so hard to keep had been publicly splashed across the front page. She fell to the edge of the fountain, slumping, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hide her sobs ad sniffles from him. She seemed to have forgotten he was even there as she wrapped her arms around herself, protecting herself from an invisible cold.

"Granger," he called, and she just huddled into a smaller ball. "Granger... GRANGER..."

She refused to look at him, acknowledge his presence. She just sat there, moping in self pity, and loss, and it was irking Malfoy. "Granger!" Still no reply. Malfoy scowled, before he had an idea. "Hermione."

Her head shot up sharply, and she looked at him, eyes wide, mouth open slightly. Hermione sat shell-shocked, looking at him as if he had grown another head. He never used her name. Ever. It was either 'Mudblood' or 'Granger'. Even though she was neither of these things anymore. Much to her own annoyance. But it wasn't the shock of him saying her name that caused her to look at him. It was the barrage of memories that suffocated her when he said it.

The sounds of clothes ripping, moaning in his ear... Groans... Skin against skin... hot... sweaty... Moving... caressing... surprising gentleness and harsh pain... Whispering of names, before the feeling of hands running everywhere... It flooded her mind, before she could block it, and she found herself feeling dirty, and in need of scrubbing every trace of the memories off her skin. But with that was a surprising burst of lust, which caused her to become furious with herself, and by extension... Malfoy.

"What?" she seethed, and Malfoy reared back from her sudden change in tone, the fierceness of her eyes as the stared to change to red, narrowing on him dangerously. He automatically recovered, glaring back with equal fierceness.

"Just thought you might want to know that lunch is ready. But I guess you would want to miss it, after all, your mudblood presence would put me off my food, and most likely turn mothers stomach," Malfoy jeered, and Hermione shot to her feet, furious now, her curls lifting by an un-felt wind.

"You filthy, narcissistic prat of a bastard! How dare you call me that spiteful word when we both know I am as pureblooded, wait, MORE pureblooded than you! So don't you dare think you can use that slanderous term against me, specially as I am the woman who gave birth to our daughter, and that would be an insult to her as well!" Hermione roared, and Malfoy smirked at her, before stepping towards her, backing her up against the edge of the fountain. Hermione felt her fury, and pain, repaced by a very familiar emotion. Fear.

"Very well... you are... of course, as always... right in your observations. I will refrain from calling you a mudblood. But so you know, you are still, to me, nothing better than the dirt on the ground, Hermione," he whispered her name, and she shuddered in repulse, as he rose a hand to one of her ringlets, and gently tugged on it, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be late for lunch. Mother will be upset. And my fiance wishes to meet you."

With that last word, he gave her a soft shove, which caused her to fall back into the fountain, walking away before he got wet, a confident stride in his step. Hermione screamed, as cold water covered her from head to foot, soaking through her shirt, and drenching her curls into lank waves. Fury bubbled up in her, before she let out a gut wrenchign screech.

"MAAAAAAALFOOOOOOOY!!"


	23. History of Magic is for sleeping

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! Part Narca-Jane (three days after finding out the truth. Monday. ), Part Hermione . Authors POV

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Narca-Jane pasted a smile on her face, as she looked at her friends as they sat down at the back of History of Magic for the first lesson of the day. Teddy sat on her right, next to the isle down the classroom, his arm around her shoulder, an aloof grin on his face. Stella, Raine and Riley then sat down the bench, waiting for the lesson to begin. She waved at them, exhausted, and then rested her head in Teddy lap, spreading her legs out on Stella and Raine's lap. Riley snickered, but quietened when Professor Binns came into the room.

Narca-Jane hadn't slept in two days. Thoughts of betrayal and hurt constantly swam around her head, to the extent she had actually nearly begged Stella to obliviate her. But that would be weak, and if anything, Narca-Jane Hallows was not weak. She was strong, powerful, and very pureblooded and hotheaded. Yet all she wanted was some sleep, and if that meant missing a lesson of History of Magic, so be it. She already knew the things that Professor Binns was going to rabbit on about, thanks to her 'Princess Training' as she referred to the vigorous reading, lessons and etc that her family had put her through.

Stella looked down at her friend worried, before leaning over her legs and looking at her textbook when Professor Binns entered the classroom, through the blackboard. His voice started to drone on, and she felt Narca-Jane shift onto her side, yawning widely, before gently sniffling and falling asleep. Stella sighed, and then looked up at the professor, balancing her chin on her hand in pure boredom. Riley had already passed out, her face smashed into her History of Magic textbook, while Raine was studiously taking notes.

Teddy gently stoked Narca-Jane's tumbling blond curls, almost absentmindedly, as he listened to Professor Binns slow, boring drawl, almost falling asleep himself. To amuse himself, he change the colour of his air, from blue, to green, to red, to orange and than all the colours of the rainbow. Teddy was a metamorphose, thanks to his mother, Nymphadora. According to his godfather, Harry, his other was very into her punk, and the pictures of her he had seen proved it.

Teddy was a lot like his mother, he had been told. He was funny, a good person to be around, and also slightly clumsy. But he was also a very selfless, grounded person, who would protect his friends by any means necessary, even if it was from himself. He had a pale, slightly pointed face, and dark eyes which he loved to change to blue to match his hair. He was smart, good at spells, yet like Riley loved to cause mischief wherever he went. But the one thing in his life he swore to keep the same, was Narca-Jane. Anyone, other than Narca-Jane, could tell the boy was head over heels in love with her. It was really annoying actually.

Narca-Jane mumbled in her sleep, and rolled over again so she was facing Teddy's stomach. Her arm wrapped around his waist, and hugging him awkwardly like a teddy bear. Stella hid a snort behind her hand, and patted Raine on the arm. Raine looked at her, and then peered round her when Stella pointed at Narca-Jane and Teddy. Raine gasped, her jaw dropping, and grinned cheekily. She elbowed Riley, who shot up, the card from her chocolate frog stuck to her face, and looked around sleepily.

"Wha-?" she asked, before her head dropped back to the desk, and she fell asleep again, her head hitting her book again, her hair like a lions mane on her head. You could just see the bright red scarf with black cherries peeking out beneath the platinum wildness that was Riley's hair. Stella couldn't stop herself from laughing and she got a resentful glare from Professor Binns, and a small kick in the stomach from Narca-Jane. Raine patted Riley on the back of the head, and Riley's hand shot up to slap it away, before falling back to the bench. The people in front of them glared at the group, and Teddy scowled at their backs as they turned back to listen to their teacher.

Whipping his wand out, his muttered a small jinx, and the group of girls in the table in front began to scream as large boils began to cover there body, and their hair began to fall out. Narca-Jane stirred, and looked up at Teddy, who was looking smugly at the front. She sat up, and peered over the top of their table. The girls were now rushing around, screaming, as Professor Binns ordered them to the Infirmary. Narca-Jane snorted, and spluttered out laughter, falling back into Teddy's lap, her hand covering her mouth as she shook with laughter. Stella was in stitches, having fell off her chair, into a fit of giggles. Raine smirked, amused, and Riley was slapping her fist on the desk, loud boisterous laughs emanating from her throat.

* * *

Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley, with a list of ingredients for a potion she was making. Her mind was still reeling over the lunch with Malfoy, Narcissa and that slut Astoria. While Malfoy had been borderline polite, and Narcissa had tried to be pleasant enough for it not to be awkward, Astoria had been down right rude, and unpleasant. She had been sly, in insulting Hermine in almost every way, and she had even had the audacity to insult her daughter, something which neither her, Malfoy and even Narcissa had stood for.

The end of the lunch had been entirely unproductive, resulting in Astoria supporting a black eye courtesy of Hermione, and Malfoy in a heated argument with his fiance. Hermione had marched out of there, furious, and gotten lost in the manor, much to her annoyance, before Narcissa had appeared and directed her back to the garden, where it was raining profusely.

Hermione shook her head, as she passed the quidditch store, she came to the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and in a quick decision, decided to pay George a visit. She walked into the shop, and called out George's name, ignoring the disbelieving looks she was getting from the customers, and the fact that they were all whispering and pointing at her. The red headed man, complete with a cheesy grin on his face, and Fred II following happily, carrying a box full of toys. "Hermione! It's great to see you! What have you been up to? You've been splashed over every page of the Daily Prophet for the last three days!"

"What?" Hermione asked, confused, and George cocked his eyebrow at her. Fred II looked up at them, before grinning.

"Auntie Mione! Look! I lost my tooth!" he said, dropping his box and pointing to the gap in his front teeth. Hermione gasped, and cooed over him, ruffling his tangle of dark curly hair that was piled on his head, before looking at George again.

"What do you mean, all over the Daily Prophet? I haven't even been out over the last three days, I've been busy," she stated, and George whistled at her.

"Well, Miss Hallows, your secrets out," he said jokingly, and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, still confused. George finally groaned in frustration at the know-it-alls lack of knowledge and thrust a Prophet from Friday in her face. Hermione took it from him, and cautiously looked at the Front Page.

**_MALFOY HEIR REVEALED! FIANCE DEVASTATED!  
_report by Rita Skeeter**

"That bloody bitch! How did that bloody slut find out about Narca-Jane!? Ugh! I should have crushed that beetle when I had the chance!" Hermione ranted and she quickly set the paper on fire with an Incendio, howling furiously. "Oh! I am going to kill that bitch!"

"Hermione, this is a family shop, can you please refrain from cussing in front of our customers," George said, and Hermione glared at him, even though he had a hint of amusement in his voice, and a smirk on his lips. Hermione looked around, and saw that once again, the customers were all looking at her, and some of the mothers were shaking their heads and covering their children's ears. Hermione rolled her eyes, and looked at the article, when it hit her why Narca-Jane hadn't owled her back yet.

"She's seen this..." Hermione whispered and George looked at her, as Fred II started rake through the box he had been carrying. "This paper gets delivered to Hogwarts every day. Narca-Jane will have seen this. Which means she'll know about Malfoy. And the fact that I lied to her."

Hermione suddenly felt her knees go, and grabbed the banister for support. "That's why... that's why she hasn't owled me... because she thinks I betrayed her... I was just trying to protect her... She thinks... Oh Merlin..."

Hermione began gasping for breath, clutching her chest as her heart began to race, and squeezing her eyes shut. George's eyes widened, and he rushed to her side, as Hermione panicked. She rarely had panic attacks anymore, they were more frequent after the war, and had developed from the torture she had endured, but in times when she was extremely distressed, and panicked, she would get them. Unfortunately, now, was one of those times. Hermione was choking, trying to breath as her airways started to lock up, and George started rubbing her back. Fred II stared on, worriedly, and unsure of what was happening.

"Dad? Dad? What's wrong with Auntie Mione? Why is she breathin' like that?" Hermione strained to hear him, and gripped the banister tighter, until her knuckles turned white and felt like they were burning, before spots began to appear in her eyes, and she slipped into unconciousness.


	24. Seven Meat Sandwiches and St Mungo's

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is Pansy/Ron, because I don't think there is enough of it in this story. oH, and for all who like my Narca-Jane/Teddy fluff, read and review my one-shot My Best Friend, and Blonde.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Pansy was cooking Macaroni Cheese for Callaria, when she felt two strong, freckled arms wrap around her waist. She sighed, as she felt a nose nuzzle her neck, pushing aside her charcoal coloured hair. It had been in the same style since they started dating. Side swept fringe, and layers to her shoulders. "So you're up then?" she said harshly, her tone cold, and Ron groaned, as her voice grated against his headache.

He dropped his arms, and she removed the Macaroni Cheese from the oven's hob, and poured it into a bowl. The five year old, who sat at the table on her knees, wearing a green top, with jeans decorated with green flowers, and green strap shoes, waited eagerly for the food, her dark hair pulled up into a short ponytail, her fringe pushed back by a green hairband. Pansy put the food in front of her daughter, and then turned to Ron, a hand on the hip, and the other balanced on the table as she glared. Ron groaned, and sat at the circle table, opposite his baby girl.

"Well?" Pansy asked, looking at him expectantly and Ron looked at her like a lost little puppy, with red hair, and big blue eyes. Pansy was having none of it, and Callaria looked between her parents with baby blue eyes, never stopping the flood of food into her mouth.

"Well what?" he asked, and Pansy felt her anger sore. She grabbed a tea towel, and hit him with it, ignoring the fact that he was only wearing a pair of jogging bottoms. Ron tried to cover himself with his arms, as she whacked him furiously, and Callaria laughed.

"Where the hell were you, Ronald? I was up all last night worrying! Then you fall in here, completely arse faced, and pass out on the bed, so I had to sleep on the couch! Then you have the AUDACITY to make me get up on my day off work, to look after our daughter, while you work off your bloody hangover!" she screeched, throwing the tea towel at him one last time, and marching out of the room. "AND I BET YOU NEVER EVEN MADE THE BED!"

The walls shook with her yell, and Ron buried his head in his arms, covering his ears. His head pounded, and he felt like he could hurl up his guts. Callaria giggled, and hit him on the head with her spoon. "Bad daddy. Getting arse-faced is wrong. Should have made the bed, daddy." Callaria joked, before hopping down from her seat, grabbing the bowl her food had been in, and skipping over to the sink, and grin on her face.

She stood on her tiptoes, and dropped the dish into the sink, before running after her mother, laughing madly. Ron gave another moan, before his stomach rumbled, and he got up to raid the cupboards. He opened one, and saw that on the back of it, was a note.

_Made you a sandwich, it's in the fridge.  
Pansy_

Ron looked at the note, and smiled, before he went to the fridge and pulled out the colossal, seven meat sandwich which was Pansy's delicacy. Smirking, he put it on the table, before swiftly marching through the house, and throwing his arms around his wife, who was making their bed, tightly hugging her. She squealed in surprise, as Ron spun her and kissed her hard on the mouth. "I love you, Mrs Weasley."

She giggled, and shook her head, hugging him. "You have morning breath, Mister Weasley," she said, tapping him on the nose, and she gave him a chaste kiss before his stomach began to protest the lack of food it was receiving. Shaking her head, she pushed him towards the door. "Go eat your sandwich, Ron, before Callie does."

Ron blanched, and ran from their room, towards the kitchen. Pansy smiled to herself, and shook her head, muttering about 'over-eating weasels' as Errol flew into the window pane, sqwauking. "Stupid bird! How is that thing still alive?" she snapped, as she walked over to the window, opening it to let the clumsy old bird into house. It dropped a note in her hand, before collapsing on her bed. Pansy glared at him, before looking at the note.

_'Mione in St. Mungo's. Get here now!  
Ginny x_

Pansy blinked slowly, before dropping the note, and running from the room. "RON!"

* * *

Ron carried Callaria, as the Weasley-Parkinson family all burst into the word, where almost the entire of the Weasley family, Potter family, the Hallows family, and even Luna and her two sons were packed into the waiting room, Molly arguing furiously with the receptionist.

"Now you hear me, yound lady! That is my girl in there! I want to know she is alright!" Molly snarled, and the receptionist stammered.

"Mrs Weasley... We can't allow you to see Miss Hallows, she is..." the receptionist tried, and Molly roared at her, red in the face, before Charissa snarled 'Enough!', and shoved through the crowd to the reception desk.

"Listen to me, Wanda," Charissa eyed the receptionists name tag, an eyebrow raised, before continuing, "If you value any support for this hospital from my family or the Malfoy's, you will let us in to see my cousin," Charissa ordered, slamming her fist down onto the forms on the desk and the receptionist sighed.

"But Mrs Hallows, Miss Hallows is in a check up right now. She should be out in a minute," Wanda stated, and Charissa narrowed her eyes on her, flashing them red, before nodding. Molly stood, pacified, yet still furious, as Ron let Callaria run off to play with Albus. George pushed his way towards the couple.

"Ronniekins!" he said, and Ron just ignored, him, going to Harry. Pansy scowled at her husbands back, and turned to George.

"What happened, George," she asked, her tone icy and tight. George felt a chill run up the back of his spine, and gulped, as Pansy glared at him, her eyes like daggers.

"She found out about the Daily Prophet. Saw it in the store. She had a panic attack, and then she just passed out," George explained, and Pansy looked at him, pursing her lips, when everyone erupted into screams, shouts and chaos.

"HERMIONE!"

"MIONE!"

"OH THANK GOD-"

"What happened!?"

"Are you alright!?"

Hermione stood at the doorway, a bandage around her head from where it had gotten cut when she passed out, a guilty look on her face. She tried to quieten them, and pacify their concerns, but everyone kept bombarding her, worried about her. "Guys... guys... please... be quiet..." she mumbled, as Molly fussed over her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Pansy screeched, and silence fell over the room, like a thick blanket. Hermione mouthed a 'thank-you' to her, and Pansy winked back. Hermione smiled at her family, slightly down-heartened that her own parent's were not there, but surmised that they had more important things to attend to. Sh ignored the niggling though at the back of her mind that nothing should be more important to them, than their daughter.

"I'm fine, guys, really. It was just a panic attack," Hermione stated, and Molly went to yell at her, when Arthur held her back. She gave everyone a soft look, and a gentle smile. "But, I really could do with a strong cup of tea," she said, giving Molly a chance to mother her, which Molly took happily, grabbing her hand and leading her from the hospital, treating her like fine china. What no one expected, was for Draco Malfoy to be standing outside the Hospital, an irritated scowl on his face, and his hands shoved in his pocket.

He took one look at Hermione, and instanly snapped at her. "What happened to you?" he snarled, but everyone could hear the faint undertone of worry in his voice. She frowned at him.

"I had a panic attack. Not that it should matter to you. I'll be at the Manor later," she hissed, and Draco gave her a cold, hard glare, before nodding curtly, and thrusting a letter in her hand. Then, he apparated away without another word. Heermione looked down at the letter, confused, before shoving it in her back pocket, and looking at Molly's kind, empathic face.

"Can I get that tea now?" she asked, her voice quiet, and Molly nodded.

"Of course, dear," the kind old woman said.


	25. Flushed Red and Abandoned

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is Authors POV, and its about Hermione. Oh and for all who like my Narca-Jane/Teddy fluff, read and review my one-shot's My Best Friend, and Blonde.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Hermione sat at the Burrow dining room table, sipping a cup of steaming hot tea, out of an old chine mug, while Charissa sat glowing, Ginny was watching her sadly, and Molly was doing dishes. They sat in silence, and Charissa sighed. "So I'm a month pregnant," she said, easing the tension, and Molly gaped at her.

"Oh my! Are you alright? How did Charlie take it? Why did Charlie leave then? I raised that boy better than that!" Molly started to fume, and Charissa laughed nervously. Hermione sighed, and Ginny giggled, as Charissa tried to explain that Charlie didn't know. Which just made Molly more angry. Hermione, clutching her head, as Molly's angry shouts grated on her headache, before getting up, and walking through to the living room, crashing onto the couch. Reaching into her back pocket, she peered at the envelope, and saw that it was written to _Mister Draco Malfoy_ and _Auntie Hermione_.

Draco had already opened it, she noticed, and had then carefully folded it and put it back into it's envelope, before giving it to her. Sighing, she pulled the letter from the envelope, and began reading it, dreading it's contents. Her eyes immediately sought out who it was from, and saw it was from Teddy. She let a smile fall onto her lips, before she read it, her smile slowly morphing into a scowl as she took in the information.

_Dear Auntie Hermione. And that Malfoy dude. _

_I am writing to inform you of Narca-Jane's condition since Friday. Narca-Jane has taken the fact that Auntie Hermy lied to her for twelve years badly and is currently very upset. I'm guessing you got this from the whole not writing to you thing she has going on at the moment. Narca-Jane is really mad, and upset, and she feels completely betrayed. She thinks you did this on purpose to hurt her, even though we are all trying to convince her that's not true.  
She is also losing sleep, and eating very little, and i have proof because this morning, she fell asleep on me in History of Magic. That's another thing, she is becoming really clingy of me. Not that I mind, of course, but I would like to go to the toilet without her glaring at me like I have betrayed her. Plus, she hasn't pranked anyone since Friday. So I thought I would write to you, because she obviously has no plans to._

_So, I am begging you, please come here and talk to her. She is miserable, and lonely, and angry, and she needs eat something other than an apple. Especially seen as her house tryouts are coming up. I know she has been wanting to be seeker since she started Hogwarts, and I think that it really could benefit her. Plus, Stella is trying out for beater, and those two hardly ever separate. _

_Please write back, and come here, because I don't know how long Narca-Jane will last,  
Love you, Auntie Hermy  
Teddy R. Lupin_

Hermione blinked slowly. It was worse than she had feared. Thoughts of how Narca-Jane would have taken it had filled her head, and she had assumed that she would just be mad for a while, but it was much, much worse. It was affecting her sleep and her health and her studies. Narca-Jane was a light sleeper, Hermione knew that for a fact, but for her to fall asleep in class, even Professor Binns History of Magic lesson, it was unheard of. And the thought of Narca-Jane not getting in on her friends pranks was obscene. In fact, it was near impossible. Narca-Jane was, for all the studying, and good grades she got, a terrible troublemaker, and the thought of her not causing trouble for anyone... well it was terrifying.

Hermione bit her lip, and looked at the letter again, before crumpling it into a ball, and throwing it into the fireplace. She wiped her hand over her face, and then sighed. Getting up to get the letter back, she remembered the looks that had passed on the nurses face when she had woken up... Her top had been removed by the nurse, leaving her scars on full display. The nurse had been unable to look at her directly, and Hermione had felt incredibly self conscious.

The doctor had asked her if the scars were playing up lately, causing her any pain, and Hermione had begrudgingly admitted that they were becoming more painful when she got upset. She didn't like to admit any sign of pain to herself, especially not when her family could have been in earshot. They would worry, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to appear weak, either. She had to be strong, because if she wasn't, who would be?

When she had first had Narca-Jane, her father had practically cast her aside like a dirty dishrag, and her mother had been so disappointed. After the birth, she had had to be strong, because she had no one else. Not even her cousin, because she had gone to Romania to train as a Dragon Keeper. Her father refused to speak to her. Hell, he hardly spoke to her now. Hermione knew it wasn't on purpose, it was just that he didn't know how to. He didn't know how to see her as his little girl anymore. And her mother, her mother, good intentions most likely, had even painstakingly suggested an abortion.

Hermione had adamantly protested against it, the thought had been to agonising for her to even bare to think about it. She refused to even accept the notion, and could barely believe that it had been her own mother who had suggested it. Then her father had given her the coldest, most mortifying look he had ever given her, and she had felt like pure filth. It had taken a long time for him to look at her as if she was his daughter again, but Job had never looked at her the same as before again.

It had hurt, agonizingly so, sure, but it was more a dull, numb feeling now. She had Narca-Jane, or at least she did, until she lied to her. Just like her parents had to her about her Hallows heritage. Her eyes widened, and it was like lightening had struck her, as shock filled her. She had done what her own parents had done to her, to her own daughter. Hermione had repeated the exact same mistake her mother and her father had, and for almost the exact same reasons. While her parents had done it to protect her from Voldemort, Hermione had done it to protect Narca-Jane from something she didn't need protecting from. Hermione had done it, just to keep Malfoy away from her.

Hermione reared back and her back hit the back of the couch. No... that wasn't right! She had done it to protect her daughter! Malfoy was evil, and a coward, no matter what he did during the war. He was a Death Eater, and she had seen the mark to prove it! Hermione suddenly turned a deep red colour, at the thought of just HOW she had seen the mark.

"Mione, you okay? You're looking awfully red," Ginny asked, carrying a cup of steaming tea through to her, an eyebrow quirked, coming from the kitchen, where Molly was now sobbing over Charissa, tears of joy pouring down her face. Hermione just blushed deeper, and quickly chirped nothing, before standing.

"I have to go... er... I have to... make an appointment... I'll owl you later," she said quickly, yelling her goodbyes through to Molly and Charissa. She sped from the house, leaving an amused and slightly dumb-founded Ginny in her wake.

* * *

Hermione arrived at Malfoy Manor in less than a minute, and instantly headed in the direction of the library, flustered and harassed, her mind in complete disarray. She needed to calm down, and she knew just how to do that. A good book on Ancient Runes, and a glass of wine, and she would be perfect. But first, she had to write that bloody letter to Professor McGonnagle requesting a meeting with Narca-Jane. As she passed Malfoy's study, as that was, annoyingly so, on her way to the library, she was surprised to hear raised voices.

"-Swear to God! Draco! Hermione is the mother of your child! You should at least be polite to her!" she heard Pansy's incredibly familiar screech. What on earth was Pansy doing here? Her curiosity peeked, and she quietly sidled closer to the door, pressing her ear against it. Silently, she wished she had one of Fred and George's Extendible Ears. She heard a deep, dark laugh, and immediately knew it was Malfoy.

"Why should I, Pansy? Can you tell me that? She kept my daughter from me!" Malfoy snarled back, and Hermione winced as his tone. It was ice cold, yet scorching hot at the same time. She heard Pansy scoff.

"Yeah, she did. So what! Draco, I have watched that woman lose her parents, look after a baby, raise a toddler and put a child through school, using none of her inheritance from the Hallows fund. She has been standing on her own two feet, fighting everyone opinions of her, and battled to keep her reputation. And what have you done? You've sat on your rich little ass, whining about how daddy never loved you!" Pansy snarled, and Hermione had to punch the air for her friends support, and beamed quietly to herself.

"If she had told me, I would have helped her!" Draco replied, and Hermione noticed he completely ignored her comment about him 'whining because his daddy never loved him'. Pansy gave a short sharp laugh, and she heard the sound of her heels crunching against the hard wood floor as she paced furiously. Draco's growl reverberated through the door.

"Yeah, right! To you, Hermione was nothing more than a mudblood. Lower than the dirt on your shoes. You can't deny it, because you yourself said it to her several times. What you would have done, was try and convince her to abort it, and when that failed, run to your father about it, and have him curse her into doing it," Pansy snapped spitefully, and Hermione frowned. Sure, Malfoy was an arse, but he wasn't that big an arse. She heard the smashing of a glass, and the scream of Pansy, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Listen to me, you good for nothing whore. You can say what you want about Hermione. And you can say what you want about my father. But if you ever suggest that I wouldn't have done my best to stand by my child again, I'll kill you. Weasley be damned," she heard Draco growl, and for a moment there was silence. Then, the sharp, undeniable and recognisable sound of a slap resounded from the room. Hermione breathed in sharply, shocked that Pansy would lash out at her old friend.

"Fuck you, Malfoy, you don't deserve a daughter like Narca-Jane, she's far too good for you. Just be polite, or else it won't be just me you have to deal with," Pansy hissed, and Hermione quickly rushed from the door, as Pansy wrenched it open. Pansy's eyes went to the size of saucers, and Hermione gulped, when Malfoy looked at her with those silver coloured eyes of his, a scowl on his perfectly formed lips.

"Well, well... what do we have here? A nosy little Gryffindor," Malfoy sneered, and Hermione glared at him icily, while Pansy just snarled at him.

"Remember what I said, Malfoy. Or else," Pansy said, her eyes never leaving Hermione's face, and she vanished with a crack, leaving Hermione and Malfoy glaring at one another.

"I think you and I have to have a talk, Malfoy," Hermione stated, holdign up the letter, and Malfoy scowled again. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he could actually smile. Then she remembered that he could, because the one time they had been pleasant, he had smiled. Sure it was cynically, but it was a smile.

Malfoy nodded curtly, opening his door wider. "I believe we do," he replied, and Hermione walked into the study, her head held high, the letter in her hand. The sound of the door slamming shut behind her echoed throughout the abandoned hallway.


	26. Meet Your Father!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is Authors POV, plus, we get to see some Charlie in this chapter!. Oh and for all who like my Narca-Jane/Teddy fluff, read and review my one-shot's My Best Friend, and Blonde.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Hermione felt a jolt of nostalgia as she walked into Professor McGonnagle's office, and she couldn't help but choke back a sob, as she laid eyes on the portrait of Professor Dumbledore, snoozing on the wall. Draco just looked at it, giving the portrait a nod of respect, before sitting down on one of the big plush chairs opposite Professor McGonnagle's oak desk. Narca-Jane wasn't there yet, and Professor McGonnagle smiled warmly at Hermione, and gave Draco a look of tolerance."Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. It's a pleasure to see you both again. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has. Four years. I feel dreadful for not getting in touch sooner, Professor McGonnagle," Hermione sighed, putting a hand over her heart woefully. Draco rose an eyebrow at her dramatics, but said nothing. He seemed to have taken Pansy's warning seriously, and was being scarily nice to Hermione since Monday. Professor McGonnagle smiled, nodding apathetically.

"Yes, I do feel bad that we have been out of touch. Our last time speaking was Narca-Jane's eight birthday, wasn't it, Miss Granger?" McGonnagle asked, looking at Hermione over her half moon glasses, and Draco furrowed his eyebrows. That old bat new about it before he did? Was he the only person in the entire world to not know Narca-Jane was his child? He bit back a growl, and glared at Hermione, who smiled happily at McGonnagle. "Which brings us to the reason for this meeting, doesn't it," she stated, quirking her eyebrows, and pursing her lips.

"Yes, Professor. I fear that-" Hermione started, and Draco interrupted her. Hermione glowered at him, and crossed her arms, pouting slightly.

"Professor McGonnagle. The reasons for this meeting are personal, and quite frankly none of your business. We are her parents, and we have, as a right, to make sure our daughter is alright. You, although headmistress, cannot deny us this, and cannot question our motives in doing so. We came here to see Narca-Jane, and that is what we are going to do," Draco ordered, and McGonnagle gasped in outrage, her form stiff, and icy.

"Mister Malfoy! Who are you to assume you can just waltz into my school, and order me about like a common slave? You have no r-" she chastised, and Hermione raised her hand meekly. McGonnagle looked at her, lips still pursed, eyes harsh.

"Actually, Professor, he has every right. According to the Wizarding Educational Law, 154, section B, part 3C, a parent of a student has the right at any time to interrupt her child's studies as a mean to check up on her child's welfare and currant tutelage. If the right is denied, and the reason for the interruption requested to be common knowledge, the parent has the right to deny the right to information and can even pull her child from their currant school and place them either in Home tutelage, or another of the three major Wizarding schools," Hermione explained, and McGonnagle stared at her for a moment, before nodding.

"How on earth did you know that, Granger?" he asked, as McGonnagle pulled out a piece of paper and a quill, writing something down. Hermione blushed.

"I wrote it," she said, and Draco looked at her, eyebrow quirked, before shaking his head, chuckling, and looking at McGonnagle, who was handing a note to an owl.

"Take this to the Slytherin Quidditch captain," she ordered, and the owl hooted before flying form the office. The three sat in uncomfortable silence, Hermione twiddling her thumbs, Draco leaning back in his seat, legs crossed, and McGonnagle tapping her fingers on her desk, as she wrote down on a piece of parchment. The silence consumed the room, and had Hermione feeling more and more nervous, until her hair had reacted from her emotions, and gone bushy again, like birds nest. Draco stifled a laugh, but he couldn't help but laugh loudly.

Hermione looked at him in shock. She had never heard him laugh. Well, not proper, out loud, deep throaty laughter. Of course, the fact that he was laughing at her kind of dampened the mood a little. She allowed him a few more moments of laughter, before glaring at him with all the hate she could muster and mouthed 'Pansy' to shut him up. He quickly quietened. While he loved Pansy, like a sister, she was terrifying, and would kill him if Hermione gave her word of misbehaviour and impoliteness. The tension was interrupted by a loud knock at the large, dark wooden door, and Professor McGonnagle looked up, calling out 'Come in'.

The door opened, and Narca-Jane walked in, wearing the full Slytherin Quidditch uniform, her hair pulled into a high side ponytail, with a big green bow, and carrying the Thestral 300 in her green gloved hand. Hermione had to say that she was proud of her daughter for getting on the team, even if it was Slytherin. Draco looked at her, then smiled slightly, nodding in approval. Narca-Jane looked at her parents in confusion, before anger became apparant on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she spat, her eyes starting to tinge blood red. Hermione stood, and walked towards her daughter. Narca-Jane narrowed her eyes, and took a step back, a cold look on her pretty little face. "Mother. You haven't answered my question."

Hermione stalled at her daughters tone, her hand raised mid air to reach out to Narca-Jane, a shocked, broken look on her features. Narca-Jane had never spoken to her like that. Not once. Nacra-Jane nearly cracked at her mothers expression, but she couldn't back down now. Hermione dropped her hand, and her head bowed. Draco stood, and looked at Narca-Jane, who looked at her from the corner of her eye. McGonnagle took this as her chance to leave, and quickly disappeared into a room off the side of the office.

"Narca-Jane," he said, and she sneered at him. Draco's eyes widened, when he flashed back to seeing himself right in front of him, sneering down at him. He quickly shook his head, shaking the image from his mind, and looked at Hermione, who was clenching her fists, until her knuckle's turned white.

"Don't say my name. You have no right to use my name. I don't even know you," she seethed, and Draco nodded.

"It's true, you don't. But I want to know you. I want to be someone important to you, I want to have the chance to be your father," he stated, and if anything, Narca-Jane's glare gained even more animosity.

"I don't want a father. I don't need a father. And I certainly don't want to get to know you. Not after the thing I have heard," she hissed as him, and Draco couldn't help but wince at the cruel tone in her voice. Hermione looked at her daughter, and glowered.

"Apologise, Narca-Jane," she ordered, and Narca-Jane looked at her, before laughing harshly.

"Yeah, right! Why should I do ANYTHING you say! You lied to me my entire life! Why on earth should I do what you say!? How can I trust anything you say or do now? You're no better than him!" Narca-Jane yelled, motioning to Draco. Hermione felt her heart freeze and shatter into a million pieces. Narca-Jane glowered at the two.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, looking at her daughter fearfully. Narca-Jane, the normally sweet, innocent girl, screamed at her mother, running at her. Narca-Jane pushed Hermione, and Hermione fell onto her back, as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Narca-Jane grabbed a book from the shelf, and threw it across the office. Draco watched in shock, as she began to tear the place up.

"I'm sorry, Narca-Jane," Hermione said again, and Narca-Jane hurled a vase across the office. "I'm sorry," Hermione said softly, as Narca-Jane started cry, falling to her knees. Hermione crawled over, and pulled Narca-Jane into her arms, crying as well, as the twelve year old girl sobbed. "I'm sorry, sweetie... I'm so sorry..." she whispered, rocking her, and Narca-Jane weakly hit her.

"How could you lie to me... how could you do that... to me... I'm your daughter... I'm supposed to... be able to... trust you..." Narca-Jane sobbed, and Draco felt like an intruder on the moment.

"I know... I know... I don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon... or trust me... but you have to give Malfoy a chance..." Hermione said, and Draco looked at her, shock written on his features. Narca-Jane looked the exact same, as she gaped at Hermione incredulously.

"WHY?" she yelled, and Hermione sighed.

"Because none of this is his fault. All of this is because I lied to him, and to you. None of this can be blamed on him, okay, so can you please just give him a chance?" Hermione pleaded, and she looked at her daughter. The two made eye contact for a moment, before Narca-Jane huffed, and loked at Draco, almost judging him, before nodding.

"Fine, I'll give him one chance. But if he screws up, I want him gone," she stated, and Hermione chuckled, nervously, scratching the back of her neck, while Draco, blinked, and sat down.

"Actually... we are spending Christmas with him. You see... I moved in with him," she said, and Narca-Jane blinked, before growling.

"You. Did. What?"


	27. Christmas Planning!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is Authors POV, plus, we get to see some Charlie in this chapter!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Christmas. Every ones favourite time of year. With Christmas trees, presents and carollers. What's not to love? Well... when you are a mother, who has to buy presents for over fifty family members, and has no job, or source of income because she still won't accept the Hallows inheritance, there is a lot not to love. And then, when you have Molly Weasley, insisting on a big family dinner, a five months pregnant Charissa Hallows furiously trying to gain her independence and look after her nine children, as well as Narca-Jane begrudgingly trying to get along with her father.

Obviously, Hermione Granger, also known as Miona Hallows, was not having the best December ever. In fact, she would go as far to say it was most definitely her worst. So that's why, when she finally had the chance to sit down at the end of the day, on Molly's couch, she promptly fell asleep, ignoring the commotion around her. Charissa sighed, resting her hand on her bump, and pulled the old, patchwork blanket that as on the back of the couch, down and over her cousin, tucking it under her chin. Then, she picked up her glass of water, and walked through to the kitchen.

"'Mione is asleep, so can you quieten down a bit?" she asked Molly, and Molly smiled pleasantly at her daughter-in-law, before going back to her rambunctious chatter, organising the seating plan with Pansy, Fleur and Ginny. Charissa sighed, and shook her head, drinking the last of her water, and going over to the sink to get another glass full. She had been limited to two cups of tea a day, which she was used to when pregnant, but still made her cranky when she thought about it.

Being pregnant had, as always taken its toll on her life. She wasn't allowed to eat raw meat, not that she had anyway, but Molly was taking it a step further, like always, and refused to let her even prepare raw meats. In fact, like in her last seven pregnancies, Molly had once again taken over her eating schedule, monitored every bit of food she consumed, and even had taken it upon herself to cook her food. But when Molly had tried to feed her fish, insisting it was good for the baby, Charissa had had to put her foot down. She hated fish. It made her severely sick whenever she ate it, and no matter what anyone did or said, she would not eat it! Just thinking about it made her feel queasy.

"Charissa, sweetie, sit down. It's not good for the baby to be on your feet for too long," Molly called, and Charissa gritted her teeth, grinning at Molly and sitting down. Her hormones were out of whack, although they had calmed down now that she was used to them, but she still hadn't got them completely under control. Grabbing the bowl of salad from the center of the table, still full from the afternoon of busy organising, she propped it into her lap, and shoved large chunks of it into her mouth.

While she wasn't particularly enjoying the food, and was actually craving gravy covered noodles, with a side of strawberry ice-cream, rice and pickles, the salad would have to do. Charlotte ran over to her mother, and tugged on her sleeve. Charissa looked down at her daughter, and gaped.

The five year old was wearing a woolly hat that was too big for her head, hanging limply to the side, with a pair of grubby dungarees that fell of one shoulder, and one of Louis's thick, woolly jumpers. Her feet were bare, and snow was between her toes, while her face was filthy. In her gloved hand she carried a baseball bat.

"Mommy, can I go with Fred and Albus and Callie to the pond?" the five year old asked, her big green eyes wide and a pout on her lips. Charissa blinked, and looked out the window, to see the sun was already set.

"Sorry, squirt, and where are your shoes! It's freezing outside!" Charissa gasped, and she put the salad bowl on the table. Looking around, she saw James, Louis, Cassie and Cleo all ganged together, snug as they sat by the roaring fireplace, while Kathleen sat alone in the corner, her head buried in a book. Albus, Fred, Callaria, were all waiting on the stairs for Charlotte to come back, already in their coats, gloves, scarves, hats and snow boots. Esmeralda, Elizabeth and Lily were all passed out on a big cushioned chair, huddled together under a blanket, while Victorie and Dominique were sat together, pulling decorations out of a box for the Christmas tree. Bilius was sitting on the floor next to Hermione's head, playing with his building blocks, and Lucien was snoozing in Pansy's lap. It all seemed in place, but there was no sign of Charlotte's shoes.

"Charlotte, sweetie, were are your shoes?"Charissa asked, her tone rigid, and her eyes steely. Charlotte looked at her feet, and then back at her mother.

"I dunno," she stated simply, putting her finger to her lip in a confused expression. Charissa felt the vein in her forehead begin to throb, and Ginny quickly intervened.

"Don't worry sweetie, you go and play with the others. But stay inside, okay," she said, softly, and Charlotte pouted, before nodding, and running off to play with her friends. Charissa sighed, and looked at Ginny, before bursting into tears. Ginny jumped in shock.

"Oh! Charissa, sweetie! What's wrong? Charissa," Molly fussed, and Charissa flapped a hand at her.

"I'm... a terrible mother! I can't even keep shoes on my daughters feet!" Charissa choked out in between sobs, and Molly looked at her, before laughing. She pulled the crying woman into a warm hug.

"Oh, sweetie! Don't be silly! These things happen! They don't make you a terrible mother! Trust me! Fred and George used to lose their shoes all the time! And Charlie used to hide snakes in his pockets! And Worms! You learn from these things, sweetie!" Molly said, warmly, and Charissa looked at the older woman, eyes watery. A smile broke out onto her face and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Right! Okay! Now, Christmas dinner! Turkey, or Roast Pork?" she asked, doing a complete twist n her emotions, and grinning at the other women. Fleur giggled, and Ginny coughed 'Phlegm'. Pansy snorted, and Molly sent her daughter a disapproving look.

* * *

Charlie grinned at his friends, as he gulped down a bottle of fire whiskey. He felt completely relaxed, just sitting with his old friends from before his marriage. They hadn't changed a bit.

Roberta 'Sonny' Marianne was still the happy-go-lucky blond girl, with her hair in bunches on either side of her head, dirt on her cheeks, and a sports bra under dungarees that hung from her small, skinny form like a sack. She still shone like the sun, the cause of her nickname, and laughed about everything and anything, her happy, bubbly, nature infectious to everyone around her.

Beside her was Jim Barlow. Jim was a typical flirt, and handsome to boot. He flirted with anything that walked, talked and was female. He was often either slapped, or laid. Her wore his overalls from the keep around his wait, mainly to expose the muscles that would be other wise hidden beneath them. Of course, when at the keep he had to wear a vest, and he had a huge tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail on his back. In the old days, Charlie and Jim had shared a tent before Charlie had had to room with Charissa when she arrived at the Keep.

Then you had Beth Sweet. Don't let her name fool you, she was not the sweetest thing on the planet. Beth was a six foot, burly woman, covered in tattoos and scars from keeping dragons. She had a fiery temper, much like his mother, and was a very violent woman. She didn't show affection with hugs, she hit them on the arm. Her hair was cropped short, and she wore a green bandanna, with dungarees, a vest and heavy boots. While Beth was a very big woman, many thought she was part giant, not known to many was the fact she had a soft spot for trainees. it meant that when Charissa arrived, and had gotten lost in the keep, Beth had been good enough to look after her until Charlie arrived.

Then, finally, there was Paul. No one knew his last name. He was a stout, muscly man, with huge hands and scarred arms. He was a kind man, and a good guy, as well as a good handler. He always wore his overalls, neat, and clean, with his gloves and heavy boots. He had been the first to be nice to Charissa, and Charlie, now that he thought about it, when no one had really accepted her. He was always polite, and could drink anyone under the table.

"God, man! Yer 'ave been gone so lon' we thought yer weren't comin' back!" Jim laughs, taking a long drink of his beer. Charlie chuckled, and ran a hand through his short, spiky hair. Sonny giggles, and nods.

"Totally! We all really missed ya! Even Bethy!" she says happily, drinking her cola. Sonny didn't drink alcohol. It was part of her 'Child-be-me' code. Sonny was the only person allowed to call Beth 'Bethy'. They had a mother/daughter relationship, as Sonny's own parents died when she was little. Charlie and Sonny had used to go out, mainly because they both loved dragons, but that had ended years ago.

"How's Charissa?" Paul asked, and Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know. She is on this whole... Independence 'I have to find myself' thing. She declared that we were on a break," Charlie said, almost bitterly. The group all looked at him, almost disbelieving, and Charlie felt uneasy. "What?"

"Charissa requested this? As in OUR Charissa?" Jim asked, cocking an eyebrow, and Charlie nodded.

"No way! Kissie LOVES ya, Charlie! She adores ya! We all saw it! From the moment the two of ya idjits met!" Sonny gushed, her eyes widened and her hands clasped together. Charlie looked at her as if she was crazy.

"We hated each other!" he replied, incredulously, and Sonny just hit him across the head.

"Of course ya didn't! We all saw the sexual attention, and the attraction between the two of ya!" Sonny argued, and Charlie just grunted, as everyone else agreed with her.

"You two were a miracle, if you ask me. Took you far too long to realise you liked each other," Beth voiced her opinion, taking a swig of her whiskey as she did so. "I was going to pound you both in if you hadn't hurried your asses up and gotten together."

"Yeah, well now she seems to think that somewhere along the line, she made a mistake, and decided she wanted a break from me," Charlie growled, "So she asked me to give her space."

"And ya have been. Ya haven't sent her one letter since ya arrived," Sonny chirped, and Charlie looked guiltily at his fire whiskey. "Wait. Ya have? How many!?"

"I've wrote ten. But I only sent five. She never replied to any of them," Charlie moped, and Paul looked at him.

"Charlie, she is probably busy. She is Charissa Hallows," he reasoned, and Charlie just grunted. "Well, are you going home for Christmas?"

"Dunno." Charlie moped to himself, staring into his fire whiskey.

"Ya should. She probably misses ya more than ya think, Charlie," Sonny states, wisely, and Beth nods, agreeing.

"Yeah... maybe."


	28. The Burrow for Christmas

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is Authors POV. Once again.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Waiting on Platform Nine and three-quarters, for the Hogwart's Express to roll back in with the home goers for Christmas, had always filled Hermione with dread. She never knew what to expect when Narca-Jane got of the train. Last year, the girl had her hair charmed purple, and had gotten her ears pierced by one of the older girls in her dorm. Hermione had nearly fainted, and had very quickly reversed the charm after finding out what it was. This year, she just hoped Narca-Jane hadn't done anything, because this year she had Draco standing next to her, watching her with a very amused expression as she worriedly bit her nails.

Draco had been making a surprisingly large effort when it came to Narca-Jane. He sent her letters, and presents, and made plans with her to do stuff during the holiday. He was even making a part effort with her. He actually bought her a birthday present, and when they spoke, seemed genuinely pleasant. Of course, Hermione knew it was all an act, because of Narca-Jane, but it was honestly better for her, than arguing all the time. Less stress.

"MAMA!" Narca-Jane's voice filled Hermione's ears, and Hermione steadied herself, as Narca-Jane ran at her, hugging her tightly. Hermione smiled. The two had, over time, talked, and Narca-Jane had agreed to give Hermione another chance. It had been one of the happiest days of Hermione's life. "Mama, how is everyone? What about Auntie Charissa? Does she know what gender the baby is? Is she huge, like when she was pregnant with Lucien? I bet she is! How's Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron, and Aunt Pansy and Aunt Ginny and..."

"Sweetie, you have to many Aunt's and Uncle's to list them in one breath." Hermione laughed, messing up her daughter thankfully still blond curls. Narca-Jane just smiled up at her mother, and then looked over at Draco. Her smile stayed on her face, as she detached herself from her mothers waist, and walked over to him, holding out her hand.

"Hello again, Mister Malfoy." she said and Draco nodded at her, shaking her hand.

"Narca-Jane," he replied. She grinned, and then threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Draco looked caught for a moment, and then awkwardly patted her on the back. Hermione sighed, and smiled at Teddy and Lucas, who were dragging their trunks, and Narca-Jane's one, off the train. Teddy waved at her awkwardly, his hair bright purple, and Lucas nodded coolly. Hermione just shook her head at her 'nephews' display of coolness.

"Hello , Lucas, Teddy. Looking forward to Christmas?" she asked, and Lucas just shrugged, winking over at a bunch of second years who gazed at him with delight, and Teddy nodded enthusiastically. "Awesome, now lets get you guys to the Burrow, everyone is waiting for you."

Teddy groaned, and Lucas scrunched up his nose. "Victorie isn't going to be there, is she? That girl is so supremely clingy," he whined, his voice cracking slightly. Hermione laughed, and Teddy glared at him.

"Hey, Victorie is perfectly nice. And she isn't that clingy," he stated, and Narca-Jane looked over at him, surprised. teddy looked over at her, and saw the look on her face, before blushing. "I mean, she isn't here to defend herself, so we shouldn't pick on her."

Draco rose an eyebrow. "Hufflepuff?" he asked Hermione, and she shook her head.

"Half. His mother was a Hufflepuff. He's a Gryffindor," she stated, as she ushered the boys and Narca-Jane out of the station. Draco walked beside her, hand in his leather jackets pockets. He was was wearing the Slytherin scarf, with green dragon skin gloves, and black leather shoes. His jeans were Calvin Klein, and he wore a black shirt, under a black cashmere jumper, beneath his heavy, black leather jacket.

Hermione however, contrasted him in a white washed jeans, and white boots. She had on a white silk shirt, under a thick, woolen cream cardigan, beneath a thick, suede and wool coat. She had on white mittens and a white fluffy scarf around her neck, with white ear muffs. She was beaming happily, as they ventured onto the snow covered street, shuffling through the thick, white blanket of cold fluff which coated the ground.

"Gryffindor? Interesting... And He and Narca-Jane... they go out?" he asked, and Hermione looked at him, her eyebrow raised. She smiled at him, shaking her head. As they approached her silver BMW, she looked at him sneakily, while Narca-Jane, Lucas and Teddy got into the back seat.

"No... even though Teddy wishes they did, Narca-Jane has never noticed that he likes her," she replied, helping him lug the children's trunks into the boot of her car, before slamming it shut. Through the back window, they saw Narca-Jane and Teddy talking to one another, while Lucas sat bored. "I think, that Narca-Jane really does love Teddy, but she just doesn't know it yet."

Hermione turned to Draco, and her eyes widened, when she saw he was glaring into the car at the back of Teddy's blue head, his fists clenched, and his teeth bared. Then she recognised it. The odd, weird possessiveness of his daughter that her own father had spent many years taming. She couldn't help but let a giggle escape her lips. HE turned and glared at her then. "What's so funny?" he spat.

Hermione smiled, as snow began to fall from the heavens again, and started to coat her honey brown curls in soft white flakes. "You."

"What? If that little brat thinks he gets to lay a single finger on my daughter, he has another thing coming," Draco snarled, and Hermione shook her head, laughing at him. Draco didn't understand why she was laughing. He was just wanting to protect his daughter from the evil that was boys. He knew exactly what Teddy wanted.

"Draco, they are twelve. It's not like they are going to jump into the sack with one another. That's a long while off," Hermione pacified him, and Draco frowned. Was Narca-Jane really only twelve? She seemed so much older to him. "Besides, they have been friends since they were babies. When they were toddlers, they used to take baths together."

Then, she ran to the drivers seat, as Draco fumed, and slammed down the hood of the boot, and got into the passanger seat.

* * *

Draco had to say, as they approached the Burrow, he was slightly nervous, even if it didn't show. He had, during his childhood and teen years, openly mocked the Weasley's for their lack of money, and he was honestly expecting them all to hex him the minute they parked up into the front garden of the Burrow. Even though it was coated with white snow, that had foot prints of all shapes and sizes, he saw the Burrow for was. A family home.

As he looked up at the house, he couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. The house had several stories, all piled upon one another, and seemed to have several extensions outwards as well, and there was a chicken hutch on the far corner, beside a slightly rundown Garage. On top of the snow, he could see old boots, cans and general children's belonging littered around the garden, and there were several cars parked in front of the quirky, old home. A lopsided sign announced to him that this home was in fact the Burrow.

"Well this is... er..." he tried to find the right word, as Hermione beamed.

"This is home," she said, before clambering out the car, and running up to the house just as a small, plump woman stepped outside of it. She wore a flowery apron, with faded, slightly worn robes and pink slippers. She held open her arms, and Hermione flew right into them, hugging the old woman tightly.

"Nanny Molly!" Narca-Jane squealed happily, shoving her door open, and rushing over the snow, the ground under her crunching, as the sky started to darken as night began to fall over Ottery St. Catchpole. Teddy quickly followed, and the two launched themselves into Molly's arms, as Hermione came back to get their trunks. Lucas broodily got out of the car, and sauntered over to his grandmother, giving her a cool hug, before going to the house. Draco sat in the car, looking at the Burrow, terrified of having to enter it. It just didn't look safe to him.

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "Draco, come on. You were the one who said that Narca-Jane and I should stick to tradition, and go to the Weasley's for Christmas, so come on, and get out the car," Hermione said, opening her door and then closing it softly. Draco fought back a blush, and looked ahead again, to where Molly waited patiently for Hermione, and nodded, opening his door. Hermione smiled, and grabbed Narca-Jane's and Teddy's trunk, taking it to the house. "Get Lucas trunk, Draco!" she called back, before she disappeared into the house.

Draco stood stiff, realising that Hermione had just gave him an order, and abandoned him to enter the house on his own. "I hate that bitch..." he muttered, as he hoisted the old trunk from the boot, slamming the boot shut and then going towards the Burrow door. He heard voices from within.

"Is everyone here yet?"

"Grandma!"

"Please..."

"When is Santa coming!?"

"What's for dinner!"

Draco blinked, and then slowly opened the door, just as a small red haired girl rushed passed it. in her hand's she carried a golden snitch, and a children's broom. Following her ran two other children, one a dark haired boy, and the other a dark red haired girl. The boy was yelling 'Gimme back my broom!'. Draco stacked the trunk up against the wall, and closed the door, quietly so he didn't draw attention to himself, and looked over the sea of children around the room. To his left, was the kitchen, and then to his left, there was a corridor down into the extensions which led of to several different rooms.

It was cluttered, and noisy, and he could smell cookies baking in the oven. It was nothing like he was used to. The Christmas tree was messily decorated, with presents piled under it already, and tinsel hung everywhere, reds, greens sparkly, glittery. Baubles hung from picture frames, and the old, rickets coffee table was covered by plates of cookies, muffins and a plum pie. Draco couldn't help himself, but be amazed by it all. The Manor never looked like this. It was always clean, and tidy, and not a thing was out of place.

Here nothing seemed to match, and everything was old, and worn, yet still being used. Holes on the couch were patched up, and the desk under the stairs was missing a leg, so it was propped up by books. Te family portrait that hung above the fireplace was crooked, it's frame cracked, put everyone int the portrait waved and smiled, wearing the infamous Weasley jumpers.

"Who are you?" piped up a small voice from behind him, and he turned to see a small silver haired girl, with black rimmed glasses, and holding a copy of _Advanced Rune Translation_. Draco looked at her, and she narrowed her eyes on him, scrunching up her freckled nose. "You look like Grampus Kyrian. Are you a Malfoy?"

"Er, yes. I'm Draco. Narca-Jane's father," he said, holding out his hand, and she looked at it, rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not to talk to strangers, let alone touch them," she stated, coolly, before walking away from him, and sitting in the corner. Draco sneered. Silly little brat, he thought, before looking around for Hermione. He saw she was in the kitchen, holding a glass of red wine, a big grin on her face as she talked to Molly. He started to walk through the crowd when he felt a wand at his neck. Frowning he turned, to face Ron.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"


	29. My Broken Couch

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is Authors POV. Once again. Oh, and to LadyWillowTree, I am warning you now, there is violence in the beginning of the chapter, but you can skip it. And I know, it's short, but they've been shorter before.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Draco looked at Ron, and smirked. "I'm here for Christmas. Why else would I be here?" he asked, biting back the urge to call Ron the meanest, most insulting names he could muster. Ron growled, his blue eyes blazing furiously. Draco lifted his hand, and pushed Ron's wand away from his neck. "And I would appreciate it if you did not point that piece of crap wand at me."

Ron lowered his wand, and glowered at Draco. Draco just smirked smugly back, his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, Ron's fist flew at his jaw, sending Draco sprawling backwards onto the carpet. Ron charged at him, and grabbed him by the hair. "You ignorant, filthy arsehole! How dare you show your face here!" Ron snarled, throwing Draco's head down to the ground. Draco launched himself upwards, ignoring the screams and yells of those around him and dove at Ron. Fists flying, the two fell into the couch. A resounding crack filled the room, but the two never noticed, as they continued to fight."After what you did to everyone! After what your father did! How dare you show you dirty rotten ferret face here!"

Ron was shouting, lashing out, kicking and hitting, while Draco responded furiously.

"I am not my father!" he growled, and Ron just punched him in the eye. Draco responded with a swift knee to groin, causing Ron's blue eyes to bulge, and groan in agony hands flying to his private's, as he curled up in the fetal position, crumpling to the ground.

"That... was such... a cheap shot," Ron gasped, and Draco smirked. Suddenly he fell t his knees in agony, as Ron's fist smashed into his groin, crushing his... unmentionables. Several gasps of sympathy for the men from the other men filled the room, as Ron and Draco lay on the floor, clutching their unmentionables in sheer agony. Hermione stood over them, a disappointed look on her face. Narca-Jane looked at her uncle, and her father, before taking her mothers stance of hands on her hips, ankle's one in front of the other.

"Honestly Ronald. You've been here three seconds, and you manage to destroy the couch. And I will have you know that I invited Draco," Hermione sighed, shaking her head, before holding her hand out to him to help him to his feet. Ron grasped it, groaning, and Hermione sharply tugged him to his feet, letting him stumble over to the edge of the couch. Ron grabbed it hard, and squeezed his eyes shut, before his body was free of pain. Shocked, he looked around, and saw his mother fuming, with her wand pointed at him. She had obviously cast the healing spell on him.

"Ronald Weasley! That attack was COMPLETELY unprovoked!" she boomed, and Ron's ears turned red, as she continued to give him a good old telling off, while Hermione helped Draco to his feet. She cast a quick spell on his cuts, healing them, and sighed at him. 'What!' he exclaimed, as she gave him a look only a mother could give. Draco immediately started to feel guilty, and Narca-Jane even backed away from her mother a bit.

"Draco, you shouldn't have hit him back," she stated. Narca-Jane nodded, agreeing with her mother.

"Yeah, you should have waited until he was asleep, and put a nasty hex on him, and itching powder down his pants," Narca-Jane instructed, and Hermione looked at her daughter, an eyebrow quirked and a dis-believing look in her eyes. Narca-Jane looked at her mother. "Pah-lease! I'm a Slytherin, mother. We fight sneaky."

Frowning, and also feigning ignorance because the less she new about her daughters pranks the better, Hermione looked at Draco again, who seemed to actually contemplating his daughters suggestion. "Draco!" she admonished, and he looked at her, both coldly, and innocently.

"What? I wasn't doing anything," he stated, and she narrowed her eyes, muttering 'but you were thinking it', and leaving him again, going into the kitchen where Molly had also retired to, and was now peeling potatoes. She picked up her wine again, and quickly drank it, before going to help Molly peel potatoes. It was al arge family, so they would need a lot of potatoes. And when it came to cooking, Molly liked to do everythign by hand. Draco looked at Narca-Jane, and patted her head. "You're definitely my daughter, coming up with that." he said proudly, and Narca-Jane shrugged and blushed.

"Actually...." Narca-Jane was cut to silence, as her eyes widened, looking past him. A sad look came on her face, and Draco looked behind him, to see the blue haired boy from the car, that had been called 'Teddy', and a blond haired girl talking, and holding hands. He winced, and turned back to Narca-Jane in time to see her eyes fill with tears, and run away, thundering up the stairs. The slamming of a door, bought Hermione out to check on everything, and when she saw Teddy and Victorie, and Draco looking like a lost lamb, she realised what must have happened. Draco came over to her.

"Should I go after her? Or is that your job?" he asked, and Hermione bit her lip, looking up the stairs, before pulling a chain up from around her neck, with a key on it. She handed it to him, and he looked confused at it.

"You go. Something tells me you need to do this," she said, and he gulped, nodding, before heading to the stairs. "Oh, and Draco, it the second room, on the fourth floor."

Draco nodded, and looked up the stairs, before going up them. Hermione followed him with ehr eyes, worried, before the front door opened.

"CHARLIE!?"


	30. Sleeping Arrangements

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is Narca-Jane's POV for the first part, and the Authors POV

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

I couldn't help it. I had to run from there. Teddy... holding hands with Victorie? It is just too weird! Or maybe I'm just overreacting... yeah... that's it. I'm overreacting. There is no way Teddy would be interested in Victorie. She is only ten years old. That's two years younger than us. Noway would he like her. Even though has golden really shiny hair... God I'm too young to have a boyfriend anyway. And I don't even like Teddy that way! It's absurd! Me and Teddy... we used to take baths together! We have been friends for years! It'd be like dating my brother! If I had one...

I sit on the window seat, looking across the green pond in the garden, straight across the crop-less fields, to the old leafless oak on the dark horizon. I can barely make it out, and have to squint to see it, but I know it's there. Back when we were younger, about James and Cassie and Cleo's age, Teddy and I used to spend all our time in that tree, when he wasn't at his grandma's. It was our favourite place in the whole word. We played Mommy's and Daddy's, and Pirates, and we built a tree house, which got knocked down by a freak storm like two years ago.

Suddenly, the click of my lock distracts me, and I quickly spin to see my dad... wow... it's still weird to say that... walking into the room. He smiles at me, holding up my mothers key to this bedroom, which is always ours when we visit. I'm guessing he offered to come, or she made him. I gotta say... my mother is amazing. I laugh lightly, and he quirks an eyebrow, closing the door. The atmosphere is totally tense, and I can feel my palms starting to sweat.

"So..." he says awkwardly, and I can't help but giggle at his complete lack of knowledge when it comes to girls. He looks offended now. Maybe I should apologize. Yeah... that's what I'll do. Mumbling, I say 'sorry', and look out the window again. He walks over, and sits beside me, looking out as well, as snow starts to fall thickly from the sky. Merlin... I think this is the worst snow in years!

"You do know that Teddy loves you, don't you?" Dad asks, not looking at me. I feel my entire face go red, and I know I must look like a tomato, as I reply 'yes'. Dad looks at me, speculatively, and then sighs. "Kid, he's not going to hang around and wait for you to realise you love him as well. He is male. If he thinks that there is no chance of anything happening between you and him, he's going to move on. If you want to keep him, you have to do something to give him hope you'll eventually be together."

I can hardly believe my dad is saying this, but through the foggy haze that I had convinced myself that Teddy would always be there, I know he's right. Teddy would eventually get a girl friend, whether is Victorie or not, and he wouldn't have time for me anymore. I bite my lip, and look at my father. Smiling, I realised what I had to do.

"Thanks daddy, you've really cleared it up for me," I state, and he looks like he has either made a very big mistake, or very proud of himself. Finally, he smiles at me, and pats my curls, before standing.

"Okay, well come downstairs. You need to help me figure out who everyone is," he jokes, and I gape at him. I have never heard dad make a joke before. Sure it's not that funny, but he actually made a joke. I chuckle, and follow his lead, standing.

"Okay. But there is something I have to do first," I state, and he nods, before I skip from the room and down the stairs. When I get to the living room, I look around, trying to pinpoint Teddy. When I see him talking to Lucas, I smile sneakily, and go over to him. Grabbing his arm, I spin him to look at me. He looks at me in surprise before I plants my lips on his.

* * *

Hermione was talking to Charlie, panicking slightly, when she saw Narca-Jane skipping down the stairs. She smiled softly, and excused herself from Charlie, who had a few more scars then the last time she had saw him, and began to head over to her twelve year old daughter, when Narca-Jane rushed over to Teddy. Hermione's eyes widened, and she gaped, when Narca-Jane spun Teddy to face her, and kissed him. Smack on the lips. Silence filled the room, as Narca-Jane pulled back a triumphant smile on her lips.

Teddy stands there, stiff, and rigid, in complete shock of what had just happened. Hermione felt herself feeling slightly sorry for the poor, unsuspecting boy. Suddenly, the entire room explodes into whoops and laughter. Narca-Jane blushed bright red, and Teddy shook himself out of his shock, and blinks, looking at everyone as his hair started to turn bright red. Hermione frowned, and glared at Draco crossing her arms, as he walks down the stairs. HE looked confused at her.

"Draco, come here please," Hermione snarled, her voice sickly sweet. It almost gave Draco stomach ache, as he walked over to her, nervously. "What did you say to Narca-Jane?"

"What? Why?" he asked, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What did you say? Just tell me," Hermione demanded, losing all pretences of politeness, and Draco thought, before telling her. As he repeated his words to Narca-Jane to Hermione, she started to look more and more horrified. "Oh my god. What was I thinking!? Sending you to speak to her! Of course you would say some thing so incredibly stupid like that!"

Hermione was speaking in a stage whisper, quiet enough not to draw attention to them, and Draco was starting to feel slightly mad, and well, to be frank, a little hurt. Not that he would admit it. Ever. "You were the one who sent me up there, Granger. And how was I supposed to know what to say? I have NEVER done this before. Or are you forgetting the so lovely fact that I have only known that Narca-Jane is my daughter for the last four months? That I haven't ever had to give pep talks to pre-pubescent girls?"

Hermione reared back, and she bit her lip, looking guilty. Tears filled her eyes, and she stubbornly wiped them away, before frowning. "Whatever, Malfoy. I should have known you would bring that up. You are, after all, a evil, nasty little cockroach," she spat, before storming into the kitchen, to discuss sleeping arrangements with Molly. Draco scowled, feeling slightly guilty, but he pushed it way down, not wanting to confront it at that moment in time.

About an hour later, everyone was called to the living room, by Molly. Charissa still hadn't arrived with her children, even though Charlotte and Kathleen were both already there. They were still in the process of clinging to their father, smothering him with their happiness at his return. Molly stood in front of the fireplace, as everyone talked to one another, loudly.

"Dears," she called out, but no one payed her heed. The vein in her forehead throbbed, as she tried again, to no avail, until finally she was red faced. "Oi! You lot! We have to talk about sleeping arrangements!"

Everyone fell silent, all sitting and looking a Molly wide eyed. Molly smiled, "That's better. Now, down the corridor to left, there are five bedrooms and a bathroom. The one at the very end of the corridor is Ron, Pansy and Callaria's room. It's already for you to settle and sleep. Alright dears?" Molly asked, and Pansy nodded, holding the girl that had nearly run Draco over when he first arrived in her lap, while Ron just grumbled moodily, still not happy about Draco being there. "Good, then."

"Harry and Ginny, you will be in the room next to them, with Lily, and then James, Albus and Teddy will share the room opposite, okay for you, sweetie?" she asked, and Harry shrugged, looking at his wife who was stuffing cookies in her mouth. Ginny blushed, and nodded, chuckling nervously as she patted Lily on the head. Molly smiled. "Great. Okay, then we have Bill and Fleur, with Louis in the room next to the boys, opposite Ronniekin's. Victorie, Narca-Jane and Dominique will all share the last bedroom closest to the bathroom."

Narca-Jane blanched, and looked ready to argue, when a small smirk appeared on her fac,e and she leaned back in her seat, looking malicious. Hermione looked at her daughter fearfully, and Draco looked anywhere but Narca-Jane, pretending not to notice the look. Molly continued on. "Okay, now some rooms have been added onto the upstairs floors. Percy, dear, you and Audrey will be on the seventh floor, in Ron's old room. Molly and Lucy will be in the room next to it."

"Of course, mother," Percy stated, slightly arrogantly. Molly smiled at him gently.

"And also on that floor will be Gabrielle and Jacques, with Lucille," Molly told the couple, who just agreed, and then excused themselves, claiming they were exhausted from the 'Apparation over here'. Lucille followed tiredly. "On the sixth floor, Charissa and Charlie will be-"

"Charissa's coming?" Charlie asked, even though he had known really that she would be. She always came to the Weasley family Christmas dinners. Molly smiled at him sadly.

"Yes dear, she is. And you two are sharing a room on the sixth floor, with Lucien and Bilius in with you. Essie, Lizzie, Kathleen and Charlotte will be in the room opposite yours, and Cassie and Cleo will be in the room on the fifth floor. George and Angelina will also be on that floor." Molly says looking at George and Angelina pointedly, as if they would be getting up to something other than sleeping.

"Fred and Roxanne will share a room on the fourth floor, and Hermione will have her old room. Clara will also be on that floor. On the third floor," Molly continued, when she noticed some of teh occupents of the room were starting to fall asleep. "You lot! This is important! So listen up!"

A chorus of 'sorry's filled the room, and Molly snapped curtly at them. "So you should be. Now on the third floor, Lucas will have his room, and then it's just the bathrooms. Arthur and I will be sleeping on the second floor, and Luna and her boys, when they arrive tomorrow, will have the two first floor bedrooms. Now, has everyone got that? Do I need to go over anything?" she asked.

Draco looked around, and then at Hermione. "Where am I sleeping?" he whispered, and Hermione shrugged, before raising her hand.

"Er... Molly," she calls out, and Molly looks at her gently, responding 'What is it, dear?'. "Where is Draco sleeping?"

Molly blinked. "Oh, I didn't tell you. Well, sweetie, he'll be sharing with you of course!"

Hermione gaped and dropped her glass, while Draco blanched. The entire room went into uproar, just as the front door to the Burrow opened.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" Charissa's voice wrang out, as did the joyfull yells of children, before everyone turned to look over at her. She stood by the door, it firmly shut, shrugging of her jacket to reveal her round baby bump encased in a tight red jumper with a 'C' on it and maternity trousers. "The snow was absolutely dreadfu-"

Her words died, when she laid eyes on Charlie. Gold clashed with green. "Charlie..."

"Charissa. I think we have to have a talk, don't you," he snarls, gesturing to her blossoming baby bump, and Charissa blushes, before nodding sadly.

"Yeah. I guess we do."


	31. There is no Me, Without You

* * *

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is the Author POV. oh, and to all my loyal reviewers and readers. For the story, I will be needing a couple dozen OC's for when Narca-Jane is at Hogwarts, includign prefects for the houses, and a head boy and girl. So I am asking you for your help. I need Full names, ages, descriptions and personalities, as well as their likes and dislikes. The best ones will be in the story, so put as much detail in them as you can. :D

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Charissa and Charlie didn't talk until after everyone had gone to bed, Hermione and Draco arguing all the way up the stairs. Charissa sat nervously on the couch, tapping her fingers against her bump, not noticing how Charlie's green eyes never left it. The silence was almost unbearable, so Charissa decided to speak first. "So, how is Sonny?" she asked, and Charlie quirked an eyebrow at her, from where he leaned against the now dimming fireplace. Four months of separation, and all she can ask is how Sonny was? Charissa felt like a total idiot.

"Sonny is fine," he stated stonily, and Charissa winced at his tone, looking at the floor. Silence once again filled the room, the only sound was Errol Two hooting in the garden, and Bluffers purring as she curled up in a big fluffy black ball on a chair. Charlie was glaring at the coffee table, his hands stuffed into his pockets. "When were you going to tell me?" he finally asks, and Charissa just shrugs.

"When you got back, I guess," she muttered, and Charlie laughed humorlessly, shaking his head.

"When I got back! I'm not supposed to be back for another three months! You would have been eight months bloody pregnant by then!" Charlie snarled, and Charissa bit her lip, looking anywhere but him. Charlie wasn't mad. Not really. He was just upset and disappointed that she would keep this from him. "If you had told me, I would have been there for you. Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Charlie, I knew if I told you, you wouldn't go to the Reserve. You love it there! I wasn't going to keep you with us for longer than necessary. I wanted you to go. You were always happiest when you were there," Charissa stated, and Charlie looked at her, before sighing.

"Charissa. I was happy when I was at the Reserve," he stated, and she smiled, starting to say something, but he cut her off, "But being with you, and the kids. That's the closest thing I will get to heaven. I love being a Dragon Wrangler, its my perfect job, but I also love my family. You are the most important thing in my world. I wasn't even going to get married, or have children before I met you. That should prove just how much I want to be with you."

Charissa sniffed, and wiped her nose on her sleeve, as Charlie sat opposite her on the coffee table. He cupped her cheek softly, and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I know that you feel like me being with you means that I am sacrificing my life as a Dragon Wrangler, something my mother loves you for, by the way, but I'm really not. I can go back to that job at any time, but you, and the kids, I'll only have for a few years. The kids will grow up, and we'll get old."

Charissa giggled, and muttered that he was already old, which caused him to laugh and kiss her gently on the forehead. "That's beside the point, sweets. What I'm saying, is that you are my life, and without you, I would be nothing. Sure, I will always have my job, but I won't always have you and the kids. You are what matters."

"That's silly. I shouldn't be so important. I just yell, and whine at you," Charissa sniffled, and Charlie chuckled gently, his hot breath causing her skin to tingle, and her lips to dry. Her tongue darted out to wet them again, and he pulled her off the couch, between his legs and hugged her gently.

"You don't whine. And you rarely yell." he whispered into her ear, burying his nose into her curls for the first time in what seemed like forever. Charissa smiled, and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on his shoulder. "I missed you."

Charissa sighed, and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I missed you too. I missed you so much, I thought my heart was going to break. I haev never felt so alone in my entire life. I never thought I would need you that much. It took all my effort not to just come to Romania and bring you back. Screw Independence. Screw finding myself. There is no me, without you." she said, looking him in the eyes, and Charlie saw they were glistening with tears.

"So... does that mean we're no longer on a break?" he asked, and she giggled, nodding, as the tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks.

"Yes, that means we are no longer on a break. But you are still going back to Romania," she quickly states, and he laughs briefly, before kissing her hard on the lips, to which she responded happily, until she quickly pulled away, scrunching up her nose.

"What?" he asked, confused, and she just stood.

"I really need to pee," she sated, before rushing from his arms and to the bathroom. Charlie sat there, blinking, before he laughed loudly, his entire form shaking with hilarity. Way to ruin a moment.

* * *

Hermione lay on her back, awkwardly, as she tried to avoid touching Draco's snoring form. After a very long, furious argument, which had resulted in Draco being hexed by her, the two had decided to that it was best that they just shared the bed. Of course, Hermione had taken all the pillows in the room, and put them down the middle of the bed, creating a barrier between the two of them. Of course it was incredibly uncomfortable, but it she felt it was necessary.

Finally giving up on the idea of falling asleep, she pushed the covers of her, and tiptoed over to the window seat, her white silk nightgown brushing against the floor. The floor was cold against her feet, as they left the rug, but it was only a moment before she had sat down on the soft cushioned surface of the seat. She looked out, onto the snow covered field which were illuminated by a half moon, and sighed.

If someone had told her when she was fourteen, that she would end up having a child with Malfoy of all people, and that he would spend Christmas with her and the Weasleys, she would have laughed in their face, and hexed them.

She giggled gently, and smiled out into the night. A sudden groan from the bed, caused her to look away from the gorgeous view, and over to Draco. He was tossing in his sleep, clutching at the blankets, and moaning. Sweat was starting to coat his forehead, and Hermione began to get worried. She made her way over to him quickly, dropping down to the floor to look him over. He wasn't having a nightmare, she noticed, as her eyes caught sight of the growing hill in the blankets.

She blushed, and started to move away, her cheeks on fire, when he moaned again, whispering. Hermione blinked, and out of curiosity, she leaned closer, to hear his words. He mumbled, rolling over, knocking down the cushion barrier. Gritting her teeth Hermione debated how much she wanted to know who he was dreaming about, not at all wanting it to be her, and crept closer so she was leaning over him, her ear close to his mouth, as he groaned again.

Biting her lip, she waited. "Mione... Hermione..." he groaned, and Hermione's eyes went wide, before her arms went like jelly, causing her to crash down on top of him. She stayed still, not breathing, and looked up at Draco's face, to see he hadn't woken up, but had an agonized expression on his face. Gently, so not to rouse him, she placed her hands on either side of his head, and pushed herself up, until she realised she was straddling his waist.

Her face glowing like a fire engine, she slowly started to lift her leg over him, when he rolled over again, crushing her beneath him. Hermione blinked, and in her mind, screamed bloody murder, when his arms wrapped around her, and he rested his forehead in the crook of her neck, still snoring. Hermione huffed, muttering to herself. She really had to stop being so nosy, she thought, as she tried to get out of his grip, but his arms tightened around her.

Life really wasn't fair, she thought, before sighing, and closing her eyes, realising he wasn't going to let her go, and it was useless to fight, because even in his sleep, he was far more stronger than her. She might as well ty and sleep again.

* * *

Teddy was woken, by someone shaking him. Groaning, he batted them away, and they just shook him more. "Teddy!" Narca-Jane's voice filled his ears, in an urgent whisper. Teddy groaned, and opened his eyes, lookign at Narca-Jane tiredly.

"N.J, it's like," he peered at his watch, and moaned, thudding back to his pillow. "It's two in the morning. What could you possible want at this time?"

"Come out with me. To our tree. Please," she whispered, and he sat up, running his hand through his blue and green hair. She was looking at him hopefully, already wearing her wellington boots, lined by fake fur, and heavy, snow jacket over her pink pyjamas. She had on Green mittens, and her Slytherin scarf, and a pink woolen hat. Teddy looked over at James and Albus, who were still passed out in their beds.

"Why now? Why not in the morning?" he asked, and she pouted.

"It's important. Please, just come," she pleaded, and he sighed, before nodding. She smiled happily, and handed him his jacket and boots. She had already gotten everything he needed while he was asleep, knowing after a little persuasion he would come with her.

"I'll meet you by the back door in two minutes, okay?" she asked, and he nodded wearily. She smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek, before tiptoeing from the room. Teddy sighed, and just began to pull on his boots, and his gloves. He tugged on his thick jacket, and his gloves, before wrapping his scarf around his neck and ears.

True to her word, Narca-Jane was waiting for him at the back door. She beamed at him, grabbing his hand, and opening the back door. The both jumped when it creaked, and immediately looked around to make sure no one had heard. Looking at each other in relief, Narca-Jane quickly yanked it open, and Teddy ran out, quickly followed by Narca-Jane, who closed the door gently. As they snuck out the back garden, over the wall, and though the snow, Teddy couldn't help but look back at the house, sadly, missing the warmth of his bed. Instead, he was suffering the cold, harsh winter night.

It seemed like forever until they reached the old oak, which in the full thrall of winter was leafless. Teddy smiled, as he looked up at the tree, and then looked at Narca-Jane, who was looking at the moon, a dreeamy look on her face, her eyes a startling icy blue. He contented himself just to watch her, leaning against the oak, before she looked over at him again, smiling.

"I have an idea," she whispered, walking over to him. He frowned, as she dropped to the ground, and began to dig through the thick snow. Teddy bent down to help, and after a few moments, she pulled a sharp rock from the ground, and smiled at him.

"What?" he asked, and she said nothing, just taking his hand, and yanking him to his feet. He watched confused, as she started to carve into the tree, using the sharpest edge of the rock.

"Narca-Jane, what are you doing!?" he gasped, and he quickly pulled her away from the old oak. She just turned his disbelieving face to look at the tree. Teddy's disbelief slowly morphed, when he saw waht she had carved, and he reached out and ran his fingers over it in awe. Carved into the tough bark was their initials. _TL + 4ever. _Teddy smiled, and looked at Narca-Jane, who's pale cheeks were pinched red from the cold.

"No matter what. Teddy. It's me and you forever. And that's our proof. You hear me?" she states, and he nods, responding by hugging her tightly. 'Forever' he whispers, and she smiles, pulling back. "There is one more thing."

"What?" he asked, and she bit her lip nervously.

"I have been doing some reading about your problem," Narca-Jane stated, and he grimaced, looking away from her. "And I know you have the wolfsbane, but it's just not enough, I don't think, because it isn't working, it's just calming you down during the transformations. So I was doing research, and... well I found out something."

Teddy looked at her sharply, and he gripped her by the arms, looking down at her hopefully. "What? Is there a cure?" he asked, his voice almost begging her, and she shook her head, sadly. Teddy frowned, and let her go, shoving his hand's in his pockets, disappointed.

"There is something else though. Werewolves don't attack other animals. But they do attack humans. So I tried to find out something about human transfiguration into animals, so you wouldn't have to be alone when it's a full moon, and I came across something great," she explains, and Teddy looks at her confused.

"What is it that's so great?" he asked cautiously, and she grinned.

"We could become animagi. Me and the girls. That is, assuming you would tell them," she said happily, and he looked at her in disbelief, before looking at the moon. Sighing he looked at her, miserably.

"Why would you, and the girls, do that for me?" he whispered, and she pulled him into a hug. He stands there, and she looks up at him, beaming.

"Because we love you, Teddy. And it's not your fault you are what you are. Please, Teddy, say we can do this," she begged, and Teddy looked own at her hopeful eye, bchapped lips, and red cheeks, before sighing and nodding.

"Yes... you can do this," he said, and she squealed happily, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Teddy, in spite of himself, blushed furiously, before letting her go. "Well, lets get back to the house. It's freezing."

He turned to leave, nd started walking back, whena snowball hit the back of his head. He fell forward, and looked at Narca-Jane in anger, while she looked back cheekily, sticking out her tongue. Teddy smirked, and quickly hurled a snowball back at her. Narca-Jane laughed, and ducked, before running around the oak, grabbing snow and rolling it up in her hands. Teddy did the same, and snuck up behind her, just as she turned round and launched it straight at his face.

Laughing, she got up and ran, grapping show as she did so. "You'll never catch me Teddy!" she shouted back to him, and Teddy smiled.

"Oh yes, I will," he replied, and he ran after her, through the snow coated field. Of course, both of them knew that that statement had a double meaning. But neither commented on it, content on just playing for now.


	32. The Perks of Red, Green and Blue!

* * *

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is the Author POV. oh, and to all my loyal reviewers and readers. For the story, I will be needing a couple dozen OC's for when Narca-Jane is at Hogwarts, including prefects for the houses, and a head boy and girl. So I am asking you for your help. I need Full names, ages, descriptions and personalities, as well as their likes and dislikes. The best ones will be in the story, so put as much detail in them as you can. :D

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Christmas Eve had arrived, and Narca-Jane was woken up by a fit of sneezes beside her. She looked at Teddy, drowsily, as the night's events came back to her. Mainly the snowball fight which had resulted in the two of them walking back to the house, freezing cold and dripping wet. Molly had been furious when they had trudged into the kitchen at five in the morning, shivering, while Arthur had just shook his head and read the paper, before disappearing to work. Molly had been up to make a start on breakfast, because cooking for all the people in the house, meant an early start. A very early start.

It had been horrible. She had stripped them off, and shoved them in a warm bath, separately, of course, with lots of medicine, before wrapping them up nice and warm, sending them to bed. Of course, Narca-Jane had really taken much notice of who's bed she had to sleep in, and crashed with Teddy in his bed. Which was were she was now cosily snuggled up, while Teddy sneezed beside her. She blinked, and smiled at him.

"Caught a cold, have you Teddy?" she joked, smiling at him, and he glared at her, before sneezing again.

"It's... _ahchoo_... not funny! This is..._ sneeze_... all your... _snort_... fault!" he snapped, and the effect of him being mad at her, was completely ruined by the loud, obnoxious sneezes he gave out. Narca-Jane laughed, gripping her sides and pulling Teddy into a hug.

"Aw, you big silly!" she joked, before clambering out of his bed, careful not to hit her head on the top bunk, and skipped from the room. Her hair wasn't in it's usual tame ringlets, that she always had, but more like a mane of wild, unruly curls, that fell into her eyes, she noticed, as she skipped into the living room, smiling at everyone. She noted happily, that her aunt and Uncle seemed to be much closer now, then last night.

They were sitting comfortably on the couch, Charissa leaning against him, while his hand traced circles on her bump. Bilius and Lucien were playing with toy dragons at their feet, while Essie and Lizzie sat next to Charissa, playing snap. Kathleen was in the kitchen, reading one of Molly's cookbooks, and Charlotte was playing with a golden snitch on the large chair. Cassie and Cleo were obviously still in bed.

Fleur was up, helping in the kitchen, while her Uncle Bill shoved some breakfast down his throat, Percy looking at him disgusted, and Lucas sitting at the table coolly, arms crossed. Narca-Jane could hear the voices of children in the back garden, screaming and laughing. Narca-Jane sighed happily, and walking into the kitchen. "Morning all!" she beamed, cheerfully, and Fleur smiled at her, as did Molly.

"Would you like some breakfast, dear?" Fleur asked, in her throaty accent that had Narca-Jane's favourite aunt, Ginny, nicknaming her 'phlegm'. Narca-Jane smiled politely.

"Of course I would, do I ever pass up a meal?" Narca-Jane joked, sitting down in the seat opposite Bill. Fleur smiled at her, and turned to dish up some food, during which Narca-Jane stuck her tongue out at her back. Bill quirked an eyebrow, when Narca-Jane muttered 'Phlegm', and glared at Fleur's back. For some reason, unknown to even Narca-Jane, Narca-Jane really didn't like Fleur. Lucas smirked at her, and nodded out of respect, while Bill kicked her gently in the shin.

Narca-Jane glowered, and quickly replaced her expression with a smile, as Fleur put a plate of food in front of her. Smiling, Narca-Jane started eating slowly, while Fleur looked at her hopefully, and when Narca-Jane just ignored her presence, sighed sadly, and turned round to keep cooking. Narca-Jane felt a bit bad, and a tad guilty, but then the Slytherin part of her, the snide, sneaky and proud part, reared it's snake like head, and forced it down.

Bill glared at Narca-Jane, and she smiled smugly at him. He got up, to comfort his wife, and Narca-Jane glowered, before pulling out a strand of her hair, and dipping it into her beans, mixing it up in the sauce to disguise the colour. Then, she started to cut up her sausages, and put dip it in the beans, a completely innocent look on her face. She went to raise the fork to her lips, before yelping in disgust. Everyone turned to look at her, as she scrunched up her nose, and dropped her fork onto her plate.

"I can't eat that! There is a hair in it!" she shouted, and Teddy, who was walking into the living room, scratching the back of his head, looked at her, a small smirk on his face. He knew exactly what Narca-Jane was doing it. She had done the same thing in first year when Stella had tried to make food on one of their weekly 'excursions'. Stella was not known for her cooking. Narca-Jane caught his eyes, and he winked at her, before sliding into the seat next to her.

Fleur furrowed her eyebrows, and frowned, walking over to the table. Narca-Jane pushed the plate towards her, looking at it as if it was pure filth on a plate, and pointed to the hair. "See! There is a hair! There is no way I am going to eat that!" she snapped, and Fleur looked at the orange died hair, and stammered.

"I'm... I'm sorry... I'll fix you something ne-" Fleur started, and Bill scoffed, pulling the hair from the beans, and dropping it in the bin.

"There, hair gone. Eat," he ordered, and Narca-Jane crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing on his, and for a moment a silent declaration of war was signed between them.

"No. I do not eat food has had someones hair in it. Besides, there is no way I could eat it now. I'm to disgusted to even touch it," she hissed. Fleur winced, and Narca-Jane stood. Her eyes glowed victoriously, and her hands went to her hips, as she delivered a finally blow. "I think I'll go and see if my mother is awake. I am sure she can prepare me something without ruining it by not tying up her hair."

Bill flared furiously, and Narca-Jane just winked at him, before sauntering from the room. Teddy smirked, and shook his head, grabbing her plate, and eating her food, while Fleur looked ready to burst into tears. Bill pulled her into a hug, and glowered at Teddy. "Why didn't you say anything to her? Shut her up?" he snarled, rubbing his wife's back, and Teddy just shrugged not caring.

"You can take the girl out of Slytherin, but you can't take the Slytherin out of the girl," he stated, smirking at Bill, his school personality showing through. It wasn't often he let his charming, dangerous and extremely trouble-making school side out in front of his family, but occasionally, it slipped through. Most usually when it came to Narca-Jane. Molly tutted him, and Harry, who had came in just as Teddy had said that, and caught sight of Fleur, Bill and Teddy all with very different expressions on their face, blinked confused.

"What's going on?" he asked, and Bill looked at him, before motioning to Teddy, who was smirking.

"Ask him." he snarled, before taking his wife through the house to the bathroom, to get her cleaned up. Harry looked at Teddy, who was wolfing down his breakfast once again.

"What happened, Teddy."

His reply was cut short, by the sound of two howling girls, running into the living room. Teddy looked over at Victorie, and Dominique, before gaping, and silently applauding Narca-Jane. She had really outdone herself this time. Victorie's golden hair had been chopped of, to the same length as Teddy's and died bright green, with silver streaks. Covering her face was a black mustache, and round framed glasses that had been drawn on by a thick black pen. Then, her entire body had changed colour to half green, and half red.

Dominique wasn't as bad. Her hair was only died blue, and her skin was the same colour. But drawn all over her revealed skin were snakes. Harry gaped, and looked at Teddy furiosly, while Lucas burst out laughing.

* * *

Narca-Jane stopped half way up the fourth floor steps, when she heard the screams, and smirked to herself. God it felt good to be bad. Laughing she continued to walk up the stair, and to her mothers room. Opening the door, she blinked, shock written on her feature's, before slowly closing the door, and walking down the steps, like a zombie. She walked right through the chaos in the living room, ignoring everyone, and went through the back door into the garden.

Standing in the snow, barely being missed by badly aimed snowballs, she let out the most ferocious, bloodcurling, horror filled scream possible from a girl her age.

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open, when the sound of screaming filled his ears, and shot up, looking around terrified. Seeing no immediate danger, he breathed a quick sigh of relief, before he realised the position he was in. Hermione was right next to him, still asleep, her head turned to the side, and a small pool of drool in the hollow of her neck. Her arm was around his waist, and her legs were tangled up in his. Draco blinked once, then twice, then a third time, before reality hit him.

Not making a sound, he pulled away from her, nearly falling of the bed, and changed into his clothes, his eyes never leaving her peaceful, sleeping face. His own face burned in embarressment, and shame, before he got a grip of himself. Malfoys never blushed! It was unseemely. Looking away from her, he walked from the room swiftly, blocking out all thoughts, and closed the door behind him. HE left in such a hurry, that he never heard Hermione moan, and reach out across the bed.

"Draco..."she breathed, before rollign onto her side, pulling the blanket closer to her.


	33. Whole Hearted Quidditch

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is the Author P.O.V. oh, and to all my loyal reviewers and readers. For the story, I will be needing a twenty OC's for when Narca-Jane is at Hogwarts, including prefects for the houses, and a head boy and girl. So I am asking you for your help. I need Full names, ages, descriptions and personalities, as well as their likes and dislikes. The best ones will be in the story, so put as much detail in them as you can. :D

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Narca-Jane and Teddy were life long friends. It was almost natural for them to always be together. Trying to part them was like trying to trying to part the Red Sea. Impossible unless a disciple of God. So the thought of the two being mad at each other was atrocious. Especially over something as trivial as Quidditch.

"There is no way I'm going to go easy on you, Lupin. I will thrash Gryffindor, and you won't be able to sit on your broom when I'm through with you!" she snarled. The two stood opposit one another, looking ready to tear the other to peices, glares on their faces and teeth bared. Fists were clenched, and feet were firmly on the ground. Or the couch, as they were standing on it.

"Yeah right! The only way you could win against Gryffindor is if you attacked us before the match. And even then, we would still battle until everyone of our bones are broken for that cup!" he replied, equally as vicious. Narca-Jane smirked, and an evil look shadowed her face.

"Well, we'll see about that," she hissed, and Teddy narrowed his eyes on her form, while she looked at him with a look reserved only for her enemies.

"Just you try, Narca-Jane. I know every trick up your sleeve, if you forget. Hell, half of them I even helped come up with. So you can't get me, _Blondie_," he spat, and Narca-Jane growled at him, her eyes glowing red, like Teddy's hair.

"Not everything, _Fluffy_," Narca-Jane sneered, and Teddy snarled. Ron sat at the centre of the argument, and he looked at the two friend with a hint of trepidation. It had all been his fault.

He had started talking about the time he was on the Gryffindor team, and Harry won every match against Slytherin. He had then said, stupidly, to Teddy that he better keep that up, and beat the Slytherins. Narca-Jane had pointed out that she was the seeker for Slytherin, and there was no way anyone was going to catch the snitch, which had led to the showdown between Teddy and Narca-Jane.

The two were so caught up in glaring at one another, neither noticed Charissa walk over, until she tugged sharply on both their ears, the vein in her forehead throbbing. Teddy and Narca-Jane howled, as she pulled them over the back of the couch.

"Listen, you two. I just got my children to go to bed. It's ten o'clock, and I want nothing more than to soak my feet, and sleep. But I still have to wrap some presents. Now if you don't both shut the hell up, I am going to personally make sure neither of you ever play Quidditch again. Do. You. Understand?"

The two nodded quickly, and she smiled at them, her face glowing. She let go of their ears and the crumpled to the ground, clutching their head.

"I'm glad. Because it would be a shame not to see you two play Quidditch against one another. I think it will be a very enlightening match," Charissa said, still smiling eerily, before walking into the kitchen, and sitting at the table. Charlie walked up behind her, and began to rub her shoulders with his large, calloused hands. She looked up a him, and he quickly kissed her on the lips.

Hermione and Draco, who had been ignoring each other most of the day, causing Draco to have a stricken up a truce of sorts with Harry and a very begrudging Ron, looked at each other out the corner of their eyes. When they noticed the other looking, they quickly looked away again, Hermione turning a deep red, and Draco berating himself for even looking at another woman when he had a fiance.

Draco's eyes hardened. His_ fiance_. The one who leaked the story about Narca-Jane to the press. The woman who whenever Hermione came in the room, or Narca-Jane was mentioned, gave him a look that was of pure filth and disgust. They didn't even have sex anymore. Draco couldn't even remember why his was with her.

They had only been together, because she was eligible to be the mother of the Malfoy Heir, and now there already was one, there was really no need for her. He didn't even love her. Hell he barely liked the woman. Astoria was as annoying, and clingy, and rude, as she was pure blooded and beautiful. But really, it wasn't important to him anymore. Now, his only priority was Narca-Jane, and by extension, Hermione.

Draco gave a small smile when he thought of Hermione, and quickly risked a glance at the blushing woman, as she tried to force Teddy and Narca-Jane to go to bed. Draco had over time, began to understand more about Hermione. He had learned a lot about her. She was a very proud woman, who thought about others before herself.

When she got stressed, or nervous, or angry, her hair morphed into a giant bush on top of her head, and when she was happy, it fell in soft ringlets. Her eyes were a soft hazel colour, and she had the softest hands he had ever felt. Draco chuckled to himself, and shook his head. Harry looked at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, and Draco shrugged. Glancing over at Hermione, who was now relaxing in the kitchen with Charissa, Ginny, Fleur and Luna, he smiled, and looked back at Harry.

"Nothing," he replied, and Harry quirked an eyebrow at him, before turning to talk to Ron and Bill about Quidditch. Draco looked over at Hermione briefly. She was laughing her head tipped back slightly, gripping the table, her hair falling in glossy ringlets. He smiled, whole hearted, but quickly wiped it from his face, and excused himself, saying he was tired.

Hermione looked at him, and smiled gently at his retreating back, before Ginny spoke to her again, handing her a glass of wine. "Trust me, you will need it. We have a LOT of presents to wrap," she stated, and Hermione grimaced in thought at the thought of wrapping presents, and quickly downed the wine.


	34. Accepted

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! This chapter is the Author P.O.V. oh, and to all my loyal reviewers and readers. For the story, I will be needing a twenty OC's for when Narca-Jane is at Hogwarts, including prefects for the houses, and a head boy and girl. So I am asking you for your help. I need Full names, ages, descriptions and personalities, as well as their likes and dislikes. The best ones will be in the story, so put as much detail in them as you can. :D

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Christmas morning came far too early for Hermione, who was woken by the sound of joyful screaming downstairs. She groaned, and sat up from where she had slept on the window seat. She didn't want a repeat of the night before. That would be... not good. That's for sure. No matter how good those toned, gloriously firm muscles felt on top of her... Hermione shook her head, hitting herself, and got up, before an army of children seven and under could ransack her bedroom.

Groaning, she rubbed her neck, and looked up to see Draco standing with his arms crossed, leaning against the bed in a pair of muggle jeans, and a t-shirt. He quirked an eyebrow at her. "You could have just slept in the bed, Granger," he stated, and Hermione noted the use of her last name once again, and couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She thought they were past this. She had hoped they were past this, anyway.

"I didn't want to wake you when I came in. It was very late, after all," Hermione stated, standing, and throwing the blanket she had slept under on the bed. She rolled her neck, and cracked her fingers and back, before walking over to the door. Draco watched her.

"That's total bullshit," he said, and she just looked at him, before walking from the room, closing the door behind her.

Walking into the living room, Hermione felt a wave of happiness overflow her, as walked into the chaos of present opening. Everyone had a small pile of presents beside them, and had started to tear into them with a passion only children could have.

Callaria, was actually guarding her presents, glaring at anyone who came near her, in the corner. Albus was unwrapping his at a fevered pace, pieces of sellotape and paper surrounding him. Charlotte was watching him, all her presents already unopened, and around her, while Lorcan and Lysander argued about their presents. Fred was playing with the snitch that Harry had given him, and James was gushing over his new broom.

Lily was ripping, and tearing with all her might at a present wrapper that wouldn't budge, while Esmeralda and Elizabeth were opening one another presents instead of their own. Lucy was taking her time opening them, sure to give everyone really grateful looks, as did Molly II did the same. Lucille was looking at the jumper that Granny Molly had knitted, with mixed expressions. Kathleen, who had obviously opened Hermione's present first, had ditched the others to start reading the thick, old tome that Hermione had given her.

Cassie was thanking Molly for the jumper, while Cleo pulled her matching one over her head. Louis was showing his presents to Fleur, who smiled at her son, hugging him, and Victorie was modeling her new dress over her nightgown. Dominique was cuddling a woolen teddy bear with a large 'D' on its stomach, and Lucas was sitting beside his mother, playing on his new Mega-I-Apple, while Clara chatted with Angelina, sipping Bucks Fizz. George was showing Roxanne how to work the present he had gave her, and Teddy was handing Narca-Jane a small present, blushing madly.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, and waved her over to the group of woman hat was made up of Pansy, Ginny, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Molly. Charissa sat close by, between Charlie's legs, leaning against his chest while Lucien sat between hers, still sleep, and Charlie spoke to Bill. Percy and Audrey sat at the breakfast table, eating in silence while Arthur was once again questioning Harry about the muggle world.

Hermione walked through the crowds, and sat down next to Ginny. "Merry Christmas, Hermione," Molly said, handing her a present, and Hermione accepted it gratefully, saying thank you. She opened it, and pulled out the pink woolen sweater inside, with a large 'H' emblazoned on the front. Hermione smiled.

"It's perfect! Just what I wanted! Crookshank's attacked my one from last year," Hermione stated, and Molly beamed, hugging her.

"This is from Bill and I, and the children, I hope you like it," Fleur said, handing her a small box with a ribbon. Hermione nodded, and pulled on the ribbon, and opened the box, revealing a pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh Fleur! They are beautiful!" she gasped, touching the studs gently, and smiling at Fleur. Suddenly, a loud squeal from across the room directed everyone attention over to Teddy and Nara-Jane. Narca-Jane was hugging Teddy tightly, and Teddy's hair was bright pink. Hermione smiled, and saw what Narca-Jane was holding. It was a gold pendant, with a heart shaped locket on the end, which hung open. Inside was a picture of Teddy and Narca-Jane on one side, and Narca-Jane and her friend on the other.

* * *

Draco quietly stepped into the living room, wanting to avoid all the Christmas cheer, and headed straight to the kitchen, when someone tugged on his leg. Looking down, he saw a pair of big green eyes looking up at him from under a head of dark brown curls. "For you, Uncle Draco," Cassie said, holding up a badly wrapped present. "I made it myself!" she beamed. Draco looked at her eager face, and opened it.

Inside the parcel was a badly knitted green scarf, with thousands of dropped stitches, and ragged edges, but the look on her face was so hopeful, and innocent, that Draco couldn't say anything bad against it. He smiled at her, and ruffled her hair.

"I love it. It's perfect," he stated, and Cassie blinked, before blushing and giggling. Draco was suddenly pushed away from her by James, who then wrapped his arms around her neck possessively. Draco smirked in amusement, and noticed that James was wearing a red scarf like his, made by Cassie as well. Cassie placed her hands on James arms, and tried to pry them from her neck, but James kept glaring at Draco, and kept his arms around her neck.

"Mine." he stated, and Cassie pouted, before giving up, letting James drag her back to his pile of presents. Draco shook his head, laughing, when Narca-Jane noticed him.

"Dad!" she said happily, scrambling up, grabbing a present wrapped in green paper. Draco smiled at her, and hugged her when she hugged him. "Look, I got you something!" she said, practically glowing, as she shoved the box into his hand. Draco looked at the box, and then at his daughter. "Well open it! You big silly billy!" she joked, and Draco sighed, before opening it.

It was a silver watch, with diamonds on the hands of the clock face, and an opal clockface. "Turn it over! There's an inscription," Narca-Jane said, and Draco furrowed his eyebrow, and pulled the watch out the box before turning it over and reading the inscription.

_When the Hand turns twelve,  
You will know,  
Just how much you heart does glow,  
The one you love will be revealed,  
but for now, I love you just enough._

_Lots of Love, Merry Christmas,  
Narca-Jane._

Draco looked at Narca-Jane, who was biting her lip nervously. "It's... it's perfect. Thank you so much," he said, and she smiled, before running back over to Teddy.

"Oh Draco, sweetie!" Molly Weasley shouted, pulling him into a tight hug that crushed his ribs. "Here you go, darling, Merry Christmas," Molly said, handing him a soft parcel. Then, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him with the parcel. Draco looked around, and saw everyone was wearing different coloured jumpers with their initials on them. He silently prayed it wasn't one of them, when he opened it, and found a green sweater with a big silver 'D' on it.

Surprisingly, though, it made him feel accepted, instead of disgusted.


	35. For Teddy!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Christmas ended far too soon, as far as Narca-Jane was concerned, as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. Luria perched on her shoulder, eyes closed and snoozing. The porter had already taken her trunk and put it on the train. She yawned, stretching, the late nights over the holidays taking their toll on her as she stumbled into the compartment Teddy was in, with Stella, Raine, Riley and Adalyn.

"Hey guys," she mumbled, flopping down next Teddy, her head falling into his lap. Luria squawked in indignation, before flying onto the shelf overhead, glaring at Narca-Jane. Adalyn shook her head in amusement of her friends antics, while Stella giggled and Riley whooped. Raine stayed silent, reading her book and scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"What are you doing, Raine?" Stella asked, peering over Raine's shoulder, and Raine blushed, before muttering a reply. "What are you doing? I didn't hear."

"My homework. I forgot to do it over the holiday, because I was trying to organise the first prank for 2009, you know, the last year before double digits, the year that JUST started," Raine stated, and Riley beamed at her, while Adalyn sighed.

"Already!? But we aren't even back at Hogwarts yet!" Adalyn moaned, ever the good one of their gang, and Narca-Jane quickly had a thought. She sat up, looking at her friends seriosly, which caused them to quieten down, and look at her with equally serious looks.

"That reminds me. We have no time for pranks, guys. We have a mission!" she stated, and the girls all looked at her wide eyed. Narca-Jane looked at Teddy, for his confirmation to tell them, and he sighed, nodding. She smiled, and squeezed his hand, before closing the compartment door. "There is something we haven't told you guys. Something really serious."

"What?" Riley asked shoving a Bertie Bot's every flavour bean in her mouth, and scrunching up her face in disgust when it turned out to be a bogey flavoured one. Narca-Jane bit her lip.

"Well, it's about Teddy. Yoou see, I'm sure you noticed, that he is..."

"Oh, is this about Teddy being a werewolf?" Adalyn asked. Teddy and Narca-Jane gaped at her, before shouting 'YOU KNEW!?' incredulously. Adalyn quirked her eyebrow. "Of course I knew. All I had to do was tie the fact that Teddy was sick every full moon, and the reading on Werewolves we did in Defence the Dark Arts, to find out the truth. It wasn't that hard."

"I knew as well," Stella stated, and Narca-Jane looked at her confused. "What? I have been friends with the two of you since we were three years old. I was bound to find out eventually. And when I did, I decided to wait until you two decided you wanted us to tell us, and not force you to."

"Oh... wow... Did you two know?" she asked Riley and Raine. They were just looking at her with blank expressions, before replying 'Nope, not a clue,' simultaneously. Narca-Jane nodded.

"Okay... well, I was researching, and I came across an interesting fact." she began to explain, when the compartment door slid open. Standing in the doorway was the Ravenclaw prefect, Katelyn Johnson. Her chestnut hair fell was pulled back into a ponytail, typical for her, and she stood proudly in a neat, ironed uniform, at 5'5. In her hand was a broom, and a clipboard.

"Hiya, guys. I'm taking the Ravenclaw register, so if the Ravenclaws in the room could say their names, then I'll be off," she said happily, and Adalyn stated her name. "Great, well, have fun on the rest of the journey girls, oh, and you Teddy," she added as an after thought, and she waved goodbye, before closing the compartment door. Narca-Jane sighed, and then the serious, determined atmosphere filled the compartment.

"As I was saying, I found out that werewolves don't attack ani-" Narca-Jane tried again, and the minute she got to the end of her sentance, the compartment door crashed open. Katrina Grammer, the Hufflepuff prefect looked into the compartment, her dirty blond hair pulled into a braid, her blue eyes darting about nervously.

"Are... are there any... er... Hufflepuff's in he-" she stammered shyly, and Narca-Jane began to get mad at the constant interruptions.

"NO! Now get lost!" she snapped, slamming the compartment door shut in the poor girls face. Katrina yelped, and then quickly moved on to the next compartment, shaking nervously. Narca-Jane fumed, until Teddy pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down and succeeding. When she had finally stopped fuming ten minutes later, she finished telling them.

"-so I thought we could become secret Animagi!" Narca-Jane said, and Adalyn gaped, while Stell blinked. Raine, who had now moved onto her transfiguration homework, looked at Narca-Jane in astonishment, while Riley readily said 'Yes!' announcing her commitment to it right there and then.

"N.J, do you know how hard it would be for us to become animagi without anyone finding out? It's near impossible!" Adalyn hissed, and Narca-Jane sighed.

"I know that! But we have to try! And I know the perfect room for it!" Narca-Jane argued, when a knock came on the compartment door. Narca-Jane sighed, and shouted 'Come in!'. the door slid open and the Slytherin prefect, Narca-Jane's favourite, Lizzy Miggins sauntered in, smirking.

"Narca-Jane, Stella, glad to see your coming back. Just had a rather nasty run in with Silena, Silvia and Georgia about you, Narcy, darling. Apparently, you set Silvia's bed on fire. While she was in it," Lizzy nodded in approval, but then got a mock angry face. "Now, Narcy, no matter who you are, or how big a slut Silvia is, I can't have yo trying to burn your fellow students alive. When you get back to Hogwarts, I'm gonna have to move you into the prefects dorm, as you can't seem to get along with anyone other than Stella here. In fact, for Stella's own safety, I guess I am going to have to move her too."

"Uh, hello. I'm right here! You can aske me these things before you issue them!" Stella butted in, and Lizzy just quirked an eyebrow at her, before turning to Narca-Jane.

"No offence, Lizzy, but I'm not going to let a jumped up hussy try and kick me out of my own house. God knows Silena would love that, I personally won't do anything Silena want's me to," Narca-Jane stated, and Lizzy nodded curtly, as a sign of respect for her fellow Slytherin.

"Well, good then. So I'm off, gotta hunt down those Slytherins returning to Hoggy-Warty Hogwarts after the holiday and register them. What fun, right," Lizzy said, sticking out her tongue, and rolling her eyes. Narca-Jane laughed, and waved goodbye, as Lizzy closed the door. Adalyn rose an eyebrow.

"So when the Hufflepuff Prefect, or the Ravenclaw prefect comes round to do the register, you blow your top, but when it's the Slytherin Prefect, you have pleasent conversation? Hardly seems fair, does it," Adalyn mused, and Narca-Jane rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Please, I'm a Slytherin, what do you expect?" she asked, when the door slid open, and Isabella Longford, the Gryffindor prefect peeked her head in, long wavy brown hair tucked behind her ears, did a quick check over the people in the room, ticked Teddy, Riley and Raine of her list, and then closed the door again. Teddy smirked, and looked at Narca-Jane.

"So, are you going to tell us about this perfect room you found, or keep us waiting forever?" he asked, and Narca-Jane blinked, before going 'Oh' in rememberance, and quickly told them.

"It's the Room of Requirements," she stated, smiling. "We can train to be animagi in the Room of Requirements!"

Adalyn suddenly went 'Oh!' and looked at them all excited. They gave her confused, curious looks, and she sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I know somebody who is an Animagi! He's called Alberto Ferruccio! I'm sure if I spoke with him, he would tell me about it. Although, I might have to trick him somehow. But he should."

"Wait. Alberto Ferruccio? That quiet nerd in sixth year?" Narca-Jane asked, and Adalyn blinked.

"You know him?" she asked, and Narca-Jane shrugged.

"Sure I do. Lizzy tells me about him all the time. About the time she and some of the others hung him out of the Astronomy tower by his trousers," she said, brushing off as nothing. Adalyn gaped at her in disbelief. How on earth could Narca-Jane be friends with someone like that!?

"But yes, you do that. Raine, I want you to go to the library, and get any and every book you can on animagi without being suspicious. Riley, you can talk to Professor McGonnagle, she's an animagus. Tell her you want to learn about animagi for an extra credit assignment. She'll believe that, because we all know you are failing Transfiguration miserably. Stella... er... you can er... sit there and look pretty, keeping the teachers distracted," Narca-Jane said, designating jobs, and Adalyn crossed her arms, quirking an eyebrow.

"And what will you be doing, little Miss Pureblood?" she asked, and Narca-Jane smirked.

"I'll be setting up the RoR for us, and Teddy, he'll be recovering from the full moon that's in two days," Narca-Jane said, and the others looked at Teddy sadly. Adalyn nodded, and Raine smiled. Riley gave her agreement, and Stella agreed.

"We're in. For Teddy," she stated.

"For Teddy." Riley giggled.

"For Teddy." Raine sighed.

"For Teddy," Adalyn beamed, and Teddy blushed, before Narca-Jane pulled him into a hug, that the others quickly joined in with.


	36. Returning to the Manor

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Walking up the path to Malfoy Manor after leaving the warmth, and family atmosphere of the Weasley's Burrow, caused Draco's stomach to plummet. Compared to the Burrow, the Manor was cold and empty. Lifeless, even. He dropped his bag into the hand of their Butler, Wilfred, who had been hired after the war, and stepped through the doorway into the reception hall of the manor. Shivers ran up his spine, and a familiar presence of evil flooded him.

He suddenly realised just how much he hated this place, and part of him wondered why he hadn't burned it to the ground years ago. He couldn't bring Narca-Jane to this place. Hell how he could even make Hermione move into this place, after every thing that had happened to her here, was beyond him. Hermione was shocked, when he suddenly pulled her out of the house, and back into the front garden. She looked at him,with widened eyes, as he glared at the Manor, his arm still around her waist.

"Draco, what's wrong? Is there someone in the Manor?" she asked, her hand resting on his arm, comforting, and he shook his head.

"You can't go in there," he hissed, and Hermione frowned, before looking at him angrily. She shoved him. He looked at her, and she glowered.

"God! This is because I'm a mudblood isn't it. You don't want me soiling your precious pureblood home!" she snapped, and Draco growled in anger, throwing his hands up in the hair.

"No! It's not that! I don't want you to go into that place. You don't belong in that bloody messed up building. Not after everything you went through in that place," Draco finished quietly, and Hermione's eyes softened and then went slightly melancholic as the memories of twelve years prior filled her head again. She frowned, and looked away ashamed for jumping to conclusions. Then she looked at him again.

"But Draco, it's impossible for me not to go in there. I live there, you know," she said, her tone going patronizing when she said the last sentance, and Draco thought for a moment, but coming to a conclusion.

"You have to go back to the Burrow, I'm sure that Molly will let you stay until I sort something out," he stated, and Hermione looked at him confused.

"What do you mean 'sort something out'?" she asked suspiciously, and curiously. Draco sighed.

"I'll find somewhere else. Closer to the Burrow... smaller... something Narca-Jane will like," he stated, and Hermione blinked in shock.

"But... but Draco... this is our home. You grew up here! You can't just... leave it empty!" Hermione gaped at him, and Draco glowered at the Manor.

"That place isn't my home. It stopped being my home the day Voldemort entered it. If my mother doesn't want it, I'm going to burn it down to the ground, and sell the land," he said with such a passion, that Hermione gaped at him, in awe. She stammered, tyring to protest, but his eyes pleaded with her. "Please, just don't go in there."

"Draco, I need to get my stuff. Everything I own is in that manor!" Hermione protested, and in an impulsive move, Draco put his hands on her shoulders, and forced her to look him in the eyes by placing a hand on her chin and her head up slightly. He had seen Charlie do it to Charissa once. It had the desired effect, and she quietened. Hermione's heart started thudding, and she couldn't help but suddenly think he was going to kiss her.

Draco's blood thundered in his ears, but he had to get her to leave. No matter how much he suddenly wanted to kiss her. "I'll have it sent over. Just please, do not go in that place."

Hermione blinked, before nodding. "Okay... okay... I'll go n-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" a high pitched, female's voice peirced the air, interupting Hermione. Draco and Hermione looked over to see a furious Astoria marching towards them. Realising the position they were in, the two leaped apart. But neither were prepared for the stinging slap sound that filled the air, as Astoria's palm made contact with Hermione's face. "You filthy mudblood whore! Can't get your own man so you try ad steal mine! I knew the minute he told me you were moving in here!"

Hermione just put her hand to her cheek, in shock, before red started to seep into her eyes, drowning out the hazel colour in her eyes. She launched herself at Astoria, growling furiously, but Draco quickly grabbed her from behind, pulling her away. "Calm down, Hermione. It's not worth it." he whispered, and Hermione growled, before taking a deep breath, and relaxing.

"Fine. But let me go, you bloody twat," she spat, and Draco dropped her to the ground. Hermione quickly whipped out her wand, and shooting a hex at Astoria, before grabbing her bag, and apparating to the Burrow in fifteen seconds flat. Astoria screamed, as large boils began to cover her body, starting with her hands and working their way up her arms under her jumper. Draco sighed, and whipped out his wand, reversing the hex. Astoria looked at him, thankfully, before heading into the Manor.

"What are you doing here, Astoria?" he asked, and She turned, and smiled at him. Draco immediately felt on guard.

"Why I live here, darling. I figured if Granger can live here, so can I," she stated, and Draco blinked before anger bubbled up inside him.

"And who said you could?" he asked his tone cold and steely. Astoria stopped, and looked at him, confused.

"But I'm your fiance! I should have more right to live here, than that slut!" Astoria fumed, and Draco glowered at her.

"Who said you were my fiance? Astoria, you were only needed, in order for me to gain an heir. Now, I have one, so you aren't needed, as it turns out," Draco snarled, and Astoria gasped, stumbling backwards, as her eyes started to fill with tears. "You are annoying, you are clingy, and personally, I just don't like you. The engagement... is off."

"Wha...what? You... you can't do that! You're lying!" Astoria yelled, and Draco just looked at her, sadly, while tears started to fall from her eyes. "Draco... please... we can work this out... nothings changed... I still love you..." she begged, and Draco kicked the snow silently, before shaking his head.

"Yes, but I don't love you, Astoria. And honestly, I don't think I think I ever did," he said, "I'm sorry, Astoria, but I want you out of my Manor, by tonight."

Then he walked past her, as she started bawling, caling out his name. "Draco! DRACO! If you end this now you'll regret it! You will regret it!"

And Draco had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, that he really would.


	37. Duelling

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Laughter filled the cold, January air, as Narca-Jane and Teddy ran down the stone steps, holding hands, towards Hagrid's hut. They both wore their heavy robes, and Narca-Jane had on Teddy's scarf, while he wore hers. Narca-Jane ran in front of Teddy, looking back at him, and he grinned at her. They were both so caught up, in laughing and running, that neither noticed the group of four walking towards them. Teddy spun Narca-Jane, who fell back into his arms, giggling madly, and Teddy caught her around the waist. That was when Narca-Jane saw them.

Instantly, her demeanor changed, as she stood up straight, glaring. Teddy saw what she was looking at, and went tense, as the four figures stood looking at them with an air of distaste. Silena Rosen, in all her 4'9, blue streaked white blond hair, and steel eyed glory stood in front of them, a look of utter disgust on her face, her nose scrunched up as if she could smell something bad in the air. Her twin, Jon Rosen stood next to her, only slightly taller than his twin at 4'10, wearing his Slytherin Quidditch robes, and carrying a Thestral 300, an air of smugness about him, his hazel eyes soft though, when he looked at Narca-Jane.

Georgia Stephenson and Silvia Grace walked behind them. Georgia, a particularly plain faced girl, with dull brown eyes, yet shiny auburn hair, was silent, a slightly vacant expression on her freckled face. She was shorter than the others, and slightly more plump, and curvy, while Silvia stood taller than the rest, her black hair cropped into a bob that reminded Narca-Jane of her aunt Pansy, her violet eyes narrowed down on Narca-Jane's neck, at Teddy's Gryffindor scarf. She pursed her already thin pink lips, and rose her nose in disgust.

"Well, if it isn't the blood traitor and the halfblood," Jon sneered, and Narca-Jane glowered at him.

"Who are you calling blood traitor, Rosen. 'Cause it can't be me," Narca-Jane hissed, putting her hands on her hips, and Teddy narrowed his eyes on Jon, when he saw a small smile slip onto his lips, before it vanished, and he glowered at Narca-Jane. Silena stayed quiet, an evil look in place as she fingered the tip of her wand maliciously.

"You and yours are all disgrace's to the name of Wizardry. I can't believe they even let filth like you into this school. A Slytherin consorting with Gryffindors. It's disgusting," Jon snarled, and Narca-Jane's eyes pinpricked red. Teddy's grip tightened on her waist, and he noticed the brief look of jealousy and pain in Jon's eyes. Silvia stepped forward, towering over the second years.

"Of course, it would be just like the Mudblood Princess. Just like her dirty rotten father, isn't she, to sleep around with mudbloods and halfbloods." she hissed, her voice dripping with venom, and Narca-Jane's eyes practically glowed red, as she started to grit her teeth, and dig her nails into Teddy's arm. Teddy grimaced.

"In case you have forgotten, you filthy whore, the only one who sleeps around here, is you. And quite possible that idiot of a friend you have over there. It's not unlikely though, considering the company you keep," Narca-Jane said in a scarily even tone for her temper. Silvia sneered, and slapped Narca-Jane across the cheek. Narca-Jane didn't react for a moment, as her cheek started to sting, and turn red. Teddy fumed, and resisted the urge to completely maul Silvia. Even with the full moon over, he still felt volatile, so he had to pull himself back slightly. Suddenly Narca-Jane wrenched herself from his arms and whipped out her wand, pointing it right into the hollow of Silvia's neck.

Immediately, Silena's wand was at Narca-Jane's neck, and Teddy's wand shot up to Silena's. Jon growled, and quickly grabbed his wand, pointing it at Teddy, as did Georgia. "If you dare hex her, I'll get you," Silena warned, and Narca-Jane smirked at her.

"Oh I'm so scared. Bring it on, you bitch," Narca-Jane snarled, and Silena pushed her wand deeper into Narca-Jane's throat, a nasty smirk on her face.

"Drop your wands, now," came an angry voice from behind them, and Silena's eyes flicked over to see Stella, Riley, Adalyn and Raine circling them, pointing their wands at Silena and her group. No one moved, and the temperature around the group dropped by several degrees, until Adalyn sent a Revulsion jinx at Jon, a purple light hit him, sending him away from Teddy. Silena growled, and tried to hit Adalyn with a Rictumsempra, but Adalyn blocked it, and Riley fired a Incarcerous at her, binding Silena in ropes. Georgia tried to cast a hex on Riley, but it backfired and sent her flying onto the snow.

Jon cast a sponge knee's curse on Riley, who crumpled to the ground, causing Raine to growl with fury and hex him with a bat-bogey hex. Narca-Jane fired an Impedentia at Silvia, and then jumped over to Riley, reversing the curse while Teddy, Adalyn, Stella and Raine kept their wands on Silvia, Silena and Jon. Teddy narrowed his eyes on Jon, who tried to glare back at he was attacked by bogey bats. Teddy quickly cast them away and walked over to Jon. Teddy was taller than Jon, by three inches, even though he was younger. The two squared off one another, just as shouts of fury came from the castle, and a group of sixth years marched towards them.

Narca-Jane's eyes widened, and she pulled Riley to her feet. "Come on, you have to get out of here!" she hissed, as Teddy grabbed Stella and Adalyn, rushing them away. Raine had already made a break for it, helping Riley who was still feeling after effects of the sponge knees. Narca-Jane started to run, when she was sure her friends were clear, but some one grabbed her arm. She looked up, and saw Connor Sage, Lola's boyfriend. He was wearing the Gryffindor prefect badge, and his dirty blond hair was mussed up, towering over her.

"You're not the Gryffindor Prefect," she stated, and he looked down at her.

"I'm filling for Ralph while his grandmother is in St. Mungo's," Connor replied, before gesturing to the hexed students that Caterina, his twin was tending to. Narca-Jane personally, liked Caterina. She was a good Slytherin, and proud of the fact she was a muggleborn. The problem was, that Silvia, Silena and Gerorgia didn't, so they all immediately hurled abuse at her, before marching away, yelling that they were going to tell Professor Nott on the 'blood-traitor filth'.

Narca-Jane yanked her arm from Connor's grip, and loked over her shoulder, looking for her friends and seeing them watching nervously from inside Hagrid's hut, she sighed in relief, before looking back at Connor. "What happened here, Narca-Jane?" he asked, and Narca-Jane looked at him.

"What does it look like happened, Connor?" she asked, and Connor rose an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing good. But it might not be what I think, and I don't want to give you detention for nothing," he stated, and Narca-Jane scoffs.

"Whatever, Sage. Just take it up with my house's prefect, and have her get back to me. I have plans that I have to see to at the moment," Narca-Jane snapped, not really meaning to be rude, but being so anyway. Connor growled.

"Don't you just walk away from me, Narca-Jane Hallows!" he shouted, and Narca-Jane just turned on her heel, and walked down the old, stone steps towards the hut.

"Take it up with my house's prefect, Sage!" she shouted over her shoulder.

* * *

Teddy drummed his fingers against Hagrids table, mulling over his thoughts. He didn't like the look that Jon had given Narca-Jane. Not one bit. That was the look of someone who liked someone. And that was not a look he liked to see on anyone when looking at Narca-Jane. Teddy never noticed his eyes flashing yellow, when he thought about it. When Narca-Jane walked back in, he stood, and looked at her, but she brushed it off, smiling at him.

"It's fine. Beside's were here to see Hagrid, aren't we," she stated, smiling at the graying half giant.

"How yer doin', kids?" the giant asked, and Narca-Jane smirked.

"Well... we could use you help with something...."


	38. I Hope'

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

"Are you sure?" Charissa asked the nurse, who nodded, handing her the sonogram.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley, you are expecting a girl," she said, and Charissa smiled, before looking down at the sonogram of her sixth month old baby. She gently caressed the picture with her thumb, before sighing happily. Another little girl. Molly was going to have a fit. Another grand-daughter. Arthur would love it, having another grand-daughter to dote upon, and Charlie would... well who knows how Charlie would take it. Charissa found herself drifting, as she left the hospital, and walked down the streets of London towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Charissa was nearing the end of the sixth month of her pregnancy, her twenty-fifth week, and it was honestly taking it's toll on her. Her only good thought was that in three months it would be over. Her back was in constant agony, she was exhausted because the new baby was always moving when she was trying to sleep, she was constantly sweating, and she could wear Charlie's jeans now.

She had gained twelve pounds in the last few months. It was horrible. Not only that but Elizabeth, Esmeralda and Charlotte were all wondering why 'Mommy got fat!' and Bilius kept prodding her stomach, now a three year old boy with the manners of his uncle Ron, and a curiosity for everything.

The only one's who weren't doing anything where Cassie and Cleo, because they had seen her pregnant lots of times, Kathleen who knew all about babies from reading Human Biology, against Charissa's wishes, and Lucien, who was only two and more concerned about keeping Bilius from stealing his toys. The kids were all at Molly's at the moment. A lady wandered over to Charissa, a soft smile on her face. Charissa smiled at her, politely, used to people coming over to her when she was pregnant to coo over her stomach.

"Hello," Charissa said politely, and the woman beamed at her. She was old, about fifty-nine, and looked a little like a Gypsy, or a fortune teller, dressed in bright colours, with sparkling eyes, and plump round cheeks that glowed rosy red. She reminded Charissa a little of Molly actually.

"Hello dear, my, if I do say so, you are positively glowing," she said, and Charissa blushed, saying thank you. It was then that the baby decided to play football, and kicked Charissa in the side. It didn't feel like much, just a tap, but Charissa noticed and gasped. "Oh, is it the first kick? Always a magical moment," the woman stated, and Charissa nodded, placing a hand on the spot where the baby kicked. The woman gestured to her stomach. "May I?"

"Of course, although I must ask you if your hands are clean," Charissa asked, to which the woman laughed, and said 'yes'. Then, gently, she placed a hand on Charissa's stomach, and the baby kicked right into it. The woman glowed, gently running her hand over Charissa's bump. Charissa giggled and the woman looked up at her.

"She isn't you first, is she?" the lady asked, and Charissa shook her head, not caring to ask how the woman knew how the baby was a girl.

"Actually, she is my ninth, due the twenty-fourth May," Charissa stated, and the lady nodded wisely, going 'mmm'.

"She will be a very talented child, able to sing and dance like a true performer. Her voice will bring tears of joy to those who hear it, and she will dance like an angel flying on feathered wings. You are very lucky," the lady stated, and Charissa blushed. She replied 'I know', before the lady stood up straight, and put a hand on her shoulder. "I wish you the best of luck. With yourself, and the little ones."

Charissa nodded, and the lady shuffled away. Charissa looked down on her bump, before looking up sharply, but noticing the old woman had vanished. Shaking her head, Charissa smiled, and continued on her way, in quite a good mood, amidst the now agonizing backache she had.

* * *

Molly Weasley was sat in her chair, reading a story to Lucien and Bilius, while Hermione was talking to Cassie and Cleo as they drew and she cooked in the kitchen. No one noticed Kathleen slip Molly's wand out of her pocket, or Charlotte sneak out the back door with a broom and a bat. Essie and Lizzie looked over at Kathy giggled, shook their heads, before turning back to the tubs of face paint they had found in Fred and George's old room.

Kathleen sneaked into a corner, her back to everyone, looking down at her book. She had never tried any spells before, but she was sure she was ready to at least do a simple Wingardium Leviosa. She placed a feather she had plucked from one of the hens in the hen house on top of her book, and swished and flicked the wand, saying Wingardium Leviosa, clearly pronouncing the Lev-e-o-sa. She moved the wand gently, and bit back a happy squeal when the father floated up off book, and high above her head.

A sudden scream from outside distracted her, and the feather dropped back to the book, as she ran towards the garden, to see Hermione lifting Charlotte from under a fallen shelving. Molly was also there, fast on Kathleen's heels. "What happened?" Molly screeched, putting a hand on the five year old girls bruised forehead.

"She flew into the shed. I think she wanted to use a proper grown up broom for once, and took one from Charlie's old room," Hermione stated, and Molly sighed. She looked at the girl, who other than a cut knee, a bruised forehead, and two scraped elbows and hands, seemed fine. She was smiling.

"That was awesome! I wanna do that again!" she squealed happily, and Hermione sighed, while Cassie and Cleo laughed. Molly blinked, and then began to get angry.

"Charlotte Sarina Hallows! You could have been killed! What were you thinking you daft girl!" Molly chastised, and Charlotte blushed, as Hermione put her down. She ushered the other children into the house, Kathleen going over to her Granny's Molly's chair, and putting her wand on the seat, before grabbing a cooking book from the kitchen and reading it at the table, while Cassie and Cleo continued their drawing. Bilius and Lucien were arguing over a toy, both pulling on an end of it, while Essie and Lizzie were rubbing face paint onto one another face, laughing hysterically.

Hermione looked over to see the two covered in black, red and green. "Esmerelda! Elizabeth!" she shouted, and the two looked at her, before looking at one another.

"Uh oh." they said simultaneously, before making a break for it.

* * *

The group were all crowded into the Room of Requirement. In it was everything and anything they would need to learn to change into their chosen animal's. Teddy, who wasn't participating, just watching, was sitting at a sort of rest area, with large, plush beds, and thousands of pillows, and a small kitchen. In one separate room, there was a bathroom, and lining one wall was a huge mirror. The five girls sat in a circle, all looking at one another.

"Has everyone chosen the animal they wish to become?" Narca-Jane asked, and the group nodded. "Very well, we will go round the circle, and state our name, and what animal we wish to become. No one can have the same animal. Is that clear?" she asked, and once again the group nodded. "Very well. I am Narca-Jane, and I wish to become an Artic Wolf."

"I am Adalyn, and I wish to become an eagle," Adalyn said next, before looking at Riley.

"I am Riley, and I want to be a Mountain Lion," she said bored, and Stella hit her, before stating what she wanted to be.

"I am Stella, obviously, and I want to be a chinchilla," she stated proudly, as Riley snorted and said 'So you're a rodent'. Stella punched her in the arm hard, and Riley stuck her tongue out at Stella, rubbing her arm with a pout.

"I am Raine, and I wish to be a fox," Raine said, and Narca-Jane clapped her hands, a big grin on her face.

"Awesome. Okay, so the first step, it says in the book, is to envision yourself as your animal, in your animals environment, and your animals skin. So that's what we should do," she stated, and the others nodded. All eyes closed, and silence reigned the room, as the atmosphere began to change for each person.

Harsh winds began to pick up, and snow began to fall, as Narca-Jane envisioned her eviroment, and it was like she was in a bubble, staying perfectly still. Yet it was warm, and she felt like she was coated in a thick coat. She stuck to the white snowy planes, in order to blend in, not wanting to get spotted by her prey.

Stella felt cool, like she was up in the mountains, and in a very dry place. She felt oddly comforted in the environment, grounded almost. It was dark, yet she could still see. She moved swiftly, avoiding predators, and things that wanted to get her, trying to find food.

Riley was in a warm place, and to her, it felt like she was prowling the mountains, looking around for any signs of people in her territory, ready to attack. Her eyes, though closed flicked around the humid, tree filled rain forest she was in, wary of danger.

Adalyn was high in the sky, her eyes scanning the ground in search of food, a rodent, anything. She felt light on the air, and she swooped and glided, feeling free, yet guarded, in case of danger. She flew over the tree tops, and then circled above the peak of a mountain, and settling on a branch.

Raine was skulking through a farm, her head low, in order to not be caught by the farmer. She dove under the hen keep, all her senses on fire, the smell of chicken fresh in her nose. It was dark, and cold, yet she felt warm. Hunger filled her, and she climbed up the side of a hutch, using her tail for balance, and her claws to cling to the wood.

Teddy watched the girls, and astonished expression on his face. The girls were all changing, before his eyes. They were faint changes, barely significant, but they were changes, The edges of Narca-Jane's face were lined with fir, white fur, and a thin coat covered her arms. Stella was gettign whiskers, long grey ones, while Riley's hair was shortening, and her ears becoming more rounded. The nails on Raine's hands had transfigured into claws, and Adalyn was starting to sprout feathers. It was amazing. And they all looked so serene, and at peace.

"Wow," he whispered, and the girls all looked at him, the magic broken, and their bodies going back to normal. They all groaned.

"Teddy..." they moaned. Riley looked at Narca-Jane.

"Please tell me we don't have to do that again. I was going to cough up hairball when Teddy ditsracted me," she moaned, and Narca-Jane sighed.

"The book says we have to do it before we practice every time, until we can do it completely without thinking about it," Narca-Jane replyed, and Riley groaned, hitting her head of a table that appeared in front of her. "Look. If we meet every night after dinner, we should be able to do this by the Summer holidays, at the latest Christmas."

No one other than Teddy heard her say 'I hope'.


	39. A Good Reason

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! Now this chapter is in celebration on me hitting the Two HUNDRED review Mark! That's the most reviews I have EVER had! Thank you! thank you! thank you!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

It was taking longer than Narca-Jane hoped, to become an Animagus. While they could all do the first step rather easily, it was just a case of meditating, actually trying to do the transformation was nearly impossible.

Riley had managed to, once, start growing a tail, but it only lasted ten seconds, before it vanished again. Adalyn was focusing on getting a beak, yet she was also finding it incredibly hard to form. Raine had, as one point, managed to transfigure her ears into a fox's, but they then morphed back immediately. Narca-Jane could grow white fur on her arms, but that was it, and Stella was able to turn her nails into claws.

The process was exhausting, and every morning, the group felt incredibly drained of their magic. The worse thing, was the tiredness was affecting all of their studies, to the degree they had actually started copying from Teddy, and Adalyn failed a surprise test from Professor Nott.

* * *

Hermione smiled, as she buttered a piece of bread, and added ham, humming to herself. She was in the new kitchen of the house Draco had managed to buy, which was brilliantly close to the Burrow, actually, right across the road. The weird thing was she didn't actually remember ever seeing the house here.

It was built a lot like the Burrow, only newer, with a couple less floors. The walls on the outside of the building were painted white, and the roof had black tiles. Surrounding the windows were red shutters, and the front door was a dark green with a polished silver door handle. The front garden was need, with a green hedge hiding a wall, and flowers of every colour lining the gravel drive.

Molly had been ecstatic, when she heard Hermione was moving in across the road, and immediately set about getting her a hen hutch and some hens, which now prowled in a keep at the end of the garden. The entire house was like a fantasy for Hermione. It had clean, cream walls inside, and polished hardwood floors, with fluffy rugs. The stairs were carpeted in a beige coloured carpet, and the doors and stair railings and window frames were all shiny oak. It was perfect, and it was all hers.

Draco, however, she hadn't seen in a while, as he was still at the Manor, sorting that place out. Part of her, a very small, tiny part, wished he would just walk through the door, just so she could see he was okay, and still alive. Narca-Jane, as well, also hadn't sent her an owl in a while, and after three days of panicking, Molly had calmed her down by telling her Narca-Jane was probably just busy preparing for her final exams. Hermione had bought it, and was now perfectly comfortable.

Spring had hit, the trees were in full bloom and Charissa's birthday was fast approaching on Friday 22 May. Hermione had already gotten her a present. She had gotten all the stray pictures of everyone together, and put them in a big photo album, with a special inscription on the front for Charissa. She was huge now, well into her last month of pregnancy, and Charlie had come home to look after her when she hit the eighth month. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Draco would have done that if he knew she had been pregnant. Of course, Hermione knew it was stupid to think that, because even if he loved Narca-Jane, he hated her.

_That doesn't explain why he was dreaming about you though... _Hermione frowned, as that thought popped up from the dark parts of her brain, and quickly told herself to shut up, and grabbed her salad sandwich, going out onto the patio in the garden, and sitting on the green iron chairs at the iron table Draco had bought. She was directly under the cherry tree, and pink petals floated around her, falling from the flowers on the huge tree. Crookshanks waddled over to her, his round stomach shaking from side to side, his tongue sticking out, as he looked up at her, begging with his eyes.

"It's salad, you silly animal, you won't like it," she stated, scratching him behind the ears. Crookshanks purred, a little drool falling from his mouth, and then waddled away to harass the chickens. Hermione smiled, and tugged on the neck of her t-shirt. It was only May, yet the heat was almost unbearable for this time of year. It was like they were at the height of Summer already. Hermione was already wearing her denim shorts, and flip-flops and baggy t-shirts, and still getting to warm. "Guess that's what global warming does to a planet."

"What's global warming?" came a deep voice from behind her, which caused her to jump, and twist in her seat, eyes wide.

"Draco! God! Don't scare me like that!" she snapped. "What if I had had my wand on me! I could have killed you!"

She suddenly got a good look at him, and her hand shot up to her mouth in horror. Right across his face, from the base of his jaw, to the edge of his eyebrow, was a angry, red welt, and his right eye was bruised, and his lip was split. He looked thin, and weak, as he collapsed into one of the patio chairs, coughing. "Oh my god! Draco! What happened!" Hermione gasped, rushing over to him, and turning his face up to hers to get better view.

"It's nothing, Hermione," he said, and she just looked at him.

"Nothing! Draco have you seen yourself!" she snapped, her hands on his shoulders. Draco winced, and grimaced, which caused Hermione to pull back her hand, and gasp when she looked at it. blood covered her hand, and she looked at his black jumper, seeing blood seeping through the wool. "Merlin..." she whispered. She reached out, and tenderly pulled the neck of his jumper down, hearing the woolen fibres snapping, but not caring. "Oh no... Draco... don't tell me..."

It looked like chunks had been torn out of his shoulder, in a circle. The skin was bruised, and blood seeped over his shoulder, as well as an unhealthy looking green pus. "Draco stay here. I'll be right back," she ordered, and Draco scoffed, but winced in pain. Hermione looked at him fearfully, and running from garden.

* * *

Molly hummed happily as she did the washing up, a dreamy smile on her face. The sudden slamming of her front door, and terrified screams of Hermione shocked her out of her reverie, and she saw the harried woman run into the kitchen, and then fall to her knees. "Hermione! Darling! What's wrong!?" the kind old woman asked, rushing over to her, and pulling her up. Hermione looked at her, with horror filled eyes.

"It's Draco, Molly. He's been attacked," she whispered, and Molly felt her blood run cold. In the short time she had known Draco, properly, she had seen that he was at least trying to get along with everyone, and he was a very nice person, once you got past the drummed in idea's of pureblood supremacy. "Let's go," she stated, grabbing her wand.

Hermione grabbed the books on healing cuts and bruises, following her.

* * *

Hermione led Molly through to the patio, to find Draco slumped over the table, wheezing. She dropped the book on the table, and sat him up straight, ignoring the growls that came from deep in his throat. Hermione tried to pull him up, but he fought her. "Draco, please... you have to get up, so we can see how bad it is." she pleaded, and he looked at her tiredly, before pushing himself to his feet. Molly gasped at the state of him.

"Hermione, this looks like..." she started, looking at Draco's torn up body, as Hermione lifted his jumper over Draco's head, trying desperately not to blush madly.

"I know Molly, I know," Hermione cut her off, and molly nodded, before beginning to heal the horrifying marks on Draco's back. They wouldn't completely heal, much to Molly's fears, and she rushed into Hermione's house, to search for a healing balm. All she found was a box with a big white cross on it, and First Aid written in white letters. Sighing, she took it into the garden, were Hermione was painfully scourgifying Draco's bite mark. "Draco. What happened?"

"Hermione, it's nothing," he stated, and then snarled when Molly applied the antiseptic to his back. Hermione put her hands on her hips.

"Really, Draco! This," she gestured to the many welts, cuts and bruises that covered his body, as well as the bite mark. "This is nothing to you? Well it's something Draco! And I want you to tell me what happened!"

"Fine! You mad woman!" he snapped, and Hermione grinned triumphantly. "I was at the Manor, sorting some stuff out in the library, when I was ambushed. I don't know how they got in the Manor. They wanted me to join them. They call themselves the Vetus Cruor Veneficus. The 'Old Blood Magic'. It's like a order of Wizards and Witches who want every muggleborn, and halfblood dead, which is ironic considering the got that bloody Greyback on their side. When I refused, they attacked me. Chained me up in my own blood..._ hiss_!"

"Oh, so sorry dear... I can't believe that horrible werewolf is back. I'm going to kill him, attacking my Bill, and now you, I'm going to kill him," Molly mumbled, and Hermione sighed, tending to the gash on Draco's face. Her hand rested softly on his cheek, and silently, when their eyes met, she offered him her support. He looked away, but she noticed him lean into her hand, exhausted, and smiled softly. Molly looked at her, but didn't say a word.

"You need to rest. These scars, if I'm right were from Greyback, which means they won't completely heal," Molly sighed, and Draco frowned.

"Not all of them. Sometimes they just used a whip. Or their wands." Draco said, almost sadly, and Hermione couldn't stop herself from stroking his cheek softly with her thumb. His eyes widened, and he pulled his head from her hand, startled. Hermione blushed, and helped Molly bandage him up, before carrying him through to the living room and laying him out on the couch. Molly quickly went to get him some food, saying he looked absolutely starved and he must eat something immediately.

"How long were you in the dungeon?" she asked, and Draco coughed.

"A month." he said, coldly, and Hermione looked at the ground, sadly.

"I'm sorry..." she said, feeling guilty for not have coming when she hadn't heard from him.

"Don't be. How were you to have known. I told you not to come near that place," he hissed, and Hemrione glared at him, before sorrow filled her again.

"And for a good reason..." she whispered, walking away.


	40. Stay Away From Her!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Hermione had dedicated herself to being he nurse of Draco. She tended his wounds the muggle way, cleaning them out with antiseptic, stitching them up, and cleaning them again, before redressing them. She would regularly change the dressings, to keep them from getting an infection, but the wound on his shoulder was the one that worried her most.

"Draco, we need to know if it's a werewolf bite. We need to prepare somewhere for you if it is, and we won't know unless you tell us," she pleaded, as she cleaned it, and he looked at the ground angrily, the scar on his face looking garish when he bowed his head. Slowly she felt his shoulders relax, and saw him nod. She bit her lip to keep from apologizing, knowing he would just get mad if she did.

But knowing it was a werewolf bite sent her insides into a panic. She had to get somewhere ready for him, and fast. The full moon was only a day away, on Twentieth. She had to get a wolfsbane potion, empty a room, cast spells on it so he couldn't get out once he turned into a werewolf. She felt tears forming in her eyes, and quickly blinked them away. She couldn't breakdown now. Hermione had done this all before, for Teddy, but for some reason, the idea of it now seemed so much more daunting, and terrifying. Hermione pushed her fears away, and steeled herself.

"I'm not leaving." She stated, and Draco looked set to protest, when he saw the determined, final look on her face. His expression turned grim, as he nodded. "I don't care what you are, or what you do, I am not leaving. I care too much about you to let your suffer through it alone." she whispered the final part, but Draco's hearing, now three times as strong as it had been picked it up.

"You care about me?" he asked, and Hermione blinked, looking at him. She stammered, and even through his pain, he grinned wolfishly at her, his eyes glinting yellow. Hermione sighed, and then poured some oitment onto her hands, and rubbed it into his bruised eye.

"Of course I do, Draco. I mean-" she was cut off, by Draco planting his lips firmly on hers.

* * *

Narca-Jane yawned widely, her hand covering her mouth. Teddy looked at her concerned, and pulled her into a hug. The group, apart from Adalyn who was in the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class at the moment, were in Defence against Dark Arts, learning about Hinkypuffs. Riley had long since fell asleep, while Raine looked exhausted to the front, trying to keep up with Professor Thomas, but failing miserably to do so. Stella was leaning against the corner, and even then, was still trying to change her nails into claws, and keep them that way.

"Maybe you guys should take a break. This is obviously wearing you out," Teddy suggested, and Narca-Jane firmly shook her head.

"No. We will keep going, until we can do this!" Narca-Jane hissed, and suddenly all the candle's in the room went out, when her magic levels spiked. Professor Thomas looked around the suddenly darkened classroom, and then at Narca-Jane, who's hair had erupted into a mane of curls, and had a determined expression on her face, while Teddy looked slightly scared. He pulled out his wand and cast a quick 'Incendio' on the candles. The flames burst back up, and the room was light again.

"Paws... come on, calm down," Raine whispered, and Narca-Jane looked at her, confused.

"Paws?" she asked, and Raine blushed.

"Well, I figured that we should have nicknames, you know, to go along with our animals. You're Paws, Stella's Puffball, Riley Plushfeet, and I'm Periwinkle and Adalyn's Pappy," Raine explained, and Narca-Jane furrowed her eyebrows. Stella looked up, mouthed 'Puffball?' and then shrugged, when her claws turned back into nails. Riley's head shot up, and she went what, before slamming it back down to the desk. Teddy frowned.

"What about me?" he asked, and Raine blinked, before mumbling.

"Well, I figured we'd just call you Fluffy..." she shrugged, and Teddy sighed, before nodding. She smiled at him, and turned back to her work, while Narca-Jane looked at Teddy. The two made eye contact, and just when Narca-Jane went to fall asleep, the bell signaling the end of the lesson, and beginning of lunch rang.

"So, _Fluffy_, are we sitting at your table today?" Narca-Jane asked, and Teddy just smirked, as he helped Raine pull Riley up from her seat. Stella stood, grabbing her bags, and waited for the rest of the group, before walking from the classroom, talking to Raine.

"I don't know, _Paws. _You'd have to ask Raine," he stated, and Narca-Jane smirked, before nodding. Riley had woken up by then, and was walking sturdily beside them.

"Oh, so Periwinkle told you the nicknames then. Good. From now on, use them whenever we speak to one another," she ordered. Riley then walked ahead, catching up with Stella and Raine. Narca-Jane and Teddy looked at each other, before laughing, Narca-Jane leaning on Teddy, holding his arm. When they approached the Great Hall, Teddy caught sight of Jon Rosen, walking up the corridor with an air of pompous superiority about him, his Slytherin robes swishing around him, and his platinum blond hair slicked back.

When he saw them, he stopped, and then glared at Teddy as if he was filth. Teddy stopped walking, and Narca-Jane looked at him, confused. "I'll be there in a minute, I have to go to the toilet, okay?" he asked, and she nodded, kissing him on the cheek. Telling him to 'remember to wash his hands' she went into the Great Hall with Stella, Riley and Raine. Teddy's eyes flashed yellow, as he walked over to Jon. Jon sneered at him.

"What do you want, you filthy halfbreed," Jon sneered, and Teddy growled. Surprisingly enough, Teddy and Jon had been friends once, in Hargreaves School for Young Wizards and Witches, but when Jon found out that Teddy was a werewolf, they had had a severe falling out, resulting in a strong hate between one another. The funny thing was, that even though they hated each other Jon had never told anyone his secret.

"I could ask you the same thing, Rosen," Teddy snarled, and Jon's eyes stayed completely frozen, as he stood up straight. "I've seen the way you look at Narca-Jane. Obviously your sister, and her friends haven't, nor Narca-Jane, but I have. I'm warning you now, Rosen. You go near her, and I will kill you."

"Really? I never thought you were that bloodthirsty, Lupin. Although, I guess, considering what you are, it wouldn't be unlikely," he hissed, and Teddy clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes.

"Just leave her alone," he spat out, gritting his teeth, and turning to walk into the hall.

"Or what, halfbreed? What are you, a filthy, dirty werewolf, going to do to me the rich, clean pureblood?" he snarled, and Teddy stopped, whirled round, and thumped Jon right in the nose. Jon stumbled back, blood spluttering from his nose. Teddy snarled.

"You are not worth the air I breath, Rosen," he growled, and he went into the Great Hall, leaving Jon alone. Jon clutched his nose, before walking to the Infirmary to get his nose healed by Madame Pomfrey.

Neither noticed the widened eyes, or shocked face of a female Gryffindor walking in the shadows.


	41. The Honours

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Jamie Leighanne Christoph was a fourteen year old girl with curly red hair and black streaks, with kind loving brow eyes, that seemed to know everything. She was a considerate, polite person, even when playing Quidditch. Therefore, she had a lot of friends, who loved her like a sister, and always wanted to look after her. So when she walked into the Great Hall at lunch time, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, a completely dazed look on her face, they instantly wanted to find out if she was okay. She had smiled at them politely, and assured them that she was fine, but not before casting a long look at the Honours, more specifically their blue haired member, who sat with his arm around their leaders shoulders.

Jamie's friends had seen the look towards The Honours, and instantly backed off, not wanting to get involved with anything to do with the group of second years. The Honours were a very segregated group, from the rest of the students body of Hogwarts, unless pranking them, or helping them. They kept to themselves, and to be an outsider, who admired their capability and wished to be one of them, which everyone secretly did, it was painful to watch them all be so comfortable with one another, and not with anyone else. The group never separated, for any reason other than classes, and rarely argued. The students had all saw how they worked, and had figured out the groups hierarchy, without ever commenting on it.

Narca-Jane Hallows was the leader. She was the silent leader of course, but the others all looked to her to confirm their plans, and tell them what to do. Teddy Lupin was the second in command, Narca-Jane's right hand man, and, obviously to everyone, they were almost a couple. Then you had Stella Zabini, who had been unknowingly been appointed the groups stylist. Always looking perfect, and flirty, most girls wished to be her. Then there was Riley Adams. She was the joker of the group, always up for a thrill, and their main prank planner, along with her cousin Raine Gray. Raine had been appointed the groups 'innocen' member, the one if you messed with, resulted in instantaneous death. And then finally, you had Adalyn Spears, the smart member. The one who tried to be good, but was just plain bad.

To the group members, they were family. But to everyone else, they were The Honours. Untouchable, untracable, and unbreakable. They closed ranks on anyone who tried to get in, an hexed anyone who threatened them. They were an honour to speak to, because of the very first prank they had ever cast in the school. Well, it hadn't been ONE prank, it had been many pranks all at the same time, which had sent the entire school into chaos.

There were exploding toilets, wax food, fireworks in hallways, missing paintings and singing students. It was forbidden to be spoken about now, but it had gone down in Hogwarts history, and they had never been caught, but everyone knew it was them. After that, being in their company, was in fact, an honour, which resulted in their nickname.

Jamie picked at her food, wondering whether or not to approach the group, when she made up her mind, and stood, walking towards the group. The entire hall fell silent as she got closer, and The Honours all fingered their wands unconsciously as she approached. Nervousness bubbled in her stomach, as she stood in front of the group.

Everyone in the hall, even the teachers, waited the groups response. Jamie's brother and sister, Annabelle, a red haired girl in Slytherin, and Joseph, a blue eyed boy in Ravenclaw, were starting to stand, readying themselves for an attack on their sister, one of the three Christoph triplets. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Teddy nodded to her, with a smile. "Jamie," he greeted, and Narca-Jane smiled, taking Teddy's cue.

"Hi!" she said, beaming at Jamie, and shaking her entire hall exploded into murmers and whispers, as Jamie sat down, and eventually, everyone went back to doing what they were doing. "What can we do for you, Jamie?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak to Teddy, in private," Jamie stated, and Narca-Jane's features went ice cold. 'Why?' she snapped, and Jamie instantly felt fear fill her again. "It's just about Quidditch practice. Honest."

Adalyn narrowed her eyes on Jamie, before nodding, and placing a hand gently on Narca-Jane's arm. "Let her. Besides we have things to be doing and places to be going which we don't need Fluffy for," she stated, and Narca-Jane sighed, before standing. Teddy squeezed her hand.

"I'll be up soon, don't worry, Paws," he grinned, and Narca-Jane grinned back, before kissing him on the cheek, and walking away with the female Honours. He turned to Jamie. "So how can I really help you, Jamie?"

"I know about... your little problem." she stated, and Teddy's face went blank, as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Is that so... how did you happen to come across this?" he asked.

"I heard you and Jon Rosen arguing about it. I swear I didn't mean to overhear."

Jamie watched, as the boy looked pensive, before nodding. "Very well. You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No, and I promise I won't," Jamie answered. Teddy smiled, and patted her on the head, saying 'Thanks', before standing.

"I'll see you in Quidditch practice," he said, smiling handsomely, before walking away. Jamie sat there blinking slowly, before she realised that she was one of the very few to have ever spoken to the Honours members, without being hexed. She smiled.

It was almost... like she accepted in a way.

* * *

Hermione's lips savoured the taste of Draco, milking every drop of him they possible could. Her hand slid around his neck, her eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, sliding them around her waist. Her blood pounded in her ears, and her heart thumped against her ribs painfully. He sucked on her bottom lip, along her jaw, and down her neck, nuzzling the hollow of her throat, before licking up her neck, and going back to her mouth.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed like this, with such fervour and passion and heat. It was drowning her, flooding all her senses, and it was like magic. His hand slid up her body, between her breasts, and to the back of her head, dipping her head so he could deepen the kiss. She moaned, and he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Hermioen couldn't hepl but let him completely dominate her, and lose cotrol of her entire body when he kissed her. She felt like jelly.

It was so... amazing... "God... you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this," Draco growled out, huskily, and Hermione just whimpered, as he took complete control of the situation, ignoring the protests of his injuries, and the pain shooting from his shoulder. He began to lean back into the couch, and Hermione was pulled up of her knees slightly, and on top of him. His lips whispered into her skin, barely brushing her lips, like pure torture on her attention starved body.

She craved his touch, his lips, his body, and everything that was him, everyhting she had denied needing, refusing to believe that she was attracted to the ex-death eater. His finger tipsbbrushed over her stomach, and began to inch their way up her stomach, under her t-shirt, over her scars, and she was shocked back into reality, and pulled away quickly. Draco groaned, his head falling back to the couch, and she looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry... Draco... I just can't do that... I just can't..." she gasped out, and she ran from the room, her scars stinging, her body tingling and her heart furious with her. She ran to the bathroom, and slammed the door, locking it shut. Leaning against the door, she covered her face with her hands, and sunk down to the floor, unable to fight the angry sob that rose up her throat. She was an idiot! What was she doing here, crying, when that beautiful, amazing man in there wanted her? When she wanted him so bad it felt like her insides were tearing themselves apart?

Draco sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck, slumping his shoulders in defeat. He closed his eyes, and he could still see her. He breatehd, and he could smell her. He could still taste her on his lips, feel her under his fingertips. Groaning, he punched one of the plush pillows that were on the couch, and roared in frustration.

What the hell was happening to him!?


	42. The Locked Cabinet

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Draco was completely prepared to apologise to Hermione, when she came out the bathroom, wiping her eyes, but to his surprise, she apologised first. She fiddled with her fingers, and looked at the ground, before looking him in the eye, and gently kissing him on the lips. "I'm sorry for running away, Draco. I should have explained it first, you know," she said, and Draco frowned.

"It's alright, I know already, you don't want to-" she quickly cut him off, looking hurt, and exclaiming 'No!'. Draco covered his ears, wincing and she apologised again, pulling his hands from his ears, and looking him in the eyes.

"That's not it, Draco! Not at all! Draco, apart from conceiving Narca-Jane, I have never had sex again," she stated, blushing madly, and Draco blinked, before gaping at her. 'Seriously?' he asked, and Hermione nodded, before lifting her t-shirt to reveal her scars. Draco saw they stood out from her skin, looking still as red as the day she had received them. He could feel the dark magic emanating from them, as he reached out to touch one, before she shied away.

"I was always too self-conscious. Whenever anyone touched my scars, they reacted weirdly, like I was being stung by a hive of bees, so I never went on dates," Hermione explained, before dropping her t-shirt back over her stomach. "Draco, if we are going to do this, if we are going to be a couple, then we need to take it slow. Because I can't handle any more than that."

Draco looked at her, than sighed, nodding. "Slow. We go slow. But I am telling you now, we won't need any hot water anymore," he said, and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, before getting it, and blushing red like a fire truck. Muttering, she shook her head, and looked at his shoulder. Immediately worry filled her, and she pressed her hand onto it gently. He breathed in sharply, looking at her angrily, before seeing he concern on her face.

"I have to get healed over, otherwise something might happen to you during your transformation," Hermione frowned, before going over to a locked cabinet. She pulled a key from the necklace around her neck, that had three keys on it, and selected the oldest, rustiest looking one. Unlocking the cabinet, she closed her eyes, and muttered 'Patefacio insquequo Obfirmo iterum', before the cupboard opened.

Inside the cabinet were thousands of ornate little vials, filled with different coloured potions and ointments. In the very centre of the cabinet, in a glass case, was a floating ball, filled with a shimmery silver liquid like smoke. Draco looked at it.

"That's a prophecy," he stated, and Hermione looked at him over the shoulder, before running her eyes over the bottles.

"Yes, it is. It was sent to me the day Narca-Jane was born, the first time I went to Malfoy Manor," Hermione said, and Draco looked at her, confused.

"Wait... what? You only went to Malfoy Manor once," he stated, racking his memory, and Hermione picked up a potion vial, before turning to him, looking guilty. She shook her head.

"No... you see, otherwise, it would have been impossible for me to have Narca-Jane. She was born October Third, 1997," Hermione explained, walking over to him. Draco looked at the bottle she was carrying, a small vial with ornate blue jewels carved into it. Inside was a pink liquid that shone in the light. But he was more preoccupied with what she was saying, as she gently dripped the liquid onto his bite mark, before sealing the crystal stopped into the vial, and set it on the end table of the couch.

"I was nearing the end of my third trimester, the last week of my ninth month. Harry and Ron were adamant that I went back to the burrow, to have the baby. It wasn't safe on the run. I had told them that i had survived it pregnant, and that I could handle it with a baby, but they refused to believe me and arranged a portkey to Shell Cottage," Hermione said, her eyes going cloudy.

_"Hermione, you are going to go to Shell Cottage, and have the baby!"_

Hermione sighed, and gently dabbed Draco's shoulder. "I was on my way to the portkey when I was ambushed by Death Eaters. I went into labour in the forest. Luckily enough for me, you mother, as nasty as she is, took pity on me. She kept me in the dungeons, and delivered my baby. Almost instantly she knew Narca-Jane was yours, her grand daughter. I made a deal with her, and she made a pact with me, to get me out of there and back to Harry and Ron, before your aunt Bellatrix could question me. I was in the dungeons a total of one week, before I went back to Harry and Ron."

"They looked after me, and I looked after Narca-Jane. She was a very good baby, weirdly enough. Slept through the night, rarely cried. It was easy to hide her, and I carried her with me for seven months, before we had to send her to stay with Remus and Tonks, seen as they already had Teddy. It nearly killed me to separate from her," Hermione blinked back tears, and Draco placed a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it, before placing the tip of her wand on his shoulder. "Unguentum Vigoratus."

Draco's shoulder glowed white, as the spell made contact with the ointment, and Draco snarled, when pain coursed from his shoulder, down his arm before resting and dying in his fingertips. A pleasent tingling fell over his shoulder, and Hermione smiled, when she saw that the mark had nearly completely healed, leaving only small white marks where the skin had been broken. Draco's eyes widened. "What the hell was that?" he asked, and Hermione lifted the vial, reading a small label that hung around the neck.

"That was... Curatio Venenum. Basically, a healing potion that works along with the spell I cast, Unguentum Vigoratus, which translates into Ointment Heal. I made them about three years ago," she said, shaking the small vial next to her ear. When she heard the sound of empty spaces, she sighed. "Looks like I'll need to make more, now. Good thing I wrote down the recipe, don't you think?" she asked, walking over to the cabinet, and placing the vial back into its place.

Draco looked at all the vials. They were all ornate, with gold and jewels decorated on the Crystal vials, with large crystal stoppers, and labels around the necks. "Hermione, did you make all of these?" he asked, in awe, and Hermione nodded, not looking at him, as she pulled a book out from inside a hidden section in a shelf. It was large, and bound in black leather, with a silver lock on it. It was about a thousand pages thick, and had a light layer of dust on it.

Draco stood, and rolled his shoulder, it more relaxed, and loose now. He came up behind her, and looked down as she flicked through the book. Unda Veneficus, Pectus pectoris Diligo, Infractus Somnium and Crepusculum Cursor were some of the few potions he saw, each intricately described, and written exactly to the point, to the very last detail. Suddenly, Hermione snapped the book shut, and shoved it back into it's compartment, closing the door, and locking it, as well as tapping the lock with her wand.

"Obfirmo Vita insquequo Vicis," she said, and the lock glowed red, before a clicking sound was heard. She looked at Draco, with a glare. "Don't read over my shoulder. Especially not my potion book," she said, and Draco rose his eyebrows, before nodding.

"Good, now go and rest, while I make lunch," she ordered, and Draco scowled, but went up to his room anyway. Hermione grinned to herself, before remembering the seriousness of the situation, and getting a sad look on her face.

"I'm going to have to buy some meat," she sighed, looking at Draco's retreating back with a forlorn expression.

* * *

Pansy sat at her mothers dinner table, for the first time in nearly ten years. The last time she had been here, was before she had started dating Ron. Her old friend, who she had long lost contact with, Daphne Greengrass. She was dressed in her muggle clothes, and looked extremely off put at her mother and Daphne's expensive Witches robes. Her mother eyed her with disdain. "Honestly, Pansy, you couldn't have worn an outfit other than that? It's simply horrid."

"Well, I'm sorry, mother. But you specifically said to dress casual. So I did," Pansy stated coldly, and her mother gave her a sharp look. Pansy's mother, who went by the name of Titania, had very sharp, pointed features, and was a very tall, thin woman. In her clothes, she looked like she was being drowned by a sea of green. Pansy herself, was wearing a pair of denim shorts, a red tank top, and a sheer red over shirt, with red flip-flops.

"Well, I meant Wizard attire, anyway, daughter. Now how is life treating you?" she asked, and Pansy rose an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic, but sipped her tea, not saying anything.

"Very well, thank you. My husband is a top Quidditch player, keeper for the Chudley Cannons, would you believe, and I have a darling five year old daughter, named Callaria, as well as a lot of nieces and nephews. Overall, I have never been happier," Pansy stated, silently adding _'especially after the life you forced me into_'. Titania sniffed, as if a sudden bad aroma had surrounded her, and sneered at her daughter.

"Ah, yes. Ronald Weasley, I believe you married, isn't that right?" she asked Daphne, who nodded, still choosing to stay silent. Pansy glowered at her mother.

"What about him," she asked, snappily. Titania waved a hand snootily, merely brushing the question off.

"Oh nothing dear, nothing. I am surprised, that is all, as after all, you did try to give his best friend to the Dark Lord, didn't you," Titania said, as if it was nothing, and Pansy bristled. Daphne looked at her, and eyebrow quirked, and Pansy looked at her cup, before placing it down.

"Ron has forgiven me for the mistakes I made during the war, as have the rest of my family. So Lady Parkinson, I request as to why you summoned me here. I assume you need something, and not just idle chit-chat," she said cruelly, and Titania pursed her lips.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley. It's about your father."

"What about him?" Pansy snapped, and Titania smirked coldly.

"He's dead."

* * *

Narca-Jane laughed, as Riley and Stella questioned a terribly nervous looking Adalyn as to who she was supporting at the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match on the Twenty Ninth May. This year, for some reason, the match had been moved from the beginning of November, to the last game of the year, switching places with the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw match, which the Gryffindors had won.

In fact, so far, the house in the lead for the Quidditch cup, were Gryffindor, with One thousand one hundred points. Then it was Slytherin, with One thousand and sixty, then Ravenclaw with one thousand and ten, and finally Hufflepuff with nine hundred and thirty. If Slytherin didn't win the next match, and get more points than Gryffindor, Gryffindor would get the cup. The only problem, was who the rest of the group would be rooting for at the game.

Riley and Raine, would obviously be supporting Gryffindor, and Stella was supporting Slytherin, but Adalyn was a Ravenclaw, so she didn't support either of them. Adalyn looked at Riley and Stella, before sighing, and standing. "Look, this is your problem. You are the ones in seperate houses. I will cheer for both your houses. Not either one," she snapped, before marching across the Room of Requirement, and sitting down on a couch, far away from the Slytherin and the Gryffindor.

She opened her books, but three minutes later, she had fell asleep on the couch.


	43. Who We Are Inside

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Hermione was panicking. Everything was in place for the full moon that night, she had stocked up on meat, pillows, cast all the right enchantments, but as she sat looking out the window, she really couldn't help but panic. Draco looked at her, concern in his grey eyes, before he looked over at the cabinet again. Hermione noticed that he had been doing that all day, it was really annoying. Hermione's grandfather clock chimed eight a clock, and she looked at Draco. "Well... it's time to go..." she whispered, and he nodded.

Hermione stood, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. "I'm here, Draco... just try to hold on to that, okay. I'm not going anywhere," she told him, as they neared his bedroom. He nodded, not saying a word, and she unbolted, unlocked and unchained the door. The smell of meat filled the hallway, and Hermione grimaced, while Draco's mouth watered. He went into the room, before quickly turning and kissing her hard on the lips. Hermione gasped in shock, but kissed back. Then, she pushed him away.

"Okay, in the room," she whispered, her forehead resting against his, and he sighed, stepping back, and falling into the pile of cushions in the corner. Hermione gave him one last lingering look, before closing the door, and encasing him in darkness. The sound of bolts clicking shut, locks snapping closed, and chains jingling filled the hallway. "Obfirmo Vita insquequo Vicis," she whispered, and all the chains glowed, as tears filled her eyes, and she wiped them away.

She sat down in the living room, on the couch. Thoughts filled her head, and she tried to filter through them, finding something good to cling to. Finally she settled on Charissa's birthday. She was going to be thirty, tomorrow, on the Twenty second. She wasn't having... Hermione felt tears fill her eyes, as screams of agony began to surround her. Her head fell into her hands, and she leaned forward, holding her head and sobbing.

Was this how Tonks felt every full moon? Like someone was destroying her from the inside out with worry? Because if she did, Hermione could definitely relate to her.

* * *

An hour later and the screams had died down. But the horrifying, gut-wrenching agony filled screams had been replaced by tortured howls, scratching, tearing and ripping sounds. Hermione moved, sniffling, in almost a trance, and poured herself a cup of strong coffee. She wasn't going to sleep, not until the full moon was over, and she knew Draco was okay.

Silently, she wondered how Narca-Jane was doing. It was only eight days until the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match, Hermione had it marked in her calender. Plus, with Teddy being in the Shrieking Shack tonight, she must be going out of her mind. Hermione frowned. So this was how Narca-Jane felt as well? Whenever there was a full moon?

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts, by the sound of someone apparating into her living room. Furrowing her eyebrows, and reaching for her wand, she set down her coffee and walked into the living room slowly. Her fear was instantly replaced when she saw Ginny holding up a sobbing Pansy, while Luna dreamily patted her back.

"Oh my god, what happened? Is it Ron? Callaria?" Hermione asked, and Ginny shook her head. Luna looked at Hermione, her blue eyes dazed.

"It's her father. He's passed on," she said, her tone light and wispy. Hermione gasped, and Pansy looked at her, with red rimmed eyes.

"It was my mother. I know it! That bitch has wanted him dead since the got married! She hates him!" Pansy wailed, and the sound of a deafening howl replied back, causing everyone to still. Ginny gaped at Hermione, while Pansy's eyes widened. "Oh my god! What the hell was that!?" she snapped, and Hermione sighed, when the sound of thudding wafted down the stairs.

"Well... it's Draco," she stated, and Luna went 'Ah' in a knowing sort of tone.

"He's a werewolf, isn't he? The knargels were telling me about it," she said, and Ginny went pale. She knew a werewolf, her husbands godson was one for lords sake, but she had never been in the same house as him when transformed. Hermione saw the look and quickly told her that they were perfectly safe.

"Can you cast a Muffliato on that room? Please?" she asked, when howling ensued again, and Hermione bit her lip, before nodding, and waving her wand. The silence that ensued was thick, and heavy, before Pansy started wailing again.

"She killed him! My mother killed my father! And then she had the audacity to ask me to join her stupid _Vetus Cruor Veneficus!" _Pansy shouted, and Hermione snarled.

"They are the ones who attacked Draco. They turned him into a werewolf. They got bloody Fenrir Greyback out of Azkaban!" she yelled, and Pansy's eyes widened. Luna sighed, and Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, and then they shot up as an idea filled her head.

"Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God!" she squealed, jumping up and down, looking at Pansy incredulously. "This is perfect! Absolutely bloody PERFECT! We need someone on the inside, someone to spy on them, and they want you back!"

"I don't get it," Pansy stated, and Ginny rolled her eyes at Pansy's stupidity.

"You will be our spy," Ginny states, and Pansy looked at her in horror, while Hermione pondered the idea. Luna sighed, and gently soothed Pansy, who now seemed to be processing what Ginny had said. "Think about it! Pansy, while very stupid, is an excellent actress. All those years back in Hogwarts prove it. But the V.C.V don't know that. So Pansy would perfect as a spy, considering they approached her first."

"Guys, I think it's time we got the Order of the Pheonix back together."

* * *

Narca-Jane had learned over the years, not to think when the full moon was up. Thinking led to worry, and worry led to stress, which led to spots, and missing Teddy. But this month, as the moon rose, she found she had to think, in order to work on her animagus transformation. The five girls were once again in their circle, all working on their characteristic changes, and Narca-Jane was trying unsuccessfully to turn her hand into a paw.

"Guys... do you think we're doing this wrong?" Adalyn asked, and the others looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean 'wrong'," Riley asked, at the end of her tether. Transfiguration was not her best subject, sure, but that was because she didn't care enough to try. But this was difficult anyway.

"Well... I was speaking to Alberto the other day... and well he said that an animagus doesn't pick their animal, like we did... it comes from within, like a reflection of our personality in animal form," Adalyn explained, and Riley glowered, before looking at Narca-Jane.

"You mean to say, I have been trying to turn into a lion for nothing!?" she snapped, and Narca-Jane glared.

"No! Not for nothing! For Teddy!" Stella intruded, and Raine frowned.

"Guys, can we please stop arguing. Now personally, I picked my animal, because I thought it was closest to myself. Inside, I feel like I am a fox, because of who I am. I enjoy pranks, and playing tricks, yet I am able to get away quickly, and safely, because I always know when danger is coming, just like a fox, and honestly, I think we all share the same characteristics as our animals," she explained, and the others fell silent, waiting for her to continue. She looked at them, before going 'Oh' in realisation.

"Okay, Stella, you are like your animal, because your both very smart, yet very playful. You take a pride in how you look, like chinchilla's and you bond with people easily, like us five," she explained. Then she remembered something. "Oh, and Stella, I know you have been putting a lot of effort into your claws... but sweetie, chinchilla's don't have claws."

Stella blinked, before groaning in frustration, and hitting her head of a table that appeared in front of her, muttering 'stupid, stupid, stupid' over and over again. Narca-Jane patted her on the back, snickering behind her hand.

"And, you, Riley, you would be a perfect Mountain Lion. You're proud, lazy, and incredibly terratorial. You hate sticking in one place, and did I pention you were incredibly proud?" she asked, and Riley growled at her, snapping 'yes'. "Not to mention you are brave, and have a lions temper."

Riley blushed, and shrugged, saying 'whatever'. Adalyn, smiled, and looked at Raine. "And you, Adalyn, you're a hunter, like an eagle. Only like an Eagle hunts it's prey, you hunt knowledge. You both are powerful leaders, and you can keep your own. You rise to a challenge, like an eagle rises to the storm. And like an eagle, you look after your family, and protect it. That's why you are an eagle at heart."

Adalyn beamed, and hugged Raine. "Okay, I can roll with that," she said, before going back to work on her beak. Stella was still bashing her head against the table.

"And Narca-Jane. You are a wolf. It's just who you are. You are like, forgive me for this, but you're the mother wolf of this group, this... pack... like Teddy's the father. You two were the first of us, and you bought us together. You're like the Alpha pair. We can always call you for help, in any way. You are territorial, if someone tries to take what's your, once again, like Teddy, you go on the offensive. It's just what you do," Raine told her, and Narca-Jane pursed her lips. Raine quickly went on.

"You always take the lead, you're loyal and your adventurous. Not only that, but you are very self-reliant, and when it comes down to it, incredibly dignified and patient. Basically, you are a wolf, inside and out," Raine said, a huge grin on her face, and Narca-Jane nodded, smiling at Raine. "Which why I don't think we are doing anything wrong. I think we are doing it right, and just progressing at a normal pace for people our age."

"Yeah... I mean, it could take one year, or even two, but we must remember what we are doing this for," Adalyn stated, while Riley groaned, going 'Two years! Two whole years!?' loudly, causing Stella to hit her, with a glare.

"For Teddy," they all said in unison.


	44. It's A Girl!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

It was raining. Absolutely pouring it down, as the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld place on the twenty-fourth of May, at ten thirty in the morning. Draco had bandages over his wounds, but otherwise looked relaxed, as Hermione held his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder tiredly. Charissa was looking nervously around, and Charlie was dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth. Ron was glaring at everyone in the room, while Pansy looked at her hands in her lap, wearing all black. Blaise Zabini was sitting silently pondering his thoughts.

Molly Weasley was ushering the children upstairs, Victorie carrying Lucien. Fleur sat in Bill's lap, who was talking to Draco, a new found alliance between the two scarred men. Luna was there, sitting on the side, with glowing white lights circling her head, and George and Angelina were leaning against the wall talking to one another. Arthur Weasley was talking in hushed whispers with Professor McGonnagle, and Neville was talking to Harry, as Ginny rushed around, giving everyone drinks.

"Okay! Order! Order! Everyone!" Molly boomed, and everyone sat at the seats provided by Ginny, who was still in her suit from working in the_ Department of Magical Games and Sports_. "I'm sure we all know about this new evil that is rising, the Vetus Cruor Veneficus. Right?" Molly asked, and the family nodded. Arthur stepped forward, straightening his old, frayed robes, and placing a hand on Molly's shoulder. She looked up at him, and he said 'I'll take it from here'. Nodding, she sat down.

"The Vetus Cruor Veneficus are a very efficient, very dangerous and very powerful group. Until recent events, we did not realise just how powerful they actually are. The have been gathering for the last five years, all those who followed Voldemort, and were not incarcerated in Azkaban, we suspect have joined up with this V.C.V, other than our obvious people here, Draco, Blaise, Pansy," he said, and they all looked at him, agreeing, before Draco yawned and rest his head on Hermione's.

"The V.C.V have been causing small crimes here and there, but recently have stepped up their campaign. Several people have gone missing, and a total of fifteen muggleborn wizards and witches have been killed or tortured in their own homes. The V.C.V are always one step ahead of the Ministry, giving us reason to believe we have a leak in the Ministry, but we are uncertain as to who." Arthur took a deep breath, as if preparing himself for the worse news, and them.

We are horrified to report, that the Ministry, much like in He-who-must-not-be-name's time, are unable to cope with the V.C.V. We are being overloaded with reports of missing wizards, torture and deaths. But these are much more organized, more... regal, than the Death Eaters way of killing. The V.C.V do, however, like the Death Eaters, always leave a mark behind them." Arthur pulled a picture from his pocket, and placed it on the table for everyone to see.

The mark was a black rose, complete with thorns, and a rose bud, but with dead leaves. Circling up it, riving and hissing, was a glowing green snake, with red ruby eyes. Hermione narrowed her eyes on it, and then gasped as she recognised the mark. "That's the Code of the Rose! It's the symbol for the Code of the Rose, or at least, the Rose is," she stated, and Arthur looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she snapped 'Yes'.

"The Code of the Rose is an organisation that was in power for woman, until 1990. Then it vanished. My mother was in it. She has the mark, on her wrist, only it's red and the leaves are alive," Hermione explained. "Which means that whoever is heading the V.C.V must know about the Code of the Rose."

Arther nodded, quickly writing it down in his notepad, before continuing to speak. "So, as I was saying. This mark is at the scene of every disappearance, murder and torture victims home."

Charissa closed her eyes, taking in a sharp breath that went unnoticed by everyone, who was listening to Arthur with horror in their eyes, apart from Charlie. "Are you okay?" he whispered, and she nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop fussing," she hissed, and Charlie nodded, before looking at his father again. Charissa pressed her hand into her bump, biting her lip.

"We have moved families into hiding, and several people have been assigned trained Aurors to protect them. It's not enough. And what's worse... is we think they may have already infiltrated Hogwarts, using the students as pawns in some sort of plot. We, unfortunately, do not know what. Which is why, we need someone on the inside," he stated, and Ron growled, as Pansy sighed, and stood. "Pansy here, has been offered a chance to redeem herself in her family's pureblood eyes, and after some talks with us, we have decided that we shall use her as a spy."

Charissa, took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly. Hermione looked at her, as Charissa rubbed the base of her back. "Er... guys..." she started, but she was butted in by the Draco and Blaise, shouting in protest.

"What!? You are going to use one of our family to be a spy for you!? Have you people no morals?" Draco snarled, and Pansy sighed. Draco's eyes flashed yellow, and his fingers dug into the table as he glowered at the Weasleys.

"Draco... please... I agreed to do this. This might be our only chance to get into the V.C.V, and find out what they are planning," she reasoned, and Draco simmered furiously, until Hermione placed a worried hand on his shoulder.

"Draco... I think..." she started, but she was cut off by Ginny shouting angrily.

"Oh my god! Who peed themselves!?" Ginny yelled, and Charissa blushed. Charlie looked at Charissa, who was wincing again in pain. His eyes widened.

"Guys!" he snapped, and everyone looked from Ginny to him. "Charissa's having the baby!"

* * *

"ARGH!" Charissa screeched, throwing her head back as a contraction ripped through her. The Midwife smiled at Charissa, who was in the wheelchair, panting, and then looked at the Weasley's, and Charlie.

"Well, hello, Mrs Hallows. It's been a while. Two years and three months, if I remember correctly, how is little Lucien?" she asked, and Charissa panted, glaring at the midwife. Charlie smiled at her, and laughed.

"Afternoon, Louanna. How are you?" Charlie asked, and Charissa grabbed him by the neck of his t-shirt, and pulled him down so his nose touched hers. She was growling furiously, and her nails dug into his skin.

"Quit flirting with the bloody midwife, and get this thing OUT OF ME!" she roared. Molly smiled, and Louanna giggled, before leading Charissa and Charlie away from the large group. Charlie yelled that they would call them in once the birth was over, and all the men gave relieved sighs, which got them stern looks from Molly.

* * *

"Now that we have completed all the check, Mrs Hallows, here is your baby girl, congratulations," Louanna said, presenting the blood covered, blue baby to Charissa. Charissa smiled weakly, and held the baby. The small, pink baby growed bundle already had whisp of brown curls on her head, and her tiny fingers curled into small fists as she wailed unceremoniously. Charissa rocked her gently, while Charlie sighed, and stroked her head lightly, careful not to press hard on his youngest child's tiny body.

"Hello, baby girl... I'm your mommy, yes I am," Charissa cooed, kissing her forehead. "And you have a very big family, and sisters and brothers who can't wait to meet you," she whispered, and the baby started to quieten, sniffling. A snot bubble bunged up her nose, and Charissa giggled, wiping it away with her hospital robe, gently. "Just like your Daddy, aren't you."

The baby was wrinkled, and her eyes were closed, puffy. Like allot of other newborn babies, her skin was slightly red, and splotchy in some places. On her nose, over her already present freckles, where little white dots where her sweat glands were starting to work. On her stomach, just under where her chord was tied off, was a small brown birthmark. It was barely visable, however, as the baby girl was curled into a ball, her knees bent up to her chest, and her hands on either side of her face, sucking on Charissa's finger, and grasping Charlie's tightly.

"Yep, she is," Charlie said, his tone full of pride as the freckled baby yawned, and kicked out her legs, before curling back up. She opened her mouth, and closed it again. "What are we naming her?"

Charissa smiled, "How about Cassali?" she asked, and Charlie quirked his eyebrow, but nodded.

"Cassali Alice Hallows. I like it," he said, and Charissa, put her hand on his cheek. He looked at her softly, and she smiled, looking down at the baby.

"No, Cassali Weasley. She is one hundred percent Weasley, even if she is a brunette, just like Charlotte," Charissa said, and Charlie grinned goofily, before kissing her gently on the forehead. Cassali whined, and opened her mouth again. Charissa giggled. "I think she's hungry."

Charlie sighed. "Fine, but I get fed after her," he joked, and Charissa rolled her eyes.

"It was talk like that, that had us ending up with her, Mister Weasley. Now go and tell your family. I am sure they are all dying to know about her," Charissa shooed him, and Charlie pouted, but nodded, givign Cassali one more soft look, and kissing Charissa on the forehead again, before leaving the room. Charissa went to feed the baby, when Charlie popped his head back in the room.

"Just so I know, how long do you think it'll be unti lwe can have another one?" he asked, and Charissa looked at him incredulousy.

"What are you an idiot? Get out," she snapped, and Charlie held up his hands.

"I was just asking," he muttered, as he walked toward the waiting area. Everyone was there now, all the kids, and everyone. When they saw him coming, they all stood up, expectantly. He beamed at them, his hands in his pockets.

"It's a girl," he said, and the entire waiting room exploded into cheers.


	45. Riley's Secret Admirer

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! P.S: To SullieBee (nice name) The story, I am predicting, will be at the most, sixty chapters, but it may be less. And I have already made plans for the sequel.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Narca-Jane smiled, as she read her letter, Luria balancing on her shoulder. It was the twenty-eighth of May, and the last day before the Slytherin versus Gryffindor match. Needless to say, everyone was talking about it. Riley and Raine looked at her, eyebrows quirked, while Stella squealed happily, looking at the picture that had come with the letter, and Adalyn smiled as she read over her shoulder. Teddy grinned happily.

"Another girl, wow. So whens she popping the next one out?" Riley asked, and Raine slapped her on the arm, frowning at her and saying that se had no decency for other people's birthdays. Riley was the eldest of their group, born the thirteenth February. After her was Stella, born on the Eighth of April, then Teddy on the Twenty third of July, and then Adalyn on the Thirty-first of July. Narca-Jane was the third of October, and finally Raine, the youngest of the group, was born on the Nineteenth of November.

Narca-Jane just giggled, and smiled at Riley. "Who knows, but apparently, the way Uncle Charlie is going on, he wants a couple more, before he's finished," she said, and Teddy laughed, shaking his head. Stella gaped, and winced in pity for Charissa, and Riley shook her head, while Adalyn quirked an eyebrow, and muttered 'That poor woman...'. Suddenly, and owl swooped down, and dropped a letter in Riley's hair, before flying of.

"That is so not funny," Riley said dryly, as she plucked the letter out her mane of platinum crinkle curls. She looked at it, pouting, as the others snickered, and cooed over the picture of Cassali. Riley opened the letter, and quickly scanned it, before blushing bright red. Adalyn noticed, and smirked.

"Ooh... who's the letter from, Riley? Your secret admirer perhaps?" Adalyn questioned, and Narca-Jane's head shot up.

"Secret admirer? How come I never knew this?" she asked, urgently, and Riley's face lit up like a fire engine. The group were in the hall, and attracting quite a view stares from the Ravenclaws. Today they sat at the end of the Ravenclaw table, as it was a Monday. Raine snatched the letter from Riley, and giggled.

"Oh lady of my heart, your feisty presence fills me with delight, please oh please meet me at twilight tonight," she said, and Narca-Jane laughed loudly, leaning onto Teddy. Riley shrunk into her scarf, wishing she was anywhere but there. Raine hugged her cousin. "Oh sweetie... we're just teasing you. Seriously, this is great, I mean this guy's been sending you letters for almost two months now!"

"Oh just give it me back!" Riley snapped, and Raine giggled, handing her the letter. She looked grumpily around her friends. "I hate you guys," she said, and the others grinned, before hugging her as well.

"We love you too!" they chorused.

* * *

Riley chewed on her bottom lip nervously. Which was disturbing enough, as Riley never got nervous, but she was also not causing trouble. This, was definitely not how Riley acted. "Riley, are you sure you want to do this?" Narca-Jane asked, and Riley nodded, as she changed into her casual clothes.

"Of course I do, and before you ask, no I do not want you guys to come with me," she said, and Narca-Jane pouted. Stella moped, and started to beg, saying 'Please! Please let us come!'. Riley spun, her hands on her hips. She was wearing a Weird Sisters t-shirt, with a back of combats, red converses, and a red scarf. "No! For the last time NO! This is my thing! Mine! For once, I am going to do something on my OWN!"

The girls all looked at her, before Adalyn spoke. "Very well... Paws, what do you say?" she asked, and Narca-Jane thought before pulling a galleon out of her pocket. She tapped it with her wand, muttering, before handing the galleon to Riley.

"If you get into any trouble, any at all, just rub the face of the Galleon. We will know when you are," she stated, and Riley smiled at her, before hugging her. Stella wailed, and threw a tantrum on the bed, while Raine shook her head, patting Stella's back. Adalyn nodded in approval of Narca-Jane's methods.

"Okay, I'm going now. Thanks for the cloak, Fluffy," she said, and he said 'No problem', before Riley left. Narca-Jane turned to Teddy, worriedly.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" she asked, and Teddy grinned, putting an arm around Narca-Jane's shoulder.

"I think she'll be just fine."

* * *

Riley walked up the stairs towards the Astronomy tower, the Invisibility cloak Teddy had gotten from Harry over her head. She stepped into the tower and let the cloak drop. It was colder in the Astronomy tower, causing goosebumps to pop up all over Riley's arms. She could see the moon rising, and the sun setting from here, right across the Great Lake, and across the Forbidden Forrest.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she heard a voice behind her. She spun, gripping the railing. Her eyes widened when she saw who was speaking. Joseph Christoph was leaning against the wall, his arm crossed. His blue streaked red hair flopped messily into his soft brown eyes, and he was taller than her 5'5. Which of course, was natural since he was a fourth year. He still wore his Ravenclaw robes.

"Joseph?" she asked, and he nodded, stepping out of the shadows, and smiling at her. Riley blushed. "You... you sent those letters?" she stammered, her heart thudding, and he nodded. "But... you're... you're a fourth year... and a Ravenclaw... and..."

"Completely in love with you," he finished, and Riley blushed an even deeper red, before scoffing, and looking away.

"Ye...yeah... whatever..." she said, completely embarrassed. Suddenly, she was really glad no one was around to see this. She would completely lose all credibility. Joseph walked over to her slowly. His steps echoed through out the now dark tower, and all she could see where his brown eyes glinting the waning moon. "Wow... this is so awkward..."

Joseph chuckled, deeply, and Riley smiled, running a hand through her crinkly platinum curls. Joseph, put his hands in his pocket, and for a moment, the two stood in uncomfortable silence. "Do you want to go out?" Joseph asked, and Riley blinked.

"Er... sure. But er, where are we going to go? I can't leave Hogwarts," she stated, and Joseph smirked at her, knowingly. Riley quirked her eyebrow. "What?" she asked, her hands on her hips, and Joseph, just smirked at her.

"Well, it's not like you haven't ever snuck out of Hogwarts before," he stated, and her eyes narrowed.

"How exactly do you know that?" she asked, suspiciously, and he tapped his nose.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Also, you're one of the Honours. It's basically what you do," Joseph stated, and Riley looked confused. 'What's the Honour?' she asked, and Joseph rose his eyebrows. "You don't know? Merlin. That's what the school calls you and your friends. After that prank in your first year."

Riley nodded, remembering that prank that got them a detention for almost the entire year. "Oh... good times... good times," she muttered, before looking at Joseph. "Wait... how do I not know that you are not doing this just to get close to the Honours then? How do I know you actually like me, and not just want to be part of our group?"

"Well... you don't. But if you just trusted me, I could show you that I do actually love you," he stated, and Riley crossed er arms, a stubborn look on her face.

"I don't trust easily," she stated, and Joseph nodded, saying 'I know'. Then he kissed her. Riley gasped, and Joseph grinned, before pulling away. Riley stood, flabbergasted, blinking rapidly. "Wha... Why... er... huh?"

"I like you, I really do, Riley. And I'm just asking for the chance to prove it," he said, and Riley blushed, deeply, before nodding.

"Okay... okay..." she stammered. And with that, Riley Adams, got herself a boyfriend.


	46. Quidditch is a Dangerous Sport

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

"POINT TO GRYFFINDOR!" Adalyn's voice cut through the hot, May morning, and the Quidditch match was in full swing. So far, Gryffindor had thirty points, and Slytherin had ten points. Oliver Wood was refereeing, which actually explained the reason for all the six and seventh year females in the school being at the match. Gryffindor's cheers roared from the stands, and Narca-Jane groaned, looking for the snitch. Teddy seemed to be doing the same thing, a triumphant grin on his face.

"And the quaffle is caught by Slytherin chaser Lizzy Miggins, nice girl, know her well - passed to Jon Rosen - total ass, if you ask me - he is racing his way to the goals - YES! He's down! Taken out by a bludger to the back of the head by the fabulous Noelle Stark - absolutely bloody brilliant - Gryffindor chaser Grayson Chalmers in possession off the quaffle - bloody gorgeous boy - he's heading towards the posts, almost in - Ooh! Swiftly blocked by the brilliant Syltherin Timothy Balkin - he goes out with my friend Stella, you know - Quaffle is owned by Chaser Anthony Rosen of Slytherin - hot, but also a total ass - quickly stolen back by the totally awesome Jamie Christoph - OUCH! Jamie knocked of her broom by an accidental bludger from Albert Mayers - You'd think this was his first bloody game, the idiot Gryffindor! - Bludger blocked from hitting Timothy by Keir Sharman - he's the shorter, bulky dude - and sent firing toward Gryffindor Seeker Teddy Lupin, but brilliantly blocked by Head Girl Noelle! Oh! Slytherin with the Quaffle - Lizzy races to the posts, quick pass to Rosen, who passes back - Keeper Le Monte rushes to block - misses - SLYTHERIN SCORE!"

Narca-Jane whooped, and cheered, as did the other Slytherin's, while Gryffindor booed. She smiled, and waved at her mother and father, who sat in the Professors stands, watching eagerly. She glided over the pitch, keeping her eyes peeled for a mere flash of gold. When Slytherin scored again, Narca-Jane zig-zagged through the air, before doing a dive on her broom, and spinning back up in happiness. she couldn't help but glance at Teddy, who was scowling. Her heart panged in sadness, but she pushed it back.

A sudden bludger hurled it's way towards her, but Gregory quickly deflected it. She smiled at him, and he just grumbled gruffly. Narca-Jane had always thought he was a bit of an ugly troll.

"Keep out the way, Hallows. We can't afford to lose you," he said gruffly, and Narca-Jane nodded, before flying higher. Teddy followed, thinking she may have seen the snitch, but stopped when she did, in the clear blue sky. From this height, they could barely hear the Adalyn over the cheers of the Gryffindors, and Slytherins. Suddenly, Teddy's broom gave a terrifying lurch. Narca-Jane gasped, as it did it again trying to shake him off.

"Teddy!" she shouted and he tried to get control, grippign tightly, before the broom spun, so he was hanging on by his fingers. everyone began pointing, the Slytherins cheerign, and the Gryffindors gasping in worry, as Adalyn screeched 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH TEDDY'S BROOM!?"

Suddenly, the snitch whizzed past her and Narca-Jane went to go after it, when Teddy shouted for help, his broom shaking wildly, flinging him around like a rag doll. Narca-Jane looked after the snitch, and then at Teddy, who was slipping dangerously. What happened next was split second, barely seen, but a moment to go down in Teddy and Narca-Jane's history. Teddy fell, plummeting towards the ground, and without hesitation, Narca-Jane sped after him.

"Teddy! Grab my hand!" she screamed, letting go with one hand, and reaching for his fingers, speeding her broom up to it's maximum speed. Their fingers brushed, and Narca-Jane began to sweat, before throwing herself forward, grabbing his fingers, and in a burst of adreninline, swinging him onto the broom. Teddy swung onto the broom, pulling it up from the dive, only to just realise Narca-Jane was now the one crashing towards the ground below.

"TEDDY!" she screeched, and Teddy dove after her, reaching for her hand. Their eyes made contact, and he flew faster. A golden glint rushed between their hands, and in a panic, they both grabbed it. Narca-Jane's eyes widened, as she realised just what she was clinging to, as did Teddy's.

"No way... I don't think this has ever happened in the HISTORY of Quidditch! Both seekers, have caught the snitch!" Adalyn screeched, and an uproar tore through the stands. True enough, Narca-Jane was holding onto one of the delicate looking gold wings of the snitch, and Teddy held onto the other, leaning of the broom. Narca-Jane hung in mid air, about forty feet from the grass below.

"Don't you dare let me go, Teddy. Don't you dare!" she snapped, and Teddy nodded. Narca-Jane pulled her other arm up, and grabbed his arm. He started pulled her up, sweating at the strain, and she let go of the snitch to throw her arms around his neck. Teddy wrapped his arm around her waist, and sat her sideways on the broom. Both breathed heavily, and she looked at him, with terrified eyes. "I thought you were going to die... I really did..."

He sighed, and rested his forehead against hers, hugging her tightly. "Never... I promised you, didn't I? I promised never to leave you, and it'd take more than a bloody Quidditch game to kill me," he said. Narca-Jane just cried, holding onto him even tighter.

"Take me to the ground, I don't wanna be up here anymore," she mumbled, and he kissed her forehead, before flying back to the ground. The minute they touched the ground, they were swarmed by the teams. Questions bombarded them, and Narca-Jane looked around fearfully for her parent's, as Oliver pushed through the crowd towards them.

"Miss Hallows, Mister Lupin, can you tell us, who caught the snitch first?" he asked, and they both answered at the same time.

"We both-"

"Narca-Jane caught it, Professor Wood. She grabbed it first," Teddy stated, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened. Oliver looked at both of them, and nodded. He turned to the crowd, who waited in anticipation.

"SLYTHERIN WIN!" he yelled, and the Slytherin's howl in happiness, whooping and cheering. Narca-Jane turned to Teddy, and narrowed her eyes. He smirked, and put his arm around her shoulders. Leading her away from the crowds, he handed her the snitch. It's wings were crushed, and it weakly tried to fly away. Narca-Jane smiled, and looked up a Teddy, before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Fluffy," she whispered, and he grinned at her.

"There's always next year, Paws," he replied, before pushing her towards Hermione and Draco, who were looking at her panicked. Narca-Jane smiled, and ran towards them, throwing her arms around her mothers neck.

* * *

Hermione held her daughter tightly, before pulling away, sighing in relief. "Thank god you are okay! Merlin! Don't ever throw yourself off a broom again, you hear me!" she yelled, and Narca-Jane laughed, nodding. Draco patted her head, looking at his daughter proudly, and also not directly in the eye. Narca-Jane looked at him, and gasped, when she saw the scars.

"Dad, what happened?" she asked, and Hermione bit her lip, while Draco sighed.

"I was attacked, Narca-Jane," he said, and Narca-Jane spluttered, saying 'By what!?'. Draco frowned, and looked at Hermione, who mouthed 'Tell her'. Draco frowned. "By a werewolf."

Teddy's head twisted to look at him, horror filling his eyes. Narca-Jane see's it, and quickly pulls him into a hug, making Teddy suddenly aware that Narca-Jane had in fact started wearing a bra. The blush that covered his face, caused Draco to glare at him, and Hermione quirk an eyebrow. "But... when? Are you a werewolf now as well, dad?"

"We don't know the exact date sweetie, and yes he is. But that's not all we have to tell you, sweetie" Hermione stated, and Narca-Jane's expression went from terrified, to confused, to curious, and she asked 'What?'. Hermione looked at Draco nervously, and he took her hand, squeezing it gently. Narca-Jane watched them, and her eyes widened, to gigantic proportions, as she stammered. "Well, Narca-Jane. Your father and I have decided to... have a relationship with one another."

They both waited for her to reply, eagerly, and nervously, while Narca-Jane blinked, and processed the information.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"


	47. Welcome Home, Pansy

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

"Are you ready?" Titania asked Pansy who nodded, her face set like stone, her mind completely empty. She wore heavy black robes, expensive wands, and her hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head. She was blindfolded, but she could practically smell money all around her. The sound of doors creaking open, and the shuffling of footsteps filled her ears, before she was guided forward. The closing of the door behind her filled her with fear, but she pushed it away, and concentrated on her mission.

The blindfold was slipped from her eyes, and Pansy saw, that really she still couldn't see much. Black drapes hung over the windows, and from the ceiling, and the little light in the room only illuminated the shapes of people's figures. "Wow..." she whispered, looking around the darkness. Her mother, beside her, grinned coldly.

"The best is yet to come, Pansy dear," she hissed, and Pansy blinked, before searing pain tore through her back, from the base of her neck and downwards. She fell to her knee's, screaming in agony, clenching her hands into fists, before the pain vanished, and all she could feel was intense darkness. Taking deep breaths, she pulled herself together, and pulled herself to her feet, her chest heaving. Titania placed a cold hand on Pansy's shoulder, and Pansy had to fight not to grimace and slap her crazed mother. "Welcome home, darling."

Pansy smirked. "It's great to be back, mother," she said, hiding all her snipe, and snide behind a thin veil. The curtains in the room, shielding on half of it from view, started to whir to life, flying apart. Pansy looked over at the darkness, her eyes adjusting, before she saw a pair of silver eyes looking back at her. The figure walked forward, and Pansy saw that it was female. What's more, was that she had floor length, pure white hair. White teeth glinted in the low light.

"Light's, please," she said, her voice soft, and feathery. Suddenly, all the candle's in the room lit up, and Pansy hissed, as she was blinded by the sudden light. When her eyes were finally adjusted to the light, she looked back at teh woman, only to gasp in shock. The woman had a pointed face, only slightly rounded, and highly defined features. Her large eyes were unmistakable, as was the familiar pout on her pink lips. She wore a white dress, that shimmered, and glowed orange in the light, with black roses decorating it. On her head, she wore a hair band with black roses sewn onto it, darkly contrasting with her hair.

Her skin was pale, almost as white as her dress, but Pansy didn't dare tear her eyes from the woman's face. "Cissady..." she whispered. The woman smirked.

"In the flesh."

* * *

Charissa sighed, as she lay down for the first nap of the night. She was used to disrupted sleeping patterns, after having nine children, they sort of became a given. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a full nights sleep. After the twins, her hearing had increased tenfold, so the slightest whimper woke her now. Of course, because she had gotten used to it, it meant she wasn't such a wreck anymore. She smiled.

Cassie and Cleo... they were one hell of a pair, those two. Cassie had been the more dominant baby. She would wail at the slightest movement, whereas Cleo only gave small whimpers. It was easy for Charissa to tell who was who, all she had to do was listen to them. The sudden sound of small feet rushing towards her bedroom, caused her to open her eyes, and sit up to look at the door to her bedroom. The bedroom door opened, and Charissa smiled, when Charlotte peeked her head into the bedroom. She looked nervously at her mother.

"Mommy, can I sleep in your bed?" she asked, and Charissa sighed softly, and nodded, scooting over to let Charlotte in. Charlotte smiled happily, and scampered over, climbing up into the large bed. Charlotte cuddled her mother, snuggling up to her. Charissa laughed lightly, at her daughters sudden affection, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. It wasn't until another fifteen minutes, that she heard the sound of footsteps, and someone coming into the room, that she opened her eyes.

Bilius walked in, holding Lucien's hand, with Esmeralda and Elizabeth trailing after them. Lucien looked over at Cassali's Moses basket, and glared. Charissa frowned at him, but lifted the blanket for them to get into the bed. Bilius's face lit up, and he pulled Lucien to the bed. After all of them had clambered into the bed, Charissa sighed, and closed her eyes again.

When she woke up again, because of Cassali whimpering, all her children had gotten into her bed, and she was squashed up in between the eight children. Kathleen was at the end of the bed, curled up under the blanket, while Cassie and Cleo were pressed up against her back, hugging each other in their sleep. Lucien was sleeping at her knees, his chin resting on her thigh, sucking his pacifier, and holding onto her leg. Charlotte was balled up under her chin, with Bilius sleeping beside her. Esmeralda and Elizabeth were sprawled out at the bottom corner of the bed.

She sighed, and looked over at the basket, only to see Charlie holding Cassali, feeding her a preprepared bottle. He smiled at her, his hair mussed up, and a tired look on his face, as he sat down on the bench at the end of their bed. "I would have done that," she whispered, and he shook his head.

"No. You need to sleep. Although, it seems you've managed to gain some company," he said, looking at the children. Charissa chuckled, and stroked Charlotte's red curls.

"I guess they missed me. I mean, sure, you are great company for them, and they love you, but they still need their mother," she said, her voice quiet, and soft. Charlie nodded, and looked at Cassali. They had brought her home yesterday, which unfortunately meant Charissa had missed the Quidditch match between Teddy and Narca-Jane. Then she looked at Charlie. "I think... that we may have some sibling rivalry on our hands," she said, pointing to Lucien.

"It's not unsual. Remember what Charlotte became like when we bought Bilius home?" he asked, and Charissa groaned. Charlotte had been three when they had bought Bilius home, and boy had there been trouble. Charlotte had thrown an almost murderous tantrum, screaming, wailing and practically trashing her bedroom. The worst thing was, that she started peeing her bed, and acting like a baby. Charissa had sat her down, and had serious words with her. There was still rivalry, but Charlotte had learned to get along with her brother.

"We always knew that we would have sibling rivalry, with a family this size. It was a given. I mean, I bet you and your sis..." he quietened, and Charissa looked away, sadly. They never spoke about Charissa's younger sister, after her disappearance from the Malfoy Manor after the war. She had only been twelve then, and no one knew what had happened to her. Charissa nodded.

"We did have a lot of rivalry, before my parent's... yeah, so a lot of rivarly between us. Is she asleep?" Charissa asked, changing the subject. Charlie looked at Cassali and shook his head, as Cassali peered up at him with big eyes. They were a starlting blue colour, with green veins running through the blue. Charlie hoped they stayed that way. They were a stunning colour. "I was thinking, how about we take them all out for the day, tomorrow?"

Charlie nodded. "It would be good for them. Learning to get along," he said, and Charissa nodded, yawning widely. He smiled at her, exhausted, "Now get some sleep, I'll look after Ali," he stated, and Charissa just sighed dreamily, before falling back to her pillow.

Charlie smiled, and looked down at Cassali. "Come on, hush-puppy, it's sleepy time," he whispered, and Cassali whimpered.

* * *

Hermione sighed, looking at Draco. "I never thought she'd react that way... you know? I thought she'd at least be polite about it..." she said, and Draco rose his eyebrows, scoffing. "I mean... I'm glad she was mature about it near the end, but at the beginning... I thought she was really going to murder you. Or me. But most likely you."

"Hermione, how could you not think she would react angrily? I mean, think about it. She has never seen you with any man in her life. Of course she would be upset," Draco said, and she sighed and leaned against his chest. His fingers played with her hair, and she looked up at him, when he said her name. "Think we should go on a date," he said, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, and she sat up, looking at him weirdly. "Why do we need to go on a date? We already live together, and have a child. Why would we need to go on a date?" she asked again, and Draco shook his head, sighing.

"Hermione... If we went on a date, than it would be like we are symbolising that we are, in fact, a couple now. It would be good for us, as well," he stated, and Hermione looked at him, before smiling.

"Oh my god... you're actually asking me on a date... that's so... huge..." she giggled, and Draco scowled. Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. "I would love to go on a date with you, Draco."

Draco grinned, and kissed her, when a panicked yell cut through their happiness. They broke apart, to see Ron emerging from the fireplace, Callaria in his arms, and a terrified look on his face. Hermione gasped, and rushed over to him. Callaria wailed, as soon as Hermione reached them. "MAMMA'S GONE!" she screeched, and Hermione paled, taking Callaria out of Ron's arms. Ron took a deep breath, and then fell to the couch, his head in his large, muscled hands. Draco awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Ron, how do you know she's gone? Where has she gone?" Hermione asked, and Ron looked at her, almost white.

"She's gone to the V.C.V."


	48. I Love You

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

The Order were gathered, and everyone had a solemn look on their face. Arthur Weasley headed the meeting, while Charissa paced, gently rocking Cassali to get her to sleep. Rain thundered against the windows of Number Twelve, and thunder crashed above the house. The weather seemed perfectly fitting for the mood in the kitchen. Arthur looked at everyone sadly, and Ron clenched his fist, a cold look on his face.

"I am regretful to report, that we have not had contact with Pansy for three days. She went to the Parkinson House on the thirtieth of May, and it is now the second of June," he said, and Draco perked up, realising it was his birthday in three days. He quickly frowned again, when he saw that Hermione was looking at him disapprovingly. He started listening to Arthur again. "We believe, that from the Parkinson House, she was apparated to the V.C.V headquarters, and has been there for the last three days. Unfortunately, we do not know where the Headquarters are, or how to find them."

The Order wass silent, and Ron gritted his teeth. "This is BLOODY ridiculous!" he snarled, and he shot to his feet, his chair falling back. He glared at Hermione, who reared back in surprise. "You're supposed to be the bloody smartest witch in our year! How the bloody hell can you not know what to BLOODY DO!" he yelled, and Charissa glared at him, as Cassali started wail uncermoniously, her sleep disrupted.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted, and Ron ignored her. Draco was snarling at him as well, but Hermione put her hand over his mouth, and forced him to stay in his seat, tears filling her eyes as a feeling of worthlessness filled her.

"For fucks sake! What's the bloody point!? This is all your bloody fault ANYWAY! You were the ones who forced her to bloody do this! And now we don't bloody know where she bloody is!" he yelled, glaring at everyone. Arthur looked at his son, and Molly shook her head. Charissa sighed, as Cassali continued to wail. She shook her head, and excused herself, leaving the meeting room. Charlie glared at Ron.

"Listen, you stupid prat! I get that you are worried! And that you miss Pansy, we all do, but don't you bloody dare upset my wife, or my baby, ever again!" he snarled, before marching from the room, slamming the door furiously behind him. Ron collapsed into the chair Ginny had picked up, his head in his hands, completely spent. Harry put a hand on his back, saying 'Don't worry mate, we'll get her back'. Hermione smiled sadly.

"I think we should take a moment, to bring ourselves together. We will meet again in ten minutes," Molly stated, and Hermione got up, rushing from the room. Draco stood, and followed her.

* * *

Hermione collapsed in the library, sobbing. She really was totally worthless! She couldn't do anything! She breathed in sharply, and looked around the library. There had to be something! Anything! She ran to the the books, and began pulling them from the shelves, furiously, her eyes red. She was pulled into someones strong arms, and knew immediately by the musky sent of cashmere, broom varnish, and a slight hint of wet dog, that it was Draco holding onto her.

She turned in his arms, and buried her nose into his shirt, crying and gripping the front of his shirt in tears. He rubbed her back, sighed, and rested his chin on her head. "It's alright... we'll get her back... it's alright," he whispered, and she sniffled. He rose a hand, and pulled her face away from his shirt, wiping away the tears from her puffy red cheeks.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and Draco groaned.

"Hermione... I'm trying to be sympathetic, and you're not making it easy on me," he groaned. Hermione pouted at him, Draco looked at the ceiling, a 'help me God' expression on his face. When he looked back at her, she quickly kissed him hard on the mouth, sliding her arms up and around his neck, standing on her tiptoes. He still had to crouch down to meet her lips. Pulling away, he moaned at her. "Hermione..."

"Draco... shut up, and kiss me," she ordered, and Draco growled.

"Fine, but you started it," he said, and she smirked, before he captured her lips with his. Hermione grinned, and he slid his arms around waist, backing her up against the couch. He lowered her to the couch, and leaned over her. Hermione giggled, when his nose brushed against her neck, and couldn't help but feel light as air. She felt like the stars burning in the sky, the rivers rushing to the ocean, the first flower of spring. She felt... simply at peace.

Draco stopped kissing her, his hands resting in her skin just under her shirt which had ridden up her stomach to under her bra. Hermione placed her hand on his cheek, and ran her thumb over his scar. She smiled, and he looked at her in amazement. Then, the words that shook her to the core slipped from his lips. "I love you..."

Hermione's eyes widened, and Draco went sickly white. "What... what did you day?" she stammered, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Draco suddenly turned nervous, feeling rather stupid.

"I... I me-... oh crap..." he stuttered, pulling away from her swiftly. Hermione blinked, and reached out to grab his arm, sitting up, but he was already rushing from the room. She frowned, and looked down at her hands, before smiling giddily. He loved her... she giggled. Putting her hand over her mouth she looked around, before jumping to her feet and doing a small excited dance.

"He loves me!" she squealed, clapping her hands together, beaming.

* * *

Charissa leaned against a door frame, Cassali in her arms, a sad look on her face when she looked at her children. Charlie came up beside her, and wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "What are you thinking?" he asked, looking at her, from the corner of his green eyes, and she shrugged, leaning her head on his shoulder. His thumb stoked her him, and he looked at her concerned. "Come on, Scales, something has obviously got you upset. Spill it."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You just called me Scales. You haven't called me that since we started dating," she said, and he quirked an eyebrow at her avoiding the subject. She sighed, and looked back at the children, more importantly, as Charlotte and Bilius who were fighting over a sweet.

Well... more Charlotte was sitting on Bilius, holding his arms down with her knees and dangling the sweet in front of his face while he wailed 'Get'er'off!' unceremoniously. Charissa smiled, when she saw Cassie roll her eyes, and push Charlotte off Bilius, and snatch the sweet from her, eating it herself. "I was thinking about Cissady," she whispered, and Charlie went 'ah' in understanding, and also, confusion.

"Why?" he asked bluntly, and Charissa laughed harshly, looking at him incredulously.

"She's my sister! I have every right to think about her," Charissa snapped, and Charlie nodded, backing off. Charissa breathed deeply, calming herself down. Charlie looked at her, almost regretfully, for what she was about to find out.

"Charissa... when you think about it... she's not really your sister anymore, is she?" he asked, and Charissa gave him a long, cold look that caused him to see the Malfoy in her frightfully. "Well, it's just, you haven't seen her, since she was six years old. If she's even still alive, she'd be twenty five by now. There is basically no relationship between the two of you. It's dead."

"Charlie... did you know Cissady had a twin? His name was Corvine Kyrian. He died, five days after he was born. No warning, he just... died. I was five at the time. Five years old, and you know what, even now, it still hurts me to think about him. Think about who he could have been. So even if, I haven't seen my sister in... oh my god... that's it. It's her," Charissa paled, all her blood rushing from her face, and Charlie was curious, as she handed him Cassali.

"How could I be so bloody stupid! It's her! Oh my god!" she ranted, before runnign from him, and towards the kitchen. She burst through the door, and Molly jumped and gasped, staring at her like she'd seen a ghost. Ginny screeched, and whipped out her wand, but Charissa shook her head, saying 'No time!'. "I know who it is! Who's leading the V.C.V!"

"Well tell us then you barmy git!" Ginny yelled, and Charissa glared at her before continuing.

"It's Cissady!" she yelled, and Draco, who had just entered the room behind Charissa, looking slightly peaky, paled to marble white. Arthur looked at her seriously. 'Are you sure?' he asked, his tone completely business, and Charissa groaned, before nodding. "It all fits! Why Lucius took her, why I never got to see her again! Why she vanished after the war, and how the V.C.V know so much about the Code of the Rose, and their symbol! It all fit's. There is no other possibility than my grandmother or my mother, and they are both dead!"

Realisation dawned on all their faces, and Draco looks around at everyone sickly. "That's what he was talking about..." he muttered, and Harry looked at him, confused. "What, Pothead?"

"Who was talking about what, Mal-ferret?" he asked, adding the insulting nickname, even though the two had started to work past their differences and get along. All eyes turned to Draco.

"My father thought that Aunt Cassandra, and Uncle Kryian were not raising Cissady right. She looked like the perfect Malfoy, just like her father, so therefore, she should have been raised like one. Plus, she was still young enough to have their idea's forced upon, in case I never... lived up to the family name. And then, he got message from Voldemort at the beginning of first year, at Christmas, that he was to kill Aunt Cassandra and Uncle Kryian and steal Cissady. No one expected Charissa to come home for the holidays," Draco explained, and Charissa looked steely.

"When he came back, Voldemort groomed her to take over from him, if he lost, taught her everything he knew, believed. That girl was evil. But that's not all. Near the end of the war, he hid her, and assigned her to a Death Eaters care. He said that she would bring about the end of all impure blood, the Queen of Snakes," he explained, and silence filled the room, before Charissa growled.

"You knew all this... you knew this, and you NEVER mentioned it? Are you a bloody idiot!? Wait... don't answer that!" Charissa snapped, and she balanced her elbow on her hand rubbing her temples with her hand. She was suddenly exhausted, and having all the attention diverting between her and Draco was tedious. She was completely dreading her press confer... "Shit! What's the time?"

"Oh, Charissa, please don't curse. And it's nearly one," Molly said, sipping a cup of tea. Charissa nodded, and brushed down her grey, pinstripe suit, before looking at everyone.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have a meeting with the media. As the Head Hallows witch, it is necessary that I speak to the public," she said, and the occupants of the room nodded. "Tell Charlie I'll meet him back at the Mansion," she said, before apparating out of the kitchen with a crack.

* * *

Pansy groaned, as she regained conciousness. She felt searing agony fill her the minute her mind came back to her, and she blearily opened her eyes. Smells of rotten food, damp moss and general death surrounded her, while the sound of rats scampering around her, people crying out for help, and cruel laughter filled her ears. She couldn't feel her arms, as they were chained up above her head.

She felt dirty, and she wondered, through the haze of her pain, how long she had actually been in the dungeon. The last thing she remembered was being hit from behind, and going unconscious.

"Well, look who is awake, finally," she heard the sickly sweet voice of Cissady. She looked at her, white spots obscurring her vision. She could see the blurry shape of her, just bairly. "Wow, they really did a number on you, didn't they. Oh well, not to worry. I'm sure you'll live. As for my dear sister, well I can't say that much."

Pansy panicked, and tried to see easier. "What are you going to do to Charissa?" she asked, her voice raspy, and worn. It was painful to speak. Though she couldn't see it, she knew Cissady was smiling evilly.

"Well... knowing my darling sibling like I do, I just know that she has figured out that me, the rightful heir to the Hallows legacy, is behind everything that is happening. You want to know how?" she asked, rhetorically, and then she continued, her heels clicking against the cold stone floor under Pansy's bare feet.

"Well, it's to do with that annoying mind link Hallows sibling have. Charissa, by now, probably doesn't remember about it or even know, actually she doesn't. She was sick the day she got that lesson, through no effort of my own, of course. So you see, even if she doesn't know it, I can hear her every thought, every whimm, and feel her every desire. It's quite... intrusive, actually, no privacy. But it is great to know, those annoying insignifacant details, like you, for example. Knowing you were a spy. It was so much easier than having to force it out of you," Cissady giggled.

"Too think, all this time, my darling sister has been the unwitting leak to me for everything! Keeping tabs on all you was so easy!" Cissady laughed, clapping her hands together. Suddenly she turned serious. "But, back to my point. You see, Charissa is due to be at a press conference with the Daily Prophet, and the Quibbler and all those other insignificant papers in our world. But... I have decided that maybe it is time I reintroduce myself to the world, and also to make myself the new Head of the Hallows family. Do you want to know how I'll be doing so?"

"Not really, you whore," Pansy spat, and Cissady struck her across the cheek, furiously. Pansy hacked up blood, and spat at Cissady, only wishing she could see the look on her face.

"Oh no. My lovely dress! Oh, you should see what you've done to it! Of course... I highly doubt you'll see anything again," she giggled, before Pansy heard the opening of a door. "Well, well, Pansy, be a good little slut. I'm off to kill my sister."

Pansy blinked, her eyes filling with tears she couldn't see. She closed her eyes, and sobbed, praying that someone would come and get her, and soon.


	49. Protego!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Charissa looked at the reporters through her her lashes, biting her lip, as tears filled her eyes. The salty drops that ran down her cheeks reflected the flashing lights of the camera's owned by the photographers, taking a deep breath, she placed her hands on the podium, and closed her eyes, sucking on her top lip, before giving the reporters her full attention. They all looked up at her eagerly, like vultures waiting for their prey. Charissa gulped in fear. "I... I am Charissa Hallows, as I am sure you all probably know."

The statement was not at all humorless, more broken and hidden that funny. "I... I'm here to inform the Wizarding public, of the new enemy to our people. The Vetus Cruor Venificus..." Charissa bit her lip, and dropped her hands, before walking in front of the Podium. "I do not know anyone, who did not lose someone close to them in the reign of Voldemort. Everyone, all of us, lost someone, be it our grandmother, our mother,our father or even our cousins and siblings. I, myself, have lost many people because that horrid, pathetic excuse of a being. And to think, that someone could bring together a group in order to destroy this already fragile peace we have, is well... it's preposterous and barbaric."

"The V.C.V are a group of dangerous, soul-less individuals, who are so... absorbed in the atrocities of our past, that they are willing to bring them back, in order to destroy a race of wizards, just based on their blood. They want to eliminate all trace of Muggle-borns, half-bloods and, in their eyes, blood traitors. These... monsters are threatening the safety of many good witches and wizards, and already have killed, tortured and kidnapped many muggleborns. In order protect the remaining of this good race, the Ministry have ordered that several cautions, guards and spells are put in place," Charissa looked at the reporters, with a grim expression on her face.

"I let this race of good people suffer once, because I was just a child when Voldemort was around, but I will not make the same mistake twice. I promise you all now, in front of all these witnesses, and the minister of Magic himself, that I will die, before another muggleborn in this country is killed under my watch," she said finally, before going back behind the podium. "My good friend and our Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt will inform you of the cautionary laws and guards put in place to protect our people. as for myself, I must-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screeched throughout the white marble hall, and Charissa's eyes widened, before her hands flew up in front of her, blocking the spell with a large glistening white shield. The reporters in the room screamed, and ducked for cover. The blast of green was absorbed into the shield, and then vanished. Charissa's chest heaved, and she lowered her shield, to see a selection of ten black robed forms, all shapes and sizes standing with their wands pointed at her.

A small, annoyed giggle came from behind them, which Charissa recognised immediately. She narrowed her eyes on the black robes people, and smirked. "Well, well Cissady. Should have known you'd come after me," she said, coldly, none of the fear in her heart, or sadness in her eyes escaping through her stance. People cowered from the members of the V.C.V, shaking in fear, and some even praying.

"Darn. I was so hoping they would hit you!" Cissady's voice, shrill and icy pierced through the room, and the two biggets robed figures parted, to allow her through. Cissady looked at her sister, her arms crossed huffily. "God, you got old."

"And you got evil," Charissa snapped, glaring at her sister, who smirked.

"Please, I was always evil. But you... ugh... you were always so good it was sickening," Cissady hissed, rolling her wand, a chestnut wand, with a banshee hair core, 12 inches long, in her fingers. A slow smirk fell onto her pale pink lips. Charissa looked cautiously at her sibling, her wand tucked safely into the sleeve of her suit jacket, ready to slip down into her hand when needed. Suddenly, Cissady moved, delicately, like a ballerina dancing, and fired a curse straight at Charissa.

Charissa immediately leaped into action, her wand slipping into her hand, and diving for cover, before firing a hex back at her sibling, who artfully blocked it, giggling madly. Kingsley used the distraction, to take on one of the robed men, succeeding in hexing him. Automatically, the others attacked him, causing the Aurors in the room to attack as well. Cissady clapped her hands gleefully, before spinning on her toes, and aiming a cruciatis at her sister.

"Stay... still... you... bitch!" she yelled, when Charissa ducked and bond out its way. While Cissady's movements when using her wand where light, and airy, Charissa's were ground and centred. The two headed off, Charissa whipping a stinging hex at her sibling, a deadly look on her face. Cissady snarled, getting angry, and cast a Protego, before swiftly firing several hexes at Charissa. Charissa managed to dodge and dive from most of them, before the final hit her square in the chest, and sent her flying back into the wall, against the hard marble.

She slid to the floor, blood startign to seep ot the back of her head, and slowly started to stand, pulling herself up. Cissady sneered at her, floating up onto the stage the podium was on. Charissa went to hex her, when Cissady quickly stole her wand using 'accio'. "You're not strong enough to beat me, sister. Why don't you just let me kill you?" Cissady said, a horrifying grin on her face, and Charissa snarled, before sending her sibling backwards with a wave of her hand. Cissady glared up at her sister, liftign herself to her feet. "Fine, be that way, you whore."

Charissa roared, and launched herself at her sister, before Cissady's eyes widened, and she fired an 'Incarcerous' at Charissa. Charissa gasped, as the ropes wrapped tightly around her body, and she fell to the floor. Cissady stood over her, a menacing look on her face. The blond haired beauty snarled, and then spat on her face. Pointing her wand at Charissa, she smiled evilly. "Any last words, before you die, bitch?" she asked, and Charissa hissed at her. "Very well. Avada Kedavra!"

"PROTEGO!"

* * *

Blaise looked at Pansy, his eyes wide. Blood dribbled down her arms, and her eyes were closed. As soon as he opened the gate, her bowed head shot up, and her eyes opened, to reveal empty, pale blue iruses and pupils. Blaise stopped dead, and gasped, at her eyes. "Who's there?" Pansy whispered, clenching her fists. Blaise walked over to her quickly, and Pansy furrowed her eyebrows. "Blaise?" she called, smelling the air around her.

"How'd you know?" he asked, and Pansy sniffed.

"You smell like silk, and expensive aftershave," she replied, before frowning. "How did you find me? How did you get in here?"

Blaise sighed, and looked at Pansy guiltily. "She was going to kill Stella, and Isla, if I didn't help her. I had to join!" he said, and Pansy's dead eyes teared up, before she bowed her head. Blaise sighed, and whipped out his wand, tapping the shackles that kept her hanging. They opened, and Pansy gasped, as she fell forward, into his arms. Blaise looked her over. Her hair had been cut, into a short style, and dirt streaked across her face. Her lip was split, and dried up blood coated it, while her dress had been slashed, and the wounds clotted up, slightly yellow with the beginnings of an infection in them.

But he couldn't help, but stare at her eyes, which were looking ahead of her blankly. "I had to... I had no choice..." he whispered, and Pansy just sighed, before raising her hands to his face, and running them over his features. Then, she slapped him hard on his cheek. Blaise breathed in sharply, but kept her upright. Lifting her into his arms, he opened the cell door, and looked around. When he was sure the coast was clear, he quickly rushed form the dungeons, his eyes darting about, in his hands. Pansy closed her eyes, not wanting to keep them open for longer than necessary.

The sound of splashing, as Blaise rushed through the puddles in the dungeon, and harsh jeers of the other prisoners filled her ears, before she gasped, hearing the sound of Fenrir Greyback's bark-like, gruff voice. She quickly grasped Blaise's robes, and tugged on them harshly. "Stop, Greyback," she hissed, and Blaise's eyes widened, before he looked around.

A small window, just big enough for Pansy to slip through was the only other exit from the hallway. Heavy footsteps neared them, and he dropped Pansy to her feet, before going over to the window. Unlatching it, he pushed it open and looked out. There was a long drop, about forty feet, to the stormy water below. Pansy furrowed her eyebrows, when the smell of salt water filled her nose, and she moved towards it, careful on her feet. Blaise heard Fenrir get closer, and lifted Pansy onto the ledge. Her eyes shot open, and she gripped him tightly.

"Blaise..." she said warning, and he said 'Sorry', before pushing her out the window. Pansy screamed, as she neared the water, and Blaise whipped out his wand, pointing it at her, and saying 'Wingardium Leviosa'. She suddenly stopped, and her screaming ceased, as she gasped for breath. Lowering her onto a boat, that was very convieniently placed near a rocky ledge, he quickly snapped the window shut, just before Greyback rounded the corner.

"Zabini. What are you doing down here?" he snarled gruffly, scratching his exposed, grey stomach. He hadn't changed much in ten years, still with piercing yellow eyes, and pointed teeth and matted gray hair. Blaise looked at him, both haughtily and fearfully.

"Just checking on the Prisoners, Greyback. I was not intending to interrupt your evening meal," Blaise said, and Greyback grunted, before shoving past Blaise, a evil smirk on his chapped, bloodied lips. Blaise watched him, before letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and walking swiftly from the dungeons. He rushed through the castle, careful to avoid any of the other Bloodhunters, and out into the pouring rain. He heard Pansy's screams, down the cliff, and closing his eyes, apparated down onto the boat.

"BLAISE! YOU MORON!" she screamed, drenched to the bone, and clinging to the side of the boat. Blaise cast a spell on the oar less rowboat, looking back up at the castle horrified, as screams erupted from the dungeon, along with the sound of cracking bones and ripping flesh. Pansy shivered, and Blaise looked at her guiltily, before shrugging off his black robe, and putting it around her shoulders. Pansy's expression softens, but her eyes stay empty, and blank, as she looks past Blaise.

* * *

Hermione looked at Draco, who nervously looked back. "Hermione... I'm sorry... I don't know what I was thinking saying that. We haven't even been on a single date yet. It was stupid of me," he was cut off by her kissing him hard on the lips, falling into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Draco welcomed the unexpected kiss greedily, savouring every bit of it, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Stop worrying, Draco," Hermione whispered, and Draco nodded. Hermione smiled, and kissed his chek before whispering in his ear softly. "I love you too."


	50. Natal Teeth and Blind Sadness

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Charlie Weasley glowered at Cissady, who looked at him furiously, before apparating with a crack out of the room. Her followers quickly followed her lead, and Charlie ran over to his wife, releasing the binding on her. Charissa sat up, and looked at Charlie, before taking in a large gulp of air, and sobbing. Charlie swooped down, and pulled her into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of her head. Charissa slid her arm around his neck, and gripped his t-shirt, burying her face into his neck.

Kingsley looked around the room, and assessed the damages. The podium was broken, some scorch marks stained the white marble, but other than that the room was fine. Three of his Aurors were injured, but luckily none of the reporters or photographers were. Civilians hurt would be terrible. Kingsley was glad to see that the Order had arrived, including Harry, who was the Head of the Auror department. Harry looked at Charlie and Charissa before looking at Kingsley, who nodded solemnly.

"All right, let's get these people out of here," Harry ordered, and the Order nodded, before setting about helping the shaken reporters up and to their feet. Rita Skeeter just pushed them away, and sauntered from the hall, her photographer following her out. Harry walked over to Charlie, and bent down to look at Charissa. "Take her home, Charlie. She needs to rest," he told him, and Charlie sighed, before nodding, and lifting Charissa. "Take the Floo network."

Charlie nods, and leaves the room, while Ginny comes up behind Harry, and rested her freckled forehead on his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Harry placed his large hands over hers and sighed. "Harry... it's going to be alright..."

"No. It's really not, Ginny," Harry sighed, and Ginny gave a huff of breath, before closing her eyes. Harry turned in her arms, and hugged her tightly, before pulling away, and looking around the room. "Merlin... someone could have really got hurt."

"Someone did, Harry, or did you forget? The very person who launched this attack, was Charissa's sister herself. That's gotta hurt, having your sister try to kill you," Ginny stated. Harry looked at her, sadly, concern in his emerald eyes, before nodding.

* * *

Charissa slowly walked through the Mansion, towards the nursery, a blank, expressionless look on her face. She walked up the grand staircase, over the white marble steps, and her footsteps slowed, before coming to a stop, as her eyes landed on the family tree. Thirteen generations... 300 hundred years of pure blood and good witches and wizards. And of course, the occasional bad one, squib and even muggleborn child. There were eighty two people that were directly Hallows blood, straight from the beginner of her family, Sarina Hallows. Portraits of every one were hung onto the wall, a plate with their details on it.

But the one that caught her attention, was Cissady. The young girl, only six year old, looked so different from the other portraits, who all talked happily to one another, and smiled down at Charissa gently. The six year old looked positivly evil, a sneer on her lips, and her eyes steely grey. Charissa furrowed her eyebrows, and Cissady quirked an eyebrow down at her. "Hello, again," Cissady said, waving at Charissa. The sneer never left her lips, but it did soften. "How have you been?"

"I... I wanted to ask you something," Charissa said, looking up at the portrait. Cissady smirked.

"Obviously, my intelligence always was greater than yours," Cissady said, and both portrait Charissa and actual Charissa glared at her. Cissady rolled her eyes, and looked at Charissa. "So, what did you want, big sis?"

Charissa opened her mouth to say something, before closing it again and shaking her head. 'Nothing' she murmured, walking over to the golden cord at the end of the Tree, and tugging on it hard. A thick, white curtain fell to the ground, with a heavy thud, and Charissa felt the satin, before looking at the Hallows family crest at the centre of it. "Nothing at all," she whispered, before continuing her journey to the Nursery Wing.

She walked into the playroom, and sighed, when she saw her children all playing together, apart from Cassali, who was being rocked gently by Charlie. He smiled at her, with a softness that didn't suit his gruff, manly features, and Charissa looked away, her eyes fluttering closed. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her children, and crouched down beside them.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked, looking at them, and Cassie smiled, her one of her front teeth missing. Elizabeth stumbled over to Charissa, and placed a big wet kiss on her nose.

"We're going to catch the tooth fairy!" she said giggling, and Charissa blinked, before looking at Charlie, an eyebrow raised. He just shrugged, and looked down at Cassali, who was sucking on his finger. Charissa looked at Elizabeth, before ruffling her curls. She went 'Really!?' in an astonished tone, and the children eagerly nodded, other than Lucien who was now tugging on Charlie's pants, wanting to be held. Charlie suddenly winced, and pulled his finger out of Cassali's mouth.

"Hey, Charissa... Cassali just bit me," he said, and Charissa looked at him confused, before standing, and brushing of her trousers. She walked over to him, picking up Lucien and kissing his forehead, before looking into Cassali's mouth as she opened and closed it again. At the back of her mouth was a small white tooth, that looked fairly strong and firm in her gums. Charissa shook her head, rolling her eyes, and rubbed noses with Lucien.

"Wanna see," he said, and Charlie looked at Charissa, who nodded. Shifting Cassali, so she was sitting up in his arms, and he was still supporting her head, he let Lucien look at her. Lucien furrowed his eyebrows, and looked at Charissa and Charlie curiously, before reached out to touch Cassali. His eyes widened and he grinned when she grabbed his fingers and looked at him with big eyes, her mouth open in an 'o' shape.

"She mine?" he questionned, and Charlie chuckled, nodding. Charissa kissed Lucien's cheek. Lucien giggled, and looked at Cassali again, beaming.

"Hey, mamma! Why are rocks hard? Where does magic come from? Why is the sky blue?" Esmeredla suddenly piped up, grabbing Charissa's leg, and suddenly the two were ombarded with questions.

* * *

Ron sat on the couch at the Order Headquaters, looking at his hands miserably, when the sound of crashing in the hallway caused him to jerk his head up, and look up to see shadows moving about. Gripping his wand, he stood slowly, before he heard the familiar groan of Pansy, and then a crashing sound, followed by Blaise yelling Pansy's name in worry. Ron's eyes widened, and he called out Pansy's name, rushing into the hallway.

"Ron? Ron... where are you?" Pansy called, and Ron looked at his wife, fearfully, as she felt along the walls, before her hands finally stopped on his chest. "Ron!" she said happily, her eyes shooting open, and Ron gasped at her eyes. She felt him tense under her hands, and frowned. "Ron... what's wrong?"

"Pansy... you're blind..." he whispered, and he looked for Blaise, who had vanished the minute Pansy had distracted Ron. Pansy frowned, and rose her hand to Ron's lips, looking over his shoulder. Slowly, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him gently, before falling back on her heels. "How... when... what happened to you?" Ron choked, and Pansy bowed her head, before walking into the living room, just barely missing the door phrame.

Ron followed her, guiding her to the couch, and helping her sit. "I'll get you a drink of water, and some food. Just... wait here..." he quickly said, and she grabbed his hands, looking up in his direction pleadingly.

"Just hold me, please, Ron. Don't leave me alone," she whispered, her bottom lip trembling, and Ron nodded, before sitting beside her, and pulling her into a tigh hug. "Don't ever leave... please... I can't be alone. Not after that..."

"Shhh... shh... I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll never leave you," Ron soothed her, rocking her gently, and Pansy let out a choked sob, before bursting into tears, rubbing her nose into his t-shirt and clinging to him like a baby.

"Never. I will never let you go again," Ron stated, his tone determined, and loving, before he kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and holding her tight as he could without feeling like he was going to break her. She cried into him, both thankful to be back with him, and terrified of what was to come.

"It's a good thing... I don't love you... for your looks... isn't it..." she tried to joke, but it came out in more broken stammers. Ron chuckled humorlessly, and she smiled weakly into his Chudley Cannons shirt. "I love you."

"I love you too, Pansy. I love you too."


	51. Simply Breathtaking

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! OMG OMG OMG!! I got THREE HUNDRED Reviews!! OMG! I love you people! You are so AWESOME! So by now, we are eleven months into the story. Which means a new age list! Yay! oh, and for the birthdays, I'm going to put them on my profile. :D

Bill Weasley - 42  
Charlie Weasley - 40  
Fleur Weasley - 33  
Charissa Hallows-Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson-Weasley, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy - 30  
Luna Scamander, Ginny Potter - 29  
Lucas Weasley - 15  
Teddy Lupin - 13  
Narca-Jane Hallows - still 12 (She is four months younger than Teddy, born 3 October)  
Victorie Weasley - 11  
Molly II, Roxanne and Dominique Weasley - 10  
James Potter, Cassie and Cleo Hallows, Louis Weasley - 8  
Lucy Weasley, Fred Weasley, Kathleen Hallows - 7  
Callaria Parkinson-Weasley, Charlotte Hallows, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander - 6  
Lily Potter, Esmerelda and Elizabeth Hallows - 5  
Bilius Hallows-Weasley - 3 years and ten months  
Lucien Hallows-Weasley - 2 years

Okay, and also. I know that the minute I hit thirteen, one of my main obsessions became boys. It still is, as well as parties, shopping, and who's with who. So basically from now on, the girl talk is going to be exactly that. Girl talk. Everything from P.M.S to the latest guy who she would so totally make out with. Because they are now teenage girls (and Teddy is a teenage boy). Just thought I'd warn you now.

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Cassandra Cissady Hallows was, contrary to popular belief, a very intelligent eight year old girl. Not as smart as Kathy, who could read three textbooks a week and not get bored, but she knew basic things. She knew not to wander off with strangers in the park, or to pet strange animals in the street, and she knew how to look after a baby from countless times observing and helping her mother.

She knew that she wasn't allowed to catch the Plimpy's, in her Grannie Molly's pond. Se knew that Pygmy Puff's were cute, and cuddly, and totally adorable, but the Ashwinder under her bed at the Hallows Mansion was definitely not good at all, and something she should eventually tell her mother about as soon as possible in case her bed burnt down.

She also knew, the minute her cousin Narca-Jane and Teddy got off the Hogwarts Express on the 23 July holding hands like her Mother and father did, that something seriously big was going on.

Now Cleopatra, who spent a lot of time with her twin, would always tell her that nosing into other people's business was bad, but Cassie couldn't help but let her curiosity peak at the sight. Cassie was, for all reasons and intent, a very good child, but when she got curious, her mind became set on one thing. Finding out exactly what was going on, and using all the means at her disposal, generously supplied by her brilliant Uncle George, to do it.

Now that Cassie thought about, Narca-Jane had the same look her mother did about her. It was all gooey, and happy, with bright red cheeks. She tugged on Cleo's dress, and Cleo looked at her, and eyebrow raised, licking a strawberry ice cream. _'What?' _Cleo's voice filtered into her head, and Cassie quirked her head to Narca-Jane. _'What about her? Did she bring us presents?' _

_'No! Look at that look on her face! She looks just like Auntie Hermy!' _Cassie thought back urgently, and Cleo rolled her eyes, and looked at Narca-Jane, who was blushing, while Teddy looked incredibly proud of himself, his arm around her shoulder. Lucas was giving him a respectful nod, while Hermione was looking at him curiously. Cleo sighed, and licked her ice cream, thinking to herself, before replying to Cassie's thoughts.

_'So?' _Cassie heard, and she gaped at her sibling, before shaking her head, and thought back 'It's so good I'm the eldest, or else nothing would ever get done!'. Cleo just glared at her sister, before grabbing Kathy before she walked of the platform, her nose in a book. The seven year old blond girl looked around in shock, before blushing bright red. Cleo took the book from her. "No reading while your walking! You might hurt yourself!" she ordered softly, and Kathy pouted, but nodded.

* * *

Narca-Jane looked at her fellow female Honours, Riley, who was leaning on Joseph, grinning madly, a flushed look on her face, Stella who was kissing Timothy goodbye, Adalyn who was holding a bag of books and Raine who was smiling at her. "Okay, Puffball, quit it. I am speaking now," she stated, and Stella pulled away from Timothy, her cheeks red, and her lips puckered. Narca-Jane snorted, before hugging each of her friends. "So, has everyone set their phones? We'll all get together next Friday, right?"

"Totally!" Stella said, grinning, before kissing Timothy again, until her dad stormed over and pulled her away from him. Stella waved goodbye, a sad look on her face, while Blaise shouted in a whispered voice at her. Raine giggled, and pulled Narca-Jane into a tight hug, which Narca-Jane recieved happily. When they pulled apart, Raine linked arms with Riley, who was now texting on her phone, because Joseph had had to leave with his sisters, Jamie and Annabelle.

"What's the first thing you're going to do when you get home, Paws?" Riley asked, dropping her phone into her bag. Narca-Jane shrugged, and yawned tiredly. The Animagi transfiguration was still tiring them out, because they had done extra practice over the last term, as well as studying for their exams. All Narca-Jane could be grateful for was that it was getting easier now.

"Clean my bedroom," she stated, laughing, and Riley laughed, before her face paled, and she muttered about a sandwich under her bed, turning green around the edges of her pale face. Narca-Jane grimaced, before laughing. "What about you?"

Adalyn smiled, and her eyes lit up with happiness, as thoughts of reconnecting with her laptop filled her head. "I'm going to check my emails. Haven't even laid eyes on my laptop since Easter!" she moaned, and Narca-Jane hugged her, shaking her head at her computer obsessed friend. Raine ran her hand through her hair, and frowned.

"I'm getting a haircut," she stated, before she saw her mother calling her and Riley over. She looked at Narca-Jane, sadly, before smiling and hugging her again. "Sorry, Paws, but Plushpaws and I have to go now. Riley's staying at my house for half the summer. Aunt Tyler decided to go to Italy! But anyway, I love you, sweetie! Don't get up to too much trouble with out me!"

"I love you too, Periwinkle, and I won't, promise!" Narca-Jane giggled, and Adalyn said her goodbye's, before rushing away over to her parents, who where waving at her, with joyful looks on their faces. Narca-Jane smiled, and waved at her mother, who was holding her baby cousin Lucien. Hermione smiled back and waved, before grabbing Charlotte's hand, and pulling her away from a boy in Slytherin who was taunting her. The boy laughed at Charlotte, who in turn snarled at him, and bit in his direction.

Narca-Jane idly wondered where Aunt Charissa was, before remembering that her Uncle Charlie was going back to Romania that day, so they were probably spendign sometime together, without her cousins clinging to him in a bit to get him to stay with them. She looked up at Teddy. "Are you ready to face the masses?" she asked, a smirk on her lips, and Teddy smirked, before kissing her. When he pulled away, Narca-Jane was blushing bright red like a strawberry, and she stammered.

"Now I am," he said, before smirking at her. She thumped him on the arm, smiling widely, practically glowing, before grabbing his hand. Teddy smiled at her, but the minute she looked away, immediatly grimaced in pain. Narca-Jane looked at him again, and he quickly changed his expression to humour.

"Oh, and if you ever kiss me again without my permission, boyfriend or not, I'll kill you," she stated, and Teddy's eyes widened, and he nodded at the deadly serious look on her face. She gave him a small quirk of her lips to show she was joking, but he still nodded. Giggling, she dropped his hand, and ran over to her parents, hugging them both tightly. "Hello mother, Dad," she said in a jokingly serious voice, and Hermione kissed her on the cheek, while Draco ruffled her curls.

"God, Dad! Why do you always do that!" Narca-Jane pouted, fixing her hair huffily, and Draco grinned.

"Because I can," he stated, before turning to Teddy. "Theodore," his tone was even, and slightly cold, which caused Teddy's eyes to widen, and step back. "What were you doing kissing my daughter?"

"DAD! Shut up! Merlin!" Narca-Jane blushed embarrassed, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow at her daughter, before slapping Draco on the arm. Draco looked at her innocently, and she rose her eyebrows, and pursed her lips, Lucien copying her look in her arms. Draco scowled, before looking at Teddy, with a threatening look. Teddy gulped, and stepped behind Narca-Jane, away from Draco's cold, steely eyes.

"Happy Birthday Teddy!" Cassie and Cleo suddenly chorused, before hugging him tightly. Hermione smiled, and nodded.

"Oh yes, happy birthday. You know, I'd completely forgotten. It's lucky we just happened to have a spare present lying around, isn't it," Hermione mused, looking at Draco, who rolled his eyes. She hit him again. "Don't make me dump you, Draco," she warned, and he sighed, before putting on a fake smile and going along with her little charade as they walked to the car.

* * *

Hermione was amused, by just how well she could control Draco. He still fought back, and they got into frequent arguments still, but she always won. They had just gotten closer since his birthday. It was amazing. With everything going on, Pansy's blindness, Ron's helplessness to dealing with it, and Molly's mothering. Charissa who seemed to be profusely denying that her sister tried to kill her, and Blaise having apologised to everyone, even though Ron still refused to forgive him for allowing his wife to go blind even though he had nothing to do with it, it was nice to be able to talk about things with someone.

Having Draco made her feel comfortable, yet spontaneous. She was, for as much as she could be with everything that was happening at that time, completely happy, and had been for the last two months. Draco had taken her on an amazing first date. Because of the curfew, he had set up the patio of their house to be just like a french restaurant. It was so romantic, and perfect, and he had captured fairies and used them as lights, hanging them all around the garden, in the trees. It had been simply breathtaking.

Sighing, she looked at Draco out of the corner of her eye, as he looked out the window, but rested his hand on her knee. She smiled, and looked at the road.

Simply breathtaking.


	52. Welcome to the Group, Rookie!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Narca-Jane yawned, exhausted, and wandered through her new house. Truth be told, she would have no idea how to find her way around it, if her mother hadn't put small gold signs on the door with the names of them on them. Her toothbrush hung in her mouth, toothpaste in the corner of her lips. Her hair was wild, and tangled, like a bush, and her buckteeth were far more noticeable in the morning. Her eyes drooped, fading to a deep silver colour, and she scratched the back of her head, walking into the bathroom and stretching. She slammed the door behind her.

She wore her white shorts, that left her legs completely exposed, and a white tank top. Dropping her toothbrush into the sink, she pushed down her shorts and sat down on the toilet rubbing her eyes. Blinking as everything came back into focus, her eyes widened when she looked down at her shorts. Her lower lip wobbled, before she let out the biggest screech known to man. "MOTHER!" she screamed, and the sound of shouts, before thundering steps tumbled down the stairs and towards the bathroom filled her ears.

"Narca-Jane! Narca-Jane! What's wrong!?" Hermione yelled, banging on the door, and Narca-Jane felt her eyes tearing up, and from somewhere inside her, a sob rose up her throat. "Narca-Jane! Talk to me! What's wrong?"

"Mommy... I got my period..." she whimpered, and she heard Hermione sigh in relief, and chuckle. 'Are you alright?' she heard Hermione asked, and Narca-Jane looked around, before her eyes landed on her mothers sanitary towels tucked behind the bin. Narca-Jane knew exactly what a period was, and she knew how to deal with it, but it had just hit her as a shock when she actually got it. Her mother called her name again. "Huh! Oh, yeah! But... could... could you er get me some underwear please?"

Hermione blinked, and giggled, before shouting 'Yes'. She walked up the stairs, past an exhausted Draco, who was sleepily scratching the back of his head, his eyes tired. 'Wha's goin' on?' he mumbled, and Hermione giggled, before whispering in his ear. Draco paled, and then ran back up the stairs to their bedroom, to hide under the covers of the bed. He still remembered the horror that his mother had been when she was on her..._ period_... Hermione just scowled at his immaturity, and went up to Narca-Jane's room, to get her some clean underwear, and some jogging bottoms.

Narca-Jane hissed, as a sharp pain dug into her abdomen, and bent over so her head was between her knees in an effort to get rid of the pain. If anything, it only made it worse. "Ugh! I hate this!" she moaned to no one in particular, and she heard a small laugh outside the bathroom. "Mom?" she called out, and Hermione yelled back in affirmation. "Oh thank God! I'm in AGONY! It's evil! I think someone cast a Crucio on me!" Narca-Jane wailed, and Hermione laughed again, before opening the door, and handing Narca-Jane to underwear and clothes.

"Here's a change of clothes, sweetie. Now don't worry, okay. The first one is always the worst cause you're just not used to it. I know you don't believe me, but it's true. Just ask your aunt," Hermione said, and Narca-Jane glowered, before pulling on the underwear. Ten minutes later, she was plopped down on the couch with an ice pack on her head, and a hot water bottle at her stomach, sipping tea. Her eyes were trained on the television, as she huddled into a ball, trying not to show the pain of her cramps on her face. Hermione ruffled her curls, and kissed her cheek.

"Sweetie, it's alright. If anyone should feel bad, it's your father. Especially now we are both on our time of the month," Hermione stated, and Narca-Jane gaped at her mother.

"You? You're on your period as well? How come you don't show it?" she asked suspiciously, and Hermione laughed.

"Paracetamol, tea, and being used to it, Narca-Jane. Eventually, you'll be able to do it without the worry either. The pain just dims over time, but the mood swings stay, trust me" Hermione stated, and Narca-Jane cringed as another cramp shot through her. Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling sympathetically, before looking up the stairs. "Okay, I'm going to get your father. Stupid bloody man's acting like it's the end of the bloody world!"

Narca-Jane smiled weakly, and just turned her attention to the television, when her mother stormed from the living room. Her lips quirked, when she heard the sound of her mother yelling and her father shouting back. Silence filled her ears, other than the sound of the Jonas brothers on the Disney Channel. She could practically feel her mother's wand against her fathers neck. Giggling, she sipped her tea, only to gag when she found it was cold. Sighing, she stood, her water bottle and ice pack falling onto the rug with a thud, and made her way to the kitchen, wincing.

Flicking the switch on the kettle, she poured her cold tea down the sink. The sound of the doorbell ringing sounded throughout the house, and Narca-Jane grit her teeth, slamming her cup down on the side, and marching through the house. She yanked the door open, and snapped 'What!'. Fleur Weasley stood there, holding a tray of chocolate muffins and Victorie stood beside her, holding a large jug full of homemade orange juice. Dominique hung back behind them, a moody look on her face, as she listened to her ipod.

"Oh great, this day just got worse..." Narca-Jane mumbled, before slamming the door in Fleur's face. Hermione peeked her head out of her bedroom door, pulling her jumper on. Narca-Jane quirked an eyebrow but said nothing, when her mother asked who was at the door. "No one important," Narca-Jane replied, wandering back into the kitchen, while Fleur rang the doorbell again.

Hermione sighed, and shook her head, answering the door. "Fleur! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked, and Fleur laughed throatily.

"Today iz ze girlz day, remember?" she said, and Hermione blushed, remembering. Nodding, she invited Fleur, Victorie and Dominique in. Narca-Jan glowered at them when they entered the living room, and Hermione quickly ushered them to the patio. "What iz wrong wiz Narca-Jane?"

Hermione looked through the french doors to see Narca-Jane glaring at the television moodily, and then looked at Fleur. "First period," Hermione stated, and Fleur went 'Ah' in understanding. Of course, Fleur was used to Narca-Jane being cruel to her, and her girls, but it seemed very unprovoked that morning. Hermione nodded, as Draco wandered lazily into the kitchen, stretching. Fleur flushed red, and covered Victorie and Dominique's eyes.

"Draco! Put some clothes on!" Hermione shouted at him. Draco was wearing a pair of black silk boxers, and that was all. He looked at her, and smirked, before waving at Fleur. Pouring himself a coffee, he walked to the french doors, and leaned against the frame. Hermione scowled at him.

"Hello," Draco said simply, smiling at Fleur. Victorie pulled her mothers hand away from her face, and looked at Draco, before blushing red, and covering her eyes. Draco smirked, and Hermione hit him on the arm.

"Go put some clothes on, Draco. Before I make you," Hermione ordered, and he rolled his eyes, before pulling her into his arms and kissing her hard on the lips. Fleur blinked, and coughed in a very Umbrigde way. before they pulled apart.

"Mom! Dad! Ewww! That was so uber GROSS! Old people don't kiss!" Narca-Jane said, laughing, from the living room, and Draco winked at his daughter, while Hermione stuck her tongue out at her. Narca-Jane stuck her tongue out back, before turning to the television again. Draco grinned at Hermione, and swooped to kiss her again, but her hand covered his mouth, raising her eyebrows.

"Clothes," she ordered, and he pouted, before licking her hand. "EW! You LICKED ME!" Hermione groaned, and Draco smirked, before sauntering off to their bedroom. Shakign her head, Hermione turned back to Fleur, who was smiling at her, sitting at the patio table. "What?"

"You two are so in love!" Victorie gushed. Hermione blushed, and sat down. "When you get married, can I be a bridesmaid!?"

"Huh! Marriage? It's far too early to think about that! We've only been dating for two months," Hermione stated, as red as a fire engine. Fleur quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you saying you haven't thought about it?" Fleur asked, pouring herself some orange juice, and Hermione stammered.

"Well... of course... but... it's too early... it's insane. Besides..." Hermione stuttered, before shoving a chocolate muffin in her mouth. Fleur giggled, and Dominique rolled her eyes, Victorie had stars in her eyes, as she began to plan her aunt's wedding in her head.

* * *

Teddy sat on the couch in his grandmother's living room, completely absorbed in his drawing pad, his pencil rushing across the paper as he stuck his tongue out in concentration. Dromeda, as Teddy liked to call her, picked up pieces of crumpled paper from the floor, and dropped them in the bin, shaking her head. She called his name, but saw that he had his earphones in, loud in his ears. Dromeda quirked an eyebrow, and peered over his shoulder, to see what he was drawing. She smiled.

It was Narca-Jane, sleeping. She was leaning on a desk, on top of a pile of books and paper, her head resting on her arms, her hair pulled back from her face, and splayed all around her head like a halo. Surrounding the picture in the centre, was several other small doodles of her, with different expressions, doing different things. In one small doodle, she looked upset, her eyes filling with tears, and in another she was beaming with happiness, holding the snitch. She was eating in one of them, while in the one opposite, she looked sick, and in a different one she looked disgusted.

Dromeda smiled, and shook her head, walking away. Teddy looked up, sensing someones presence, and looked around, only to find that Dromeda had already vanished into the kitchen. Shrugging, he turned to a new page, and started to draw the Honours as an entire group, sitting at the Gryffindor Lunch table.

* * *

Charlie grinned at his friends, as he walked into the Reserve kitchen. Sonny squealed happily, and hugged him tightly. Jim, ever the cool one, high fives him, and Beth gave him a nod of acknowledgment, and Paul shook his hand. He sat down at the table, and grimaced when he looked at the porridge. "Isn't there anything else to eat... this looks like Dragon dung," Charlie asked, and Sonny rose an eyebrow at him.

"You've never complained before Charlie! I think that rich living is starting to get to ya!" Sonny joked, and Charlie blinked, before rolling his broad shoulders. Paul nodded, agreeing with Sonny. Sonny beamed at him, hugging him, before sitting down on her seat and eating her porridge. Charlie picked at the porridge, and surmised that he had actually spent far too much time eating the food that the Hallows family did. Steeling himself, he dug his spoon into the slop, and shoved it in his mouth, forcing it down his throat.

Jim looked at him, an eyebrow quirked. "Yer actin' like yer swallowin' dragon shit, man," he stated, and Charlie just grimaced. "Yer know guy's, ah think tha' our Charlie 'ere 'as spen' far tae much time awa' from the reserve, ah dae. Ah think... we may need tae gae ba' to our rookie day's wi' him," Jim stated, and Charlie paled under his freckle tan. Paul looked at Charlie, and then agreed with Jim.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. But you've become a softie. You have obviously spent to much time away from the reserve," Paul explained, and Charlie groaned, before looking at Beth pleadingly.

"I agree with Paul," she said gruffily. Sonny nodded, happily.

"It's settled. From now on, Charlie, it's back to the Rookie Life for you," Paul commended, and Charlie moaned. He remembered the Rookie Life. The worst life ever. You basically became a slave for the older keepers, ate the leftover food, and had to do the wost, grossest and hardest jobs in the entire Reserve. Which meant cleaning up dragon dung, watering down the baby dragons cages, and carryign crates twice your size, exercising not stop as well as sleeping the lowest amount of acceptable hours because you had to work in the kitchens.

Charissa was going to have a field day with this. With everything he had put her through on her first year at the reserve, she was going to be so happy that he was suffering now. Sonny giggled, and punched him hard on the arm with a gloved hand.

"Welcome to the group, Rookie," she laughed, clapping happily.


	53. We Will Not Give Up!

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! OMG! I am sooo uber embarresed. I can't believe I made that big a mistake! In chapter 49, they leave Hogwarts in June, not July... I am so sorry that I made that mistake! I am such a moron! Let's just pretend I din't do that, okay? and that it's only August in this chappy. Pretty please :)

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Two months. Almost the longest two months of summer Narca-Jane could ever remember. Sitting through two full moons, not only worried to death about her boyfriend, but also her father, was completely terrifying, and the weather! It never stopped raining! Ever! She couldn't go to the beach, or even into her garden, because it was like someone had turned on the tap on the world, and decided to let it bucket down for all the holidays. The only plus side, of the summer was spending time with her parents, her family and her friends.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on who you were, Narca-Jane's torture was almost over, as it was now the twenty-fifth of August, and she had only six days, before she could walk back through those blessed Hogwarts doors again. But for now, she was stuck at another of the oh-so-famously-never-ending-family-packed Weasley dinners. Of course, Narca-Jane loved them. Fairy lights hung around the garden, and the grass was cut, but still had daisies, and clover patches growing over it.

Down the centre of the Garden, was a table that seated fifty odd people. Pansy was already sat at it, staring into space with a smile on her face, as Billy (Bilius) bounced on her lap, talking animatedly, waving his arms about as he told her all about his first day at nursery. Ron sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders, seemingly at ease with everything. Luke (Lucien) was sitting by Ali (Cassali) on her play mat, trying to get her to talk. She just looked up at him, blinking, before making an 'ah' sound.

Cassie was standing close by, talking to Cleo, James and Lucas, while keeping a close eye on Luke. Kathy had perched herself on the wall, reading her book, her glasses pushed up her nose. Charlotte, Albus, Lorcan and Lysander were all fighting in the corner, while Luna talked dreamily to Charissa, who was watching Charlotte out the corner of her eye. Esmeralda, Elizabeth and Lily were all playing with Harry, while Ginny smiled at him from the Kitchen, where she was making ice cream for pudding. Dominique, Molly II and Roxanne were, as always, all together, at the end of the table, playing on Dominique's Nintendo DS.

Lucy and Callaria were carrying a bucket full of water balloons over to Lucas, who smirked at them, and patted their heads. Victorie sat with her mother and father, the only eleven year old at the dinner. Clara was talking to Audrey, sitting at the dinner table, while Molly wiped up the crumbs from the main course, which had been KFC and salad. Percy was in the living room, going over some documents, while George and Angelina were talking urgently in the corner with Arthur.

Narca-Jane and Teddy were up in the tree at the end of the garden, away from the commotion of the ground below, with serious looks on their faces. Draco allowed his eyes to flicker up to them, before he looked back at Hermione, who was beaming, and speaking quickly, her hands gesturing wildly. Charissa stood, excusing herself from her conversation with Luna, to grab Charlotte's hand, and pull her aside. Narca-Jane looked gravely at Teddy.

"Fluffy, this is really important. We can't stop now! We've come this far!" Narca-Jane said, and Teddy looked at her severely.

"It's affecting your grades, Paws. We have the O.W.L's this year. Trying to do both the transformation and the O.W.L's at the same time would completely drain you," he hissed, and Narca-Jane sighed. They had had this same argument three time already over the last month, and really, it was wearing her patience thin. Teddy waited for her to respond, and Narca-Jane glared at him.

"Obviously, you don't think that highly of us, if you think we can't do this," Narca-Jane stated, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. Teddy's eyes lingered there for a second, on her developing breasts, before he looked at her face again, slightly red. Narca-Jane took in a deep breath and sighed, attracting Teddy's eyes to her chest again. When realised where he was looking, her eye began to twitch. "Seriously, Fluffy. Get your eyes of my breasts, and look at my face. Now."

Teddy's eyes snapped up to her face, his hair bright red. She glowered at him, before speaking. "Teddy, we are doing this, for you. And we have come so far, to end it all now... it would be cruel. All the effort and hard work we put into would be wasted," she said, and Teddy sighed, looking down at Cassie who was now holding Ali up while Luke talked to her. "Teddy... don't make me break up with you over this. We have been doing this fr too long to quit now, and you know it."

Teddy looked at her, eyes wide. "You would actually break up with me? Over this?" he asked, and she nodded, looking at him seriously. Teddy scowled. "Fine. Keep doing it. But don't think I'm going to help you study when the exam's come around."

Narca-Jane smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Yes, you will. You always do," she replied, before swinging down from the tree just as Molly called for dessert.

* * *

Draco nervously looked at Hermione, as she said goodnight to Molly, and Arthur, before walking over to him, and smiling up at him. "What's up with your face?" she asked, giggling, and Draco scowled at her, before she squeezed his hand, and kissed him on the cheek. "I was just joking, Draco," she laughed, but it did nothing to settle his nerves. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, worried, and looked at him seriously. "Draco, seriously. What's bothering you?"

"Well... Hermione..." Draco started, before looking around to make sure no one was watching. Narca-Jane had already gone into the Cottage, which they had found out was the name of the house when they found the sign in a rose bush by the front door. The Weasley's were all still in their back garden. Draco looked at Hermione, who was staring at him worried. "Marry me."

"What?" Hermione asked incredulously, and he placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her in the eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I want you to marry me," he stated, and Hermione's eyes widened to twice their size, before she accidentally laughed. Her hand shot to her mouth, but she snorted, and laughed again. Draco looked at her hurt, and she realised he was serious.

"Draco... you're asking me to marry you! We've been dating for four months!" she reasoned with him, and he just looked at her, before kissing her hard on the lips. "Dr..." Hermione squealed, before melting into the kiss, and wrapping her arms around his waist, closing her eyes. The feeling that filled her every time he kissed her shot through her, and she sighed into his mouth, relaxing against him happily. He pulled away first, and looked at her, seriously.

"Hermione, tell me you didn't feel that? Tell me you don't want to marry me, then," he stated, and Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, trying to form words, before sighing, and dropping her arms from his waist, leaning her head on his hands. He pace his hands on her cheeks, and forced her to look him in the eyes. Hermione stared into his silver eyes, and sighed.

"Hermione. We may have only been going out for four months, but we have lived together for eleven months now. And I know that I love you. That's one of the very few things that are certain. So I'm standing here, putting myself on the line, and asking you. Will you marry me?" he asked, and Hermione looked at him, indecisive, before biting her lip. Draco sighed, and dropped his arms, a dejected look on his face. "Nevermind."

"Draco. Wait!" Hermione called, as he started to walk back to the Cottage. She ran after him, and grabbed his hand, stopping him. Walking around to face him, she placed her hands on his cheeks, and smiled. "You never gave me a chance to answer, Draco."

Draco looked at her, waiting, and Hermione took a deep breath.

"I would love to marry you," she said, and Draco's eyes widened, before he grinned goofily, in a way she had never seen him grin before. She'd seen him girn wolfishly, smirk, sneer, even smile, but grin goofily? Never. He swept her up in his arms, and spun her, kissing her firmly on the lips.

"I love you!" he shouted, and Hermione giggled, blushing bright red, her entire body tingling from head to toe. He kissed her again, before planting her firmly on the ground. "And... you're telling Narca-Jane!" he said, before running into the house, leavign Hermione there gaping, before she crossed her arms, not at all amused by his antics.

"Oh he is so dead..." she seethed, marching up the pathway to the open front door.


	54. My Father is a Werewolf

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Charissa was furious. Actually, furious was an understatement. She was outraged. She was beside herself, she was bloody up in arms and incensed. "How bloody dare he! I bet he did it on purpose! That stupid, moronic, evil, nasty bastard! How dare he bloody do this to me! AGAIN! I just got my figure BACK!" Charissa ranted, pacing Hermione's living room, her fists clenched, her eyes blood red, and her aura on fire as she snarled at no one in particular. Hermione looked at her vexed cousin worried, while Narca-Jane double checked she had everything for school, looking at Charissa with a barely concealed humor.

"Er... Charissa? Who did what to you?" Hermione asked, cautiously, and Charissa spun to look at her, a resentful look on her face. Hermione reared back gaping at Charissa, who hissed.

"Charlie. That evil, nasty asshole!" Charissa condemned, and Hermione went 'ah', before getting confused. She looked at Charissa again.

"And what did he do... exactly?" Hermione asked, her tone careful. She didn't want to set Charissa off anymore than possible. Charissa when mad, was volatile, as was all the magic that coursed through her blood. Charissa stayed silent, before tears filled her eyes, and she collapsed onto the couch beside Hermione, her hands goingto her face in shame. She cried, and sobbed into her hands, causing Hermione to pull her into a tight hug, and Narca-Jane to drop her books, and walk over to her, kneeling in front of Charissa and pat her knee, trying to help calm the hysterical woman.

When Charissa finally pulled herself together, she stood, and went over to her handbag, before pulling a white stick out of it, and handing it to Hermione. Hermione looked at it, and gaped, before looking at Charissa, stammering. Narca-Jane looked at her mother, and Charissa confused. "How... when... where!?" Hermione stumbled over her words, her eyes wide as she looked at Charissa. Charissa sat on the couch, and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Well.... remember... when I went to visit Charlie on the tenth?" she asked, nervously. Hermione nodded, saying 'yeah, you left the kids here'. Charissa blushed. "Well... er...then."

"I can't believe you are pregnant again! The last baby you had is only two months old for Merlin's sake!" Hermione gasped, and Charissa winced. Narca-Jane gaped at Charissa. "I mean, did you not think to use protection? Contraception? Anything?"

"Yes! We did! I swear! It just... didn't work. You know how fertile I am! And Charlie!" Charissa defended herself, poutign, and Narca-Jane went 'ew!' and going back over to her suitcase. "All Hallows women are incredibly fertile! It comes with the magic. I'm surprised you're not pregnant, actually."

Hermione paled, and Narca-Jane's head shot up, her eye narrowing on her mother. "I'm not pregnant! I swear on my life!" Hermione stated, and Narca-Jane looked at her suspiciously, before nodding slowly, and looking back into her trunk, and ticking things off a checklist. Hermione turned to Charissa. "But... how could you let this happen again? How could you actually let him lay a hand on you again after all those kids?"

Charissa smirked, and looked at Hermione. "He's very attentive. He knows exactly how to get me..." she looked at Narca-Jane, who was completely oblivious, before looking at Hermione again. "He knows exactly how to get me all hot and bothered. It's like he uses everything he possible has to get me into bed. Oh... but Hermione... you should see him... they've got him doing the Rookie work... he's so... fit... and he ripples... he has muscles on his muscles... It's so... hot..." Charissa fanned herself with her hands, sighing dreamily.

Hermione allowed her mouth to water, before shaking her head, and looking at Charissa with fake disapproval. "Okay... we get it, your husband is a total sexpot, who seems to be obsessed with getting you in bed. No need to give us details," Hermione joked, and Charissa just looked into space, lustfully. Hermione hit her on the arm. "Stop it. My twelve year old daughter can hear you, you know."

Narca-Jane snorted, and muttered something about 'I've heard worse than that at school'. Hermione gave her an angry look, and then looked at Charissa, who was looking at the pregnancy test again, a melancholic look on her face. She rubbed Charissa's back, smiling at her softly. "Come on, its going to be alright. What's one more child?"

Charissa looked at her incredulously, before laughing, and shaking her head. "You're right... What's one more?" Charissa swallowed, before standing and grabbing her handbag. "Okay, I am going to see Charlie. Will you do me a favour, and pick Cassie, Cleo, Kathy, Charlotte and Essie and Lizzie up from school? Molly said she would look after Ali, Luke and Billy while I did my work. Unfortunately, this came up."

Hermione nodded, and Charissa smiled, before apparating out of the living room. Narca-Jane looked at her mother. "So does this mean I'm getting another cousin?" she asked, and Hermione smirked at her.

"What do you think?"

"Yes. Obviously. It's Auntie Charissa and Uncle Charlie," Narca-Jane stated, and Hermione laughed, and shook her head, before picking up her copy of _Magical Theory_by Adalbert Waffling.

* * *

"Ca!" Ali giggled, clapping and waving her arms about. Luke sat up opposite her, grinning childishly at her, while Billy sat her up against his stomach between his legs, like his mommy had shown him.

"Good girl!" Luke said, and Billy smiled. The three siblings sat in the playpen, surrounded by toys, and dress up clothes, and crayons, teddies and balls of all sizes, soft and hard. Molly watched them, as she cleaned the house and did the washing. Ali stretched her arms out at Luke, before pulling them back and hitting Billy in the face. Billy laughed, as she pulled them back down again, and stuck all her fingers in her mouth.

"Good, Ali! Look at kitty! He is dancing!" Billy said, and Ali looked up at him, leaning her head back, before Luke demanded her attention, moving a stuffed cat in front of her face. Ali mewed, and rubbed her palms together, giggling. Molly walked over to the pen, and lifted Ali away from the boys, smiling at the two. Luke frowned, and Billy stood, walking to the edge of the pen and gripping it with his tiny hands. "Ali playing with us!"

"It's time for Ali to get a feed, and then go for a nap, boys," Molly stated, and the two toddlers huffed, as Molly carried Ali away. Luke threw his kitty out of the playpen, and kicked his feet out at the toy blocks. Billy frowned, plopping himself down next to Luke.

"Not fair. Ali with us," Luke moped, and Billy nodded, moping.

* * *

Narca-Jane grinned as the last of the Honours arrived at her house. Hermione had spoken to their parents, who had agreed that the girls could all stay at Narca-Jane's and get taken to Platform Nine and three quarters by Hermione on Tuesday. "Mom, Dad! We're going up to my room! Don't you dare disturb us!" Narca-Jane ordered, and she led the rest of the Honours to her bedroom.

"Oh my god..." Stella whispered when she was the room, and Narca-Jane blushed. The walls were all light pink, and the ceiling, and the shag pile carpet where all white. Her bed covers, were pink, with white ruffles, and she had piles of flowery, pink ruffled pillows at the head of her double four poster bed. White frilly curtain's hung from the railing of her bed, and matching curtains covered her window.

Teddy bears were piled high in one corner, and posters of kittens, and puppies littered the walls. She had a large, ornate white wardrobe, with pink flowers painted on it, and a white desk with her pink laptop, a stack of magazines, a pink lamp and a drawing pad with pencils on it. In one corner there was a dressing table, with bags of make up, cases filled with nail varnish, and a large mirror with lights around it.

Riley gaped at all the pink, and Raine snickered. "I can see why you never let us in your room before," Adalyn giggled, and Teddy rolled his eyes, putting his arm around Narca-Jane's shoulder and kissing her forehead. Adalyn had taken up residence in the pile of cushions in the corner beside the wardrobe, waiting for everyone else to settle. Raine was sitting at Narca-Jane's dressing table, making sure her newly cut hair was still neat. It was cut into long spikes, her fringe falling over her eyebrow but brushed to the side.

"I like it... It's very innocent," Stella said, dropping her back on the pink futon at the end of Narca-Jane's bed. Riley flopped onto Narca-Jane's bed, and gasped in delight.

"Is this a water bed?" she asked, and Narca-Jane nodded, closing the bedroom door, and sitting on her carpet, Teddy beside her. Riley noticed the serious atmosphere in the room, and stopped messing around, sitting up.

"Okay, first, we are talk about the Junior Formal O.W.L's. Easier to just call them O.W.L's, if you ask me. Anyway, these exams, which were put in place by my own mother, five years ago for third years, are incredibly important. These scores are our fall backs for if we fail our fifth year O.W.L's. Now Teddy hear, is worried that our Animagi transformations, will interrupt the studying for the exams. So I have come to the decision, that anyone who wants out, has the choice now, to not continue the transformations practicing," Narca-Jane stated, and the others all looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you bloody crazy!? We have come this bloody far, we are not giving up now!" Riley snapped, and the others all nodded in agreement furiously. Teddy looked a little taken back, but Narca-Jane just beamed with pride at her friends.

"Okay, now that's sorted, the next thing I wanted to addr-" Narca-Jane was cut off by Stella.

"Look, you're acting as if we are in another one of those boring meeting we have in school. It's our last three days of the summer holidays. We go back to Hogwarts on Tuesday! Can we please just... enjoy our last few days," Stella moaned, and Narca-Jane sighed.

"Fine. We will... have fun," Narca-Jane said, as if it was actually painful to say the words. Teddy laughed, and hugged her tightly, while Stella squealed happily. Riley whooped, and started to bounce on Narca-Jane's bed. Raine giggled, and opened Narca-Jane's make up case and began to look at the colours. Adalyn pulled her laptop out her back, and Narca-Jane frowned for a moment. "Wait, guys. There is something I have to tell you."

"What?" Adalyn asked, and Narca-Jane bit her lip.

"My father is a werewolf."


	55. Self Righteous Gryffindor's

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

"My father is a werewolf." The words hung in the air, and her friends all looked at Narca-Jane as if she had grown a second head. Adalyn gaped, her eyes wide, and Riley went quiet. Stella shrugged, having being told by her father a couple of months back, and Raine blinked.

"So?" Riley asked, and Narca-Jane rose her eyebrows. 'What' was clearly written all over Narca-Jane's pale features. Riley rolled her eyes, and got off Narca-Jane's bed. "Paws... werewolves? They don't really effect us much. I mean, Teddy is a werewolf, and look at what we are doing for him. Your father being a werewolf is just, a really big coincidence," Riley explained, and everyone gaped at her. She looked at them offense. "HEY! I can pay reason to! I just choose not to!"

Adalyn quirked her eyebrow at Riley, before turning to Narca-Jane. "It's true, Paws. Werewolves really have no effect on us, other than Teddy, who is part of our group. You father, who by the way, is SO hot it's untrue," Narca-Jane gave her a look of pure disgust at these words, but Stella, Raine and Riley all agreed, nodding dreamily, "Back to my point... what was my point again? Oh yeah. So your father being a werewolf, really. Okay, I have no idea where I am going with this. Periwinkle, have you got anything?"

"Okay, I think what Pappy is trying to say, is it's okay. I mean, we wish you would have told us earlier, because by the guilty look on your face, paws, you've known about this for a lot longer than tonight, but it's okay with us. I mean, we still talk to Teddy, don't we?" Raine said, standing next to Riley, who nodded. Adalyn beamed, and said 'Yes! That's it!'. Teddy frowned, and Narca-Jane kissed his cheek, patting his hand. "Oh, we still love you Teddy. Quit being a girl. What, is it your time of the month?"

Narca-Jane snorted, and then looked at Teddy apologetically. Teddy just glowered at Raine, before flashing her that oh-so-devilish grin , and winking. Raine blushed, and sat back down at Narca-Jane's dressing table. Narca-Jane glared at Teddy, then hit him across the head with the back of her hand. "Stop hitting on my friends in front of me, Teddy," she snapped, before Hermione called them down for dinner.

Narca-Jane looked at her friends. "Not a word to my mother. She can't know I told you. Or my father," Narca-Jane stated, and the girls, confused, nodded anyway, and followed Narca-Jane down to the kitchen, where the smell of Spaghetti Bolagnaise drifted from, causing all their mouths to water. Draco sat at the table already, reading the Daily Prophet. Adalyn peeped, causing him to look over at them, and in typical Draco fashion, wink.

The effect was instantaneous. Raine blushed right red, spluttering, while Adalyn started giggling madly. Riley snorted, her pale skin going bright red, and out of habit, Stella winked back, and sauntered over to her seat. Narca-Jane glowered at her father, and dragged a laughing Teddy to his seat, sitting next to him. Hermione shook her head, and started to bring the plates stacked with linguine pasta, and bolognaise over, placing the first in front of Draco, kissing him gently on the lips, before giving a plate to Teddy.

"So, are you looking forwards to going back to school?" Hermione asked, when they were all sitting down, and the Honours all looked at each other, with sly expressions on their faces. Hermione looked at them, and they looked at her, with dangerous malevolent glints in their eyes

"Definitly," Riley said, thinking of all the pranks they had lined up for the year.

"Most certainly," Adalyn smirked, thoughts of Animagi transformation filling her head.

"Of course," Raine smiled, her brain already planning trips to Hogsmeade.

"I just can't wait to see Timothy," Stella shrugged, forking her pasta and shovelling it into her mouth. Teddy smirked, and put his arm over the back of Narca-Jane's chair. Narca-Jane quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Personally, I'm looking forward to Quidditch," he stated, and Narca-Jane laughed.

"That's because I'm not going for Slytherin Seeker this year, isn't it?" she suggested, and Teddy just kissed her forehead, before eating his dinner. Narca-Jane chuckled lightly, and then looked over at her parents. Her eyes widened, when she saw the look her father was giving Teddy. Hermione looked at Draco, and kicked him. He looked at her, mad, and she gave him a stern look.

"Be nice," she hissed. Draco scowled, but nodded.

"Fine."

* * *

Charissa sat with her children, in the Nursery Playroom. Every Saturday night, she had a tradition of sitting her children down, and talking out any problems they have, or sibling issues with them, as well as informing them on the latest new in her own life. Normally, when Charlie was here, he would be in charge of beginning the family meeting, but he was in Romania. So she sat in his space, waiting for her children to turn their attention to her.

Cassie and Cleo sat in their matching pink nightgowns, on a beanbag together, while Kathy wore Hannah Montana pyjamas holding a book. Charlotte wore a pair of shorts, and an grown man's Chudley Cannon's t-shirt, a baseball cap on her shiny red curls, sitting on the floor batting a snitch between her hands. Esmeralda was, in her typical fashion, where a bright yellow nightdress with white flowers, and Elizabeth wore a white dress with yellow flowers. The two sat side by side, identical evil looks on their faces as they drew on a piece of paper.

Billy yawned sleepily, playing with his Lego, wearing Transformers pyjamas, and Luke was sucking his thumb, eyes half closed, wearing Superman pyjamas. Charissa held Ali in her lap, and Ali mumbled in her sleep, wearing a pink baby grow and sucking on a white dummy. "Okay, so who wants to know something interesting?" Charissa asked, and Essie and Lizzie squealed, waving their hands and saying 'I do! I do!'. Charissa giggled, shaking her head.

"Okay, did you know, that when Mommy was a little girl, she had a sister?" Charissa asked, and Cassie, Cleo and Kathy looked at one another, with serious expression on their faces. It was an expression only an elder sibling could have, and only when concerning a younger sibling. The younger children all shook their heads. "Well, I did. She was a very pretty little girl, and her name was Cissady."

"Like my middle name," Cassie stated, and Charissa nodded. Billy looked at his mother, and his older sister.

"Wha's a 'middle name'?" he asked, confused, and Cassie grinned at him, lifting him onto her lap, kissing his forehead, while Cleo ruffled his curls. Kathleen pushed her glasses up her nose, and looked at her brother.

"A middle name, is the name between you first name and your surname. More often then not, it is used to pay patronage to a close relative, like my middle name is Terrianna, which was Grandma Hallows middle name. In some cases, like Cleopatra, it is not, and is just an extra name, like Cleopatra's Louanne, or Esmeralda's Joanna Beth," Kathleen explained, and Billy just looked at her, even more confused, with a lost little puppy expression on his face. He looked at Charissa, who was smiling at her weirdly intelligent seven year old in pride.

"Wha'smy middle name?" he asked, and Charissa looked at him, smiling.

"Your middle name, is Kyrian, after my daddy, who died when I was a little girl," Charissa stated, and Billy grinned proudly, puffing out his chest. Luke looked a little put out, so Charissa cupped his chubby cheek, and kissed his forehead. "And your middle name, my baby boy, is Abraxus."

"Abracs?" Luke asked, sucking his pacifier. Charissa giggled, and patted his head.

"Close, sweetie. It's Abraxus. After your great granddaddy," Charissa told him, and Luke grinned behind his pacifier, before lifting his baby doll into his lap and pretending to feed it with a bottle from his doll's diaper bag. Charissa had given it to him when she told him about the new baby, and had explained all about it to him. At first he had been put off by it, but now he loved playing with the life-size doll, because it meant he learned how to look after Cassali at the same time.

The doll, had originally been Charlotte's when she was two, an they were preparing her for Bilius, but the minute she had been given it, she had thrown it in the pond at her Granny Molly's house. She preferred to play football, or kiddie quidditch.

Elizabeth looked at her mother. "What's my middle name? Mommy. What's my middle name?" she asked, and Charissa replied 'Prewitt, after you Granny Molly's maiden name'. "What''s a maiden name?" she then asked, and Charissa sighed.

"A maiden name is the name you have before you get married. Like Mommy's maiden name is Hallows, and Mommy's married name, is Weasley," Charissa said, and Elizabeth went 'ah' in understanding. Or at least, Charissa hoped it was understanding. "Now... is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

Immediately every hand shot up. Charissa smiled, and looked at her eldest two children. "Okay, you two first. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Cassie keeps moving my stuff around the bedroom," Cleo whined.

"Cleo keeps leaving her things lying around the bedroom," Cassie moaned at the same time and Charissa rolled her eyes. The same problem came up every Saturday.

"Girls, we have been over this. The only way to stop this argument, is for one of you to move out the room. But neither of you want to do that, so you will just have to deal with it. Cleo, make more of an effort to pick your things up after you, and Cassie, if you move Cleo's things, put them on her bed for her to sort out," Charissa told them, and Cleo and Cassie looked at one another, before nodding at their mother, promising to try harder. "Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah. Can you tell Kathy that the library is not just HERS and she has to share the books?" Cleo asked, crossing her arms moodily, and Kathy glowered at her sister. Charissa sighed, and looked at Kathy.

"Kathy, I know you love to read, but the library is not just yours, it is also your you understand?" Charissa told her, and Kathy pouted, before nodding. "Do you have any problems, sweetie?" she asked, reaching out to her blond child, who thought for a moment, before shaking her head. Charissa quirked her eyebrow, and looked at her hard. "Are you sure, Kathy?"

Kathy sucked on her bottom lip, looking around her siblings, before stranding and walking over to her mother, whispering in her ear. Charissa laughed, and gently set Cassali into her snuggle nest sleeper. She pulled Kathy into her arms, and cuddled her tightly, kissing her on the cheek. "Oh, sweetie... of course I still love you, no matter how many sisters you have, you're my only blond baby girl, and you always will be," Charissa whispered into her ear, and Kathy grinned, before pulling away, and sitting back into her spot in the circle, beaming.

Charlotte went next. "Cassie and Cleo won't let me play with them when they play Quidditch. It's not fair that they get to, and I don't!" Charlotte snapped, glaring at Cassie and Cleo, who stuck their tongues out at her.

"Charlotte. Cassie and Cleo... Cassie and Cleo play dangerous Quidditch. It's not like your Quidditch, where the balls are soft, it's more physical, hard. By not letting you play, they are trying to keep you safe, do you understand?" Charissa asked, and Charlotte grumped slightly, before nodding. "Charlotte..."

"Fine. Yes, I understand. But will I get to play proper Quidditch when I am their age?" she asked hopefully, and Charissa nodded. Charlotte thumped her fist in the air, a triumphant look on her face. Essie and Lizzie stood up, demanding their mothers attention.

"We don't like Cassali. She is stealing all you attention," they both stated, clear, and Charissa frowned, before going over to them, and scooping them both up into her arms. She hugged them tightly, and kissed them both all over the face. The two laughed, and batted her away, when she began tickling them. "Stop! Stop!" they squealed, and Charissa let them go. She looked at all her children.

"Guys, not matter how many children me and Daddy have, I will always love you all the exact same. You're all my babies, and all part of me. And Cassali is too. it's just t the moment, Cassali can't do anything for herself, she is completely helpless, like all of you once were. I don't want you to hate her for it, because as she gets older, I'm sure she will become just like you guys, and learn to look after herself, but for now, she can't. But, if you want to get to know her, you can. Just ask me, and you can hold her, feed her, and even help me bathe her," Charissa stated, and the Hallows children all looked at Cassali, cocking their heads to the side.

Essie and Lizzie looked at one another, before shrugging. "Can we help?" they asked simultaneously, and Charissa laughed, nodding. Billy slid from his sisters lap, and toddled over to his mother, placing a hand on her arm. Charissa looked at him, and he looked up at her sadly.

"Whens Daddy coming back?" he asked. Charissa's eyes widened, and she looked at her other children, who had all nodded, and asking the same question. Suddenly, Cassali burst out crying at the noise, and Charissa sighed thankfully, before kissing Billy's head, and going over to Cassali, lifting her from the snuggle sleeper. "Mommy..." Billy said, pouting, and giving her a puppy dog look. Charissa bit her lip, gently rocking Cassali.

"Soon. Daddy's coming home soon."

* * *

Narca-Jane and Teddy sighed, as they sat up the old oak tree, looking up at the stars. Narca-Jane leaned her head on Teddy's shoulder, and he had his arm around her waist. "Hey Fluffy?" Narca-Jane whispered, and he went 'hm?'. "Are you mad at me?"

He quirked an eyebrow, looking down at her. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked, curious. Narca-Jane looked up at him.

"Because we are still going to keep doing the transformations. I know you don't want us too," she said, and he chuckled, before kissing her. Narca-Jane sighed, and pulled away first. "Fluffy..."

"Look, Paws. You are, and always will be, one of the most important things in my life. I was worried, okay? But I know, that you'll do what you want anyway. So there is really no point no being mad at you," he stated, and Narca-Jane looked at him sadly. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Hey, what's wrong, Blondie?"

"You didn't say you weren't mad at me. You just said there was no point in being mad at me," Narca-Jane sighed, and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, okay?" he said, exasperated, and Narca-Jane glared at him, crossing her arms huffily. Teddy looked at her, before groaning in frustration. "Narca-Jane... Merlin... I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I love you too damn much."

Narca-Jane looked at him, and a small smirk slipped onto her lips. "Well duh. Of course you love me. I'm awesome."

Teddy laughed, and shook his head. "Just kiss me, you self obsessed Slytherin."

"Well, now you called me that, I don't think I will, you self righteous Gryffindor," Narca-Jane joked, and he just grinned and kissed her.

"Whatever. I'm still your self righteous Gryffindor," he said, and she smiled, before kissing him back.


	56. Home to Hogwarts

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy! OMG! We are like, nearly at the end! *Sobs*

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Narca-Jane hugged her parents, before pushing her cart over to the porter, who loaded her trunk onto the train. Luria perched on her shoulder, snoozing, and hooting in her sleep, while cats wound themselves around her legs. Hermione smiled at her daughter. "Have you got everything? Shampoo? Change of Underwear? Sanit-" Hermione asked, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened, before she covered her mothers mouth with her hands.

"MOM! Please, shut up! Now!" Narca-Jane snapped, and Draco nodded, looking a little green around the gills. Hermione laughed, and looked around, before pulling Narca-Jane in for a private word. Narca-Jane looked over at Teddy, who was waiting for her, Victorie standing next to him in her new Hogwarts robes. She was talking animatedly, and also looking around at all the older students, including the Honours, with eyes filled with fear. Teddy was half listening with a very noticeable bred expression, with the rest of The Honours all began to head towards him. Hermione looked at her daughter deadly serious.

"Narca-Jane, look at me," she stated, and Narca-Jane looked at her mother, eyebrows furrowed. "I really wanted to speak to you before you leave. Narca-Jane, I'm giving you a mission. I want you to keep an eye on anyone suspicious this year. Anyone who would potentially put you in danger. Don't trust anyone, apart from Teddy, Stella, Riley, Raine and Adalyn. It's imperative that you don't. I want you to charm all your letters, so no one else can read them, and only use Luria to send letter. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother. But, why?" Narca-Jane asked, confused. Hermione looked around suspiciously, before looking at Narca-Jane.

"The Vetus Cruor Venificus have infiltrated the school. They may be in hiding now, but they are still powerful and could attack you at any time. That is why I want you to keep an eye out, for any sign of attack," Hermione stated, and Narca-Jane nodded vehemently, listening to her mother with a frightful fear growing inside her. "And there was something else. Narca-Jane, you father and I..."

She was cut off the train whistle, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened, before she pulled herself from her mothers grip, and ran to the train. Jumping on, just as the whistle sounded again, Hermione's eyes widened. She had to tell her. "Narca-Jane! Narca-Jane!" she called, and Narca-Jane stuck her head out the window, shouting 'What!'. "Your father and I! We're getting married!"

"What!?" Narca-Jane yelled back, as teh train began to pick up speed. Hermione ran beside it.

"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Hermione shouted, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened. Hermione stopped running, her hands on her knee's. "We're getting married!"

"WHAT! WHY!? MOTHER!" Narca-Jane screeched, before the train pulled out of the station, and sped up, fading into the distance. Hermione panted, and Draco came up behind rubbing her back. Hermione looked at him, an incredulous look on her face.

"Well, that went well," he said, and Hermione gaped at him, before punching him on the arm.

"Asshole!" she hissed, before marching away from him. Draco felt everyone eyes on him, and quickly rushed after her, eager to get out of the public view. The news of the marriage was going to be all over the Prophet by tomorrow.

* * *

Narca-Jane sat down next to Teddy, shoving Victorie out her seat, her skin pale, and a shocked expression on her face. Teddy looked at her worried. "Paws? Are you okay? What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost," Adalyn asked, concerned, and Narca-Jane just shook her head.

"Paws? What's that?" Victorie asked, curious, and Riley stood, ushering her out of the compartment. "Hey!"

"Sorry, no first years. Run along now," Riley said, before closing and locking the Compartment door. She sat next to Narca-Jane, and stroked her hair gently. Raine kneels in front of her, trying to get Narca-Jane to snap out of her daze, and Teddy held her tightly. Adalyn tried to coax her into talking, and Stella bit her lip in worry. "Come on, Paws... what's wrong?" Riley tried, and slowly the colour cam back to Narca-Jane's cheeks, and a wide grin formed on her face.

"My parents are getting married!" she finally said, her voice joyous, and The others gaped at her. 'WHAT!?' they chorused simultaneously, and Narca-Jane grinned at them, thumping her fists. "They're getting MARRIED! How AWESOME is that!?"

Adalyn looked at her like she was crazy, before bursting out laughing, and Riley shook her head, muttering about 'crazy-ass Slytherins'. Raine giggled, and Stella's eyes widened and she squealed happily, hugging Narca-Jane. "Oh my GOD! Are you going to be a bridesmaid? That is so awesome! Has she got her wedding dress yet? Is it white? It better not be because we all know she is so not a virgin! Especially not with a man that HOT waiting on her beck and call! OM! When is the wedding? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Stella demanded.

"Oh my god! Puffball! Shut up for a moment! Let Paws breath!" Raine stated, and Stella ignored her, babbling on. Finally, Riley grabbed her, and covered her mouth with her hand, looking her in the eyes.

"Puffball. Shut. Up." she ordered, and Stella's eyes widened at the look on Riley's face, before she nodded. "Good."

Narca-Jane smiled happily, hugging Teddy. "This is so amazing, Teddy. My parent's are getting married! can you believe it?" she asked, and Teddy shook his head, astonished.

"Honestly... I never saw this coming..." he replied.

* * *

Hermione smiled at Molly. Molly stared at her in shock, before a joyful look appeared on her face. "I knew you two would get married! I just knew it! oh sweetie! Have you made any plans? Don't worry if you haven't, I still have all the details from Charlie and Charissa's wedding. Oh sweetie, it will be wonderful!" Molly gushed, and Hermione laughed, before nodding.

"Actually... Molly... that would be a great help. You see... we wanted to get married as soon as possible. In case anything happens you know?" she said, and Molly nodded, in understanding, before placing a hand on Hermione's cheek, smiling softly.

"You will be a beautiful bride. And this wedding, will be perfect. When did you set the date for?" she asked, as she went over to the storage cupboard, and pulled out a large white box with 'Wedding Details' written in cursive writing on the side. Hermione took a deep breath, and looked at Molly.

"Christmas Eve," she stated, and Molly looked at her, before a small smile slipped onto her plump lips.

"Oh, how romantic... You know, Arthur and I got married on Christmas Eve," Molly said, dreamily. She remembered the day as if it was yesterday. It was the most... magical day of her entire life. Hermione gaped at her.

"Molly! You never told us! How could you not tell us?" Hermione admonished, and Molly blushed prettily, placing the wedding scrapbook in front of Hermione. Hermione shook her head. "You should have told us, Molly. We would have celebrated it!"

"Oh, darling. It's not that important. Not as important as the Family Christmases. An anniversary party would have distracted from Christmas, and I wouldn't want that," Molly sighed, before opening the book. On the first page, was a selection of fabrics. Silk, satin, cashmere, lace... it was all there. Hermione smiled, running her hand over it, her eyes glowing pure gold. She looked at Molly, who placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now dear. I insist you let me make your dress. I made Charissa's, and I made Fleur's, and Ginny's and Pansy's. I have just been dying to make yours."

Hermione gaped at Molly. "Oh wow... really? You would do that? For me?" she asked, her eyes tearing up, and Molly tutted her, shaking her head and wiping her tears from her eyes. "I mean, I'm not even blood related to you, or marrying one of your son's."

"Of course I would make your wedding dress, you silly girl. You are as much a daughter to me as Ginny, Fleur or Charissa and Pansy. And besides, I wouldn't want these to go to waste, would I?" she asked, as she placed drawings of the most beautiful dress Hermione had seen in front of her. Hermione stammered, and Molly smiled. "Yes, dear, this is your dress. I designed it for you."

"Oh my god... Molly... it's so.. beautiful..." Hermione whispered, looking at the dress. The gown had a fitted bodice is decorated with a rosary embroidered pearl beading on a lace ackground. It had an empire waist, and opened to a long, pleated skirt of flowing silk chiffon, with a metre long train behind it. Covering the shoulders of the girl was a sheer lace jacket, that had long sleeves, and was cropped to just under the breasts. "Molly... it's perfect."

"I hoped you would like it," she stated, and Hermione shook her head, sighing.

"Like it. I love it, Molly," she whispered, and Molly smiled. "Thank you... thank you so much."

"Anything for you, sweetie," Molly stated, and Hermione looked at her hopefully.

"Well... then... I was hoping... we could have the ceremony in your garden?" Hermione asked, and Molly smiled happily.

"Of course you can! You don't even have to ask!"


	57. The Life of a Dragon Tamer

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Charlie groaned, when he felt a hand shake him. He lay under his blanket, his face in his pillow, his muscles slack. He batted the hand away, and pulled his blanket over his head, blocking out any light dare interrupting his long awaited sleep. He felt a hand on his arm, and shrugged it off. "Come on, Charlie, Wake up," a female voice reached his ears, and Charlie couldn't quite tell who it was. It was soft, like Charissa's when she was talking to Cassali, yet also stern. There was a bubbly soulfulness about it, that didn't quite fit Charissa, and probably never would.

"Char-lee..." it sing-sung in his ear, before a sudden cold wind swept over his naked body. "Ah! Charlie!" the voice screeched, and Charlie groaned, and looked up, to see Sonny blushing madly, her eyes covered b0y her hands. Charlie shook his head, and sighed, before pushing himself up with his scarred, tattooed arms. He looked at Sonny, who was covering her eyes, and smirked, before getting up and going over to the chest of drawers in his tent.

He shared a tent with Jim, once again, and everything in the tent was really simple. The beds wooden, and had no headboards. They had one pillow, that was probably once really soft, but after years of use was now hard, which caused many Keepers to bring their own pillows from home, like Charlie had, and the blankets where thin. Charlie had bough his own quilt, from one of the spare rooms at the Mansion, but even that was now scorched, and slightly dirty.

In one corner was a chest of wooden drawers contained all the his and Jim's clothes, his boots sat, dirty and scuffed beside it. Over on Jim's side of the tent, there was a table, with a basin filled with cold water and a mirror in the corner. Two razors, shaving foam, and two toothbrushes as well a tube of toothpaste sat around the basin, an a towel hung on a bar under the table. There was a single bedside table, with a lamp and an alarm clock, as well as a picture of Charlie's family. Apart from that, the tent was very impersonal, and had Charlie constantly craving for the comfort of his bed at the Mansion.

Charlie pulled on his jeans, snapping his belt shut and doing up his fly, not bothering with underwear. "You're safe, Sonny," he grunted, going over to basin and wiping some shaving foam over his chin. Sonny lowered her hands, and then put Charlie's blanket back on his bed, sitting on it.

"You still sleep naked Charlie? Seriously?" she asked, bouncing slightly, as she avoided looking at his wholesome back muscles, and Charlie smirked at her in the mirror.

"What are you so nervous about, Sonny? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before?" Charlie joked, and Sonny blushed, shaking her head. Charlie just chuckled and began to shave off the stubble on his chin. Sonny looked at the tattoo of the Norwegian Ridgeback that was inked onto Charlie's back, and then looked away.

"Yeah, but Charlie, it was different then, you weren't married," she stated. Charlie quirked an eyebrow at her, before washing off the last of his shaving foam, and turning to Sonny. She looked away from his chest, gulping, and he pulled on an off-white vest, just as the flap to the tent pushed aside, and Charissa walked in, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hello sw... Sonny?" she asked, looking at Sonny confused. Her eyes flashed from Charlie to Sonny, before her eyes widened, and she spun on her heel, rushing from the tent. Charlie ran after her, only to see that Charissa had crashed into Jim.

"Charissa?" Jim stated, and Charissa nodded, looking up at him with a teary smile. Jim frowned, a worried look crossing his handsome face. "What's wrong, Kissie?" he asked, and Charissa shook her head, saying 'Nothing' before giving him a tight hug. Charlie looked at Jim, and Sonny walked out of the tent, looking at everything. Charissa pulled away from Jim, smiling, and turned to Charlie, who looked at her with worried jade eyes.

"We'll talk later. For now, your children want to see you," she stated, walking towards the Keepers Chill house. Sonny gasped, and quickly ran after her, worried.

"Charissa! Wait up!" she called, and Charissa spun, and glared at Sonny.

"Not now, Roberta," Charissa snapped, sounding every bit the mother she was, and Sonny stalled, before nodding sullenly. "Charlie, hurry up. Before Charlotte decides she wants to go exploring and wanders into a Dragon's nest," Charissa ordered, before looking at her watch. It was eight thirty. She looked at Charlie, who was walking towards her. "I'll be back in two hours. Keep Esmeralda and Elizabeth out of trouble."

Charlie frowned, but nodded, as Charissa disappeared with a crack, leaving everyone in the keep. Charlie sighed, before going towards the Keepers Chill house.

* * *

Charissa strode through the golden doors of the Hallows Empire headquarters. Held high, and hips swinging, she was immediately met by her PA, PR and several owners of business she had shares in. Sh turned to face everyone, when she reached the stairs, and smiled. "Here at the Hallows Empire, I strive to make sure that everything my family has put their money into thrives. Whether it be a little family business, who need a small help to get themselves started, or a large, bustling company, who merely needs my support, I am here for everyone. As CEO of the Hallows Empire, I answer all questions directly, and all owls. Mow, if you excuse me, I have to go and talk to my Vice-president."

Charissa flashed them all a million Galleon smile, before turning on her foot and making her way up the marble staircase. She went past the Owling department, who filed and recorded every owl sent to the company, past the Charities Committee, and past several businesses who worked in the building she owned.

Originally, the Hallows Empire had been just a small business itself, merely a group of family Lawyers, who worked their way up the legal, before her great great great etc grandfather became the first Prime Minister of Magic. It was then, that business boomed and expanded, the family reaching into others businesses and buying shares, in order to learn more about the Wizarding public. Eventually, they expanded into the overseas, and the Hallows family became a symbol of power in the wizarding world. They helped third world countries, and anything you needed, they would do their best to supply.

They soon became the public view of royalty, after her great great great etc grandfather passed, and the new Prime Minister was put in place. The race, even when the First Prime Minister passed, still assumed the Hallows family were in charge, until the daughter of the First Prime Minister had stated that they weren't. But no one had really believed her, and to this day they were still referred to as the Magic's Origin, which was ridiculous really, as their where plenty of Wizards before the Hallows family even came into being.

But now, they were thriving, and were into everything, which meant that the Empire was still intact, and that the Wizarding public still viewed them as royalty. Much to Charissa's distress. The Vice President stepped out of her office, just as Charissa arrived in front of it. "Lady Hallows? How are you? What brings you here?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Charissa smirked. "Well, it is my families Empire, isn't it. I think it's only right I come in every now and again to check on things," she said, raising an eyebrow. The Vice President nodded, smiling, and carrying three thick folders. "I'm glad, Melanie. Now, let's walk, I need to catch up on everything I have missed, in the next hour."

Melanie blinked, a corkscrew red curl falling into her blue eyes, before nodding, and rushing after Charissa, an awestruck look in her eyes as she explained everything as quickly as she could.

* * *

Hermione gasped, and spun, her dress floating around her. "Molly... it's wonderful..." she whispered, running her hand over the chiffon, and Molly beamed. "It fits perfectly!"

"It should do. I made it to your measurements, and left a couple of centimetres for in case you get a little bigger. Not too much, of course," Molly stated, and Hermione just giggled, twirling again. She felt like a little girl, playing dress up. It was wonderful. Ginny smiled at Hermione, her hands clasped to her chest, and Fleur explained the dress to Pansy, who nodded and smiled, running her fingers over a Braille book. "Oh, but you look amazing, dear. It's such a shame Charissa won't be able to see the finished product today. It took me three weeks to make it."

"Oh, itz zimply daring, Molly," Fleur said, throatily, and Ginny disguised the word 'Phlegm' with a cough. Pansy smirked, and Hermione giggled, before turning to the mirror, and running her hands down the front of her dress. She smiled, and then bit her nip, as she silently counted down the days till the wedding in her head.

"Oh, and Fleur dear, I don't believe I congratulated you on Victorie getting into Ravenclaw," Molly said, and Fleur smiled proudly.

"Yez. Ze 'as 'er motherz lookz, and er fatherz brainz. Ze girl will do fabulously," Fleur boasted, and Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, before rolling their eyes and sticking their tongue out at Fleur's back when Fleur wasn't looking. Hermione decided to add her two cents to the conversation.

"Well, if she does half as well as Narca-Jane, then it will be wonderful news for the family, won't it? Two braniacs in the family," Hermione said, as Molly began to undo the pearl buttons down the back of the dress.

"Narca-Jane? Zat girl iz a little terrorist. Alwayz picking on my darling girlz," Fleur stated, and Hermione felt her temper rising.

"Yes, well those darling girls of yours provoke her," Hermione said, and Fleur started to reply, when Ginny butted in.

"So where is Charissa anyway?" she asked, hoping to prevent a fight between the Veela, and the Smartest Witch of the Year. Molly looked at Ginny, as Hermione stepped out of the dress and pulled her robe on.

"Oh, she took the children to visit Charlie in Romania. She should be back at about lunchtime," Molly told her, and Ginny nodded.

* * *

Charlie looked at Charissa, as she walked into the ChillHouse, and smiled hopefully. She gave him a pointed look, and then walked back out. Charlie sighed, and got up to follow her, leaving Sonny in charge. Charissa stood waiting for him, sitting on a broken bench, her arms crossed. They stayed in awkward silence, before she looked at him, sadly. "Charlie, if you tell me nothing happened, I'll believe you."

Charlie sighed thankfully, and hugged her. "Thank Merlin. Charissa, nothing happened, It was just her turn to wake me up. You know I would never do that to you," he stated, and Charissa nodded not looking him in the eye. Charlie suddenly panicked, and knelt down in front of her, raising her eyes to meet his. "Yo do know that, don't you? I would never do anything like that to you."

"Not even if it was Sonny?" Charissa asked, some of the inscurities of her past showing through. Charlie smiled at her.

"Deffinitly. Not even if it was Sonny. Charissa, I love you, and I always will. It's your name I got tattoed on my butt, not Sonny's," Charlie stated, and Charissa giggled, before hugging him.

"Good, because I'd have to kill you if you did," she said, and he laughed. He stopped at the look in her eyes. "I'm deadly serious, Charlie. You ever cheat on me, and I will slaughter you and feed your remains to the dragons."

"Er... okay..." he said, and she grinned before kissing him.

"Charlie... come home..." she begged, and Charlie looked at her, softly. She looked at him, completely vulnerable, and he kissed her forehead.

"On more month. And then I'll come home. Okay?" he asked, and Charissa sighed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."


	58. Misery Loves Company

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

"That stupid whore! How dare she attack ME!" Narca-Jane ranted, as she paced back and forth the Room of Requirement, otherwise known to them as the Honours House now. It really was actually a house now. There were separate bedrooms for each Honour, it had a bathroom, a small kitchen, a common room type area and a dining table area. Teddy sighed, and looked Narca-Jane over.

She had a black eye, a split lip, and her nose had been broken but Adalyn had fixed it. She had her chest and her stomach completely bandaged as well, but Teddy was avoiding looking at that area of her body, because when he did he couldn't look away, and that led to... other problems. "I'm going to kill her, and her stupid slut cronies!" Narca-Jane hissed, and Raine pulled her to sit down on the couch.

"Oh, Paws... don't worry... we'll get her back, we will get her back good. But look, you mother is getting married in a month! Don't you want to get all that healed for the dress fitting?" Raine asked, raising her eyebrows, and Narca-Jane groaned before leaning her head back against the couch. Teddy gulped, and his hair turned bright red. No one noticed.

"But Periwinkle, if I go to Madame Pomfrey, she'll ask what happened. And no one can know that those bitches got to me before I got to my wand. No one," Narca-Jane said, and Riley rolled her eyes.

"Look, Periwinkle, don't worry, 'Kay? Pappy's already working on the spell to heal bruises and cuts. Paws will be better in no time!" she said, and Raine looked at her cousin, before nodding. "Good, now onto more important things. Where is Puffball?"

"With Timothy," the other female Honours all chorused, while Teddy tugged on his collar, and stood. Narca-Jane looked up at him, her eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong, Fluffy?" she asked, and Teddy just looked at her, before saying 'nothing' and walking into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Riley snorted, and looked at Narca-Jane. Narca-Jane looked back confused. "Do you know what''s wrong with Fluffy, Plushpaws?"

Riley smirked, and looked at the other girls, amused. "Paws, I think you're the ONLY one who doesn't get what's wrong with Fluffy," she said pointedly, and Narca-Jane looked at her weirdly, before going 'huh?'. Adalyn groaned, and looked at her seriously.

"He's turned on by your breasts, Narca-Jane, and he's embarrassed because of it," she stated, and Narca-Jane's eyes widened, before she blushed.

"That's... that's very interesting indeed..." Narca-Jane said, a slow smirk growing on her thirteen year old face. She almost looked wolfish. Looking down at her chest, she shook her head, before Adalyn stood.

"Okay, I found the spell to get rid of bruises, but you'll need to take of the bandages," she stated, holding up her wand, and Narca-Jane blushed pink.

"Why?" she squeaked, and Adalyn rolled her eyes.

"So I can see the amount of damage done to your torso. I don't want to look at your breasts, so quit panicking," she stated, and Narca-Jane furrowed her eyebrows, before undoing her bandages. Adalyn examined her bruises, a purely serious look on her face, while Riley and Raine covered their eyes to preserve Narca-Jane's modesty.

Of course. That was the exact moment, that Teddy decided it was safe to leave his bedroom.

* * *

Charissa smiled sadly at Hermione. She had just told her about finding Sonny in Charlie's tent, and Hermione held her hand across the table sympathetically. Hermione's eyes looked at Charissa, full of compassion. "Charissa, sweetie, do you really think Charlie would cheat on you like that? I mean really?" she asked, and Charissa looked guiltily into her cup of steaming hot tea. "Oh sweetie..."

"I can't help it, Miona! You know that! I trust Charlie, I do. But it's Sonny I don't trust. You don't understand. Sonny... she's his perfect woman, and I'm nothing compared to her. They.. they have a much more in depth history than Charlie and I do," she sighed, and her eyes pricked with tears. "I don't know why... but I feel like I'm losing him, Miona. It's like Aldric all over again."

Hermione looked at her cousin, who was a pure symbol of misery, and sagged her shoulders, sadly. Charissa dipped a Bourbon cream in her tea, and munched on it hungrily. "Sonny... Sonny is exactly what Charlie would want in a woman... and they even dated, you know... then I came along and screwed it all up for them. It should be Sonny with him, not me," Charissa moped, and Hermione breathed in deeply, before putting her hands on Charissa's shoulders, forcing her to look at her.

"Charissa. You have got to snap out of this. You are pregnant, and hormonal. You do not feel this way really, it's just your hormones. You know that Charlie loves you more than the world. His relationship with Sonny is nothing compared to you relationship with him. You are having your tenth child, for lords sake! So snap out of it, and get a grip!" Hermione ordered, and Charissa looked at her, before nodding. Hermione bit her lip, at the forlorn expression in Charissa's now violet eyes. She softened her gaze.

"Charissa... I don't know who this Aldric was, but I know if he can still mess you up now, and give you doubts about your relationship with Charlie, he must have been really important to you. But you have got to let this go. Charlie loves you, and only you. He is yours forever, he told you this himself. No matter what his relationship with Sonny was like, it's over now. He's yours," Hermione said, and Charissa looked at her, tiredly, before a small sad smile slipped onto her lips.

"Yeah... I suppose..." she whispered, before her eyes melted into hazel, and she grinned at Hermione. "Okay, I have to go. Gotta get Billy and Luke from nursery, you know how it is," she said, waving Hermione off, before standing. "I'll phone you later, okay?"

Hermione smiled, and nodding, before looking at Charissa seriously. "You're sure your alright thought?" she asked, sternly, and Charissa nodded, her eyes pricking with tears.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she said, before apparating out of the kitchen. Hermione frowned, and looked at the spot Charissa was standing in.

"She is so not fine," she muttered, before reaching for her house keys and jacket. She had to talk to Molly.

* * *

Draco walked up to the Zabini House, and knocked on the door. Slowly, the door opened, and a harried looking house elf peered out at him. "C... Can I help... y...you, Sir?" she stammered, and Draco smiled down at her, nodding.

"Yes, I'm here to see Blaise Zabini. Is he here?" Draco asked, and the house elf nodded nervously, her eyes wide and scared. Draco frowned at the poor elf, and wondered what was going on.

"M.. Master... Z...Zabini is in... his study... Sir," she whimpered, and Draco thanked her, before walking into the house. The house elf, closed the door, a terrified look in her eyes, and quickly scampered after him, a bucket and bloody cloth floating after her. Draco stalked towards the study, a smile on his face, and he opened the door, expecting to see Blaise sitting in his chair, reading a book. What he saw was much, much worse.

Blaise and Isla were in the centre of the room, their corpses intertwined, and horror in their dead eyes. They were mauled almost beyond recognition, and blood was splattered all over the walls. The smell of rotting flesh hit him, and Draco gagged, before holding his nose. The harried house elf rushed in, and immediately set about cleaning, murmuring to herself about how 'Master was going to get angry, if the house wasn't clean', obviously not accepting that her master was dead.

Draco's eyes widened, and he stepped into the dimly lit room, lookingat it with growing dead. It looked like an animal had attacked them. Apart from the words written across the portrait of Blaise, Isla and Stella above the empty fireplace. Blaise and Isla were crossed out.

'We're still here' Draco read, and he gulped, horrified, before running from the room, and throwing up in the nearest corner.

* * *

Harry sighed, and yawned deeply, as he worked, when a rotten looking Draco crashed into his office, his face paler than usual, and slightly green. Harry's eyes widened, as Draco gasped for air, and he got up to help him, when Draco collapsed into a chair. "Draco, mate, what's wrong?"

"It's Blaise... Potter... Blaise..." Draco coughed, and Harry quickly conjured up a glass of water, and handed it to Draco. Draco greedily gulped it down, before looking at Harry with dark eyes. "Blaise is dead. And his wife too."

Harry gaped at him.

"Shit."


	59. It Never Get's Easier

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review! Or I won't update! Enjoy!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

The funeral was three weeks later. Charissa, being seven weeks pregnant, wasn't allowed to go, in case it all became too much for her, and she lost the baby. She was still in the danger zone. The whole atmosphere was miserable, cold, and wet, as the rain poured down on the cemetery. The Honours all stood next to Stella, who was holding onto Narca-Jane's hand for dear life, her expression cold, and hard. Narca-Jane squeezed Stella's hand, and Stella swallowed heavily.

"Puffball... we're here. We're all with you," Riley whispered, squeezing Stella's shoulder, and Stella nodded, her face expressionless. Timothy hugged Stella from behind, and she looked up at him, before sinking into his embrace. Stella watched as the two matching oak coffins were lowered into the ground and took a deep breath, before looking at Narca-Jane.

"I don't want to be here," she whispered, and Narca-Jane nodded, before she looked at her mother, and mouthing that they were leaving. Hermione looked at her sadly, nodding, while she held her arm around Draco's waist, holding him tightly. Narca-Jane pulled Stella away from the sea of black clothed people, and towards the church, out of the rain. The other Honours, and Timothy followed. Stella looked at Narca-Jane. "How do I deal with this? Please, tell me how to deal with this."

"I can't... I don't know how..." Narca-Jane said, and Stella's eyes, for the first time, began to tear up, before she fell to her knees at the alter of the church. "Oh Stella," Narca-Jane whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. Stella sobbed, clinging to Narca-Jane. teddy watched with worried eyes, as Narca-Jane's eyes began to fill with tears as well, and Riley sat down net to them, hugging Stella as well. Riley and Adalyn looked at one another, and knelt down next to them as well, joining in the group hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Stella pulled her way out of the hug wiping her eyes. Narca-Jane thought for a moment looking at Stella, before it clicked in her mind. "My aunt Charissa! She can tll you how to deal with this," Narca-Jane stated, and Stella looked at her, confused. Narca-Jane sighed. "My aunt's parent's both died when she was eleven. If anyone can help you, it's her."

Stella looked at her, before nodding. "Yeah... okay..."

* * *

Charissa carried Cassali around the playroom, as the four and a half month old baby, babbled on in baby language. "Aah, baa Ga, ah ah!" she sounded, as Charissa sang a nursery rhyme, dancing with the baby. Charissa smiled at her an walked over to where Luke was playing with Bilius. "Hello baby," she said, and Cassali clapped her hands, going 'KAH' loudly. Luke grinned, and held his hands out to Cassali, clapping. Cassali responded by jigging up and down happily, and reaching to Luke.

"Can me hold Ali?" he asked, and Charissa smiled, before nodding. Luke whooped, before holding out his arms for Cassali.

"Nuh uh, you have to sit on the chair, Luke," Charissa said, and Luke pouted, before nodding, and going over to the special 'holding' chair, plopping himself down so his straight sandy blond hair shimmered. Charissa smiled, and placed Cassali in his lap. Luke kissed Cassali's nose, and she giggled. The two year old boy grinned toothily, and Cassali grabbed his hair, pulling his head down to her mouth and sucking on his hair.

Billy grinned, and stood, walking over to Luke, and lifting Cassali, wrapping his arms around her middle so her feet were dangling, and she was clapping her hands and looking at Luke, going 'baabaabaa'. Charissa smiled, shaking her head, and walked over to them, bending down beside Bilius and Luke. "Okay, enough play time. Cassali has to go beddy-bye's now. Say night night," she said, and Bilius kissed Cassali on the cheek.

"Night-night, Ali. Loves you," he said, and Charissa smiled proudly, saying 'Good boy'. Luke stood, and toddled over to Charissa pouting.

"No! Ali play!" he stropped, and Charissa sighed, before shaking her head.

"Sorry, sweetie, but Cassali can't play. She's got to go to beddy-bye land now," Charissa stated, and Luke huffed, before kicking a tower of blocks over and falling into a seat, a huffy look on his face, as he kicked out his legs.

"NO! NO! NO!" he yelled, thumping his fists against the floor, scrunching up his face and wailing loudly. Bilius looked at his brother, before chucking a toy block at his head.

"Shut up," he said, sticking his tongue out at Luke, who's eyes began to tear up, before he screamed furiously, and threw a block back at his brother. Bilius ducked, and then launched himself at Luke, who attacked back angrily. Charissa's eyes widened, as the two scrambled to fight each other, hitting, biting and kicking.

"Lucien Abraxus! Bilius Kryian! You stop that this INSTANT!" Charissa shouted, and the two looked at her, fearfully.

"HE started it! Luke started it! He was hitting things Mommy! Luke starteded it!" Bilius tattled, and Luke wailed.

"DID NOT! DID NOT! DID NOT!" he shouted, shoving Bilius. Charissa sat Cassali down in the travel cot, her head turned to Bilius and Luke curiously, as they started fighting again. Cassali stuck her tongue out, and grabbed one of the toys, putting it's head in her mouth. Charissa pulled Bilius off Luke, holding him under her arm, and kept Luke on the ground by gently pressing her foot onto his stomach, not hard enough to put any pressure on him. Bilius stuck his tongue out at Luke, and Luke copied him.

"You two will stop fighting this second, do you hear me! Bilius, you will sit on that side of the room, and Lucien, you will sit on the other. If I have to break you two up again, you will both be in serious trouble!" Charissa ordered, and Luke nodded, as did Bilius. Charissa let them go, and lifted Cassali from the travel cot, before taking her out the playroom.

"Aunt Charissa!" Charissa heard Narca-Jane's voice, and she turned, to see Stella and Narca-Jane walking towards her.

"Oh, hiya girls. What can I help you with?" she asked, and Stella looked at her sadly.

"I was just wondering... if you could tell me how to deal with my parent's deaths. What with you having already been through this," Stella said quietly, and Charissa looked at her softly, while Cassali yawned.

"Give me a moment. I'll meet you in the second Garden Conservatory," Charissa said, and the two teens nodded, Narca-Jane leading Stella away.

* * *

Hermione stroked Draco's head, and kissed his forehead, as they sat on the couch in their living room. "Draco... if you want... we can postpone the wedding. If it's too much for you now," she said, and Draco shook his head.

"No. Blaise would want us to have the wedding," Draco stated, and Hermione bit her lip, before he looked at her. "I love you," he said, and Hermione smiled softly.

"I love you too," she replied, and he kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione sighed, and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him lift her onto his lap. His hands ran over her back, before untucking her shirt from her skirt, and resting his hands on her golden skin. They traveled up her back, over her skin, sending shivers up her spine, and Hermione giggled, when they tickled the base of her spine. "Draco.. that tickles," she laughed, breaking away from him, and he looked at her with clouded eyes. She smiled at him, and kissed him softly on the lips, along his jaw, over his eyelids and the tip of his nose.

"Draco... what are you thinking?" she whispered, pecking his lips with every word, and Draco groaned.

"That you're... a tease... and that I can't believe... how much I want you right now," he moaned, as she kissed his neck. Hermione looked at him, cupping his cheek. Their eyes connected, and she smiled.

"Well then take me already," she whispered, kissing him hard on the lips, and Draco groaned.

"I can't... it's not right..." he bit out, and she smirked.

"Since when is anything you have ever done right?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow, and Draco pondered it, before nodding.

"You're right," he muttered, before lifting her, and carrying her up the stairs. "So I guess one more thing won't break me."

Hermione giggled, and he smirked, kissing her long and hard on the lips, before throwing her onto their bed. She looked at him, smiling, as he walked over to her, kicking the door shut, and towering over him. "Are you sure?" he asked, and Hermione nodded.

"Definitely," she stated, before grabbing his tie, and pulling his face down to her, pouring all her assurance into a deep kiss.

* * *

Charissa looked at Stella, while Narca-Jane left thetwo orphans in peace. "I'm sorry I missed the funeral. Your father was a good friend, as was you mother," she stated, and Stella nodded, a blank expression. Charissa looked at her curiously, before addressing the unanswered question that hung in the air. "It never gets easier."

"Hm?" Stella sounded, but knowing exactly what Charissa was talking about. Charissa smiled softly at her.

"Losing them, it never gets easier. Sometimes, it's actually physically painful. People often say that its the children who lose their parent's a birth that have it hardest, but they never realise how hard it is on those who knew their parent's and lose them. Because we remember their flaws, their dreams, their loves. We remember what it feels like to be with them, and how it is to hug them," Charissa explained, and Stella got a pained expression on her face.

"But that doesn't mean you just give up. You have to keep fighting, keep living, for them. I still find it hard, and I can tell you now you will too, but it's important that you don't give up. It may not get easier to deal with, or accept, but it does get... it does become less of a feature in your life as you get older. There are times when you want to die, and I still have them, but you get through with the love of your friends," Charissa said, and Stella looked at Charissa curiously.

"When do you miss them most?" she asked, and Charissa shrugged.

"Their birthdays. Weddings, when my children were born. Every big, important thing in your life, every birth, wedding and birthday, will be a constant reminder of them, but the worst, is when you visit their graves," Charissa said. "Once, I completely broke down while visiting my mothers grave. I was fifteen years old. I yelled, and shouted and cried until I thought I would die. But then, I got up, and went home, never mentioned it to anyone though."

Stella nodded. "So... you still find it hard to cope without them then? Your parents?" she asked, and Charissa nodded.

"Some days, but now I have my own family to take care of, and look after that it eases the burden, almost," Charissa smiled, and Stella smiled weakly back.

"Can I talk to you again? Like when I have more questions? Because my brains kind of blank at the moment," she asked, and Charissa nodded.

"Sure, just owl me any time, and I'll meet you in Hogsmead," Charissa said, and Stella smiled.

"Thanks. I'll do that."

"I hope you will. It's nice to have someone to talk to who's been through what you have. Others say they understand, but they really don't," Charissa replied, and Stella nodded, before standing.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," she stated, before leaving the room. Charissa sighed, and looked out into the rain as it crashed onto the glass of the conservatory.

"Anytime."


	60. My White Wedding Final Chapter

A/N: Okay! Enjoy this chapter! Please review!

Now to all my readers... this will be the last chapter for the Mudbloods Daughter: Rewritten. But, alas! do not panic (lol) there is a sequel already in production! The minute teh first chapter is finished, I will publish it. Not sure what to call it, but it will be published! Please review my final chapter. I love you all!

* * *

**The Mudblood's Daughter**

Hermione paced the living room nervously, while her five bridesmaids tried to calm her down. Hermione felt positively terrified, more terrified then she had ever been in her whole life. Was she really ready to become Mrs Draco Malfoy? Really? Charissa stood, with a little difficulty as she was now five months pregnant, and placed a hand on Hermione's arm gently. Hermione stopped, and looked at her.

"Mi... Hermione... Calm down. You are ready to do this. You are going to be a great wife, don't sell yourself short," Charissa stated, and Pansy grabbed her stick, and stood, feeling her way over to Hermione, before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to Charissa, and me, and Ginny, this is natural. You're just nervous okay? Today will be one of the best days of your life. Enjoy it," Pansy said, looking over Charissa's shoulder, and Hermione smiled, before hugging the blind woman. 'And if that's not enough... have a glass of bubbly!' she heard Ginny say, and Hermione laughed happily.

The girls all looked amazing. All four of the older bridesmaids wore a dusky pink dress, with a white sash along the empire waist. It had a ruched, ruffled pink skirt that fell to the floor, and they each carried a small bouquet of white roses. Narca-Jane wore a pink dress, that had a halter neck, and a white sash around the middle, and was also holding a bouquet of white roses. All their hair was up in a french twist, and their make up done to perfection.

Hermione however, still looked the most beautiful in her dress. Even in her nervous state, she held that golden glow that every bride had, and she had her hair up in a fountain of curls, with Great Aunt Muriel's tiara placed gently on her head, her veil falling to the floor and just brushing it softly. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. "Get me a small one," she said, and Ginny grinned, before going over to the cabinet. Narca-Jane looked at her mother hopefully.

"Can I have a glass?" she asked, and Hermione quirked her eyebrow, and gave her a look that said 'Yeah, right!'.

* * *

Harry tugged on his collar, uncomfortably. He felt an odd sense of deja vu, as the clock chimed three o'clock, and Harry, Ron, George and Charlie stood outside the same great, white marquee that Fleur and Bill had gotten married in, in the orchard. Only this time, a chill also went up his spine, as snow floated softly from the sky, and settled on the grassy ground.

They all held seating charts, that Hermione had ordered them specifically to follow in order to prevent a fight between her mother, and Draco's. There was still a bad tension between them, what with Narcissa's husband having killed Claria-Jane's sister. A host of white robed waiters had arrived earlier, along with the same gold jacketed band from Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Then, the guests started to arrive. "Ah, here comes Mrs Malfoy," Charlie said to Ron, and the blond woman walked, or more glided over to them, her nose stuck up in the air and a pompous I-am-better-than-you look on her face. Harry shook her hand, and decided it was best if he directed her to her seat.

"Follow me, Mrs Malfoy," he said, and Narcissa nodded politely, as he guided her to her seat. When he looked at the seating plan, he gulped. Narcissahadbeensat next to Aunt Muriel. More and more figures were appearing at the Burrow, all wearing bright coloured, thick winter robes, and with happy grins on their faces. Within minutes of Harry arriving back at the doorway to the marquee, there was a procession forming, of people making their way through the snow coated garden towards the marquee.

"..once again Ronald! You hair is still far too long! I thought you were Ginevra again! Merlin, is that Narcissa Malfoy? I do hope you haven't sat me next to her! Stuck up prune of a woman!" Aunt Muriel barked as she made her way towards Ron. Ron nodded. Aunt Muriel caught sight of Harry. "Oh! So you are Harry Potter. Can't say you're as brilliant as people say you are though. Real scrawny man you are."

"Auntie Muriel! It's a pleasure to see you again," Charissa's voice sounded, and she walked towards them from the house, a pink robe around her shoulders and holding her skirts up to prevent them getting wet by the snow. Muriel beamed at her.

"Ah, now this is a fabulous woman. Much better than that little blond tramp Charlie bought to the French girls wedding. Sh was atrocious. Charissa here has a much better figure. Although, if she keeps popping out those kids like gnomes, she is going to lose that figure of hers!" Muriel said, and Charissa nodded, before looking at Ron who was starting to turn red.

"Auntie Muriel, how would you like a drink? I'm sure we've got some well aged firewhiskey lying around here somewhere," Charissa suggested, and Muriel smiled at her. Ron groaned thankfully, and resisted the urge to hug his pregnant sister in law tightly.

"Yes, yes. Sounds wonderful. But I will need somewhere to park these old bones off mine. You know, being a hundred and seventeen I ought to stay off my feet and out of the cold," she stated, and Charissa nodded, holding out her arm to the old lady, and leading her towards the Burrow. She gave Charlie a pointedly amused look, as she passed him. It was another thirty minutes, before she came back, and the group had seated nearly all the guests.

"Merlin, what a dreadful woman. I love her to bits, seriously, but you should have heard what the woman said to Pansy. 'Oh your eyes a a horrifying shade of blue. Have you considered dark glasses?'. It took me ten minutes to tell her that Pansy was in fact blind, the daft old woman," Charissa said, shaking her head. She looked at Ron.

"Oh, and she was simply rude to poor Miona. 'Skinny girl, needs more fat on those bones'. Poor Miona was distraught! Ginny is still trying to stop her eating the Wedding cake!" Charissa snapped, before turning to Harry. "How is Draco doing?" she asked, before looking at a couple of blond Veela's. "Ugh, did we have to invite Fleur's cousins?" she grimaced, and Charlie nodded.

"Well, Mum did adopt Hermione, or she would if she could, so naturally, anyone related to the Weasley's is related to Hermione as well. You know Mum, she likes to include everyone," Charlie stated, and Charissa nodded, before kissing Charlie gently, and looking at Harry.

"Draco? Harry?" she snapped, and Harry looked at her, shrugging.

"Last I saw, he was talking to Bill," Harry told her, as Viktor Krum approached them, not the young man he once was, but still young, as he looked at them, his wife Agnes on his arm. They had matching eyebrows, Harry noticed. "Viktor, it's great that you could make it, mate," Ron said, a whole lot nicer to Viktor than he had ever been before. Charissa gaped at Viktor.

"Vik? Oh my god! How long has it been!?" she said happily, and Viktor smiled charmingly at her.

"Car-ee-sa. I believe it's been nearly thirteen years. You look vunderful," he stated, and Charissa blushed, raising her hand to her hair, and picking at her ruched pink skirt. Charlie glowered, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Viktor rose an eyebrow.

"You look great! Well, give me a hug then!" she said, holding out her arms, and shrugging Charlie's arm off her shoulder. Viktor hugged her quickly, and then held Agnes' hand again. "It's so good to see old friends! Oh, is this Agnes? Hiya, I'm Charissa. This is my husband Charlie," she said, gesturing to Charlie, who shook Agnes's hand politely. They stood there, before Charissa hit Charlie. "Well, show them to their seats. I have to go back to the house, because the wedding starts in like, five minutes."

Then she was gone. Charlie peeked his head out the tent, as the snow covered men. "Oi, you three. Time to get in here. The weddings away to start, and you don't wanna be standing in the way when the bride comes down the aisle."

An air of nervous, excited trepidation filled the warm marquee, and many had stripped their robes to reveal bright coloured outfits, which looked like a rainbow. Draco, stood nervously at the alter, and Harry joined him, standing beside him. While Blaise, god rest his soul, had been the original best man, Harry was now a shoe in for him. Draco looked absolutely dashing, in his black dress robes, with a red rose in the button hole. Everyone chatted excitedly, and suddenly all was silent, as a slow melody began to sing, from the violinist in the corner.

An uproar of gasps and sighs chorused from the Witches and wizards in the crowd, as Hermione and Arthur moved down the aisle, Hermione glowing radiantly as she smiled at Draco. The look on Draco's face was one of pure happiness, when she faced him at the alter. Narca-Jane and Teddy, Charissa, Pansy, Fleur and Ginny all followed, Fleur's usual beauty, while still glowing, was dimmed almost by the glow of radiance and beauty Hermione emitted.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen," a voice squeaked, and Harry was surprised to see that it was actually Professor Flitwick, who was the minister for the Ceremony. Charissa looked at Charlie softly, and he smiled back. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls..."

It was then Harry blocked out Flitwick, and looked at Hermione's face as she looked up at Draco tearfully. Her bottom lip was quivering, but she still smiled and held Draco's hand, her eyes glowing gold like a light. Molly, Madame Delecour, Claria-Jane and even Narcissa were all sobbing now, blowing their noses on lacy hankie's, and the sound of a loud, near trumpet like snort from the back sounded to all of the guests, that Hagrid had started to cry as well. Draco muttered something, good natured. Then, Hermione spoke her vows.

"I, Hermione Granger, and Miona Hallows, take you, Draco Malfoy, to be my friend, my lover, the father," Narca-Jane snorted, "of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity," she said, and Draco smiled. Flitwick nodded happily, and then looked at Draco.

"Your turn, Mister Malfoy," he squeaked. Draco nodded, and looked at Hermione, before swallowing nervously.

"Er... I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," he finished and Hermione squeezed his hand, when Flitwick coughed, and looked up at them.

"Very well. I now pronounce you husband and wife," he said, raising his wand above their heads. A shower of silver stars fell over their heads, falling around their kissing forms. Applause ripped through the guests, and Riley whooped in the back, while Narca-Jane punched the air above her, grinning like a buffoon. Flitwick coughed loudly, before asking everyone to stand. Everyone already was, so it was actually quite pointless to ask them to, before Flitwick rose his wand in the air, and waved it.

It was, pure magic, as the walls of the marqee vanished, giving them full view of the night sky and snow fallingaround them. Somehow though, it still remained warm and toasty, as a dance floor coated the floor, and tables popped up from the ground, with red chairs and vases of red roses in the centre of them. The band all headed towards the stage that Hermione and Draco were now leaving, setting up on it, and starting to play.

Harry looked at Ginny, who winked at him, before blowing a kiss his way. Then, James demanded her attention. Harry looked at Hermione, Draco and Narca-Jane, who were posing for pictures, and smiled. Life was pretty great...

* * *

**Five months later...**

"Morning sweetie!" Hermione said, when Draco kissed her on the cheek, as she made herself a sandwich. Draco grinned, and then went over to the coffee-maker flicking the switch to turn it on. He looked at her as she cut the sandwich in half, than ate it.

"A little early for a sandwich, isn't it?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of hot coffee, and Hermione shrugged.

"I know, right? But I woke up this morning with the weirdest craving. Pickles, ham, chocolate and ice cream. So I put it onto bread and..." she stopped talking at the look on Draco's face, before he went over to the calender, and looked at the date.

"Hermione... when was your last period?" he asked, and Hermione paled, trying to remember the exact date.

"Er... well... er... I'm not sure?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she started to do the math. Draco crossed his arms across his broad chest, and Hermione was momentarily distracted by the way he flexed his pecs. "I think... about two months ago..."

Draco swallowed, and looked at her seriously. "Hermione... I think you're pregnant."


	61. AN Thank You!

AN!

Hiya! So this is for all my readers from The Mudbloods Daughter who haven't been able to check out the sequel the Mudblood's Daughter Rewritten! It's call the Mudbloods Daughter: The Kings are Back! (May change the title)

Check it out, LadyLady1994!

Love you all, special thanks to everyone who kept me going with this story,

Airlady, AnMarie10, AviorHyrax, catastrophecolly, CullenCrazy93, darthfiredragon, dawnie20, E l L Y f I s H, gossipgirlandthsotpfan, happyntexas, IceAngel89, Inuyashaluva245, jessirose85, kaikuduo, KrissaBelle007, Le Rukia, marieharmony, MidgetPohm, moonstar99, Nimtasare, Pau-0803, pottergrl101, ravenclawforlife, rebecca's-lily, septumsempra, SethCohenRocks, SullieBee, Swingtop, team-jasper101, teamswitzerland08, TwIlIgHt-LoVeR24 veryvi24 Watcher of the Moon wewritelast xXAMBERXx

YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! The best people in the world! Thank you so much for getting me through it! It was you who kept me writing, and I dedicate this fanfiction to you!


	62. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

**NEW STORY! Sequel we have all wanted since the end of The Mudblood's Daughter and the Hallow's Horcruxes!  
****(Two days ago. No one seems that upset, but oh well... I chose to believe you are all busy with other, very important things...)**

From the writer of:

The Mudblood's Daughter  
The Mudblood's Daughter and the Hallow's Horcruxes  
The Scorpion's Rose  
**and  
**Best Friends

**Presenting**

**The Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's Fall**

Enjoy, and please, review :)


	63. Important For All readers :

Hello all my fantabulous readers :)

I am just writign this little AN to inform all you wonderful people that I have written a sequel to this, The Mudblood's Daugther and The Hallows Horcruxes, as well a sequel to that called The Mudblood's Daughter and The Vanishing Cabinet, as well As the Mudblood's Daughter and the Scorpion's fall :)

If you enjoyed thsi story, then I am sure you will love these :) Feel free to check it out, all of you :)

LadyLady1994

xoxox


End file.
